LOVE&CAREER
by Arlheaa
Summary: Chapter 15 UP! "...Aku sudah menyusun jenjang karirku untuk sepuluh tahun kedepan. Itu artinya tidak ada pernikahan selama sepuluh tahun kedepan." -Haruno Sakura. 10 tahun adalah jangka waktu yang cukup lama, apakah Sakura bisa mempertahankan ucapannya?
1. Bad Luck

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

 **LOVE & CAREER**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bad Luck**

* * *

TOKYO, 10.07 AM.

Gedung-gedung pencakar langit menghiasi ibukota negeri matahari terbit, ya tentu saja Tokyo. Kota Tokyo merupakan salah satu kota metropolitan terbesar dengan jumlah penduduk sekitar 33 juta jiwa tersebut. Kota itu bahkan dijuluki "kota yang tak pernah tidur", karena penduduknya yang setiap hari sibuk menjalankan aktivitasnya hingga lupa waktu. Salah satunya Haruno Sakura.

Wanita berumur 25 tahun itu sedang sibuk melakukan _fitting_ dengan salah satu model. Mata _emerald_ -nya beberapa kali melirik kertas desain yang dipegangnya. Memastikan apakah sketsa desainnya telah sesuai dengan ekspetasinya atau tidak. Tangan kanannya cekatan memperbaiki ujung dress tersebut. Akhirnya setelah setengah jam lebih, senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Itu artinya _fitting_ -nya berhasil. Yeah!

Sakura adalah lulusan _Fashion Design_ dari University of Westminter. Sebelumnya Sakura pernah mengambil studi _Fashion Journalism_ di London Collage of Fashion. Setelah menyelesaikan studinya di negara dengan julukan " _The Black Country_ " itu, dia kembali ke Jepang dan mengikuti _Fashion Design Competition_ , dia berhasil meraih _best womanswear_. Hal itulah yang menarik perhatian Deidara untuk merekrut Sakura sebagai asistennya.

Sakura sudah hampir setahun tinggal di Tokyo bersama nenek dan kakaknya. Sebelumnya, saat sakura berusia 14 tahun, ayahnya mendapatkan promosi kerja ke London. Dia dan kedua orangtuanya pindah ke London. Sedangkan kakaknya, Sasori, tidak ikut pindah ke London karena dia ingin menemani neneknya di Tokyo.

"Sakura, bagaimana _fitting_ -nya tadi? Berjalan lancar?" Suara Deidara mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang asik mewarnai koleksi desainnya. Deidara adalah salah satu _famous fashion designer_ di Jepang. Setiap pakaian rancangannya yang terkenal _detailing_ dan _clean_ itu sangat pemikat para penikmat mode.

"Ya, berjalan dengan baik, Deidara- _san_." Sakura tersenyum puas. "Oh iya, aku sudah menelpon Tsunade- _sama_ kalau _dress_ -nya sudah oke. Jadi lusa sudah bisa melakukan pemotretan."

"Aku memang tidak salah memilihmu." Deidara mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tapi, bukan Ino yang menjadi modelnya."

"Hah!? Bukannya Tsunade bilang kalau Ino yang akan jadi modelnya. Kenapa dia tidak menelponku." Deidara kaget dan tangannya langsung menyambar _smartphone_ -nya.

"Aahh, Deidara- _san_! Tunggu dulu! Tadi Tsunade- _sama_ sudah menelponmu berkali-kali. Tapi kau mengabaikannya."

"Aku tadi sedang _meeting_ untuk persiapan _Fashion Week Fall/Winter_. Aku tidak sempat mengecek ponselku. Padahal aku sangat senang kalau Ino yang menjadi modelnya. Haaa... Nilai seniku jadi berkurang. Kau tahu, desain _dress_ yang aku buat itu hanya cocok dipakai Ino. Aku memikirkan desainnya sambil membayangkan wajah Ino. Hanya Ino yang bisa membuat _dress_ itu meledakkan mata pembaca " Deidara memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Tadi Tsunade- _sama_ sudah mengkonfirmasi kalau Ino masih belum bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit. Lagian pemotretan juga tidak bisa diundur. Semua jadwal sudah diatur. Aku juga berharap Ino yang jadi modelnya. Ya mau gimana lagi, temanku itu terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini sampai mengabaikan kesehatannya." Sakura juga sedikit menyesal.

"Ah sudahlah! Lupakan itu! Sakura, untuk _Fashion Week Fall/Winter_ nanti aku berencana mengambil inspirasi dari _xray_. Nantinya akan ada 35 koleksi. Aku akan membuat 25 _design collections_ , dan sisanya kau. Aku akan memikirkan _collage_ -nya nanti. Aku berharap para undangan akan meledak-ledak melihat karya seniku yang indah! Dan kemudian mengagung-agungkan namaku. HAHAHA...!" Deidara terbahak-bahak sambil menari-nari. Sakura hanya melongo melihat tingkah Deidara yang tadinya kesal seketika tertawa keras.

Mungkin dia sudah gila?

 **.**

TOKYO 09.57 PM

" _Tadaima_ ," sahut Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya. Kemudian melepas _Ankle boots_ -nya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu.

"Kau baru pulang jam segini?! Kau kemana saja?! Aku kan sudah bilang jemput aku di bandara jam 4 sore!" Sasori langsung mengomel tanpa membalas salam Sakura.

"Aku lupa dan ponselku habis baterai. Maaf yah, kak. Hehehe. Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang menjemputmu?" Sakura menyengir.

"Kau ini! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Kau membuat aku kerepotan membawa pesananmu. Koperku bahkan sampai tidak muat membawa seluruh pesananmu. Kau pikir aku kurir barang! Ditambah lagi kau tidak menjemputku! Aku menunggu satu jam lebih disana! Aku terpaksa pulang naik taksi!" Sasori melipatkan tangannya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya menyengir merasa tidak bersalah.

"Hehehe! Selamat datang Sasori- _sama_! Dua minggu tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat rindu padamu" Sakura langsung memeluk Sasori, tak peduli kakaknya itu sedang mengomelinya. "Mana pesananku?" Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan kedua kelopak matanya. Tangannya menengadah ke Sasori.

"Mencoba merayuku?! kau benar-benar manja. Aku memang tidak bisa mengomelimu lama-lama." Sasori mengacak-acak mahkota merah muda Sakura. Sakura kemudian menggandeng tangan Sasori manja.

 **.**

Sakura duduk bersila di kamar Sasori. Tangannya sedang asik mencari-cari pesanannya dari koper Sasori. Ya, Sasori baru saja pulang dari London. Kakaknya menghadiri _event London Anime & Gaming Con_ sebagai _guest_ dua minggu yang lalu. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan Sasori? Sasori merupakan salah satu orang yang sangat terkenal di dunia otaku.

Pria berumur 28 tahun itu adalah pencipta _Smart Doll_ Eiri Watanabe. Boneka itu memiliki tinggi sekitar 60 cm dengan tampilan _body_ yang khas anime Jepang. Bermata bulat, badan langsing dan berdada besar. Boneka ini memiliki titik-titik sendi layaknya manusia sehingga posenya dapat diubah-ubah. Harga boneka _shoujo_ nan _kawaii_ itu dijual sekitar 60.000 yen. Ya, cukup membuat para otaku mengelus dada dan merogoh dompet hingga lembar terakhir.

"Barang pesananmu di koper yang coklat." Sasori mengarahkan jarinya ke koper berwarna coklat yang masih tertutup. Sasori yang baru selesai mandi duduk di sofa kamarnya sambil mengecek _smartphone_ -nya.

Sakura langsung mengambil koper coklat besar milik Sasori sambil bersenandung menyanyikan lagu No. 1 milik Nishino Kana.

 _"Cause baby you're my number number number one... And you're the only only only one..."_ Senandung Sakura bersemangat. Tangannya sibuk memilih-milih pesanannya.

"Kau yang tidak punya kekasih malah menyanyikan lagu cinta. Sungguh ironi." ejek Sasori. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal.

 _"Felting, wool air light, rib fabric..."_ Sakura menyebutkan satu persatu jenis bahan kain di koper sasori. Pantas saja Sasori kesal. Sakura malah menitip kain. Ya Ampun! " _Fendi handbag, Alexander mcQueen heels, Kate Spade wallet... Alexander Wang?_ Kak, aku tidak menitip tas ini kan?" Tanya sakura sambil mengangkat tas brand ternama itu.

"Oh itu, ibu yang membelikan untukmu sewaktu di New York. Katanya hadiah ulang tahunmu," jawab Sasori sambil membalas _chat Line_ tanpa menoleh Sakura. Mungkin dari kekasihnya?

Sakura membuka isi tas tersebut dan menemukan secarik kertas dari ibunya.

 **"Happy Birthday, Sakura. Aku harap kau tidak menghabiskan waktumu untuk karir dan segera menikah. -your mom."**

"Hah? Menikah? Kenapa ibu memaksa aku untuk segera menikah. Aku kan sudah menyusun jenjang karirku untuk sepuluh tahun kedepan. Itu artinya tidak ada pernikahan selama sepuluh tahun kedepan." Sakura hanya menggidikan bahunya.

"Kau itu sudah berumur 25 tahun. Dari kecil kau habiskan waktumu hanya untuk menggambar sketsa _design fashion_. Bahkan selama di London, kau juga tidak memiliki kekasih. Ya ampun... Kau tahu kan ibu menginginkan seorang cucu." Sasori hanya menggeleng kepala.

"Kenapa kau yang mengomel! Kau tahu kan untuk menjadi seorang fashion designer ternama kau harus memilih dua pilihan yang berat. Menikah atau karir. Kalau memilih menikah secara otomatis pikiranmu ke karir akan terbelah dua. Untuk fokus ke karir itu tidak mudah, kak. Kau lihat sendiri kan banyak desainer ternama yang tidak menikah. Dan mereka sukses. Oh iya, kau sendiri juga belum menikah. Kau juga terlalu fokus dengan dunia bonekamu. Kau kan lebih tua dari aku, kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikah duluan dan memberikan ibu seorang cucu." Sakura membela dirinya.

"Kau tahu kan saat ini aku juga sibuk bolak balik Menghadiri event. Hei satu lagi. Aku ini seorang pria. Pria bisa menikah diumur berapa saja. Dan kau itu wanita, wanita diumur 30 tahun keatas itu sudah tua untuk dinikahi." Sasori tidak mau kalah.

"Aku kan sudah punya rencana karir 10 tahun ke depan. Berarti aku akan menikah diumur 35 tahun setelah impianku tercapai. ya kalau itupun aku langsung menemukan pria yang ideal. Kalau tidak berarti 35 tahun keatas," jawab Sakura santai.

"Apa? 35 tahun ke atas? Ya Tuhan, pria mana yang mau dengan wanita perawan tua?" Sasori bergidik ngeri.

"Kau ini semakin cerewet seperti ibu." Sakura melempar kaos yang ada di koper ke arah Sasori. "Oyasumi!" Suara Sakura ketus sambil berjalan keluar kamar Sasori dan menutup pintu kamar dengan keras.

"Ya ampun, Sakura. Tengah malam begini masih saja ribut dengan Sasori," sahut nenek Chiyo itu yang kebetulan lewat didepan kamar Sasori. Wanita tua berusia sekitar 70 tahun itu adalah nenek Sakura dan Sasori.

"Kakak menyebalkan, nek." Sakura cemberut. "Nenek belum tidur?" Tanya sakura.

"Sebentar lagi. Oh iya, minggu depan aku akan ke Yoshino- _cho_. Aku mau reuni dengan teman-temanku. Jadi minggu depan kau atau Sasori bisa mengontrol perpustakaanku. Kau cukup datang sebelum tutup dan mengecek buku pengunjung," kata nenek Chiyo sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

"Ya, baiklah." Sakura mengangguk.

Yoshino- _cho_ adalah sebuah desa yang indah di Nara. Desa itu adalah tempat nenek Chiyo dibesarkan. Disana nenek Chiyo memiliki rumah yang cukup besar dan sering bolak balik Yoshino- _cho_ -Tokyo. Katanya, tinggal di desa sangat nyaman dan damai dari keributan kota. Di Tokyo, nenek Chiyo mengelola sebuah perpustakaan yang isinya hanya terdiri dari buku-buku _Art_ dan _Science_.

 **.**

Suara notifikasi _Tri-tone Line_ milik Sakura terdengar. Sakura langsung menoleh dan ibu jari kanannya langsung ditempelkan pada tombol _home_. Sakura menggunakan _fingerprint_ untuk privasi _smartphone_ -nya.

Naruto: **Sakura. Kau nanti malam datang kerumahku ya. Ibuku mengajak makan malam bersama jam 7 malam. Aku sudah memberi tahu Sasori dan nenek Chiyo. Jangan telat!**

Sakura langsung membalas _Line_ Naruto dengan menggunakan stiker oke. Sakura kembali fokus mengambil _dress_ yang akan dipakai untuk _photoshoot_ nantinya. Nada panggilan telepon sakura berdering. Terlihat nama Deidara muncul di layar Sakura. Sakura segera menyentuh tombol hijau.

"Halo, Deidara- _san_."

"Sakura, kau masih di _store_? Yaampun. Aku sudah sampai di kantor _Norche_. Segera datang kesini. Jangan membuat nilai seniku jadi berkurang karena kau terlambat."

"Ah baiklah. Aku segera kesana."

Sakura segera memasukan _dress_ itu ke plastik gantung dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas jinjing. Kemudian ia berlari mengambil _heels_ dan beberapa _Accesoris_. Tangan putihnya langsung menyambar tas kecilnya, mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku pergi dulu ya!" Teriak Sakura kepada pegawai _store_ milik Deidara tersebut.

Disisi lain, terlihat seorang pria tampan dengan rambut hitamnya sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang. Wajahnya datar menuju ke depan. Disampingnya terlihat seorang wanita yang anggun berjalan bersamanya. Wanita itu menoleh ke pria disampingnya. Sepertinya dia penasaran dengan percakapan pria itu. "Baiklah. Aku sedang menuju _Deidara store_. Kapan ka-"

 **Bruk**!

 _Smartphone_ pria tampan itu terpental dan masuk ke celah selokan.

"YA TUHAN!" Sakura memekik kaget saat dirinya menabrak pria itu dan melihat ponselnya terpental masuk ke celah selokan. Sakura langsung berlari menuju selokan tersebut. Dia langsung bersujud dan matanya mengintip-intip selokan tersebut mencari _Smartphone_ yang malang itu. _Smartphone_ itu sudah tidak terlihat karena tenggelam bersamaan dengan air selokan yang mengalir deras.

Sakura segera berdiri dan menunduk. Matanya takut-takut menatap wajah pria yang kelihatan sangat marah tersebut.

"AKU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH MINTA MAAF! AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK SENGAJA!" teriak sakura penuh penyesalan sambil membungkukkan badannya. Orang-orang yang lalu lalang spontan menoleh kearah Sakura. _Emerald_ -nya sekilas melirik jam tangannya. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, dia harus segera menuju kantor _Norche_.

"KAU! Apa kau tidak melihat sekitar saat berjalan!" Geram pria tersebut. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Wanita disampingnya langsung mengelus punggung pria itu agar tenang. Sakura sudah tidak punya pilihan lain, tangannya langsung membuka resleting _handbag_ -nya. Mengambil _iPhone 6s_ -nya dan segera menaruh ditangan pria itu.

" _Password_ -nya 2828. Kau bisa gunakan ponselku terlebih dahulu. Aku akan segera mengganti milikmu. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Sekali lagi maafkan aku!" Sakura berbicara dengan cepat dan langsung berlari menuju parkiran mobil di _basement_ meninggalkan pria yang sedang kesal itu.

"Ck!" Pria itu mendengus kesal. Bola mata hitam miliknya menatap tajam lurus mengikuti arah Sakura yang kemudian menghilang dikerumunan orang-orang. Tangannya mengepal keras ponsel yang diberikan Sakura tadi.

"Sasuke... Mungkin dia sedang teburu-buru. Dia juga sudah minta maaf kan?" Kata wanita disampingnya dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan pria yang 10cm lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hn." Sasuke menghela nafas dan menekan tombol _home_ _iPhone_ milik sakura. Kemudian memasukkan password 1212. Sasuke langsung memilih aplikasi Phone dan memasukkan beberapa digit nomor kemudian menyentuh layar _calling_.

"Nii-san. Ini aku, Sasuke. Sementara hubungi aku ke nomor ini. ponselku jatuh keselokan."

 **.**

Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya di basement gedung kantor _Norche_. Kantor _Norche_ ini bergerak dibidang _fashion and lifestyle magazine_. Majalah _Norche_ sangat terkenal dikalangan wanita jepang. Banyak para model, _actress_ ataupun penyanyi yang menginginkan wajahnya menghiasi _cover_ majalah _Norche_. Majalah mode ini menjadi salah satu majalah yang paling berpengaruh di Jepang.

Sakura berjalan tergesa-gesa, sesekali dia menyapa para pegawai _Norche_. Wanita berambut pink itu langsung menuju _lift_. **Ting**! Pintu _lift_ pun terbuka.

"Ino!" Pekik Sakura langsung memeluk Ino di dalam _lift_. "Kau sudah sehat? Berarti hari ini kau yang akan jadi modelnya?!" Sakura kelihatan begitu girang saat melihat wanita blonde setinggi 170cm itu. Jari telunjuknya segera menekan tombol angka 5 di dinding _lift_ tersebut.

"Yup! Seperti yang kau lihat! Model yang sebelumnya akan menggantikanku dipindah untuk _photoshoot_ bulan depan." Ino tersenyum. Ino adalah teman dekat Sakura sewaktu SD dan juga salah satu model yang sedang naik daun di Jepang. Dia sudah masuk ke dunia model sejak masih kecil.

"Tapi berat badanmu tidak berkurang kan? Aku takut _dress_ -nya malah longgar." Sakura sedikit ragu sambil memperhatikan pinggang Ino.

"Santai saja. Aku terlalu banyak menyerap cairan infus. Terakhir aku cek, berat badanku hanya berkurang setengah kilo," jawab Ino santai. "Sakura, ponselmu ketinggalan? Tadi aku menghubungimu, kenapa malah kakakmu yang mengangkat?" Tanya Ino.

"Ahh aku sedang sial hari ini." Raut muka Sakura langsung layu. "Dia bukan Sasori. Tadi aku terburu-buru, menabrak seseorang dan ponselnya terpental masuk selokan. Aku terpaksa memberikan _iPhone_ -ku sementara. Haaa... Sudahlah jangan dibahas." Gadis musim semi itu kelihatan sangat _badmood_.

"Hahaha... Malang sekali! Eh tunggu dulu, kau menabrak pria tampan atau jelek?" Ino penasaran.

"Tidak setampan kakakku." Jawab Sakura asal.

"Kelihatannya kau memperhatikan _detail_ wajahnya. Kau bahkan bisa membandingkan dengan Sasori. Apa ini pertanda kau dipertemukan jodohmu setelah 25 tahun men- _jomblo_!" Ino mengedipkan mata kanannya dengan sedikit ejekan.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Mood-ku sedang jelek."Sakura mengecurutkan bibir. Ino hanya tersenyum jahil.

 **Ting**! Pintu _lift_ terbuka.

"Astaga! Padahal aku tadi mau mengambil ponsel dimobilku. Kenapa aku malah jadi balik lagi ke lantai ini." Ino menepuk jidatnya. Dia baru ingat kalau dia sebenarnya dia berencana ke _basement_ tapi karena bertemu Sakura, dia jadi lupa.

 **.**

 **Ting Tong!**

Sakura sedang menekan tombol bel sebuah rumah yang tepat disebelah rumahnya. Rumahnya dan rumah itu hanya dibatasi oleh pagar tembok yang cukup tinggi.

"Hai, Sakura," Seorang wanita berambut panjang merah membuka pintu dan menyapa Sakura.

"Hai, bibi Kushina. Apa aku terlambat?" Sakura melongok kedalam ruangan memastikan yang lainnya sudah sampai atau belum.

"Tidak. Masuklah! Sasori dan nenek Chiyo sudah diruang makan." Kushina tersenyum sambil mengandeng tangan sakura. Kushina merupakan ibu kandung Naruto yang sangat periang dan juga cukup galak.

Sakura dan Kushina masuk keruang makan, disana sudah menunggu Ayah Naruto, Naruto, Sasori, neneknya dan Karin. Karin adalah sepupu Naruto yang berasal dari Nagoya. Dia tinggal bersama keluarga Naruto sejak diterima sebagai _host_ sebuah acara gosip yang memiliki rating tinggi di _channel K! Entertainment Television_. Itu adalah salah satu _channel_ yang menyajikan tayangan seputar kehidupan para selebritis, _reality television, red carpet_ , dan sebagainya.

"Hai, _flat-chest_!" Sapa Karin santai.

"Waahh... Jidat lebar sudah datang! Tumben tepat waktu?! Berarti saatnya makan!" Teriak Naruto. Naruto adalah teman dekat Sakura. Dia seumuran dengan Sasori. Sewaktu kecil mereka sering bermain bersama, dan Sakura sering dikerjai Naruto. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Naruto tetaplah teman terbaiknya. Saat ini Naruto bekerja di perusahaan _Namco Bandai_. Dulunya dia kuliah di Stanford University, jurusan _Management Science and Engineering._ Setelah lulus studi, dia kembali ke Tokyo.

Mereka menikmati hidangan dengan tenang dan sesekali bersenda gurau. Setelah makan malam selesai, Sakura dan bibi Kushina langsung merapikan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Karin tidak ikutan membantu dan pamit tidur duluan, sepertinya dia kelelahan setelah seharian sibuk melakukan aktivitasnya.

Sakura dan Sasori duduk santai disofa, sedangkan Naruto terbaring dengan satu kaki naik keatas punggung sofanya. Tangan Sakura sesekali mengambil cemilan yang terhidang di meja. Sakura melirik Sasori yang sejak tadi menatapnya serius.

"Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa sendiri. Dia sedang asik membaca komik ber- _genre_ komedi.

"Sakura..." Panggil Sasori. Akhirnya Sasori buka suara.

"Ya," jawab Sakura sambil meneguk air putih.

"Tadi aku menghubungimu berkali-kali, kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya. Aku juga _chat Line_ , tapi sama sekali tidak kau read. Kau masih marah hanya karena pembahasan itu?" Tanya Sasori.

"Hmm... Itu... Tidak kok! Aku sudah tidak marah lagi, tadi hanya... Hmm...," OH TIDAK! Sakura bingung mau memberikan alasan apa ke Sasori. Tidak mungkin kan mengatakan kalau dia sudah menghilangkan ponsel orang lain. Sasori pasti akan mengomelinya seharian penuh.

"Hanya?" Sasori menunggu jawaban Sakura.

" _iPhone_ -ku sedang bermasalah. Hehehe... Sepertinya aku akan memakai _iPhone_ lama-ku sementara. Kau bisa menghubungi aku pakai nomorku yang satu lagi." ALIBI! Yah itu hanya alasan palsu Sakura untuk menghindari omelan Sasori.

"Kenapa harus nomor lain? Kau kan bisa memakai nomor yang biasa." Tanya Sasori.

"Aku tadi langsung ke _Apple Store_ dan lupa mengambil _sim-card_ -nya. Hehehe..." Sakura Cengengesan. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Naruto sejak kapan kau jadian dengan Hinata? Aku tidak menyangka Hinata bisa tertarik denganmu" Sakura mengalihkan topik agar tidak diintrogasi terus-terusan. Sasori tampaknya mulai mempercayai alasan bodoh Sakura. Ya ampun, Sasori yang malang.

"Butuh jurus tertentu untuk melelehkan hati Hinata. Aku sudah mengincarnya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu," jawab Naruto penuh percaya diri.

"Dan kau tahu, dia sudah menyukaimu sejak kita masih kecil dulu. Hinata pernah mengatakannya padaku." Sakura mengejek Naruto.

"Hah?! Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu! Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu mengalami cinta segitiga yang merepotkan!" Naruto kaget.

"Haa... Kau saja yang tidak peka. Dasar para pria!" Sakura menghela napas. Sasori hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

 **.**

Sakura membuka salah satu lemarinya, terdapat banyak tumpukan _box_ didalam lemari tersebut. _Emerald_ -nya melirik kesana kemari mencari benda yang akan diambil. Ah itu dia! Tangan sakura mengambil sebuah _box_ berwarna putih tersebut. Itu adalah _box iPhone 5s_ miliknya. Dia kemudian membuka kotak berwarna putih tersebut, mengambil _iPhone 5s_ itu, kemudian mengaktifkannya.

"Ah syukurlah. Ternyata masih bisa diaktifkan." Sebuah senyuman tersungging diwajahnya. Sakura kemudian memastikan _sim-card_ cadangannya masih berfungsi atau tidak. Ternyata masih bisa digunakan. Sakura lalu menyentuh beberapa digit nomor dan menyentuh tombol _call_. Dia sedang mencoba menelpon nomornya yang sekarang dipegang pria malang tadi siang.

 _"_ _Pulsa Anda tidak cukup melakukan panggilan ini." Tut... Tut..._

Ah sial! Pulsanya habis. Tentu saja pulsanya habis, Sakura sudah dua bulan tidak mengaktifkan nomor itu. Sakura langsung meluncur ke kamar Sasori.

"Kak, pinjam ponselmu sebentar. Pulsaku habis. Aku harus menghubungi seseorang," pinta Sakura.

"Ah, ambil saja diatas tempat tidur," balas Sasori tanpa menoleh Sakura. Pria _baby face_ itu sedang asik merakit _prototype Smart Doll_ -nya. Sepertinya dia berencana menambah karakter baru.

 **.**

 **Tek tek tek!**

Ssbuah jam dinding di kamar pria tampan menunjukkan pukul 11.47 malam. Jarum yang menunjukkan detik tersebut terus berdetak dengan lembut. Ya, ini adalah kamar milik pria bernama Sasuke. Kamar dengan _style classic elegant masculine_ itu terlihat begitu rapi dan nyaman. Kamarnya dihiasi dengan warna hitam putih klasik. Didalamnya terdapat perabotan modern dan kontemporer. Ya, tentu saja Sasuke bisa mengganti perabotan dikamarnya sesuka hati, karena keluarganya memiliki perusahaan ritel yang bergerak dibidang perlengkapan rumah dan produk gaya hidup yang terkenal di Jepang. Ya, itu bernama _Izanami Hardware._

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandinya. Handuknya menggantung di lehernya. Rambut _raven_ -nya terlihat masih basah. Sesekali dia mengelap rambut yang mencuat tersebut. Dia langsung menuju ponsel Sakura saat ponsel itu berdering. Tertera nama Sasori di ponsel tersebut. Sasuke tidak segera menjawab ponsel tersebut karena dia tidak mau terjadi salah paham.

"Sasori?" Gumam Sasuke. Kelihatannya Sasuke sedang berpikir saat melihat nama Sasori di ponsel Sakura. Mungkin dia mengenalnya.

 _iPhone_ berwarna _rose gold_ itu berhenti berdering. Sasuke tidak berniat menjawab telepon tersebut. Tak sampai satu menit, pesan masuk di ponsel tersebut. Sasuke menggeser kebawah layar untuk menampilkan notifikasi. Sasuke menggeser layar tersebut dan kemudian menyentuh salah satu notifikasi yang masuk.

 **Hmm... Maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Ini Aku, yang menjatuhkan ponselmu tadi siang. Bisa kau jawab panggilan teleponku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Hehehe :D**

Beberapa detik kemudian _iPhone_ itu berdering lagi. Sasuke segera menyentuh tombol hijau.

"Hn." jawab sasuke seadanya.

" _Halo Hehehe... Maaf menganggu tidurmu. Hmm... Itu... Aku mohon akun Line-ku jangan diganti dengan akunmu. Disana banyak file penting dari atasanku dan juga chat dari klien-ku. Please!" Seseorang diseberang sana sedang memohon kepada sasuke._

"Hn."

" _Oh iya. Aku akan segera mengganti ponselmu. Bisakah lusa jam tujuh malam ketemuan denganku di Apple store - Ginza. Aku tidak tahu kau memakai iPhone yang mana, kau bisa memilihnya disana nanti. Aku mohon jangan marah lagi denganku. Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!"_

"Tidak bisa. Aku sibuk."

 _"_ _Hmm bagaimana kalau kamis jam 5 sore?"_

"Aku sibuk jam segitu."

 _"_ _Bagaimana kalau jam 7 malam?"_

"Hn."

 _"Baiklah! Hehehe... Sampai ketemu hari kamis nanti."_ Seseorang disana sedang cengengesan kaku.

 **Tut**! Panggilan tersebut sudah diakhiri. Sasuke masih menatap datar layar ponsel tersebut. Terlintas dipikirannya nama Sasori. Ada rasa penasaran dibenak Sasuke. Jari jempolnya perlahan menyentuh aplikasi photos. Disana terdapat banyak foto Sakura, _dress_ , pakaian _ready to wear_ dan juga beberapa _sketch design_ buatannya. Sasuke menggerakkan jempolnya untuk _scroll_ foto-foto semakin keatas. Ibu jarinya berhenti saat melihat beberapa foto. Matanya tertuju pada beberapa foto, ia mengklik foto tersebut untuk memperbesar. Terlihat disana terpampang foto Selfie Sakura dan Sasori. Sasuke menggeser ke foto selanjutnya. Terdapat pula beberapa foto Sakura, Sasori dan Naruto.

"Sasori dan Naruto ya..." Gumamnya.

Sasuke kemudian mengambil _iPad_ -nya dan memilih aplikasi _Line_. Dia mencari nama Sasori di friendlist-nya dan mengklik tombol chat.

Sasuke: **Sasori kau jadi datang ke kantorku kamis ini?**

Nada dering _bell_ dari _iPad_ Sasuke berbunyi, itu pertanda bahwa ada notifikasi masuk. Sepertinya Sasori yang membalas chat Sasuke. Yap! Benar! Mungkin Sasori sedang pegang ponsel saat ini.

Sasori: **Ya, aku akan datang siang. Tumben sekali kau memakai akun ini. Akun yang biasa kemana?**

Sasuke: **Ponselku rusak. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu. Ada hal lain yang ingin aku bicarakan.**

Sasori: **Baiklah**.

Sasuke mengakhiri _chat_ -nya dengan Sasori. Dia meletakkan _iPad_ -nya kesembarang tempat dan merebahkan badannya dikasur yang sangat empuk itu. Menutup bola mata hitam legamnya dan terlintas dibenaknya beberapa kejadian hari ini.

.

Sasori sedang mengutak-atik layar _iPhone_ -nya. Ponselnya sudah dikembalikan Sakura sebelum _chat_ dari Sasuke masuk. Dia menyentuh aplikasi _messages_. Matanya menatap heran sebuah pesan yang tadi diketik Sakura. Sakura lupa menghapus pesan tersebut.

"...yang menjatuhkan ponselmu tadi siang... Hah?" Gumam Sasori sambil membaca isi pesan tersebut. Keningnya berkerut, pertanda dia sedang berpikir. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Sasori akhinya mendengus kesal. Sakura berhasil membohonginya.

Sepertinya Sakura harus mempersiapkan diri dan ribuan alasan karena akan segera diomeli Sasori.

 **...**

 **To be Continued**


	2. Bad Meeting

Disclaimer :

NARUTO - MASASHI KISHIMOTO

LINE - Lee Hae-Jin

 **LOVE & CAREER**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Bad Meeting**

* * *

"Sasuke- _kun_." Seorang wanita separuh baya tersenyum simpul. Wanita berambut hitam sepinggang itu sedang mempersiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarganya. Ya, dia adalah Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke yang berparas cantik itu.

"Pagi, bu. Ayah sudah pergi?" Tanya Sasuke. Pria rupawan itu terlihat segar pagi ini. Wajah _cool_ yang didapat dari ayahnya itu terlihat lebih cerah. Mungkin hasil tidur pulasnya tadi malam. Biasanya Sasuke pulang larut setiap malamnya menyebabkan dia sering kelihatan kurang tidur. Tapi semalam dia sudah sampai di rumah pukul 8 malam.

"Sudah. Pesawatnya _take off_ jam 6 tadi pagi. Itachi juga ke kantor lebih awal menggantikan ayahmu. Kau mau aku siapkan bekal _omusubi_?" Omusubi adalah nasi yang telah ditanak kemudian dikepal oleh tangan dan di dalamnya diisi dengan bahan-bahan tertentu. Ya, itu salah satu makanan favorit Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

Pagi ini dia hanya sarapan berdua dengan ibunya. Ayahnya pergi ke Kumamoto untuk melihat lokasi langsung tempat dimana ayahnya akan membuka cabang perusahaannya. Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, merupakan penerus perusahaan ayahnya. Perusahaan ayahnya merupakan perusahaan yang besar. Itachi tidak mungkin mengontrol seorang diri, karena itu ayahnya juga meminta Sasuke untuk membantu Itachi. Hanya saja saat ini Sasuke sedang giatnya menekuni perusahannya sendiri. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka dia bisa memiliki perusahaan sendiri. Semuanya berawal dari tugas kuliahnya dan berakhir menjadi perusahaan.

 **.**

Mobil Sasuke melaju santai di jalanan kota Tokyo. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya. Kelihatannya hari ini tidak ada banyak pertemuan penting. Lagu _Out of the Woods_ milik Taylor Swift yang sedang disiarkan dari radio menggema di dalam mobil Sasuke. Setelah 30 menit perjalanan, akhirnya Sasuke sampai di sebuah gedung yang hanya terdiri dari 4 lantai. Itu adalah tempat dimana Sasuke menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang untuk sesuap nasi.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ , Sasuke berjalan santai dengan salah satu tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku. Ya terlihat begitu keren. Sasuke memasuki kedalam kantornya yang bernuansa hijau tersebut. Berbagai pernak pernik dan karakter Line friends terpajang rapi di sebuah rak besar. Boneka raksasa Line friendspun siap menjadi objek foto pecinta _selfie._ Sasuke adalah _Founder_ sekaligus CEO Line corporation. Line adalah sebuah aplikasi pengirim pesan instan gratis dengan menggunakan jaringan internet. Line dibuat oleh Sasuke untuk melengkapi tugas kuliahnya sewaktu di Stanford University _._ Sasuke kemudian mengembangkannya dan tak disangka ternyata banyak sekali peminat yang menggunakan aplikasinya.

Pegawai Line langsung menyapa dan tersenyum lebar ada pula yang terlihat _melting_ saat Sasuke melewati meja resepsionis dan Line Care. Sasuke hanya menjawab sapaan pegawainya dengan datar.

"Kyaaaaa... Demi Dewi Afrodit! Sasuke- _san_ tampan sekali!" Histeris salah satu pegawainya.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi teriakan pegawainya. Bagi Sasuke yang terpenting adalah kinerja pegawainya, diluar hal itu Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkannya karena setiap orang punya hak untuk mengagumi kan.

 **.**

Wanita berambut merah muda sebahu terlihat sedang duduk bersila diatas ranjang tempat tidurnya. Dia serius menatap buku tabungannya. Bola mata _emerald_ kilatnya bolak balik menatap ponsel dan buku tabungannya.

"Aaaaa... Apa aku harus merelakan uang 110.000 Yen-ku?!" Sakura spontan merebahkan badannya. Matanya masih menatap layar ponselnya yang terpampang daftar harga _iPhone_ terbaru. Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana Sakura harus merelakan uangnya untuk mengganti ponsel pria yang ditabraknya waktu itu.

Setelah berdandan, Sakura mengambil tas _Valentino_ putih didalam lemari kacanya. Pagi ini Sakura akan berangkat ke _Deidara Store._ Dia terlihat mengenakan _crop top_ berwarna putih dan _coat_ _baby blue_ panjang sebetis dipadukan dengan _pleated midi skirt_ berwarna _baby pink_. Tak lupa pula dia memakai _ankle boots-nya_ agar terlihat _fashionable._ Saatnya bekerja!

"Sakuraaaaaaa...!" Teriak Karin. Wanita berkacamata itu berlari menuju mobil Sakura yang sudah keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Karin berlari kecil dengan membusungkan dadanya bak seorang model. Sepertinya dia sedang memamerkan sesuatu dari tubuhnya.

 _"Karin? Ada apa dengan pakaiannya?"_ Pikir Sakura dalam hati saat melihat gaya pakaian Karin hari ini. Karin terlihat memakai _blouse_ lengan panjang ketat berwarna hitam dengan potongan _v-neck_ yang panjangnya hingga 5cm dibawah dadanya sehingga tereksposlah belahan payudaranya yang putih itu. Dia juga memakai rok sebetis berbahan _Leather_ ketat tapi terdapat belahan disampingnya dari ujung bawah hingga mendekati tulang panggulnya. Sepanjang belahan itu mulai dari panggul hingga paha bawah terdapat simpulan seperti tali sepatu. Kaum Adam yang melihatnya pasti akan menelan air liurnya. _Glek!_

"Aku ikut denganmu hari ini. Naruto pergi duluan tadi. Kita searah kan?" Tanya Karin tanpa basa basi. Wanita berambut merah itu langsung masuk kedalam mobil Sakura. Padahal Sakura belum mempersilahkannya. _Ya Ampun!_

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu." Sakura menekan pelan pedal gas mobilnya dan melaju ke jalanan.

"Karin, kemana bra-mu?" Tanya Sakura iseng. Jelas saja Karin tidak memakai bra. _Blouse-_ nya saja seperti itu.

"Tentu saja didalam lemariku. Kau ini tidak ada pertanyaan lain." Jawab Karin.

"Apa pakaianmu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Dadamu terlalu terekspos." protes Sakura. Sakura tidak tahan melihat _style_ Karin hari ini.

"Sesekali menunjukkan daerah dada itu penting. Kau tahu, itu daerah yang paling memikat lelaki. Lelaki mana yang tidak menyukai dada besar dan mulus." Karin sibuk memoleskan bibirnya dengan lipstik _matte_ warna merah merona.

" _V-neck-_ mu terlalu panjang."

"Kau pasti tau kan _style_ -ku hari ini. _Sexy alluring. Style_ memancarkan aura seksi dan _hot_ dari tubuhku. Kau yang berdada kecil mana mungkin tertarik dengan gaya _sexy alluring._ Kau itu cobalah sesekali bergaya seperti ini. Biar kaum Adam tahu kalau kau punya tubuh yang menggoda. Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau kalau pakaianmu begitu-begitu saja." Karin memberikan nasehat sesatnya.

"Begitu-begitu bagaimana? Gayaku tetap modis seperti biasa."

"Kau cobalah sesekali berpakaian ketat. Tunjukkan payudara dan bokongmu. Itu poin penting! Lelaki menyukai dua ha- Aaaaa." Karin berteriak saat mobil Sakura mengerem mendadak. Polesan lipstiknya melenceng 5cm dari bibirnya. _Tin! tin!_

"Ada apa dengannya?! Berhenti mendadak," gerutu Sakura kepada pengemudi mobil didepannya.

"Ada apa dengannya katamu? Harusnya ada apa denganku?! Lihat! Lipstikku melenceng!" Omel Karin Sambil mengelap lipstiknya dengan _tissu._

"Maaf maaf," Sakura tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau harus masuk jadi anggota fanbase terbaruku! Aku baru saja membentuk fanbase terbaruku seminggu yang lalu di Line, dan sekarang anggotanya 49 orang. Kurang satu orang lagi biar genap 50 anggota." Karin terlihat menggebu-gebu setelah membersihkan pipinya.

"Fanbase apa?" Sakura bingung.

"Uchiha Sasuke Fanbase! Pria tampan yang berhasil aku temukan sewaktu wawancara sebulan yang lalu. Dia sangat tampan. Aku wanita beruntung yang berhasil menemukannya! Kyaaaaa!" Karin histeris.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya," jawab Sakura santai. Bola mata _Ruby_ milik Karin langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Tentu saja kau tidak mengenalnya! Kau kan terlalu sibuk mengejar karir! Karir, karir dan karir! Cobalah sesekali cuci matamu melihat pria-pria tampan!" Karin ketus.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu, Karin!" Sanggah Sakura.

"Ah sudah lah! Aku tidak peduli! Yang penting kau harus meramaikan fanbase-ku! Asal kau tau, kemarin aku menemukan akun Instagram ibunya. Ya Tuhan! Banyak sekali foto Sasuke!" Karin mulai mimisan saat matanya melihat poto-poto Sasuke hasil dari _stalking_ di Instagram ibu Sasuke.

"Karin, hidungmu berdarah." Sakura mengambil tisu dan menyodorkan ke Karin.

"Aku sudah menambahkanmu di fanbase-ku. Kau tinggal menekan pilihan join saja." Karin memaksa Sakura. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengelap hidungnya berdarah.

 _"Ya, Tuhan. Wanita ini merepotkan."_ Batin Sakura.

 _My Anaconda don't..._

 _My Anaconda don't..._

 _My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun..._

"Astaga, Karin! Nada deringmu tidak ada yang lain?!" Sakura memasang muka jijik saat nada dering berjudul _Anaconda_ milik _Nicki Minaj_ menggema. Terlintas dibenaknya _video clip_ Nicki Minaj yang mengembang-kempiskan bokongnya. _Iyuuhhhh!_

 ** _._**

"Sakura, dengarkan aku. Sesuai yang aku katakan dulu. Aku mengambil inspirasi dari _xray._ Untuk konsep desainnya. Aku menginginkan fokus desain yang _transparency and x-ray looks._ Untuk _style_ yang akan kita pakai _masculine_. Karena fokus _x_ -ray dari _flower_ , maka tambahkan sedikit _style_ _feminine._ Warna yang akan digunakan nantinya seperti _charcoal, transparent greys, mauve, dusky blue_ dan _pale pink._ " Jelas Deidara panjang lebar dengan gaya bicara keinggris-inggrisan sambil menunjukkan hasil _collage-_ nya kepada Sakura. Ya begitu dunia fashion, saat berbicara sering mencampur bahasa Inggris dan juga Perancis.

"Rencananya kita akan memakai _fabric_ seperti apa?" Tanya Sakura keinggris-inggrisan juga.

"Aku akan menggunakan _printable fabric_. Nanti aku kan desain motifnya sendiri. Kita juga akan memakai _silk organza_ untuk menampilkan efek x-ray. Yang penting kau fokus saja dulu ke desain _style_ -nya. Ingat ya! Benang merahnya _transparency and x-ray looks._ " Tangan kirinya menunjuk-nunjuk salah satu foto bunga hasil _x-ray._

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk pertanda bahwa dia mengerti keinginan Deidara. "Sepertinya aku akan menggunakan _moullage*._ Oh iya, Apa kita perlu memakai _laser cut?_ "

"Ah... te-"

 **Ceklek!**

Omongan Deidara terputus. Bola mata birunya bergerak kearah samping dan mendengus kesal.

"Sakura, kakakmu mencarimu." Salah satu pegawai Deidara.

"A-"

"Kau! Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu! Aku kan sedang rapat penting! Sangat penting karena menyangkut harga diriku, seniku, dan _show-_ ku!" Deidara memotong ucapan Sakura dengan omelan.

"Hehehe... Maaf," pegawai itu hanya menyengir.

"Eh malah senyum-senyum. Nanti gajimu aku potong 5000 Yen! Sakura, cepat sana temui kakakmu." Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kedua telapak tangannya menyatu kedepan sebagai tanda maaf ke pegawai yang sedang sial itu. Gadis merah muda itu segera menuju keruangan depan. Disana terlihat kakaknya sedang duduk sambil membaca salah satu majalah _fashion._

"Ada perlu apa kak? Tumben sekali?" Tanya Sakura heran. Tak biasanya kakaknya datang ke _Deidara Store._

"Aku mau pinjam mobilmu. Mobilku sedang di- _service._ Aku mengantri cukup lama tadi. Tidak ada waktu menunggu mobilku selesai. Aku sudah janji dengan temanku siang ini." Pinta Sasori.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar," Sakura mengerti. Wanita berbalut warna pastel itu menuju ruangannya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya didalam tasnya.

"Nanti kau akan menjemputku kan?" Tanya Sakura sambil memberikan kunci mobil.

"Tidak. Kau pulang pakai taksi! Itu hukuman atas kesalahanmu," jawab Sasori santai sambil beranjak dari sofa berwarna _beige_ tersebut.

"Hah? Aku sa-" Ucapan Sakura terputus lantaran Sasori langsung keluar _store_ meninggalkannya tanpa peduli protes Sakura. "Emangnya aku salah apa? Menyebalkan!" Gerutu Sakura.

 **.**

Sinar matahari mulai berada tepat diatas garis tegak lurus sebuah gedung berwarna _beige,_ itu pertanda bahwa waktu sedang menunjukkan tengah hari. Seorang pria dengan tinggi sekitar 180cm sedang duduk tenang di sofa ruang kerjanya. Pria berkulit putih itu sedang menikmati bekal _omusubi_ dari ibunya yang terlihat sangat lezat itu.

 **Tok Tok Tok! Ceklek!**

"Ah kau sedang makan siang?" Pria berambut _mousy red_ masuk kedalam ruangan berdinding putih dengan lantai kayu solid tersebut.

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Duduklah." ucap Sasuke mempersilahkan Sasori duduk di sofanya. Sasuke meletakkan kotak bekal berwana hitam tersebut keatas meja kaca dengan gambar karakter Line Friends bergaris hitam.

"Sudah tiga bulan aku tidak bertemu denganmu, sepertinya kau sangat sibuk." Sasori menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa hijau tersebut.

"Bukankah kau yang sibuk ke luar negeri terus?" Sindir Sasuke.

"Waktu itu kau mengabaikan ajakanku untuk berkumpul."

"Kau mengajakku disaat Kakakku bertunangan."

"Ah ayolah. Aku kesini bukan untuk berdebat." Sasori tidak mau berdebat lagi. Dia datang ke kantor Sasuke bukan untuk beradu argumen. "Tentang kerjasama Line x Eiri. Aku sudah meminta Sai untuk membuat desain karakternya. Mungkin dua minggu lagi aku akan memberikan desainnya padamu." Sasori kelihatan serius sekali.

"Kau bekerja cepat sekali. Aku senang Eiri bisa bergabung bersama Line Friends dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Aku harap bisa sama-sama menguntungkan kita berdua." Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Untuk desain stiker Eiri juga sudah selesai. Aku harap pihakmu bisa memilih yang terbaik dari 30 desain stiker Eiri."

"Aku berniat secepatnya bisa meluncurkan stiker Eiri sebagai pembuka kerjasama kita."

Kedua pria berparas tampan tersebut terlihat serius berbincang-bincang mengenai kerjasamanya. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah saling kenal sejak masih SMA dan menjadi teman dekat. Sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak berniat mengendurkan tali pertemanan mereka. Terbukti dari kerjasama Eiri x Line untuk saling menguntungkan keduanya.

Setengah jam lebih mereka saling berdiskusi, angka jarum jam juga sudah mendekati angka satu. Sepertinya mereka akan mengakhiri perbincangan mereka. Sasuke beranjak dari sofanya kemudian mengambil sebuah ponsel dari meja kerjanya.

"Kau pasti kenal pemilik ponsel ini kan? Dia menghubungiku melalui nomormu. Aku tidak sengaja melihat ada fotomu diponselnya." Tanya Sasuke datar. Tentu saja Sasuke berbohong, padahal dia sendiri yang sengaja membuka isi foto Sakura. Tangannya menekan tombol _home_ sehingga muncul _wallpaper_ nenampilkan Sakura dengan kedua jarinya membentuk simbol _peace_. Kemudian memberikannya kepada Sasori yang kelihatan bingung.

"Itu kan _iPhone_ Sakura." Raut wajah Sasori terkejut saat melihat ponsel _rose gold_ itu ditangannya. "Berarti dia yang menjatuhkan ponselmu!" Tebak Sasori langsung menepuk keningnya begitu teringat isi pesan yang diketik Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kembalikan saja padanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku jadi tidak enak padamu. Dia benar-benar merepotkanmu! Kau tahu, dia berbohong padaku kalau ponselnya rusak sampai aku tak sengaja membaca isi pesan yang dikirim ke ponselnya sendiri. Aku akan memarahinya nanti malam." Sasori kelihatan sangat _badmood._

"Dia anggota keluargamu?"

"Ya. Dia adikku" Sasori selama ini tidak pernah menceritakan Sakura, karena sebelumnya Sakura tinggal di London. Lagian Sasuke juga tidak pernah bertanya tentang keluarga Sasori seperti apa. "Bagaimana bisa dia menjatuhkan ponselmu?" Sasori penasaran.

"Dia menabrakku dari arah depan. Ponselku terpental dan masuk ke celah selokan. Dia meninggalkan ponselnya padaku dan kemudian pergi begitu saja," jelas Sasuke datar.

"Ya Ampun, dia memberikan ponselnya begitu saja?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Dia sangat ceroboh, untung saja itu kau. Kalau bukan, mungkin orang lain bisa menyalahgunakan data-datanya." Raut wajah Sasori begitu kesal.

"Dia pasti membutuhkan ponselnya. Aku akan membeli ponsel baru nanti." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku akan membayar ganti rugi ponselmu." Sasori sepertinya tidak enak pada Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu. Santai saja. Itu hanya sebuah ponsel." Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Tentu saja itu masalah kecil bagi Sasuke, dia bahkan bisa membeli ratusan ponsel jika mau.

"Hmm... Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalau gitu maafkan adikku yang merepotkan." Sasori beranjak dari sofa yang sangat empuk itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk membalas ucapan Sasori.

 **.**

Kilau cahaya matahari mulai meredup di hamparan gedung-gedung kota Tokyo. Suasana senja akan segera menghilang, bentuk bulan juga juga mulai terlihat dari sana. Sakura melihat jam meja kerjanya sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.13 malam. Gadis setinggi 165cm itu menyudahi perkerjaannya hari ini. Dia memulai berkemas dan menyusun kertas-kertas sketsanya menjadi satu. Tas _Valentino_ hitam yang bertengger dimejanya diraih dan tangannya merogoh kedalam mengambil sebuah dompet. Dompet berwarna hitam itu dibukanya. Dia memastikan kartu kreditnya ada atau tidak dalam di dompetnya.

Gadis merah muda itu beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menuju keluar ruangan. Kaki panjangnya berhenti saat dirinya melewati dinding cermin milik Deidara tersebut. Dia berdiri dihadapan cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya. Dia sedang mengecek penampilannya, memastikan masih tetap oke.

"Sepertinya perlu sedikit polesan lipstik," gumam Sakura. Tangannya mengambil lipstik berwana _soft pink_ dan kemudian dipoleskan ke bibir lembutnya. "Yosh! Saatnya berangkat dan merelakan 110.000 Yen-ku!" Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

"Terima kasih, Pak" ucap Sakura kepada supir taksi yang ditumpanginya. Dia segera membuka pintu mobil sedan itu dan beranjak keluar. Kedua kakinya melangkah menuju bangunan berwarna _grey metallic_. Sesampainya disana, dia tidak langsung masuk kedalam gedung yang berlogo apel digigit tersebut. Bola mata hijau zambrudnya bergerak kesana kemari. Ya, dia mencari seseorang.

"Masih jam 18.50. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang," Sakura lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding kaca dekat pintu masuk toko tersebut. Gadis berpakaian warna pastel tersebut mengutak-atik ponselnya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke berbagai penjuru arah.

"Ah itu dia!" Sakura kemudian memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas dan segera menghampiri pria berpakaian _navy blue_ tersebut. Benar! Itu adalah Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Sakura tersenyum kaku. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura masih canggung sejak insiden waktu itu. Sasuke hanya menatap datar wajah Sakura. "Ayo masuk." Ajak Sakura. Mereka berdua segera masuk kedalam gedung toko tersebut.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan dan Nona?" Seorang pegawai menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

"Kami sedang mencari _iPhone_ ," jawab Sakura.

"Ada disebelah sana." Tangan pegawai itu mengarahkan ke sebelah kanan. Sakura dan Sasuke beranjak menuju meja yang menampilkan _display iPhone_ tersebut.

"Kau mau yang seperti apa? Yang biasa atau yang _plus?_ Mau _memory_ yang sebesar apa? Mau warna apa?" Sasuke diserbu rentetan pertanyaan Sakura yang sudah seperti _sales_ ponsel. Sasuke hanya menatap datar ke arah Sakura tanpa membalas satupun pertanyaan Sakura. Merasa diabaikan, Sakura hanya diam saja. Dia hanya mengikuti kemana Sakura beranjak.

"Aku mau yang ini. 128 GB. Warna _grey."_ Ucap Sasuke kepada salah satu pegawai.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera mengambil pesanan Anda. Anda bisa menuju kemeja sebelah sana untuk pengecekan dan pembayaran." Pegawai itu tersenyum lebar.

"Hn." Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja yang diberitahukan pegawai tersebut.

 _"Apa-apan dia?! Aku yang sejak tadi mengajaknya bicara malah diabaikan."_ Batin Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura sadar bahwa dia berhadapan dengan orang yang pelit berbicara.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk didepan meja kasir. Sasuke sedang serius memperhatikan pengecekan barangnya. Sakura yang duduk disampingnya hanya menatap Sasuke sambil memainkan _game Hayday_ di ponselnya.

"Apa ini sebagai hadiah untuk kekasih Anda?" Tanya pegawai kasir itu iseng kepada Sasuke. Matanya melirik ke arah Sakura memberi kode. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung melotot kearah pegawai tersebut. Sangat menyeramkan! "Totalnya jadi 101.800 Yen," ucap pegawai itu menyengir.

"Tidak sampai 110.000 Yen?" Tanya Sakura sedikit girang. _Yatta!_ Sepertinya Sakura bisa berhemat 8.200 Yen.

"Hari ini _spesial price_ , Nona."

"Benarkah?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan mengambil kartu kreditnya.

"Baiklah. Saya akan memproses kartu kredit Anda. Tunggu sebentar," kata pegawai itu sambil mengambil kartu yang disodorkan Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar ucapan pegawai tersebut langsung menoleh kearah pegawai dan Sasuke. Bukankah harusnya Sakura yang membayar?

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan diproses!" Sanggah Sakura. Pegawai itu langsung menatap bingung ke arah Sakura. Badan Sakura condong kedepan dan tangannya menahan pergelangan tangan pegawai tersebut.

"Proses saja sekarang!" Perintah Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Sakura. Menyingkirkan lengan kurusnya dari pegawai tersebut.

"Jangan proses! Ini proses pakai kartuku saja!" Perintah Sakura sambil menyodorkan kartu kredit miliknya. Tangan kiri Sasuke langsung lihai mengambil kartu kredit tersebut dari tangan Sakura.

"Proses secepatnya!" Sasuke memasukkan kartu kredit Sakura kedalam saku celananya. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung melotot kearah Sasuke.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku yang gan-"

 **Kuruyuuuuuukkkkkkkk**

Perut Sakura berbunyi keras. Astaga! Sakura yang belum selesai beragumen langsung malu setengah mati karena suara perutnya yang tidak tahu diri. _Dasar cacing perut sialan!_ Pegawai yang mendengarnya tersenyum geli dan langsung memproses kartu kredit Sasuke.

"Kau kelaparan. He. " Sindir Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibir _soft pink_ -nya. Matanya dialihkan ketempat yang lain. _"Astaga! Memalukan sekali! Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku."_ Batin Sakura. Andai saja mukanya bisa dibongkar pasang dengan bokongnya, mungkin dia sudah meletakkan wajahnya dibokong.

Sasuke keluar dari toko ponsel ternama tersebut dengan menenteng tas jinjing yang berisi _iPhone_ terbarunya. Sakura yang malu-malu mengekor dibelakangnya. Dia bukan malu karena berjalan dengan pria tampan, tapi dia masih malu karena insiden tadi.

"Kau lapar kan? Kita ke restoran diseberang jalan itu," Ajak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak lapar." Bantah Sakura. Sasuke menatap tajam kearahnya. Auranya terlihat tidak baik. Sakura hanya mengelahkan nafasnya menghadapi perintah Sasuke. "Hmm... Boleh aku minta nomor rekeningmu? Aku akan transfer uang ganti rugi ponselmu." Sakura masih ngotot ingin membayar ponsel Sasuke. Dia mulai mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli ponsel," sindir Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu. Aku kan tidak enak padamu. Aku kan sudah menjatuhkan ponselmu." Sakura jadi bingung. Bagaimanapun juga dia sudah bersalah.

"Lupakan itu."

 **.**

Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki sebuah restoran dengan gaya tradisional Jepang terletak dipinggir jalanan Ginza. Restoran yang seluruh ruangannya dilapisi dengan kayu itu terlihat begitu nyaman. Sasuke dan Sakura memilih tempat meja disamping dekat jendela. Mereka berdua sangat tenang memilih menu yang akan disantap.

Pelayan restorant berbalut pakaian berwarna coklat muda itu menghidangkan berbagai macam pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura. Diatas meja mereka tertata rapi berbagai menu yang begitu lezat. Ada _Okukuji Shamo Chicken Grilled with_ _ume plum and_ _japanese shiso herb, Grilled Okukuji Shamo Chicken Seasoned with japanese shanso pepper, Tofu Salad, Natural Watercress and Tomato Salad, Meat-Stuffed Lotus Root,_ dua gelas _ocha_ dan air mineral. Ya itu nama-nama menu yang dipesan mereka berdua. Cukup banyak. Mungkin mereka sedang kelaparan.

"Aaaa... Lezatnyaaaaaa!" Sakura melahap potongan _chicken grilled_ miliknya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melahap makanannya tenang. "Hmm... Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"Apa untungnya bagiku memberitahukan namaku pada orang yang merusak ponselku?" Sindir Sasuke.

"Hmm tidak penting sih. Hanya saja dari tadi aku bersamamu, tapi aku tidak mengetahui namamu." Sakura meneguk _ocha-_ nya. "Aku Haruno Sakura," Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Ah, baiklah. Tidak masalah kau mau memberitahukan namamu atau tidak." Sakura mulai menyerah dengan sikap Sasuke. Mereka kembali terdiam dan melahap makanannya yang lezat itu.

"Maaf, ini _bill_ -nya, Tuan." Pelayanan restoran menyodorkan nampan kecil yang berisi kertas tagihan tersebut. Sasuke mengambil nampan kecil tersebut.

"Ah biar aku yang membayarnya!" Sakura tergesa-gesa mengambil dompetnya dan mencari kartu kreditnya. "Kartu kreditku dimana ya? Ah iya. Kartuku samamu kan? Aku yang traktir," pinta Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil kartu kredit miliknya bukan milik Sakura dan meletakkan diatas manpan tersebut. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung buru-buru mengambil kartu debitnya. Tangan Sakura langsung menyambar tangan Sasuke yang sedang memegang nampan tersebut.

"Aaa... Tidak! Ini gunakan _debit card_ -ku saja." Sakura begitu gegabah menahan tangan Sasuke, tangan yang satunya mencoba mengambil nampan ditangan Sasuke.

 **KLONTANG!**

Tanpa sengaja tangan sakura menyenggol gelas yang masih berisi setengah _ocha_ tersebut. Air _ocha_ tersebut mengalir ke meja dan jatuh mengenai celana Sasuke. Wajah pelayan yang melihat insiden itu langsung terkejut.

"Aaa tidak! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" Sakura bingung. _Black Sapphire_ milik Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura seperti berkata _kau membuatku sial lagi._ Sasuke langsung memberikan mampan _bill_ berserta kartu kreditnya ke pelayan tersebut.

"Aku akan mengambilkan tisu untuk Anda." Pelayan tersebut tergesa-gesa menuju meja kasir.

"Aku minta maaf! Haduh bagaimana ini?" Sakura yang bingung menegakkan gelas yang terjatuh tersebut dan mengambil tisudidalam tasnya. Dia mengelap meja agar airnya tidak mengalir kemana-mana. Kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pindah ke sebelah Sasuke, tangannya mencoba mengelap celana Sasuke dengan tisunya.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa mengelapnya sendiri! Kau menyebalkan!" Sasuke mengambil tisuditangan Sakura. Sasuke kelihatan kesal kepada Sakura.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Dia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dia terlihat sangat tidak enak dengan Sasuke. Bola zamrudnya terus menatap ke piring bekas makannya. Tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Pelayan tadi kembali datang ke meja Sakura dan Sasuke, dia memberikan tisu dan kartu kredit kepada Sasuke.

"Haa sudahlah. Ayo pulang." Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia merogoh sakunya dan memberikan kartu kredit milik Sakura. Sakura mengambil kartu kredit tersebut. Mukanya masih memelas.

"Sampai kapan kau mau duduk disana?" Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju pintu restoran tersebut. Sakura kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan mengekori Sasuke. Dan mereka pun keluar restoran itu.

"Hmm... Maafkan aku. Aku sudah membuatmu sial. Terima kasih banyak untuk traktirannya. Jika bertemu lagi, aku akan mentraktirmu. Aku akan menunggu taksi disini. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kecerobohanku." Sakura membungkukkan badannya. Dia terlihat sangat menyesal sudah merepotkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya terus menunduk jadi tidak enak kepada orang lain yang menatap kearah mereka berdua.

"Lupakan. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Aa... Tidak usah! Aku akan menunggu taksi disini." Sakura menolak ajakan Sasuke.

"Kau bisa membuat orang lain sial. Aku akan mengantarmu!" Perintah Sasuke tegas. sakura tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia sudah banyak membuat Sasuke kesal. Mau tidak mau dia harus ikut Sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke.

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Sakura. Mereka berdua hanya berbincang sedikit mengenai arah rumah Sakura. Sasuke sebenarnya tahu dimana rumah Sakura, ya pastinya satu atap dengan Sasori kan. Sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat menyebut nama Sasori didepan Sakura.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap Sakura sebelum membuka pintu mobil Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura turun dari mobil Sasuke dan menutup pelan pintu mobilnya. Mobil Sasuke kemudian melaju meninggalkan kediaman Sakura. Gadis _pink_ itu masih melihat mobil hitam milik Sasuke hingga menghilang di kegelapan.

"Aaa Tidak! Ponselku!" Teriak Sakura saat sadar ponselnya belum dikembalikan Sasuke. Sakura membuka pintu pagar rumahnya dan berjalan lesu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

" _Tadaima_." Sakura menyapa penghuni rumah tersebut. Terlihat disana pria berambut merah sedang berdiri menunggu Sakura. Persiapan mental dimulai.

"Kau tahu ini ponsel siapa kan?" Nada Sasori pelan, tegas dan menyeramkan. Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Sasori.

"Ah itu ponselku! Kenapa ada samamu, kak?" Sakura melonjak kaget.

"Kau menabrak seseorang, membuat ponselnya terjatuh, lalu kau memberikan ponselmu kepadanya. Semua yang kau katakan padaku bertolak belakang. Kau berbohong padaku. Kau tahu siapa yang kau tabrak? Kau menabrak teman dekatku! Kau membuatku merasa tidak enak padanya!" Sasori kesal.

"Oh jadi dia teman dekatmu. Hehehe..." Sakura cengengesan. "Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menabraknya. Aku sedang terburu-buru, kak. Maaf aku sudah membohongimu. Kau pasti akan marah jika aku ceritakan yang sebenarnya," sambung Sakura kaku. Matanya dibuat seolah-olah membesar agar dikasihani Sasori.

"Matamu jangan dibuat-buat begitu! _Puppy eyes-_ mu tidak berlaku sekarang!" Sasori tidak goyah. "Aku lebih marah lagi jika kau membohongiku. Kau benar-benar merepotkan temanku. Kau dengan santainya langsung memberikan ponselmu padanya. Seandainya yang kau tabrak bukan dia dan kau dengan mudahnya memberikan ponselmu, orang lain bisa menyalahgunakan semua data ponselmu." Lanjutnya masih mengomel.

"Oh ayolah! Aku kan sudah bilang sedang terburu-buru. Aku menabraknya disaat dia menelpon, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain memberikan ponselku. Ah Nenek!" Teriak Sakura. Sasori langsung menoleh kebelakang. Sakura dengan cepat menyambar ponselnya di tangan Sasori yang sedang lengah.

"Sakuraaaa!" Teriak Sasori yang dibodohi adiknya.

" _Oyasumi_ , kak!" Sakura berlari kencang menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung menguncinya agar Sasori tidak bisa masuk kekamarnya.

 **...**

 **To be continued**

 ***** moulage, biasa disebut draping, merupakan teknik pembuatan pola langsung pada dressform atau manekin.

 **Author's note:**

 _Hallo, terima kasih buat yang sudah review, favorite ataupun follow story ini. Saya sengaja memilih rate M karena dari segi umur karakter disini yang Adult dan bukan Teen. Sebenernya sebagian penggambaran dan job karakter diambil dari kehidupanku dan teman-teman sekelasku. Mulai dari Sakura yang menomorsatukan karir, tempat tinggal orang tuanya, dunia fashion dan sebagainya. Thanks buat teman sekelasku yg bener-bener menginspirasiku. See you!_


	3. Bad Party?

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **LOVE & CAREER**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Bad Party?**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut cepol turun menapaki anak tangga dirumahnya. Satu persatu anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu jati tersebut saling bertukar suara saat kaki gadis itu melangkahinya. _Duk duk duk duk!_ Begitulah suaranya.

Wanita setinggi 165cm itu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh saklar lampu. _Klek!_ Cahaya lampu pun menerangi ruangan yang awalnya gelap gulita itu. Ruangan itu penuh dengan benda-benda usang yang tertata rapi.

Gadis itu terlihat begitu santai dengan sebuah _headphone_ berwarna hitam terpasang dikedua telinganya. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. Begitu menikmati irama musik yang keluar dari _headphone_ tersebut. Sebuah lantunan lagu menghiasi indera pendengarannya. Lagu bertajuk _Bad Day_ milik Daniel Powter menggema dengan volume yang tidak terlalu keras. Lagu yang pernah menjadi hits nomor satu di era Sakura sewaktu berusia 14 tahun.

" _Cause you had a bad day... You're taking one down... You sing a sad song just to turn it around..."_ Bibir mungilnya mencoba mengikuti lirik lagu tersebut.

Mata zambrudnya bergerak kesana-kemari mencari benda yang sedang dibutuhkannya. Bola matanya berhenti saat melihat tumpukkan kertas-kertas usang. Jemari-jemari lentiknya bergerak mengambil kertas tersebut.

Itu adalah sketsa desain milik Sakura. Sketsa desain yang menjadi pelampiasannya saat itu. Sketsa desain yang masih terlihat amatir namun penuh makna tersebut. Sketsa desain yang dulu dibuatnya berdasarkan perasaannya. Marah, kecewa, dan kesal. Sungguh menggambarkan _style masculine._

Disamping kertas-kertas usang tersebut terdapat sebuah buku yang sampulnya sudah tertutupi debu tersebut. Sakura mengambil buku tebal tersebut dan meniup debu-debu disampulnya. Tampak sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna merah pastel. Sebuah buku dengan tulisan 'DreamBook' disampulnya. Tangan Sakura bergerak membuka lembar per lembar setiap halaman buku tersebut. Seperti bernostalgia dengan masa lalu. Namun, tangannya bergerak berhenti dipertengahan buku tersebut.

Ya, halaman buku yang melampirkan sebuah foto yang menempel begitu lekat diatas sisi kertas tersebut. Foto yang sudah terlihat sedikit usang tersebut. Sebuah foto yang menampilkan seorang gadis remaja berambut _pink_ dan juga seorang pria berambut merah yang baru saja memasuki usia dewasa. Gadis itu adalah Sakura. Dia tersenyum sangat manis disamping pria tersebut. Dibelakang mereka terdapat lemari-lemari buku milik perpustakaan neneknya. Ya, pria itu bukanlah Sasori.

"Cinta monyet, eh." Sakura tersenyum sinis.

 _You had a bad day_

 _You had a bad day_

 _Had a bad day_

 _Had a bad day_

Lagu milik Daniel Powter itupun berakhir disaat Sakura tersenyum sinis. Ya, _Bad Day._ Lagu yang dulunya menemani Sakura hingga berhari-hari sejak kejadian itu. Hari-hari yang begitu berat dan penuh emosi. _Bad day, Bad Memory_. Lagu yang membuat Sakura membulatkan tekadnya untuk tidak akan jatuh cinta. Lagu yang telah membuat Sakura mendeklarasikan hidupnya hanya untuk dunia _Fashion._ Lagu yang sungguh menguasai emosinya saat itu.

Sakura merobek halaman buku yang terlampir foto tersebut dan meletakkannya diatas tumpukkan kertas usang lainnya. Kakinya beranjak dari gudang tersebut. Ditangannya sudah tergenggam kertas-kertas sketsa desain lamanya dan buku bertajuk 'DreamBook' tersebut. Dia kembali menuju kamarnya yang bernuansa _ivory_ dan _tosca_ tersebut.

Sakura sedang di sofa kamarnya. Mata bergerak keatas dan kebawah melihat isi buku 'DreamBook' tersebut. 'DreamBook ' adalah sebuah buku yang didalamnya terdapat seluruh daftar impiannya yang sudah ditulisnya sejak usia 12 tahun tersebut. Berbagai macam impian Sakura tertuang dalam buku tersebut. Dia kemudian memberi tanda contreng pada beberapa _list_ impiannya. Itu pertanda bahwa impiannya sudah tercapai. Dia terlihat tersenyum puas.

"Menjadi kekasih... Menikah dengan..." Senyum Sakura langsung pudar. Dia terlihat enggan menyebutkan nama orang yang tercantum dikedua _list_ tersebut.

"Coret!" Perintahnya tegas namun pelan tersebut. Ya, Sakura mencoret kedua daftar impian tersebut. Sepertinya Sakura sama sekali tidak menginginkan impian itu terjadi. Dulunya dia begitu antusias dengan impian tersebut, namun sekarang impian itu sudah tidak berarti lagi baginya.

 _Duk duk duk duk!_ Terdengar dari jendela kamar Sakura seperti diketuk-ketuk seseorang. Sakura beranjak dari sofa empuknya. Dia menuju jendala kamar dengan tirai _tosca_ itu. _Duk duk duk!_ Jendela kamar itu kembali bersuara. Siapa yang iseng mengetuk jendela kamar Sakura larut malam begini? Sakura sudah pasti tahu siapa pelaku. Pastinya bukan hantu iseng, tapi manusia berkepala kuning.

"Oi, Sakura! Kau belum tidur kan?!" Teriak seseorang dari seberang sana.

Sakura membuka tirai jendelanya, menaikkan kunci jendela dan menggeser kesamping jendela kaca tersebut.

"Kau masih saja hobi menggedor-gedor jendela kamarku!" Celetuk Sakura.

Terlihat diseberang sana seorang pria berkepala kuning bernama Naruto sedang menyengir tak berdosa. Ditangannya tergenggam sebuah stik tongkat lampu yang digunakan untuk mengisengi jendela kamar Sakura. Ya, kamar Naruto dan Sakura berseberangan. Jarak kamar mereka hanya tiga meter dari halaman samping yang dibatasi tembok ditengahnya. Jendela kamar mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lainnya. Disanalah Sakura dan Naruto sering berkomunikasi.

"Besok ayah dan ibuku akan liburan ke Okinawa, mereka mau merayakan hari pernikahan mereka. Kebetulan Karin juga liburan ke Macau besok. Jadi besok aku akan mengadakan pesta dirumah! Kau harus datang!" Ajak Naruto sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kau tidak bilang ibumu?" Tanya Sakura curiga. "Aku tidak mau terlibat amukan ibumu lagi seperti waktu itu," sambung Sakura dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah-seolah sedang menyerah.

"Kau diam-diam saja. Jangan bilang ibuku. Tenang saja! Kali ini aku akan menyewa _cleaning service._ Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot membersihkan rumahku," Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Sakura. Dulu, Naruto pernah mengadakan pesta besar-besaran dirumahnya saat kedua orang tuanya tidak ada. Ibunya pulang kerumah disaat Naruto tidak sempat membersihkan rumahnya yang seperti kapal pecah. Alhasil, dia diomelin ibunya berhari-hari. Sakura pun juga terkena imbasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku setuju!" Sakura ikutan mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Ini pesta! Kapan lagi dia bisa merilekskan pikirannya sejenak dari dunia _fashion_.

"Kau undang juga temanmu yang seksi itu. Oh iya, aku sudah mengundang teman-temanku. Ada tambahan _sexy boy_ nantinya. Besok akan kukenalkan padamu. Lumayan buat menggosokkan matamu," goda Naruto dengan menggerak-gerakan alisnya.

"Tidak bakal," jawab Sakura acuh.

"Kau yakin? Mau aku buka kartu As-mu besok?" Naruto sangat senang sekali menggoda Sakura.

"Kartu apa?" Sakura bingung.

"Lihat saja besok!" Naruto berseringai licik. " _Yatta_! Besok hari kebebasanku! _Partyyyyyyyyyy_!" Teriak Naruto girang sambil berdisko ria.

 **.**

Sinar matahari pagi mulai masuk melalui celah-celah serat tirai _tosca_ Sakura. Cahayanya menyinari kamar bergaya _feminin romantic_ tersebut. Ruangan yang awalnya bernuansa remang itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai cerah. _Beep beep beep!_ Bunyi jam weker milik Sakura bergema cukup nyaring. Menyuruh si putri tidur untuk bangun dari alam mimpinya. Sakura menggerakkan tangannya, menekan tombol _off_ di jam weker tersebut. Kelompak matanya sedikit mulai sedikit terbuka. _Emerald_ hijau indah miliknya mulah terlihat.

"Kau sudah bangun, kak?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat kakaknya menuju meja makan. Sakura sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka. Kedua tangannya membawa dua buah piring yang masing-masing terdapat dua buah potong _sandwich_ sayuran.

Sasori yang seperti masih mengumpulkan nyawanya itu menggeser kursi dan duduk. Matanya terlihat masih menyipit. Mungkin saja kurang tidur. Didepan Sasori sudah tersedia dua buah gelas berisi _milkshake_ pisang. Sasori mengambil salah satu gelas tersebut dan meminumnya. Sakura meletakkan dua piring _sandwich_ diatas meja makan. Dia melepas apronnya dan ikut duduk bersama kakaknya. Hari ini mereka hanya sarapan berdua saja. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak nenek Chiyo pergi berlibur ke Yoshino- _cho._

"Tidak ada keju?" Tanya Sasori saat mengintip isi _sandwich_ tersebut. Sasori adalah penggila keju. Apapun makanan yang mengandung keju, pasti akan dilahapnya.

"Tidak. Hari ini menu sehat! Sesekali tanpa keju tidak ada masalah, kan?" Balas Sakura.

" _No cheese No life."_ Celetuk Sasori.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Makan saja apa yang ada," Balas Sakura. Mereka berdua pun menikmati hidangan roti _sandwich_ yang didalamnya terdapat potongan daging, tomat dan juga selada. Ya cukup bergizi untuk memulai aktivitas.

"Nanti ikut acara pesta Naruto, kan?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Tidak. Aku ada acara."

"Acara mengapeli pacarmu," sindir Sakura.

"Rahasia," balas Sasori dengan wajah mengejek.

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku pergi dulu!" Sakura sedikit kesal. Dia sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Gadis itu beranjak dari kursinya. Menghampiri Sasori dan _Cup!_ Sebuah kecupan mendarat dipipi kanan Sasori. Tadi katanya 'menyebalkan' kenapa malah mengecup Sasori. Dasar Sakura.

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama akhir pekan. Biasanya pekerja kantoran akan menikmati akhir pekan dengan bersantai pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Namun, berbeda dengan Sakura. Baginya akhir pekan hanyalah hari minggu saja. Sedangkan hari Sabtu adalah hari dimana Sakura menjadi seorang pengajar di DreamFashion. Itu adalah sebuah lembaga kursus mendesain yang ditujukan khusus untuk anak berusia 6 tahun hingga remaja yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi _Fashion Designer._

DreamFashion memberikan peluang bagi anak-anak untuk mengetahui bagaimana dasar desain baju, proses mendesain baju, membuat sketsa, dan pola praktis. Tak lupa pula bagaimana cara memotong kain dan cara menjahit dengan tangan dan mesin. Bahkan, di DreamFashion, anak-anak dapat membuat koleksi pribadi untuk _Fashion Show._

Sakura memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Ruangan bernuansa warna-warna ceria tersebut dihiasi dengan manekin disudutnya, didindingnya tertempel berbagai macam info tentang dunia fashion. Sakura tersenyum lebar kepada penghuni kelas tersebut. Sekitar sepuluh anak sudah menunggu kedatangannya. Hari ini Sakura akan memberikan materi tentang _style._

"Sebelum membuat sketsa desain. Kita harus menentukan _style_ terlebih dahulu. Dalam dunia _fashion_ terdapat tujuh jenis _style_. Ada _classic elegant glamour, classic elegant masculine, feminine romantic, sportif casual, exotic dramatic, sexy alluring,_ dan _arty offbeat,"_ jelas Sakura begitu semangat. Anak-anak mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura. Kemudian Sakura memberikan penjelasan mengenai arti masing-masing _style_ tersebut dan tak lupa pula memberikan contohnya dengan berbagai gambar dari majalah _fashion_.

"Oke! Tadi _nee-chan_ sudah menjelaskan tentang masing-masing pengertian _style_. Nah! coba kalian tebak sekarang _nee-chan_ sedang menggunakan _style_ apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Anak-anak yang berwajah imut itu terlihat begitu serius melihat penampilan Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Saat ini Sakura sedang menggunakan _dress boho_ berwarna cokelat muda yang panjangnya sepaha. Terdapat _bell slevees_ yang panjangnya hingga mendekati jari-jari tangan Sakura. Seluruh rambut merah mudanya dikepang kesisi kanan. Sebuah topi _fedora_ berwarna putih menghiasi mahkotanya. Kaki jenjangnya ditutupi dengan _boots_ setinggi paha, yang biasa disebut _thigh high boots_.

" _Feminine romantic?"_ Tebak seorang anak bermata ungu.

"Hmm.. Bukan. Memakai _dress_ bukan berarti selalu _feminine romantic_." Sakura tersenyum. "Siapa lagi yang bisa menebak?"

"Aku aku! Pasti _exotic dramatic!"_ Anak berambut biru itu begitu antusias.

"Alasannya?"

"Karena warnanya coklat."

"Benar. Tapi ada jawaban yang lebih tepatnya. Jawabannya adalah karena hari ini _nee_ - _chan_ sedang memakai boho. Boho itu identik dengan etnik. _Exotic dramatic_ adalah gaya yang identik dengan sesuatu yang etnik dan warna-warna alam, seperti coklat." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Sebelum aku memberikan tugas, masih ada satu pertanyaan lagi. Tapi, Kali ini akan ada hadiahnya!" Ajak Sakura.

"Apa hadiahnya?" Tanya seorang anak bersemangat.

"Rahasia!" Sakura menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya. "Pertanyaannya adalah, makanan apa yang mengandung _style arty offbeat_?" Tanya Sakura. Anak-anak langsung berpikir keras.

"Onigiri?" Tebak seorang anak.

"Bukan."

" _Snack_?"

"Bukan juga. Ingat, _style arty offbeat_ adalah style yang mencampuradukkan warna-warna cerah menjadi satu ataupun mencampurkan berbagai jenis bahan baju menjadi satu."

"Apa mungkin pizza?" Tebak seorang anak ragu.

"Yap! Benar! Kau pintar sekali! Pizza bisa dikatakan bergaya _arty offbeat._ Mencampurkan berbagai _topping_ menjadi satu, seperti ikan, daging, sayur, jagung, keju, saus dan sebagainya," jelas Sakura sambil mengacak-acak rambut anak itu. Dia kemudian memberikan hadiah kepada anak itu.

"Ini untukmu. Ini adalah _fashionary sketchbook._ Didalamnya terdapat titik-titik anatomi tubuh. Jadi kau bisa langsung membuat desain tanpa harus membuat anatomi tubuh terlebih dahulu," ucap Sakura.

"Terima kasih, _nee-chan_! Aku senang sekali!" Anak berbalut warna _ivory_ itu melonjak kegirangan.

"Baiklah! Saatnya tugas! Buatlah sebuah desain dengan mengambil salah satu _style_ tadi! Waktunya satu setengah jam. Ayo dimulai!" Perintah Sakura memberikan tepukan semangat.

Sakura sedang mengecek ponselnya. Berbagai notifikasi _chat_ masuk diponselnya. Dia membaca dan membalas satu per satu _chat_ tersebut. Sudah satu setengah jam berlalu sejak Sakura memberikan tugas kepada anak-anak. Ruang itu sudah kosong sekarang, hanya menyisakan Sakura seorang diri.

"Dasar Karin!" Gumamnya sedikit kesal saat melihat _invitation group_ Line. Terpampang diponselnya sebuah _invitation group_ yang berjudul _Uchiha Sasuke Fanbase (49)_. Merasa tidak enak dengan Karin, kemudian Sakura menekan pilihan _join_.

 _Ting!_ Baru saja Sakura masuk grup tersebut, ponselnya sudah dihujani _chat_ maniak. Terlihat disana, Karin baru saja mengirimkan sebuah foto. Sakura yang sedikit penasaran denagn siapa orang yang membuat Karin begitu maniak mulai mengeklik dan memperbesar foto tersebut. Rasanya dia kenal.

 _Brak!_

"JADI DIA SASUKE?!" Teriak Sakura begitu keras.

 **.**

Gadis bergaya boho turun dari mobil sedan putihnya yang sudah terparkir manis di halaman rumahnya. Dia menutup pelan pintu mobil tersebut dan mengunci mobilnya. Sakura langsung beranjak menuju rumah Naruto. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat mengganti bajunya. Ganti baju atau tidak sama saja kan?

Dia berjalan memasuki halaman depan rumah Naruto yang terlihat cukup luas. Beberapa mobil sudah terparkir rapi dihalaman tersebut. Sepertinya teman-teman Naruto sudah ada yang datang.

 **DUM DAM DUM DAM!**

Musik disko menggema begitu keras didalam ruang tengah Naruto. Dinding-dinding ruang itu ikut bergetar. Suara dari _speaker_ Naruto itu begitu memekikkan telinga. Sakura berjalan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Sakura! Kenapa kau kecilkan!" Protes Naruto saat melihat Sakura mengecilkan volume suara _speaker-_ nya itu.

"Berisik! Telingaku sakit mendengarnya!" Sakura tidak mau kalah. "Mana yang lainnya?" tanya Sakura begitu menyadari diruangan itu hanya ada Karin dan Naruto.

"Mereka ada di halaman belakang."

"Kau belum berangkat, Karin? Bukankah kau mau liburan ke Macau." Tanya Sakura heran melihat Karin masih duduk santai. Didepan kakinya sudah tersedia dua buah koper berukuran sedang.

"Belum. Sebentar lagi taksiku datang," jawab Karin tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura. Bola matanya sibuk memandangi ponselnya. "Hmmmm... Ppfftttt," karin tersenyum mesum.

"Kau kenapa, Karin?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sasuke..." Gumam Karin pelan.

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke maksudmu?" Tebak Naruto.

"Hah?! Kau kenal dia!" Karin melonjak dari sofanya dan langsung mendekati Naruto. "Ini orangnya. Kau kenal?" Tanya Karin bersemangat sambil menunjukkan foto Sasuke diponselnya.

"Tentu saja! Dia kan teman dekatku!"

 _"Naruto juga kenal dia?"_ Batin Sakura.

"Benarkah! Kenapa kau tidak bilang! Coba kau ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa kenal dia?" Karin begitu maniak. Sakura diam-diam ikut menguping pembicaraan Karin dan Naruto. Sepertinya Sakura cukup penasaran.

"Dia itu kan teman dekat Sasori."

"Lanjut."

"Dulunya dia satu geng dengan Sasori sewaktu SMA. Aku kenal dia dari Sasori. Sewaktu aku diterima di Standford, Sasori bilang kalau temannya juga diterima disana. Dia bilang juga satu jurusan denganku. Ternyata dia Sasuke. Sejak itulah aku jadi dekat dengannya," jelas Naruto. Ya, Naruto dan Sasori dulu beda SMA.

"Bagaimana orangnya?"

"Dia itu sangat terkenal dikampus. Sama seperti aku. Dia itu pintar dan nilainya juga selalu tinggi. Ya sama sepertiku. Dia juga lumayan tampan. Ya sama sepertiku." Naruto mulai membual.

"Semuanya kau bilang sama sepertimu? Aku tidak percaya!" Ejek Karin. Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Naruto menahan tawa geli. "Minta nomor ponselnya!" Pinta Karin memaksa. _Dasar maniak!_

"Tidak tidak! Kau bisa membuatnya _nightmare_!" Tolak Naruto. "Ah, sepertinya taksimu sudah datang. Sini aku bantu bawa kopermu." Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lebih baik begini saja daripada diserbu pertanyaan maniak Karin. Karin hanya mendengus kesal dan beranjak dari sofanya.

Didepan halaman Naruto terlihat mobil sedan taksi berwarna hitam sudah menunggu. Karin segera masuk kedalam dan duduk dibangku penumpang taksi tersebut.

"Apa Sasuke nanti juga datang?" Ya ampun, dia masih juga menanyakan tentang Sasuke.

"Tentu saja dia datang!"

 _"Hah? Dia datang juga? Lebih baik aku sembunyi saja nanti daripada membuatnya sial lagi._ " Sakura membatin. _Glek!_

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari kemarin? Kalau begitu aku bisa membatalkan tiket pesawatku!" Protes Karin.

"Kau liburan saja! Nikmatin indahnya Kota Macau. Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh untukku!" Naruto mengejek Karin.

"Huh! Sakura! Kau tahu kan tugasmu sebagai anggota fanbase-ku. Kau harus mengambil foto Sasuke sebanyak-banyaknya dan langsung kirimkan ke grup!" Perintah Karin memaksa.

"Hah? Kenapa aku?" Sakura tidak terima.

"Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi! Pokoknya kau harus mengambil fotonya! Aku pergi dulu. Bye!" Karin langsung menutup jendela mobil taksi tersebut. Mobil taksi itu melaju dijalanan hingga menghilang dari pandangan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hooo! diam-diam ternyata kau penggemar Sasuke. Apa mungkin kau akan merasakan cinta lagi?" Goda Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

"Cinta lagi apanya?" Sakura pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku cinta kedua." Naruto tersenyum licik.

"Cinta pertama saja tidak ada, apalagi yang kedua."

"Pppfftttttt... Kau yakin?" Naruto menahan tawa geli. Dia paling suka menggoda Sakura.

"Tentu saja!" Sakura langsung masuk kedalam rumah Naruto tanpa peduli dengan panggilan Naruto. Percuma saja berdebat dengan Naruto!

 **.**

Sakura membuka perlahan pintu belakang rumah Naruto. Terlihat halaman belakang rumah Naruto yang cukup luas. Hamparan rumput berwarna hijau begitu menyegarkan mata. Beberapa pohon yang rindang tampak menghiasi halaman tersebut. Dipinggir-pinggir halaman tersebut, terdapat beberapa taman bunga berukuran kecil. Terlihat juga kursi-kursi taman yang tertata dengan rapi. Adapula kolam renang kecil disampingnya, cukup untuk merelaksasikan diri. Sinar matahari sore ikut menyinari halaman belakang itu.

Disana sudah menunggu Sai yang sedang asik mengemasi arang dan hinata yang sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk _barbercue party._ Ada pula Kiba dan anjingnya, Akamaru, sedang asik bermain lempar bola.

"Hai, _guys!"_ Sapa Sakura bersemangat.

"Hai, jelek!" Balas Sai tersenyum manis.

 _Plak!_ Sebuah apron mendarat dikepala Sai.

"Sai! Kau ini apa tidak punya nama panggilan lain untukku!" Sakura tidak terima.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau untuk akrab dengan seseorang harus membuat panggilan yang sesuai kenyataan," kata Sai polos.

"Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan padanya," geram Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan,_ bisa bantu aku?" Tanya Hinata yang sedang sibuk menyusun potongan daging diatas rak _barbecue grill._ Disampingnya terdapat meja yang berisi seluruh bahan untuk membuat menu _barbecue._

"Tentu saja!" Sakura berjalan menghampiri Hinata. "Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan?" Tanya Sakura sambil membawa mangkuk bumbu _barbecue._

"Tidak. Aku sudah mengosongkan jadwal khusus hari ini." Hinata tersenyum begitu manis.

Hinata adalah seorang penyanyi yang tenar berkat video rekaman yang di- _upload_ Naruto di Youtube. Video dengan aksi Hinata yang sedang meng- _cover_ sebuah lagu yang berdurasi sekitar dua menit itu berhasil membuat kagum para _viewers._ Dalam video tersebut, suara Hinata begitu merdu dan syahdu.

"Oi oi oi! Lihat! Siapa yang baru datang! Seorang pria yang baru saja menyandang gelar _singleeeeee!"_ Teriak Naruto mengejek seseorang disamping.

Sakura menoleh kearah belakang, penasaran dengan siapa yang dimaksud Naruto, dan _Deg!_ Orang yang bersama Naruto itu berhasil membuat Sakura kaget. _Emerald-_ nya terpaku melihat pria itu.

 _"Naruto sialan! Kenapa dia mengundang Gaara."_ Suara batin Sakura sepertinya sedikit kesal.

"Hai..." Sapa Gaara santai.

"Kau baru putus, Gaara? Santai saja! Jumlah wanita lebih banyak daripada pria. Besok pasti kau bisa mendapatkan dua wanita _sexy_ sekaligus!" Ucap Kiba cukup konyol.

"Kiba benar! Masih banyak wanita segar diluar sana! Bahkan yang orang terdahulu pun masih mau denganmu," sindir Naruto kearah Sakura. Jelas saja Sakura tahu arah pembicaraan Naruto. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal. _Ck!_ Dia memukul-mukul spatulanya dirak _barbecue grill._

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Sakura? Kau terlihat banyak berubah." Gaara menghampiri Sakura.

"Hmm... Hai!" Sakura tersenyum seperti dibuat-buat. Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum puas.

"Mau aku bantu?" Tawar Gaara.

"Ya, silahkan." Sakura kelihatan begitu kaku.

"Hai Naruto! Apa kita terlambat?" Seorang pria gendut menyapa Naruto. Chouji sedang asik mengunyah _snack potato_ -nya. Disampingnya berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam yang sedang membawa gitar. Dia adalah Shikamaru.

"Chouji! Shikamaru! Ayo bergabung!" Ajak Naruto antusias.

"Hola _guys_! Lihat! Aku membawa banyak _wine!_ " Seorang pria dengan rambut putih sedikit gradasi biru tampak bersemangat menunjukkan botol-botol _wine_ yang dibawanya. Namanya Suigetsu. Tak berapa lama, dibelakangnya disusul oleh Konohamaru yang sedang membawa sebuah majalah.

"Suigetsu! Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan." Naruto menghampiri Suigetsu dan membantunya membawa botol-botol _wine_ tersebut.

" _Australian... shiraz..."_ Naruto mengeja kalimat yang tertera dibotol wine tersebut. "Oke! Bisa kita gunakan untuk _champange!_ " Sambungnya.

"Kau tidak membawa jenis _wine_ lain?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga bawa _Chardonnay_ dan _Sauvignon Blanc."_ Suigetsu menunjuk botol _wine_ lainnya.

Naruto meletakkan batu es didalam sebuah keranjang yang cukup besar dan kemudian menyusun botol-botol _wine_ tersebut diatas tumpukan batu es.

"Satu, dua, tiga... Sembilan..." Gumam Naruto sambil menghitung jumlah temannya. "Ah! Siapa yang belum datang ya? Oh iya! Sasuke!"

"Naruto," sapa seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Oi, Sasuke! Panjang umur! Baru saja aku sebut namamu!" Teriak Naruto girang.

 _"Shannaroo! Dia datang!"_ Teriak batin Sakura. Dia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kipas _barbercue._

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab seadanya. Dia langsung menuju kursi taman dan duduk bersama Naruto. Gaara yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke langsung mendatanginya.

"Sepertinya Geng muka datar kekurangan satu anggota," ucap Naruto.

"Geng muka datar? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Sasuke dan Gaara kan satu geng dengan Sasori sewaktu SMA. Perhatikan saja wajah mereka bertiga, datar begitu. Ya kan, Sasuke?" Dia langsung merangkul leher Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. Gaara pun juga sama.

"Oi, Sakura! Mana Sasori?" Tanya Kiba.

"Sibuk mengapeli pacarnya mungkin," jawab Sakura asal. Wajahnya masih ditutupi kipas. Sasuke yang merasa mengenal suara itu, langsung menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Sakura. Kenalkan! dia Sasuke. Dia orang yang mau aku kenalkan denganmu! Sasori pasti tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu. Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Kau sudah pasti mengenalnya kan?! Kau kan penggemar Sasuke!" Ejek Naruto sambil memperkenalkan Sakura. "Teme, dia itu Sakura. Adik Sasori. Dia baru saja jadi penggemarmu! Dia bahkan masuk anggota fansclub-mu." Sambungnya lagi.

 _Plak!_ Kipas yang dipegang Sakura sudah mendarat mulus dikepala Naruto. Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Hai..." Sapa Sakura kaku kepada Sasuke.

"Oh dia? Aku sudah kenal." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Hah? Kau mengenalnya dari Sasori?" Naruto cukup kaget.

"Tidak. Dia yang menjatuhkan ponselku waktu itu." Sasuke pernah menceritakan pada Naruto tentang insiden ponselnya.

"Jadi pelakunya Sakura!" Teriak Naruto. Sakura yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut hanya bisa merutuki Naruto. _Shannaroooooo!_

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara dan Suigetsu sedang mengobrol ringan. Shikamaru terlihat sedang memainkan gitarnya. Kiba dan anjingnya ikut bernyanyi mengikuti irama petikan gitar Shikamaru. Chouji sedang berusaha menghabiskan _snack_ -nya. Sedangkan Konohamaru terlihat sibuk membolak-balik majalah yang dibawanya tadi. Sai ikut membantu Sakura dan Hinata.

"Itu edisi terbaru?" Tanya Suigetsu sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan majalah _Playboy_ yang dibaca Konohamaru.

"Ya. Aku baru saja membelinya tadi." Konohamaru serius sekali.

"Apa bagusnya pose-pose wanita telanjang itu," ucap Naruto tidak tertarik.

"Kau polos sekali! Coba kau sesekali datang ke klub malam," Sahut Suigetsu.

"Naruto- _kun_. Bantu kami menghidangkan menunya," Sahut Hinata lembut. Naruto beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan kekasih selembut Hinata.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita siap-siap!" Ajak Naruto.

Naruto dan yang lainnya terlihat sedang sibuk menyajikan hidangan untuk sore yang cerah ini. Ada yang memotong buah-buahan, ada yang menuangkan minuman segar, ada yang menyusun piring-piring dan sebagainya. Mereka kelihatan sangat begitu kompak.

Seluruh hidangan sudah tertata rapi diatas meja taman tersebut. Diatas meja yang cukup besar itu tersedia banyak sekali menu _Barbecue_. Ada _BBQ_ _chicken, steaks, halloumi, grilled red pepper, lemon flavoured fish, hamburger_ s _, sausages, salad tomatoes,_ dan _brochettes._ Sangat menggoda!

Masing-masing dari mereka memilih kursinya. Mereka semua duduk membentuk persegi panjang mengelilingi meja taman tersebut. Sebelum memulai acara makan besar itu, mereka berdoa terlebih dahulu dipimpin oleh Shikamaru.

"Ini rumah Naruto kan? Didepan sama sekali tidak ada orang. Jadi aku langsung kesini saja," suara seseorang membuyarkan doa yang belum selesai tersebut.

"Ino! Akhirnya kau datang! Ayo bergabung! Kau duduk saja di bangku yang kosong disebelah Sai." Sakura menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong disebelah Sai. Ino berjalan menghampiri kerumunan orang-orang dewasa tersebut. Dia menarik kursinya.

"Hai. Aku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal!" Ino memperkenalkan dirinya setelah duduk dibangku sebelah Sai. Naruto dan lainnya menyambut Ino dengan hangat.

"Hai. Salam kenal, Cantik!" Balas Sai tersenyum lebar. Ino yang dipanggil 'cantik' tersebut langsung tersenyum sipu. Pipinya merona merah. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung melotot ke arah Sai.

 _Tak!_ Sakura menjitak keras kepala Sai.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?! Kau memanggil Ino dengan sebutan cantik! Tapi kau terus-terusan memanggilku jelek!" Sakura kelihatan tidak terima.

Seluruh penghuni halaman belakang itu tertawa melihat adegan Sakura dan Sai. Sasuke dan Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis. Naruto berhasil melerai mereka berdua. Akhirnya acara makan pun dilanjutkan. Suara detakan pisau, garpu dan piring menghiasi sore itu. Mereka makan begitu tenang.

"Sakura. Aku dengar kau belum pernah berpacaran sekalipun. Kau benar-benar tidak pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Kiba iseng memecahkan keheningan.

"Kau berniat mendaftar jadi calon kekasih Sakura, Kiba? Sudah pasti kau akan ditolak," ejek Suigetsu.

"Dia kan wanita karir," Chouji ikut menimpali.

"Tidak ada pernikahan selama 10 tahun kedepan," sindir Naruto.

"Hidup dan matiku hanya untuk _fashion."_ Ino ikut-ikutan menyindir.

"Tidak pernah sama sekali," jawab Sakura santai. Dia mengabaikan semua ejekan temannya. Gaara yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Ya ampun! Kalian percaya begitu saja dengan omongan Sakura? Dengarkan aku! Dulu aku pernah membaca buku diary-nya sewaktu SMP. Dia itu pernah jatuh cinta. Kalian tahu siapa orangnya?" Naruto sepertinya mengerjai Sakura. Sakura yang sadar arah pembicaraan Naruto langsung menatapny tajam.

 _Brak!_

"Orangnya ada- Hmmpphhhh...!" Sakura langsung memasukkan potongan daging kedalam mulut Naruto. Sakura sadar maksud dari kartu As yang disebut Naruto sebelumnya. _Sial!_

"Sekali lagi kau berbuat ulah, aku akan menelpon ibumu sekarang!" Bisik Sakura penuh ancaman. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menyerah. Lebih baik pasrah saja daripada Menghadapi ibunya jauh lebih menyeramkan.

 **.**

Pesta _barbecue_ sudah berakhir sejak matahari mulai terbenam. Naruto dan lainnya sedang menikmati pesta lain. Lagu ber- _genre electric pop_ milih Perfume menghiasi ruang tengah rumah Naruto. Lagu berjudul _Pick Me Up_ itu sepertinya cukup familiar ditelinga para penghuni ruang tengah itu. Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya menikmati irama lagu tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Kiba dan Konohamaru.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main _Truth or Dare_?" Usul Suigetsu.

"Setuju!" Jawab Naruto, Chouji dan Konohamaru bersamaan. Hinata, Sakura dan Ino mengangguk setuju.

"Asal _sportif_ tak masalah," kata Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melatih mental," ucap Kiba.

"Boleh saja," ucap Gaara. Sasuke dan Sai setuju dengan Gaara.

Mereka yang tadinya berpencar, berkumpul menjadi satu membentuk pola oval. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino dan Shikamaru duduk di sofa berbentuk huruf L tersebut. Gaara duduk sendiri di sofa kecil sebelahnya. Suigetsu, Chouji, Kiba dan Konohamaru duduk bersila diatas permadani yang _fluffy_ tersebut. Ditengah-tengah mereka terdapat sebuah meja yang diatasnya ada botol _wine_ kosong.

"Dengarkan Aku! Peraturan dalam permainan ini adalah, semua pemain harus bersikap _sportif,_ apabila ada pemain yang memilih _truth_ maka semua pemain disini harus menjaga rahasia pemain tersebut. Apabila ada pemain yang memilih _Dare,_ maka pemain lain berhak mengajukan tantangan yang nyeleneh tapi masih dalan tahap wajar. Oke! Untuk memulai permainan, maka aku memilih Naruto sebagai tuan rumah untuk memutar botol sebagai pembuka permainan ini." Suigetsu mempersilahkan Naruto.

"Wohooo! Siapkan mental kalian, _guys!"_ Naruto menggosok-gosokkan tangannya penuh semangat. Tatapan matanya begitu licik. Pria kuning itu memutar botol tersebut cukup kencang. Botol itu berhenti tepat didepan Konohamaru.

" _Jackpot!_ Kau pilih _truth or dare?"_ Naruto berseringai Jahil. Wajah Konohamaru terlihat pasrah.

" _Truth."_

"Pilihan yang bijak!" Naruto berseringai licik. "Siapa nama wanita yang pernah masuk dalam mimpi basahmu?" Wajah Konohamaru langsung merah padam. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Mo-mo-moegi..." Jawabnya terbata-bata. Dahinya dipenuhi keringat dingin.

"Jadi Moegi yang sering kau antar jemput itu! HAHAHAHA," Kiba tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Berapa kali kau memimpikannya?" Chouji menimpali.

"Mana aku tahu!" Konohamaru benar-benar mati kutu.

Sekarang giliran Konohamaru yang memutar bolanya. Dia sangat ingin membalas dendam karena sudah dipermalukan. Botol itu berputar dan berhenti tepat didepan Sai.

" _Truth or Dare?"_ Senyuman langsung merekah di wajah Konohamaru. Muka kusutnya berubah jadi cerah.

" _Dare_ ," jawab Sai polos.

"Kau menantangku ya? Sekarang buka seluruh pakaianmu. Sisakan saja boxer-mu. Lalu kau katakan _onii-chaaannn~~~_ seperti waria mesum! Setelah itu, kau beradegan seperti penari striptis. Aku akan merekam adeganmu." Konohamaru kegirangan. Dia mengambil ponselnya.

Sai terlihat sangat pasrah. Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Harus sportif kan. Dia perlahan melepas pakaiannya satu persatu. Ino yang melihatnya langsung menutup wajahnya. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Sakura dan lainnya tampak menikmatinya. Konohamaru menyiapkan ponselnya dan kemudian merekam adegan nista Sai tersebut. Ruangan itu penuh dengan sorak sorai ejekan.

Sai memasang kembali pakaiannya. Dia kemudian memutar botol itu untuk melanjutkan permainan. Ujung botol itu berhenti mengarah ke wajah Naruto.

"Saatnya pembalasan!" Konohamaru tambah bersemangat.

"Tentu saja aku pilih _truth!_ Tidak ada hal yang memalukan dalam hidupku. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan, Sai?" Tantang Naruto percaya diri.

"Kira-kira seberapa besar barangmu?" Tanya Sai polos. Wajah Naruto langsung berubah seperti kepiting rebus. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dipipinya.

" _Skakmat!"_ Kiba begitu girang.

"Sai! Kau tidak ada pertanyaan lain! Vulgar sekali," protes Sakura.

"Harus _sportif, guys!_ " Tegur Suigetsu.

"Hmmm... Se-se-gini..." Naruto kelihatan ragu-ragu menunjukkan kedua jarinya. Hinata yang disebelah ikutan malu. Mukanya bersemu merah muda.

"Barangmu kecil sekali," ucap Sai.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Riuh tawa memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Sai! Kau ini barang-barang mulu! Aku kan sudah jawab! Jangan banyak komentar!" Protes Naruto begitu malu.

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang memutar botol _wine_ tersebut. Botol itu berhenti tepat didepan Sasuke.

"Wohooo! Akhirnya Teme! Kau pilih apa?" Tantang Naruto menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

" _Dare,"_ jawabnya santai. Memilih _dare_ jauh lebih baik daripada memilih _truth_. Sasuke bukan orang suka membuka masalah pribadinya.

"Kau berhati-hati seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini kau tidak akan lolos! Sekarang kau putar dulu botol _wine_ -nya." Perintah Naruto penuh seringai licik. Sasuke mengikuti arahan Naruto. Ujung botol itu berhenti didepan Sakura.

"Sekali tepuk dua lalat!" Naruto begitu licik. "Teme, coba kau cium Sakura. Harus tepat dibibirnya!" Perintah Naruto.

"Hah? Kenapa aku?" Sakura tidak terima.

"Kau tidak ada tantangan lain?" Sasuke ikutan protes.

"Itu hal menyeleneh!" Sakura menimpali lagi.

" _Sportif, guys!_ Kau korban kedua, Sakura. Sekarang aku adalah Raja. Aku berhak memerintahkan apapun. Itu hanya sebuah ciuman. Santai saja. Benarkan, Suigetsu?" Naruto berseringai.

Suigetsu ikut mengangguk pertanda dia menyetujui. Yang lainnya juga terlihat begitu antusias dengan tantangan Naruto. kecuali Gaara, dia biasa saja. Benarkah biasa saja?

"Baiklah." Ternyata Sasuke bisa pasrah juga. Naruto benar-benar puas! Ino mengambil ponselnya dan berencana mengabadikan momen itu. Sakura benar-benar merutuki Naruto.

"Ta-ta-tapi," Sakura membela dirinya.

"Kau kan penggemar Sasuke. Kapan lagi kau bisa mendapatkan ciuman gratis. Mumpung ada kesempatan," Naruto semakin memanasi situasi.

"Kau khawatir sekali? Santai saja! Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal-hal mesum," timpal Konohamaru.

Sakura yang duduk disebelah Sasuke kelihatan begitu tegang. Dia menoleh kearah Sasuke. Sasuke perlahan mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sakura mencoba memundurkan wajahnya. Namun, Sasuke berusaha terus mendekatinya. Deru nafas Sasuke menerpa pipi Sakura. Nafas yang begitu hangat. Aroma Sasuke menyeruak kedalam saluran pernafasannya. Tubuhnya tidak kuat menerimanya. Sakura mencoba memalingkan wajahnya. Namun, Telapak tangan Sasuke menyentuh wajahnya. Tangan yang dingin itu menahan wajahnya.

 _Cup!_

Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir bawah Sakura. Sakura bisa merasakannya. Dunianya seakan berhenti berputar. Jantungnya berdetak begitu hebat. Ciuman itu sangat lembut. Tapi begitu menegangkan. _Onyx_ Sasuke beradu dengan _emerald-_ nya. Mereka berdua tidak menutup matanya. Mereka saling melihat satu sama lainnya. Sasuke menyadari bola mata Sakura yang tersirat makna terkejut. Sasuke segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura. Ciuman yang begitu singkat.

"Maaf," bisik Sasuke begitu pelan. Hanya Sakura yang bisa mendengarnya. Dia mengangguk pelan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan ciuman. Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?

Para penonton terlihat ikutan tegang melihat adegan tersebut. Ino berhasil mengabadikan momen tersebut diponselnya. Sayang sekali Sasori melewatkan momen luar biasa ini. Sasori yang malang.

 **.**

Pesta dirumah Naruto telah usia. Permainan _truth_ _or dare_ tadi juga sudah selesai. Berbagai pertanyaan konyol dan tantangan nyeleneh diterima masing-masing pemain. Saat ini jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam lewat.

Hinata pamit pulang terlebih dahulu. Keluarganya memiliki aturan yang ketat, Hinata tidak bisa pulang larut malam. Naruto mengantar Hinata hingga depan gerbang rumahnya. Terlihat disana supir Hinata sudah menunggu. Naruto mengecup kening Hinata sebelum Hinata masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Ino juga ikutan pulang karena besok pagi dia akan melakukan pemotretan untuk _photobook_ terbarunya. Begitu pula dengan Gaara, dia sedang ada keperluan penting dengan keluarganya. Tinggalah disana, Kiba beserta anjingnya dan Konohamaru yang sedang tertidur meringkuk di karpet _fluffy_ milik Naruto. Suigetsu dan Sai memilih tidur di kamar tamu Naruto. Chouji sedang sibuk mencari sisa-sisa makanan di dapur. Naruto dan Shikamaru terlihat begitu serius bermain _shogi._ Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Sakura?

Sakura tertidur pulas di Sofa Naruto. Kepalanya menyandar di bahu Sasuke. Sebelumnya, Sakura sangat tidak tenang, pikirannya begitu kacau, jadi dia meminum banyak sekali _wine_. Tubuhnya tidak kuat menerima banyak cairan _wine_. Akhirnya kepalanya jatuh di bahu Sasuke dan tertidur. Sasuke yang merasa iba, hanya membiarkan Sakura begitu saja. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke pun juga ikut tertidur.

"Pestanya sudah selesai?" Sasori datang sangat telat.

"Baru saja selesai. Kau darimana saja?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku ada acara tadi," jawab Sasori.

"Mengapeli pacarmu?" Tanya Shikamaru ikutan. Sasori tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Matanya melirik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan langsung berhenti. Dia terpaku melihat kedua makhluk yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Sejak kapan mereka dekat? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Sasori bingung. Bola matanya masih tetap memandang kearah Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang pulas tertidur.

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja," jawab Naruto Asal.

 **.**

 **To be continued**


	4. Always Look Bad

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **LOVE & CAREER**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Always Look Bad**

* * *

 ** _Sakura POV_**

Aku melihat pantulan tubuhku dicermin kamar mandiku. Tidak ada sehelai benang yang melekat ditubuhku. Aku memperhatikan setiap _detail_ tubuhku. Bentuk pinggang, pinggul, bokong, kedua pahaku dan kakiku yang jenjang. Rasanya ada yang kurang Dari tubuhku.

"Sepertinya Karin benar. Payudaraku terlihat tidak menarik. Begitu datar dan lesu." Aku memegang kedua payudaraku. "Bagaimana cara membesarkannya ya, sebaiknya aku tanya Ino saja nanti." Aku masih fokus memandang payudaraku yang terpantul dari embun cermin tersebut. Aku terlihat konyol hanya karena payudara.

"Sakura! Cepatlah! Kita akan terlambat!" Itu teriakan Sasori, Kakakku. Hari ini kami akan pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Kakak mengajakku kesana. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan dijenguknya.

 **.**

"Ko-no-ha-hos-pi-tal," aku mengeja tulisan yang cukup besar itu. "Kita akan menjenguk siapa, Kak?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku akan pergi ke Singapore besok. Mungkin aku akan seminggu disana. Jadi lebih baik aku mengajakmu sekarang." Jawabnya. Matanya melirik kesana kemari mencari lokasi parkir kosong. Akhirnya, kami menemukan parkir yang kosong.

Kami berdua masuk kedalam rumah sakit. Aroma rumah sakit begitu khas di indera penciumanku. Kami berjalan dilorong yang cukup panjang. Beberapa perawat dan pengunjung lalu lalang diantara kami. Kami berhenti didepan kamar dengan nomor 217. SHION, itu adalah nama yang tertulis dibawah nomor tersebut. Aku merasa tidak mengenal nama itu.

 _Clek!_

"Ah! Sasori! Kenapa datang tiba-tiba! Ah... Wigku berantakan!" Teriak seseorang didalam sana. Aku mengekori kakak yang sudah masuk duluan. Terlihat didalam ruang itu ada seorang pasien yang sedang memperbaiki wignya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat tapi dia sangat cantik. Aku sempat terpaku melihatnya. Mungkin dia seumuran denganku.

"Maaf," kakak tersenyum begitu hangat. Kakak mengecup kening wanita itu. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kakak terasa begitu berbeda. Ah, jangan-jangan wanita itu...

"Kali ini Anyelir putih. Cinta yang murni, benar kan?" Ucap wanita itu saat melihat Sasori mengganti bunga yang lama dengan bunga Anyelir yang dibawanya di vas.

"Hn." Ada sedikit semburat merah dipipi kakak. Kakak, kau terlihat begitu berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau Sakura, kan? Kemarilah! Kenapa mematung disana?" Aku menghampirinya. Dia memelukku dengan hangat. "Kau cantik sekali. Wajahmu seindah namamu." Dia menangkup wajahku. Aku tersenyum hangat padanya. Dia terlihat begitu senang.

"Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal." Aku memperkenalkan diriku.

"Panggil aku Shion. Ini pertama kalinya Sasori mengajakmu. Dari dulu aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku tidak punya waktu. Aku senang sekali melihatmu datang kesini. Ah, apa wigku berantakan?" Dia kelihatan sedikit panik.

"Tidak. Kau sangat cantik." Dia tersipu malu.

"Bagaimana imunoterapi-nya? Apa berjalan dengan baik? Kau tidak mengalami efek samping kan?" Suara Sasori sedikit khawatir. Aku melihatnya menggenggam telapak tangan Shion.

"Hn. Semua berjalan dengan baik. Dokter bilang kondisiku semakin baik." Shion meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Sasori. Apa dia kekasih kakak? Apa dia menderita penyakit tertentu?

"Ibumu kemana?"

"Dia pulang sebentar. Nanti akan kembali kesini lagi." Senyuman terukir diwajahnya.

"Hn."

"Sakura..." Shion menyadarkanku yang sedang termenung.

"Hmm..."

"Aku pikir rambutmu akan merah seperti kakakmu. Ternyata tidak. Merah muda seperti bunga Sakura. Rambut yang indah. Melihat rambutmu, aku jadi semakin bersemangat untuk cepat sembuh, keluar dari rumah sakit dan memanjangkan rambutku lagi." Walau sakit, dia terlihat begitu ceria. Sasori terlihat tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Ya! Cepatlah sembuh dan panjangkan rambutmu! Nanti kita bisa berfoto bersama dan memamerkan rambut bagus kita." Aku memberikan semangat padanya. Dia terlihat bahagia. Manis sekali. "Hmm... Apa kau kekasih Sasori?" Tanyaku polos.

"Hahahaha! Dasar Sasori bodoh! Apa kau tidak pernah mengatakan pada adikmu?!" Dia mencubit gemas pipi kakak. "Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabanku, kan?" Dia menyengir singkat. Menampilkan deretan giginya yang tertata rapi.

"Benarkah? Kakak tidak pernah mengatakan padaku! Dia sok misterius!" Mataku berbinar-binar. Ternyata benar, dia kekasih kakak.

"Sakuraa..." Sahut kakak sedikit malu.

Kami bertiga bercengkrama bersama. Aku mengupas buah apel untuk Shion. Dia sangat menyukai apel. Sesekali aku lirik kakak yang sedang mengobrol dengan Shion. Tidak dapat kugambarkan ekspresinya. Ada khawatir, senang, dan juga malu. Bukan Sasori yang seperti biasanya.

 **.**

"Jadi kau tidak datang ke acara Naruto waktu itu karena dia?" Tanyaku pada kakak. Kami sudah keluar dari ruang inap Shion.

"Hn. Aku harus terus mendukungnya," Jawab kakak dengan optimis.

"Aku ingin menjenguknya lagi. Dia orang yang ceria. Aku menyukainya."

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa menjenguknya kapan saja."

"Dia sakit apa?" Aku penasaran.

"Kanker payudara." Langkahku berhenti. Aku kaget mendengarnya. "Tenang saja. Kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik. Dokter bilang dia punya semangat hidup yang kuat. Bahkan dia hampir berhasil mengalahkan kankernya. Sebentar lagi pasti dia akan sembuh total." Kakak mengacak rambutku. Sepertinya kakak yang sudah memberikan semangat penuh padanya. Kakak orang yang hebat. Aku tersenyum lebar padanya. Aku lalu menggandeng lengannya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?" Aku tersenyum jahil.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Kakak memalingkan wajahnya. Kelihatannya dia malu. Ah, Manisnya...

"Hihihi..." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Oh iya. Aku baru ingat sesuatu. Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Sasuke? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Aku langsung tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan kakak. Aku jadi teringat kejadian bodoh di rumah Naruto.

"Aah... Kau salah paham, Kak. Aku sama sekali tidak dekat dengannya ." Aku mencoba meyakinkan kakak.

"Kau tidur dengannya di sofa. Apa itu tidak dekat namanya?" Dia menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah... Itu... Hmm... Naruto membuatku cukup stress. Aku meminum banyak wine. Aku bahkan tidak sadar jika tidur dibahunya." Aku menampilkan deretan gigiku. Jangan tanya lagi, jangan tanya lagi. Kumohon...

"Kalian berciuman?" Langkah kakiku langsung berhenti.

"Apaaa?! Siapa yang bilang?!" Aku meremas rambutku kuat. Pasti Naruto yang bilang. Awas saja! Beraninya dia membocorkan hal tabu itu kepada kakak!

"Aku melihat fotomu berciuman dengannya." Muka kakak dibuat polos.

"Kakaaakkk... Kau percaya begitu saja? Naruto mengerjai kita. Siapa juga yang mau berciuman dengannya." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, ada sedikit semburat merah di bawah mataku. Kakak tersenyum jahil.

"Apa kau sedang melanggar prinsip yang sudah kau buat?" Kakak membahas prinsip sepuluh tahunku.

"Aku sama sekali tidak melanggarnya. Aku sudah bilang, kan. Itu semua ulah Naruto."

"Kau tahu, dia orang yang sama denganmu." Kakak menjitak kepalaku pelan. Meninggalkanku yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalaku.

 _Orang yang sama denganku?_

 **.**

"Sakura. Ini untukmu." Wanita berambut ungu memberikan sebuah undangan untukku.

"Anko- _san_! Kau sudah kembali? Ini untukku?" Aku mengambil sebuah undangan dari tangannya.

"Ya. Seperti yang kau lihat." Anko adalah ahli pola disini. Dia sangat menguasai berbagai jenis pola. Tapi dia sangat buruk dalam mendesain. Karena itu, dia lebih mencintai pola daripada desain. Dia sudah cukup lama bekerja bersama Deidara- _san._

" _Super Tsunade 65!... Senpou Tokyo... Dresscode black and sexy..._ " Aku membaca undangan tersebut. Oh, ternyata undangan pesta ulang tahun Tsunade- _sama,_ pemimpin redaksi dari majalah _Norche._

 _"_ Apa kau diundang juga?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Tentu. Tapi aku tidak bisa datang. Aku harus kerumah mertuaku. Ada acara makan malam bersama." Dia menggidikkan kedua bahunya.

"Hei, bagaimana liburan bulan madumu? Apa menyenangkan?" Aku melipat kembali undangan tersebut.

"Pertanyaanmu polos sekali. Apa yang orang dewasa lakukan tentu saja begitu nikmat." Dia tersenyum menggoda. "Kau harus segera menikah jika kau ingin tahu apakah rasanya menyenangkan atau tidak. Hahaha." Dia menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

"Menikah? Tidak tidak... Aku tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu." Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku. Prinsipku sudah bulat. Tidak ada pernikahan. Itu hanya akan mengganggu proses karirku.

"Kau akan memikirkannya setelah kau jatuh cinta." Anko- _san_ mengacak rambutku.

 _Tidak ada kata jatuh cinta._

 **.**

Malam ini aku menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Tsunade- _sama._ Sesuai dengan perintah _dresscode_ yang tertera dalam undangan tersebut, aku memakai _dress_ hitam pendek yang seksi. _Dress_ -ku lumayan terbuka. Seluruh bagian punggungku terbuka hingga mendekati tulang bawah punggungku. belahan dadaku juga terlihat, bahkan lengkungan samping bawah payudaraku juga sedikit terlihat. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, puting payudaraku sedikit timbul. Ada belahan sekitar 5 inchi di kedua samping pahaku. Ya Tuhan, pakaian apa yang sedang aku pakai.

Aku berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung yang cukup besar. Itu adalah Senpou Tokyo. Sebuah _restorant_ _and_ _nightclub_ yang cukup ternama di Tokyo. Suara musik malam bergema keras diruangan tersebut. Sepertinya Tsunade- _sama_ menyewa gedung itu untuk malam ini.

"Hai, gadis nakal!" Ino mencolek payudara sampingku.

"Ino. Kau mesum!" Ino memakai _dress_ dengan banyak potongan terbuka. Sangat sexy!

"Hai, Sakura! Kau terlihat cantik dan nakal!" Wanita bernama Yugao memelukku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Apa kau akan menjadi penari tiang hari ini?" Goda seseorang berambut merah. Dia adalah Mei.

"Kalian senang sekali mengodaku." Ucapku sedikit galak pada mereka.

"Lihat! Puting payudaramu sedikit timbul! Kau mulai berani sekarang! Hahaha..." Goda Ino. Matanya sangat dekat dengan payudaraku. Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar memperhatikan payudaraku.

"Oh ayolah! Aku hanya melakukan apa yang _dresscode_ katakan." Aku membela diriku. Tentu saja aku tidak akan memakai _dress_ seperti ini kalau bukan karena _dresscode_ itu.

"Ayo foto bersama! Pose wanita jalang!" Ino terlihat begitu semangat. Dia mengambil ponsel _silver_ -nya didalam tas kecil.

" _Yeah! We are bitches_!" sahut Mei dengan nada suara yang tinggi. Aku tersenyum geli melihat mereka. Kami mengambil beberapa foto. Ada foto dengan menjulurkan lidah, berpose seakan ingin disentuh pria dan sebagainya.

Pesta ulang tahun Tsunade- _sama_ pun dimulai. Musik klub tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lagu Ulang Tahun. Terlihat dipanggung satu persatu wanita berpakaian _lingerie_ naik keatas panggung dengan membawa huruf yang cukup besar. Mereka bergoyang-goyang ria. Huruf yang masing-masing mereka bawa itu membentuk tulisan _Happy Birthday Super Tsunade 65._ Satu wanita terlihat naik sambil mendorong kue ulang tahun yang cukup besar.

Tsunade- _sama_ muncul diatas panggung dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para pengunjung. Seisi pengunjung bersorak ria meneriakkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Mereka bertepuk tangan dan juga bersiul. Diusianya yang sudah menginjak umur 65 tahun itu, dia terlihat masih sangat muda. Bahkan wajahnya masih terlihat seperti wanita berumur 30 tahun. Sangat cantik. Apa resep yang digunakannya sehingga awet muda?

Aku melihat Tsunade- _sama_ sedang mengobrol dengan Deidara- _san._ Mereka seperti saling bersulang satu sama lainnya. Aku belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Aku dan Ino menghampiri mereka bedua.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tsunade- _sama!"_ Aku mencium pipi kanan dan kirinya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Sepertinya _dresscode_ -ku berhasil ditubuhmu." Tsunade- _sama_ mengomentari pakaianku. Dia mengedipkan salah satu bola matanya. Wajah menggoda. Aku tersipu malu ditatapnya.

"Sakura, Kau terlihat sangat berbeda. _Dress_ yang indah! Lengkukan tubuhmu terekspos sempurna. Punggung yang bagus. Ah sepertinya dadamu sudah oke. Hanya kurang sedikit saja. Kau bisa tanyakan pada Tsunade bagaimana membentuk dada yang indah. Hahaha... Aku beri kau nilai 89 untuk malam ini." Deidara mengomentari gaya pakaianku hari ini.

"Hahaha... Kau bisa saja. Butuh kesabaran untuk menghasilkan dada yang indah." tsunade- _sama_ terkekeh mendengar ucapan Deidara-san.

"Ah terima kasih, Deidara- _san._ " Aku tersipu malu.

"Kapan kau membuat _dress_ ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, ini _dress_ yang aku buat untuk melengkapi tugas kuliahku dulu."

"Benarkah? Desain yang bagus! Jahitannya sangat rapi! Kau sungguh berbakat." Dia mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Hei, jangan lupa bawa buku _Draping_ titipanku besok," Ucapnya lagi. Ah, benar. Kemarin aku lupa membawa buku yang dibutuhkannya.

"Baiklah. Besok akan kubawa."

"Kau masih terlihat cantik walau usiamu sudah lebih dari setengah abad. Selamat ulang tahun, Tsunade- _san._ " Aku mengenal suara itu. Seseorang dari belakangku menghampiri Tsunade _-sama._ Dia memeluk hangat Tsunade- _sama._ Aku terpaku melihatnya. Kenapa dia juga datang? Ah benar. Orang tuanya kan pemilik klub ini.

Pria itu melirikku sekilas. Aku segera menarik tangan Ino meninggalkan pria itu menuju tempat yang aman. Aku memilih area bar untuk menikmati minuman. Minuman bisa membuatku tenang. Sangat tidak baik menghadapinya sekarang. Ah, Aku harus mencari bahan lain agar pikiranku tenang. Aku menatap payudara Ino. Ah! Benar!

"Hei, Ino. Bagaimana cara membesarkan payudara?" Bisikku pelan. Aku benar-benar konyol.

"Hah? Kau menanyakan payudara?!" Ino berteriak kaget. Aku langsung menutup mulutnya. Untung saja suara musik begitu keras. Kalau tidak mungkin orang-orang sudah menertawakanku.

"Hei, jangan berteriak! Kau membuatku malu." Aku sedikit panik.

"Hahaha... Pertanyaanmu konyol sekali. Apa itu efek dicium pria itu? Tumben sekali kau menanyakan hal seperti itu." Ino meneguk minumannya. Dia menertawakanku.

"Bukan. Bukan! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia. Jangan bahas itu. Itu kan hanya insiden." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Ino masih saja membahas itu.

"Rasanya seperti di neraka!" Jawabku asal.

"Benar kah? Apa begitu nikmat seperti letupan api neraka?"

"Ino! Aku tadi menanyakan tentang payudara. Kenapa kau malah membahas kejadian itu." Aku tidak terima.

"Hahaha... Sakura! Kau lugu sekali! Baiklah. Kau punya dua buah mangkuk?"

"Hm." Aku mengangguk.

"Kau taruh mangkuk itu di kedua payudaramu. Lalu, kau putar-putar seperti ini." Ino memperagakan caranya. Dia memegang kedua payudaranya.

"Terlihat konyol. Apa itu benar-benar efektif?" Aku sepertinya mulai percaya ucapan Ino.

"Kau lihat payudaraku. Ini hasil dari mangkuk itu." Dia membusungkan payudaranya. Memamerkan padaku. Aku memperhatikan secara detail. Mungkin Ino benar. Konyol tapi efektif. Aku mengacungkan kedua jempolku sebagai tanda aku meng-iyakan ucapannya.

"Hei. Aku ingin berjoget disana. Kau mau ikut?" Ino meletakkan gelas koktailnya.

"Tidak. Aku disini saja. Aku masih ingin menikmati koktail." Aku menolaknya.

"Baiklah. Aku kesana dulu! Jika ada pria tampan yang mendekatimu, kau ladeni saja." Bisik Ino sebelum pergi meninggalkanku sendirian yang duduk disini.

Aku melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sepertinya aku berhasil kabur dari pria itu. Dia sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Aku melihat banyak sekali pengunjung yang sedang menikmati nuansa musik malam. Mereka bergoyang dan tertawa. Ya, suasana klub malam yang indah. Aku memutar kursiku dan menikmati aroma koktail disini.

" _Sexy_ , seperti bukan dirimu." Suara yang berbeda. Tanpa melihatnya aku tahu itu dia. Aku tidak tahu dia berhasil menemukanku. Aku kira aku sudah aman. Aku menghelakan nafasku. Ya, aku harus menghadapinya.

"Kau juga seperti bukan dirimu." Aku menoleh kearahnya. Dia duduk disampingku, memesan segelas martini, _Rob Roy_ , salah satu koktail klasik.

"Punggung yang indah." Dia memperhatikan kulit punggungku. Aku sadar, _dress_ -ku terlalu terbuka.

"Terima kasih," jawabku.

"Obrolan terakhir kita bukan sesuatu yang penting dirumah Naruto." Ada sedikit seringai di wajahnya. Aku diam sejenak. Kuteguk koktail berwarna sunset milikku.

"Apa kita harus mempunyai bahan pembicaraan yang penting?" Aku ikut berseringai licik. Koktail yang kuminum, membuat kepribadianku menjadi berbeda.

"Tentang masa lalu yang kau hindari." Dia langsung ke topik pembicaraan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan masa laluku?"

"Apa yang kau katakan didepan mereka waktu itu sungguh bertolakbelakang. Apa itu sejenis balas dendam untukku?"

"Kau keberatan?"

"Gaya bicaramu berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak kekanak-kanakan seperti di rumah Naruto waktu itu?"

"Ada saatnya aku menggunakan kepribadian lain." Aku tersenyum sinis. Aku memanggil bartender. Kuminta lagi segelas _French Martini._ Aku butuh minuman itu untuk menghadapinya.

"Apa gaya pakaianmu mempengaruhi gaya bicaramu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau benar-benar menutup hatimu. Bahkan kepada seseorang yang dulu begitu kau kejar."

"Apa aku harus membukanya?"

"Atau kau berencana membukanya untuk orang yang menciummu waktu itu?" Oh, dia menanyakan tentang Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Waktu itu wajahmu bersemu merah."

"Kau ahli membaca air wajah seseorang." Aku menahan senyumku.

"Kau mudah ditebak."

"Sayangnya kali ini tebakanmu salah."

"Bagaimana jika itu aku, bukan Sasuke? Apa tebakanku kali ini salah juga?" Eh, Dia mulai berandai-andai.

"Ya. Tetap salah."

"Kau tahu, perasaan seseorang bisa berubah. Bahkan ketika kau bertolak ke London." Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa itu sejenis penyesalannya?

"Apa kau sedang berbicara pada diriku yang masih berusia 14 tahun? Sayangnya aku berusia 25 tahun sekarang." Kuberikan sebuah senyuman kecil kepadanya.

"Rasanya sesuatu sedang menarik perhatianku. Apa pembatas buku yang robek itu masih bisa diperbaiki?" Oh, dia membahas pembatas buku yang pernah aku robek dulu.

"Apa itu sejenis pelarian untuk melupakan mantanmu?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Dia mengatakannya penuh percaya diri.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik padamu." Indra penglihatanku melirik kearahnya. Meyakinkan dia bahwa aku tidak berbohong.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau terpaku melihatku waktu itu?" Oh, dia tahu.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Tidak perlu." Dia sedikit terkekeh. Dia meneguk koktailnya. Minuman yang mengandung _scotch whisky_ itu sudah habis. Dia berdiri. Mendekati wajahku. Sebuah kecupan ringan tertempel dipipiku, sangat dekat dengan bibirku. "Itu sesuatu yang kau inginkan dulu, bukan?" Bisiknya.

"Gaara..." Aku menyebut namanya. Aku kaget dia mengecupku.

"Setelah 11 tahun, akhirnya kau memanggil namaku lagi." Dia terlihat puas. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambutku. Dia berlalu melewatiku. Aromanya menghilang diantara kerumunan penikmat dunia malam. Jemariku masih meraba bekas kecupannya tadi. Apa segelas koktail merubahnya dalam sekejap?

Rasanya aku sedikit kepanasan. Ini bukan sepertiku. Menghadapinya sama seperti menghadapi dosen penguji. Aku butuh kipas atau apapun yang menyejukkan. Gerah sekali!

"Hei, kau punya kipas kecil atau apapun itu? Batu es juga tak masalah." Tanyaku pada seorang bartender.

"Aku rasa pakaianmu sudah cukup terbuka, Nona. Apa kau masih gerah?" Pemuda itu tersenyum geli.

"Kau mencoba menggodaku? Kalau bukan karena _dresscode_ , aku tidak akan memakai pakaian seperti ini." Ah, akhirnya gaya bicaraku kembali normal.

 **.**

Udara dingin malam menyeruak masuk kedalam mobilku. Tidak sedingin musim dingin. Diluar jalanan terlihat sepi. Makhluk Tokyo sepertinya telah lelah. Kulihat jam di _dashboard_ mobilku sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.57 PM. Tiga menit lagi berganti hari. Sebuah lagu milik seorang diva legendaris menemani kesendirianku. _Listen, I am alone at a crossroad._ Jemariku menyisir kebelakang mahkota milikku. Pandanganku lurus kedepan. _Now I'm done believing you._ Lirik yang sempurna. Aku tersenyum kecut. Tadi dia menciumku. Walau hanya dipipi tetap saja ciuman. Ada apa dengannya? Apa itu sebuah karma?

 _Ck!_ Aku lupa mampir ke perpustakaan. Ada buku yang harus kuambil. _Draping book._ Deidara- _san_ membutuhkannya untuk penyempurnaan _design-_ nya. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk datang ke perpustakaan besok pagi. Aku akan ambil larut malam ini juga. Mobilku berputar arah. Aku melewati _Yoyogi Park._ Akhirnya aku sampai. Perpustakaan nenekku berada disudut perempatan jalan. Aku harus mencari tempat parkir untuk mobilku. Aku menemukannya sekitar 50 meter dari perpustakaan nenekku.

Hawa dingin membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Ah, aku melupakan jaketku. Aku berjalan di tortoar dengan pakaian yang sangat terbuka. Area pejalan kaki cukup sepi. Hanya sesekali orang berlalu melewatiku. Angin malam menyapu punggung dan pahaku. Aku sedikit menggigil. Aku harus cepat-cepat sampai.

Aku melewati dua orang pria yang sedang duduk dipinggir trotoar. Seketika bau alkohol tercium olehku. Sungguh menyengat. Aku menutup kedua hidungku dan berusaha menghindari mereka. Kedua pria itu menatapku dengan wajah mesum. Salah satunya berdiri dan meraba punggungku. _Menjijikkan!_ Aku berjalan dengan cepat. Mereka mengikutiku.

"Hai, Nona. Mau aku temanin." Tangannya mencoba menggapai tanganku. Aku diam dan mempercepat langkahku. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Aku harus waspada.

 _Grab_! Salah satunya memegang tangan kiriku. Sial! Aku benci mereka.

"Sombong sekali kau! Hahaha" Wajahnya berbicara sangat dekat denganku. Mencoba menciumku. Bau alkohol yang menjijikkan. Tolong aku! Aku takut. Aku melepas paksa tanganku. Sangat sulit sekali! Aku sangat takut! Akhirnya aku berhasil melepaskan tangan kotor itu.

Aku berlari sekecang mungkin. Aku menoleh kebelakang, Mereka mengikutiku. Aku benar-benar takut. Tolong aku! Aku mohon. Nafasku tersengal-sengal. _Akh_! Aku terjatuh. _Heels_ ini sungguh menggangguku. Aku secepat mungkin berdiri. Sakit! Lututku luka dan memar. Air mata mengalir sudut mataku. Aku melongok kebelakang. Mereka masih mengikutiku dengan tawa menjijikan.

Aku berhasil sampai di perpustakaan. Tanganku yang bergetar mengambil kunci didalam tasku. Nafasku berderu hebat. Aku takut. Akhirnya aku berhasil membuka pintu itu. Aku langsung masuk. _Brak!_ Aku tutup dengan sangat keras.

 _Krek! Krek! Krek!_ Knop pintuku bergerak. Apa mereka masih mengikutiku. Siapapun tolong aku! Aku segera bersembunyi dibawah meja resepsionis. Aku mengambil ponselku. Nama Sasori langsung menjadi tujuanku.

"Kakak.. To-tolong a-a-ku!" Suaraku tersendat-sendat. Akhirnya aku menangis.

 _"Sakura! Kau dimana?!"_ Sasori terdengar panik sekali.

"Per-perputakaan... Dua orang mengikutiku. Aku takut. Aku takut, kak! Kakak tolong akuuu!" Aku memohon padanya. Air mataku mengalir deras.

 _"Aku akan mengirim seseorang. Kau bertahanlah sebentar._ " Kakak menutup telponnya.

 _Krek! Krek! Krek!_ Sial! Mereka belum pergi juga. Aku menutup kedua telingaku. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku masih meringkik ketakutan dibawah kaki meja. Pikiranku benar-benar kalut. Aku menangis terisak-isak. _Kakak..._

Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak suara kenop pintu itu. Aku masih tidak mau beranjak dari kolong meja. Lantai dikolong meja itu masih dihiasi bekas tetesan air mataku. Badanku menggigil. Baju ini benar-benar membuatku sial. Aku meremas rambutku yang sudah acak-acakan.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_ Siapa itu? Aku mengintip dari bawah kolong meja. Apa pria-pria brengsek itu masih menungguku. Aku menggigit-gigit jemariku.

"Sakura. Ini aku. Buka pintunya!" Seseorang dari luar sana berteriak. Aku membulatkan kedua bola mataku. Nafasku yang tersengal-sengal berhenti sejenak. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang berada diluar. Yang penting adalah dia memanggil namaku. Aku berlari menuju pintu itu. Memutar kenopnya. _Bruk!_ Aku langsung memeluk orang itu tanpa melihat wajahnya. Aku benar-benar merasa lemah. Aku butuh perlindungan.

"Sakura... Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya. Rasanya aku mengenal suaranya. Aku tidak peduli siapa dia. Aku tidak mendongakkan kepalaku keatas untuk mengetahui siapa dia. Aku hanya ingin memeluknya. Aku ingin menghilangkan rasa takutku. Aku memeluk erat tubuhnya. Tanganku yang masih bergetar meremas kuat bajunya. Air mataku masih mengalir.

"A-a-aku takut... Aku takut!" Teriakku dengan tangisan kencang. Aku membenamkan kepalaku didadanya. Aku merasakan tangannya menyentuh punggungku. Dia membalas pelukanku. Dia mencoba menenangku dengan mengelus kulit punggungku. Satu tangannya mendekap kepala belakangku. Sesekali dielusnya. Hatiku benar-benar merasa lega.

Aku merasa sedikit lebih baik. Aku penasaran. Siapa yang aku peluk. Rasanya aku mengenal aroma tubuh ini. Sama seperti di rumah Naruto.

"Sa-sasuke?" Aku terkejut saat mendongakkan kepalaku keatas. Benar! Aku mengenalnya. Aku melihat wajah tenangnya yang juga menatapku. Segera kulepas pelukanku. Dia memberikan sedikit senyuman hangat. Bukan, itu senyuman khawatir.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanyanya. Ada sedikit kekhawatiran dari suaranya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku tidak menyangka kakak akan mengirimkan Sasuke.

"Apa mereka masih ada disini?" Tanyaku pelan. Pandanganku kualihkan pada meja resepsionis.

"Tidak ada siapapun diluar." Ah, syukurlah mereka sudah pergi. Aku menghelakan nafasku.

"Kau jangan berpakaian seperti itu lagi. Pantas saja mereka mengikutimu" Dia seperti sedikit marah padaku. Dia melihat penampilanku. Ah, bodohnya aku! Bajuku benar-benar terbuka.

"Maafkan aku," jawabku pelan. Aku mengelus kedua lenganku yang sedang kedinginan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Mana kunci mobilmu?" Dia melepaskan jaketnya dan menutupi kulit punggungku. Aku merasa malu. Aku seperti wanita jalang. Dia menungguku didepan pintu. Aku segera mengambil tasku yang ada dibawah meja. Buku _Draping_ titipan Deidara- _san_ juga kuambil. Kunci mobil yang ada ditasku segera aku berikan padanya.

"Dimana mobilmu?" Tanyanya setelah aku mengunci pintu perpustakaan nenek.

"Disana, yang warna putih." Aku menunjukkan arah mobilku.

Dia berjalan didepanku. Aku mengikuti dibelakangnya. Sangat dekat. Aku masih trauma. Aku merasa tidak nyaman. Jantungku masih berteriak waspada. Aku menoleh kearah punggungnya. Tanganku dengan sendirinya menarik kausnya dan membiarkan menggantung disana. Dia berhenti sejenak. Dia menoleh kearahku. Menatapku heran.

"Maaf." Aku melepaskan tanganku dari ujung bajunya. Mungkin dia risih. Aku menunduk kebawah. Menatap jemari kakiku.

"Kau masih takut?" Sasuke melihat kearahku.

"Hm." Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ada disini." Dia menggapai pergelangan tangan kananku dan mengenggamnya. "Ayo kita pulang." Dia menarik pelan tanganku. Aku sedikit lega. Ternyata dia orang yang baik.

Dia ada disebelahku. Aku melirik kearahnya. Jari tangan kananku menggantung di ujung lengan kausnya, seolah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Aku tidak peduli dia sedang sibuk menyetir atau tidak. Aku merasa nyaman saat seperti ini. Dia melirikku sekilas, dan membiarkan jemariku yang menggantung itu. Kami tidak berbicara sama sekali sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahku.

Setengah jam dalam perjalanan yang hening ini, akhirnya kami sampai. Dia meminta kunci pagarku. sebelum turun dari mobil, dia mengacak rambutku. Tanganku terlepas dari ujung kausnya. Dia membuka pintu pagarku dan kembali masuk ke mobil. Mobilku sudah terparkir dihalaman. Dia turun duluan dari mobilku, lalu dia membuka pintu disebelahku.

"Ayo turun." Ajaknya begitu lembut. Tidak ada senyuman ataupun wajah kesal darinya. Begitu datar. Dia menarik tanganku. Aku bisa merasakan tangan yang dingin. Aku mengikutinya.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 01.20 PM. Aku masih memakai jaketnya. Rasanya aroma Sasuke menyelimuti tubuhku. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersamanya. Sasuke sedang mengobati kakiku yang terluka. Kedua kakiku berada dipangkuannya. Dia memperlakukan kakiku dengan lembut. Semburat merah bersemi diwajahku. Aku begitu malu.

"Aaahh... Sakit sekali... Ssshh...," rintihku kesakitan saat Sasuke membersihkan lukaku dengan alkohol. Bola mata hitamnya melirik kearahku seakan berkata cepat selesaikan ini. Aku tersenyum kecut. Hei, Itu benar-benar Sakit. Dia mengoleskan obat merah dilukaku. Aku merintih kesakitan lagi.

Nada dering dari ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Aku melihatnya, dia menjawab panggilan tersebut. Sesekali dia melirikku saat menjawab pertanyaan dari seseorang yang menelponnya. Aku tahu. Itu pasti kakak. Aku merasa sudah merepotkan mereka. Dengan berat hati, kuteguk segelas kopi hangat.

"Apa Kakak menelponmu?" Tanyaku setelah dia menutup teleponnya.

"Hn." Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

"Apa kakak yang menyuruhmu datang menjemputku?"

"Hn."

"Ka-kau tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh kan? Mi-misalnya... Hmm... Tentang ba-bajuku," tanyaku terbata-bata. Aku alihkan indera penglihatanku kearah kakiku yang sudah turun dari pangkuannya. Kakak pasti akan marah jika bajuku yang menyebabkan pria mesum itu mengikutiku. Aku menepuk jidatku yang lebar. Aku merasa begitu bodoh.

"Tidak." Dia menatap tajam kearahku. Sepertinya sedang memperhatikan bajuku. Ah! Aku baru sadar. Puting payudaraku sedikit timbul. _Dress_ apa yang sedang aku pakai sekarang?! Aku lalu berlari menuju kamarku. Tidak peduli pada kakiku yang sedang sakit. Aku Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian diruang tamu. Aku mengganti bajuku dengan kaus lengan panjang dan celana pendek. Kemudian aku turun dan duduk kembali disamping Sasuke.

"Ini jaketmu, terima kasih banyak." Aku mengembalikan jaket kulit miliknya.

"Kenapa kau ke perpustakaan tengah malam?" Nadanya jadi sedikit kesal. Hei, tadi dia terlihat lembut, kenapa jadi marah. Aku jadi tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Aku mengambil buku. Aku harus mengambilnya malam ini juga," Jawabku lesu.

"Lalu kau berjalan sendirian dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Dia mulai mengintrogasiku.

"Aku lupa membawa jaketku. Aku begitu bodoh. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau tidak datang." jawabku lirih.

"Kau harusnya lebih memperhatikan pakaianmu sebelum turun dari mobil. Kau itu wanita, kau harusnya sadar jika berjalan sendirian ditempat sepi. Kau mengundang pria-pria itu melakukan pelecehan terhadapmu. Kau benar-benar membuat Sasori begitu panik!" Dia sepertinya marah. Aku merasa begitu bodoh. Mataku menjadi merah lagi. Aku seakan ingin menangis lagi.

"Maafkan aku. Jangan marahin aku..." Air mataku membendung disudut-sudutnya. Aku meremas kuat ujung kausku.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau tidur, sudah sangat larut. Aku pulang dulu." Dia bangkit dari tempat duduk. Aku melihat kakinya berjalan melewatiku. Aku tidak mau dia meninggalkanku. Kumohon, jangan pergi. Aku berlari menghampirinya. Aku memeluknya dari belakang disaat dia hendak memutar kenop pintuku. Aku berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Tetaplah disini... Temani aku... Aku begitu tertekan..." Aku tidak dapat menahan air mataku. Kedua tanganku bergetar. Aku benar-benar tertekan. Aku takut sendirian. Tidak ada Sasori, tidak Nenek, Ibu dan juga Ayah. Aku butuh seseorang untuk menenangkanku.

"Sakura..."

"A-aku... Kenapa aku selalu terlihat buruk saat bersamamu. Sejak bertemu denganmu, kenapa aku begitu bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak pernah terlihat baik. Kenapa aku selalu menyusahkanmu... Sekali ini saja, aku mohon... temani aku. Aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi... Aku janji..." Aku menangis terisak-isak. Aku membuat punggungnya basah. Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis didepan orang yang baru aku kenal.

Dia melepaskan kedua tanganku yang sedang memeluknya. Apa dia akan pergi? Apa dia tidak mau menemaniku? Hatiku terenyuh. Tidak. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia memelukku. Dia mengelus kepala belakangku. Aku memeluknya begitu erat. Aku membenamkan wajahku didadanya. Tanganku masih bergetar.

"Tenanglah... Aku akan disini." Dia mencoba menenangkanku. Aku, kenapa aku harus menangis didepannya. Aku membuatnya kerepotan lagi. Cukup lama aku menangis dipelukannya hingga membuat mataku begitu berat. Mungkin aku mengantuk. Aku kelelahan. Kelopak mataku tertutup dengan sendirinya. Apa aku tertidur saat memeluknya?

.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Aku mematikan jam wekerku. Aku bangun dari tidurku dan menuju cermin. Mataku membengkak sempurna. Itu hasil dari tangisanku semalam. Ah! Aku baru sadar. Sasuke?! Apa dia sudah pulang? Aku menangis dipelukan Sasuke semalam. Mungkin Sasuke yang mengangkatku ke tempat tidur semalam. Aku segera turun lantai bawah sambil berlari kecil.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Aku melihat Sasuke sudah duduk dimeja makan. Didepannya sudah tersedia dua piring roti.

"Hn." Singkat seperti biasa.

"Apa ini untukku?" Aku melihat sebuah roti yang dihiasi dengan keju dan saus coklat diatasnya, bentuknya seperti wanita menangis. Dia mengangguk pelan. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat roti itu. Mengingatkanku pada kejadian semalam. Ternyata dia juga punya selera humor.

"Aku akan mengantarmu nanti. Kau mau pulang kerumah kan?" Tanyaku memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku akan ke kantor. Aku meninggalkan mobilku disana semalam."

"Apa kau menggunakan taksi kemarin?" Tebakku.

"Hn. Sasori bilang kau bawa mobil. Jadi, aku pakai taksi kemarin."

"Kau tidur dimana tadi malam?" Aku jadi tidak enak padanya.

"Di sofa."

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Aku benar-benar menyusahkanmu." Ucapku lirih. Dia hanya diam menanggapi ucapanku. Kami melanjutkan sarapan pagi dengan hening.

 **.**

"Kau bekerja disini?" Aku mengerem pelan mobilku dipinggir jalan. Disana terlihat sebuah gedung berwarna putih dengan paduan hijau tersebut.

"Hn." Dia membuka pintu mobilku.

"Hei, terima kasih banyak." Ucapku sebelum dia turun dari mobilku. Dia mengangguk pelan. Ada sedikit senyuman dibibirnya. Aku melihatnya keluar dari mobilku. Dia berjalan menuju gedung tersebut. Beberapa orang menyapanya begitu ramah. Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku segera turun dari mobilku, membiarkan pintu mobilku terbuka. Aku berlari mengejarnya.

"Tunggu!" Aku terengah-engah. Dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap heran kearahku. Aku mendekatinya. Tidak jauh. Jarak kami tidak sampai satu meter.

"Maukah kau menjadi temanku selamanya? Ah, Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan." Aku menggaruk kepala belakangku yang tidak gatal. Aku memintanya menjadi temanku. Dia orang yang sudah aku repotkan. Aku janji tidak akan merepotkannya lagi.

"Bukankah kau penggemarku." Ada seringai tipis diwajahnya.

"Bukan! Kau salah paham! Aku bukan penggemarmu!" Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku. Aku murni 100% bukan penggemarnya. Dia seperti tidak percaya dengan ucapanku. "Hei, maukah kau jadi temanku?" Aku mengulangi pertanyaanku.

"Hn." dia meng-iyakan permintaanku. Sebuah senyuman mengembang diwajahku. Rasanya aku begitu senang.

"Haruno Sakura." Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku sebagai pembuka pertemanan.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Dia menerima uluran tanganku. Ada sedikit senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke, Dia benar-benar orang yang baik.

 **...**

 **To be continued**


	5. Two Compasses

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **LOVE & CAREER**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Two Compasses**

* * *

"Nenek!" Wanita keriput yang bugar dipeluk oleh cucu merah mudanya. Pelukan yang hangat menyampaikan rasa rindu setelah hampir sebulan ditinggal oleh sang nenek.

"Cucu cantikku." Nenek menangkup wajah ayu Sakura. Sebuah senyuman melengkung bak bulan sabit di wajah Sakura. Dia sangat merindukan neneknya.

"Nenek, kenapa lama sekali di Yoshino?" Ada sedikit air cemberut di wajahnya.

"Aku mengubah taman di halaman belakang rumah, jadi aku mengawasi tukang yang bekerja," kulit keriputnya bersentuhan dengan pipi Sakura. Sedikit mengelusnya.

"Benarkah? Apakah Nenek menanam pohon Sakura juga?" Bola matanya terlihat berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Cucuku bernama Sakura, aku harus menanam pohon indah itu di halaman belakang." Matanya yang sudah menyipit seakan tenggelam ketika Nenek semakin tersenyum. "Kau terlihat sangat berbeda, Sayang. Ada satu tingkat warna pelangi di wajahmu." Sang nenek dapat mendeteksi aura yang baik dari diri Sakura.

"Apakah nenek bisa menebaknya? Hehehe..." Matanya mengedip sebelah. Bulu matanya yang lentik begitu indah.

"Apakah kau mempunyai kekasih?" Hidung mancungnya dicubit gemas oleh jari keriput itu.

"Bukan, Nek!" Pipinya menggembung. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Jadi berita bagus apa yang sedang menyelimutimu?"

"Aku mempunyai teman baru!" Lima gigi depannya muncul dari tirai bibirnya. "Namanya Sasuke. Dia orang yang sangat baik. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya."

Sang Nenek terdiam sejenak, seperti berpikir. "Apakah dia teman Sasori? Pangeran rupawan yang dulu sering datang kemari?" Ingatan Nenek seperti tanpa batas.

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu dulu dia sering datang kesini?" Alisnya mengkerut sebagai tanda berpikir.

"Sewaktu kau tinggal di London, Dia sering datang kesini. Kau beruntung bisa berteman dengannya. Dia sangat ramah dan juga baik. Aku menyukainya. Aku harap dia lebih dari sekedar teman untukmu." Nenek mencubit gemas pipi merona gadis bunga itu.

"Nenek... Jangan berlebihan. Kita hanya teman." Ada semburat merah menghiasi kulit halusnya. Itu bukanlah _blush on._

 **.**

 **.**

"Summer... Rock..." Zamrud hijau mengembang sempurna di matanya. "Sebentar lagi Summer Rock! Yeah! Aku tidak sabar mau nonton!" Dia melonjak-lonjak kegirangan diatas tempat tidurnya. Laptopnya terombang ambing seperti di lautan.

Tubuhnya jatuh kembali di ranjang itu. Dengan sigap mengambil kembali laptopnya. "Tiket tiket tiket... Aku harus memesannya sekarang." Tanda panah di layar laptopnya bergerak mengikuti perintah pemiliknya. Jemarinya bergerak di hamparan papan huruf. Mengetik sebuah website untuk membeli tiket tersebut.

"Beli dua tiket saja. Aku akan mengajak Sasuke. Aku bahkan sama sekali belum membalas kebaikan dia. Semoga saja dia menyukainya." Sakura memilih dua tiket untuk hari minggu.

"Hmm... Hmmm... Na... Na... Na..." Wajahnya begitu cerah. Badannya berguling kesana-kemari. Apakah dia sungguh bahagia. Tentu saja. Summer Rock adalah salah satu festival musik yang selalu dinantikannya. Summer Rock akan dimeriahkan okeh penyanyi internasional maupun penyanyi nasional. Festival terbesar yang diadakan di tepi pantai mulai dari siang hari hingga menjelang malam hari. Nuansa musim panas yang begitu kental. Pengunjung yang datang dengan tawa dan bahagia. Musik-musik musim panas yang ceria. Bisa dikatakan _Fresh from the beach._

Tubuhnya berhenti berguling. Sebuah ingatan yang menghentikannya. Dia sadar jika dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai kontak Sasuke. Ah, teman macam apa dia. Sandal tidur berkuping kelinci itu berjalan menuju kamar Sasori. Memasuki ruangan yang bernuansa abu-abu, campuran putih dan hitam. Di salah satu sisi dindingnya tertempel sebuah lukisan _scorpio_ yang cukup besar _,_ itu adalah zodiaknya. Di meja kerjanya bertumpuk _prototype smart doll._ Pria itu serius sekali.

"Kak, minggu depan aku akan menonton festival Summer Rock. Aku sudah membeli tiketnya." Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya diatas alas hitam putih.

"Tidak boleh. Kau akan pulang malam nantinya. Aku tidak mau kejadian waktu itu terjadi lagi," bantah Sasori. Pria dewasa itu masih mengkhawatirkan adiknya, dia takut adiknya akan diganggu lagi oleh pria tidak tahu diri.

"Aku tidak pergi sendiri."

"Lalu kau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Aku akan mengajak Sasuke."

"Hah?" Sasori memutar kursinya menghadap Sakura. "Kau mengajak Sasuke? Tumben sekali kau mengajak pria selain Naruto."

"Aku sudah resmi menjadi temannya. Hehehe... Sudah seminggu yang lalu." Dia bangkit dari ranjang empuk itu. Sebuah Lengkungan memperindah wajahnya.

"Resmi? Hahaha... Kau konyol sekali. Siapapun bisa menjadi temannya tanpa melalui peresmian. Kau pikir kontrak kerja hahaha..." Sasori tertawa mengejek.

"Kakak... Aku serius." Sakura melempar bantal persegi ke arah Sasori. "Boleh aku minta nomor ponselnya?" Tanya Sakura. Langsung ke inti saja.

"Kau bilang kau resmi jadi temannya, tapi kau sendiri tidak punya nomor ponselnya. Apa itu namanya teman?" Sasori menepuk pelan keningnya. Heran melihat adik semata wayangnya.

"Aku kan baru saja jadi temannya. Sudahlah berikan saja padaku. Aku mau mengajaknya," pinta Sakura.

"Hei, kenapa kau mengajaknya? Bukankah kau punya banyak teman," selidik Sasori.

"Aku sama sekali belum membalas kebaikan dia. Aku rasa mengajaknya menonton festival musik bisa membalas sedikit kebaikan dia." Bola matanya menatap kearah Sasori. Dia tulus ingin membalas kebaikan Sasuke.

"Kebaikan ya? Hmm..." Senyuman dengan sedikit jahil melengkung diwajah pria rupawan itu. "Tadi kau bilang kau sudah membeli tiketnya. Apa kau yakin Sasuke menyukai Summer Rock? Setahuku dia tidak pernah menonton festival itu."

"Dia pasti akan menyukainya." Bunga itu sungguh percaya diri.

"Hahaha... Itu sama saja kau sendiri yang ingin menonton, bukan dia." Sasori meremehkan adiknya.

"Sudahlah. Berikan saja nomornya. Mana ponselmu?" Berdebat dengan Sasori tidak akan pernah habisnya. Sasori terkekeh kecil menghadapi adiknya. Dia mengambil ponselnya, memilih kontak Sasuke dan memberikan pada Sakura. Jemari Sakura sigap mengetik deretan angka tersebut.

"Hehehe... Terima kasih kakak tersayang," dia memeluk Sasori dengan manja. Kuping kelinci itu berjalan hendak keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

"Hei, kau mau aku ceritakan dongeng singkat." Kaki kelinci merah muda itu berhenti saat mendengar tawaran dari kakaknya.

"Dongeng?" Sakura memutar tubuhnya. Dia melangkah kembali menuju tempat tidur itu.

"Anggap saja sebagai _reward_ karena kau berteman dengan Sasuke," ujar Sasori.

"Apa itu tentang Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hm. Ini tentang Sasuke. Aku kasih satu bocoran tentangnya." Sasori memulai dongeng singkatnya. "Kau tahu, Dia orang yang baik. Kebaikan sehingga membuatnya salah jatuh cinta. Itu terjadi sewaktu kami masih SMA dulu. Mungkin umur kami masih 16 tahun waktu itu. Dia jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Mencintai seorang wanita yang 10 tahun lebih tua darinya. Bahkan dia sempat menjalin kasih dengan wanita itu padahal wanita itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain." Nada suara Sasori serius.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Rasanya Sasuke mengalami cinta yang lebih pahit dibandingkan dirinya.

"Dulu kami pergi ke klub milik ayah Gaara. Disana ada wanita yang sedang mabuk berat. Dia wanita yang sangat cantik. Aku bahkan sampai terpesona saat melihatnya. Hahaha... Pria Remaja sudah pasti menyukai wanita cantik kan? Hahaha... Jadi, Sasuke menolong wanita itu. Mungkin dia tertarik sejak pandangan pertama. Mereka semakin dekat hingga menjalin kasih. Tapi akhirnya hubungan mereka kandas. Ayah wanita itu mengalami kesulitan ekonomi. Ada pria kaya yang juga menyukai wanita itu. Akhirnya wanita itu menikah dengan pria itu untuk menutupi hutang-hutang ayahnya."

"Cinta yang berat. Kenapa Sasuke tidak menikah saja dengan wanita itu?" Hati Sakura sedikit terenyuh mendengarnya. Ada rasa iba dengan masa lalu Sasuke

"Sasuke hanyalah anak sekolahan. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang pria remaja? Menikah bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sasuke tahu itu." Sasori meletakkan _prototype Smart Doll_ -nya.

"Apakah sekarang dia masih menyukai wanita itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia orang yang tertutup. Kau tanyakan saja padanya. Yap! dongeng sudah selesai, saatnya kau keluar dari kastilku!" Sasori menarik tangan Sakura dan mendorong paksa adiknya keluar dari kamarnya. " _Oyasumi_ , teman baru Sasuke!" Dia mencubit pipi Sakura dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Huh! Sasori jelek!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

 _Pria yang salah jatuh cinta._

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil hitam terparkir didepan _lobby_ apartemen. Pengemudi dan penumpang yang ada didalam mobil tersebut belum turun. Sebuah ponsel milik si pengemudi berdering. Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran bangku pengemudi. Ponsel itu sudah tepat berada disamping telinga kirinya. Dia sedang menjawab panggilan yang masuk, "Hn."

 _"Sasuke. Ini Aku, Sakura."_ Suara seorang wanita terdengar.

"Oh. Ada apa?" Bola mata pria itu melirik jam di _dashboard_ mobil. Jam digital itu menunjukkan pukul 21.57.

 _"Apakah hari minggu depan kau ada acara?"_ Gadis diseberang itu sedang berdoa semoga Sasuke tidak ada acara.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke. Senyuman mengembang diwajah gadis penelpon itu.

 _"Maukah kau ikut denganku menonton festival Summer Rock? Aku sudah membeli tiket untuk kita berdua?"_ Tanya Sakura sedikit ragu.

"Hanya berdua?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

 _"Iya. Waktu itu kau sudah menolongku. Aku ingin membalasnya. Tidak masalah kan? Aku mohon. Kali ini jangan ditolak,"_ pinta Sakura. Gadis itu tahu Sasuke sering menolaknya seperti yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya.

Sasuke diam sejenak. Dia sedang berpikir. "Baiklah."

 _"Benarkah?! Aku akan menjemputmu nanti!"_

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

 _"Tidak! Aku akan kerumahmu. Aku akan cari tahu alamat rumahmu nanti! Sampai ketemu di hari minggu nanti!"_ Sakura langsung menutup teleponnya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk membantah.

Sasuke memandang heran ponselnya. Wanita yang menelponnya tadi memutus teleponnya sesuka hatinya. Padahal Sasuke hendak menolak perminyaan Sakura yang akan menjemputnya. Bukankah seharusnya pria yang menjemput wanita.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , terima kasih sudah menemaniku." Seorang wanita disampingnya membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke. Wanita itu turun dari mobil Sasuke dengan membawa satu kantong kertas yang cukup besar.

"Hn."

"Siapa yang menelponmu tadi?" Wanita itu belum menutup pintu mobil Sasuke.

"Teman," ujar Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Sebuah senyuman mengembang diwajah wanita cantik itu. Sasuke tidak menjawab keraguan wanita itu. "Baiklah, Sampai jumpa lagi. Hati-hati dijalan." Dia menutup pintu mobil Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil sedan putih melaju cukup kencang dijalanan Tokyo. Menuju ke sebuah rumah di area Kichijoji. Itu adalah salah satu pemukiman terbaik di Tokyo. Terdapat banyak taman yang indah disana. Mobil Sakura berhenti didepan rumah besar berwarna putih. Kokoh dan menawan. Begitulah gambaran yang terlintas dibenak Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Dia memastikan kembali alamat yang diberikan Naruto tadi. _Emerald-_ nya mengecek nomor yang tertempel di dinding pagar putih itu. 15A. Benar! Gadis itu tidak salah. Dia berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah itu. Jemari berujung biru itu menekan tombol bel yang menempel dinding kokoh itu. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Mungkin saja dia gugup.

"Kau mencari siapa?" Benar saja! Jantungnya seakan meloncat keluar. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura disambut oleh pria yang mungkin seumuran ayahnya. Wajahnya lumayan menyeramkan. Dia teringat pesan Naruto jika ada pria tua yang menyeramkan berarti itu Ayah Sasuke.

"Hmm... Aaa... Hai. Apakah Ini kediaman Uchiha?" Keringat mengalir disisi dahinya. Bukan seperti itu cara menyapa orang yang lebih tua. Sakura sungguh memalukan.

"Hn." Jawaban yang singkat! Pantas saja buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Aaa... Itu... A-aku mencari putra anda." Gugup sekali. Bahkan kakinya sedikit bergetar. Oh ayolah, itu hanya Ayah Sasuke. Sama-sama manusia. Kenapa harus gugup?

"Aku punya dua orang putra. Kau mencari putraku yang mana?" Tanyanya tegas. Ayah Sasuke sedang tidak ingin bermain-main. Sakura langsung menarik nafasnya kencang.

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya. "Sasuke. Aku mencari Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sayang, siapa yang datang?" Dewi fortuna! Seorang ibu cantik menghampiri ayah Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia pasti ibu Sasuke. Sakura begitu lega. Menghadapi ayah Sasuke seperti menonton film horor. Sakura tersenyum manis pada wanita itu.

"Aku mencari Sasuke. Apa Sasuke ada?" Hatinya benar-benar tenang.

"Ayo masuk dulu! Sasuke- _kun_ masih dikamarnya." Wanita itu menarik tangan Sakura masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ayah Sasuke mengekor dibelakang Sakura. "Duduklah dulu. Aku akan memanggil Sasuke- _kun_." Benar-benar ibu yang sangat ramah, berbeda dengan ayah Sasuke.

Sakura melirik keseluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Ruangan bernuansa putih dan _cream_ yang elegan. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah lemari hias yang berisi puluhan _mug._ Bola matanya berbinar. Dia terpesona dengan _display_ tersebut. Tanpa sadar kakinya berjalan menuju lemari itu. Tangannya bergerak memilih salah satu _mug_ klasik berwarna hijau lumut. Sakura memperhatikan Setiap sudut _mug_ tersebut. Sungguh menawan. Dibawahnya terdapat tulisan dengan inisial SK.

"SK?" Satu alis Sakura terangkat keatas.

"Kau tertarik dengan _mug_ itu?" Suara ibu Sasuke mengagetkan Sakura.

"Ya." Sakura mengangguk pelan. " _Mug_ yang indah." Bibirnya naik keatas membentuk lengkungan.

" _Mug_ itu salah satu favorit Sasuke- _kun_. Semua _mug_ disana adalah koleksi Sasuke- _kun_. Dia sangat menyukai _mug_."

"Benarkah?" Sakura tidak percaya. Dibalik wajah Sasuke yang _cool_ ternyata dia menyukai salah satu benda dapur ini.

"Hm," Ibu Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Duduklah. Ayo mengobrol sebentar sembari menunggu Sasuke _-kun_. Siapa namamu?"

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura meletakkan kembali _mug_ itu keasalnya. Kemudian duduk bersama si pemilik rumah. Dia mengambil segelas teh yang disediakan Mikoto. Bola matanya melirik dalam sepiring _macaron_ warna warni dimeja tersebut. _Glek! Macaron_... Salah satu kue favorit Sakura.

"Aku Uchiha Mikoto. Ibu Sasuke- _kun._ Apakah kau kekasihnya?"

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Air yang diminum Sakura menghantam keras dinding tenggorokkannya. Dia tersedak.

"Pelan-pelan saja." Ibu Sasuke tersenyum ramah.

"Bukan. Aku temannya. Kita baru saja berteman sejak dua minggu yang lalu," bantah Sakura.

"Teman spesial?"

"Bukan. Bukan. Hanya teman biasa. Hehehe..." Sakura sedikit malu.

Wajah ibu Sasuke sedikit kecewa. Mungkin dia berharap lebih. "Sayang sekali. Selama ini Sasuke- _kun_ tidak pernah membawa kekasihnya kesini." Tangannya menempel diwajah cantiknya.

"Kau sudah datang. Ini masih pagi." Suara yang begitu dikenal Sakura. Sakura langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Ya, itu Sasuke. Pria itu mengenakan kaos putih diselimuti kemeja panjang berbahan jeans dan celana jeans. Ah! _Casual_ yang mendebarkan. "Kenapa tidak menelponku kalau sudah sampai?" Baritonnya lembut.

"Kejutan!" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo kita pergi." Tangan besarnya menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Tunggu." Sakura menahan kakinya. Dia masih belum ingin beranjak. Sasuke menatap heran kearah Sakura seakan bertanya ada apa. " _Ma-ma_... _Macaron_ ," ucapnya terbata-bata. Pipinya bersemu merah. Matanya menatap kearah kue berwarna-warni tersebut. Itu adalah favoritnya, dia tidak ingin melewatkan sedikit pun. Sungguh sifat koleris.

Bola mata hitam Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. "Kau mau _macaron_?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Ibu Sasuke menahan geli melihat sikap Sakura. "Kau bisa mengambil semuanya." Sasuke juga seakan menahan senyum gelinya. Sakura sungguh memalukan!

"Benarkah?" Wajahnya sangat cerah.

"Hahaha... Kau manis sekali. Kau bisa membawa semuanya untuk cemilan kalian nanti. Tunggu sebentar. Aku siapkan dulu." Ibu Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur membawa sepiring _macaron_ itu.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu hanya memainkan ujung kemejanya. Melilitkan jemarinya disana. Malu tapi juga menginginkan _macaron_.

"Hari ini pakai mobilku saja," tawar Sakura menghilangkan keheningan.

"Tidak. Pakai mobilku saja," tolak Sasuke.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku yang mengajakmu, jadi harus pakai mobilku saja."

"Tidak. Mobilmu tinggal disini saja. Aku akan menyuruh supir ibuku mengantar mobilmu ke rumahmu."

"Tidak usah. Aku kan sudah bilang pakai mobilku saja. Lagian aku juga sudah datang kerumahmu."

"Pakai mobilku atau aku tidak jadi ikut." Sasuke memberikan ancaman. Mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah." Tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Sasuke.

Ibu Sasuke datang membawa sebuah kotak bekal yang dibungkus dengan kain persegi putih. Disisi sampingnya terdapat sebuah lambang seperti kipas berwarna merah dan putih. "Ini _macaron_ -nya. Hati-hati dijalan. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Kelopak matanya melengkung kebawah. Ibu yang sungguh penyanyang.

"Terima kasih, Ibu."

Kedua insan berjalan bersama menuju sumber cahaya matahari diluar sana. Tidak bergandengan tangan. Tetapi melangkah bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo, Sasuke- _kun_!" Tangan kecilnya menarik ujung kemeja jeans Sasuke. "Aku rasa menggunakan akhiran - _kun_ lebih cocok, agar kita lebih akrab. Tidak masalah, kan?" Sakura menoleh kebelakang diiringi senyuman. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Mereka berlari kecil menuju panggung festival yang sudah tampak dari kejauhan. Sakura benar-benar tidak sabar menonton festival musik musim panas terbesar itu. Dia seperti anak kecil.

Panggung yang luar biasa besar. Tidak jauh dari pinggir pantai. Warna warni pengunjung berkumpul di area tersebut. Payung, kacamata, celana pendek, kaus, kemeja, dan juga topi benar-benar menggambarkan suasana musim panas.

Hitam dan merah muda itu sudah masuk diarea _stage._ " _SUMMEEERRRRR_!" Teriak Sakura girang. Kedua tangannya dinaikkan kearah langit biru.

"Kau bahagia sekali." Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Tentu saja!" Deretan gigi bersemi diwajahnya. "Hei, lepaskan kacamatamu! Akan lebih baik dengan mata telanjang." Sakura melepaskan kacamata milik Sasuke. Meletakkan lensa hitam itu di leher kaus Sasuke. Kulit jemarinya bersentuhan dengan leher Sasuke.

Sakura terpaku sejenak. "Ah, maaf." Dengan sigap menjauhkan jarinya.

Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura. "Kau sangat aktif." Tidak ada ekspresi diwajahnya. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Lihat, matamu menyipit. Hahaha..." Sakura terkekeh.

"KALIAN SIAP UNTUK FESTIVAL MUSIK TERPANAAAASSSSS?!" Teriak seorang pembawa acara festival musik tersebut.

"SIAAAAPPPPP!" Sakura meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Riuh penonton mewarnai pinggir pantai tersebut. Semuanya siap untuk mendengarkan sajian dari penyanyi panggung.

"SUUMMEEERRRR ROOOOOCKKKKKK!" Pembawa acara itu tampak begitu antusias. Tirai hitam langsung jatuh menampilkan empat personil band yang siap menghibur pengunjung dengan lagu pembukanya. Tepuk tangan dan teriakan penonton begitu bising. Semuanya tampak bahagia. Begitu pula dengan wajah Sakura. Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah Sakura.

Alunan alat musik saling beradu. Musik bertemakan cinta menghentakkan pinggir pantai itu. Ada yang melonjak, menari, dan juga menaik turunkan tangannya. Beberapa pria yang lumayan tinggi menyerobot ke depan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura segera mundur kebelakang. Air wajahnya sedikit kesal. Penyanyi favoritnya sedang tampil saat ini. Gadis itu meloncat-loncat agar bisa melihat biasnya. Sasuke menyadari tingkah Sakura.

"Hei, naiklah ke pundakku," bisik Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Apa tidak masalah?" Sakura juga berbisik. Suara musik begitu keras.

"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa melihat kan? Duduk saja ke pundakku." Wajahnya datar.

"Tapi aku berat." Pipinya bersemu merah.

"Uang tiketmu akan sia-sia jika kau tidak bisa melihat penyanyinya." Sasuke berjongkok. Sasuke benar. Sakura tidak boleh menyiakan pembuka musim seminya. Dia menaikkan kedua pahanya dipundak Sasuke. Gadis itu sudah duduk dipundak Sasuke. Tangannya memegang pipi Sasuke agar tidak jatuh.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hm!" Sahut Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke mulai berdiri. "Wuaaahhhh! Tampak jelas!" Teriak gadis itu. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas panggung itu tanpa gangguan penonton yang lebih tinggi drinya.

Sakura lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau benar, Sasuke- _kun_!" Senyumnya begitu lebar. Matanya menyipitnya seperti senyuman terbalik.

Sasuke tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya berbeda. Tidak samar seperti biasanya. Sakura terpesona dengan senyumnya. Sungguh indah. Bahkan irama jantungnya sempat bergerak lebih kencang. Tangan Sasuke memegang lembut kedua kaki Sakura. Sakura melihat kedua kakinya berada digenggaman Sasuke. Gadis itu mengalihkan wajahnya ketitik panggung. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu. Dia sedikit tidak fokus dengan sajian penyanyi itu, padahal itu adalah salah satu penyanyi favoritnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Dingin!" Satu bungkus es krim berwarna merah menempel dipipi Sakura.

"Untukmu." Sasuke duduk disebelah Sakura. Pria _raven_ itu meneguk air dari kaleng minuman soda.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk dikursi kayu pinggir jalan. Festival Summer Rock belum berakhir, tetapi penyanyi yang disukai Sakura sudah tidak bernyanyi lagi. Mereka memutuskan menikmati sisa waktu disekitaran pantai tersebut hingga matahari terbenam.

Sakura membuka bungkus es krim itu. "Terima kasih."

"Mana bayarannya?"

"Ah tunggu sebentar." Sakura membuka resleting tasnya dan mengambil dompet _prada_ miliknya.

"Kau serius sekali." Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura. Dia melempar kaleng minuman kosong tersebut di tong sampah.

"Kau ini..." Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke. Dia menyikut pelan pinggang Sasuke. Pria itu hanya bercanda. Sakura tertawa kecil. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Ya, seperti.

Sakura membuka resleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan benda didalamnya. " _Macaron_ dari ibumu masih tersisa setengah. Kita habiskan saja sekarang." Sakura membuka kotak yang berisi kue warna-warni itu.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai _macaron?"_ Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

"Sewaktu tinggal di London, ibuku sering membuatkannya untukku. Warna _macaron_ yang indah sangat cocok untuk menyemangati hariku." Sakura melahap sebuah _macaron._ Dia benar-benar menyukainya. Warna warni _macaron_ sungguh menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini. _Macaron_ itu telah habis. Kotak bekal itu sudah kosong. Hanya remah-remah di setiap sudutnya.

"Ada sisa _macaron_ dihidungmu. Kau rakus sekali." Sasuke menunjuk hidung Sakura. Sasuke sepertinya senang mengejek teman barunya itu.

"Aku tidak rakus!" Sakura mengelap hidungnya dengan tisu. Kulit wajahnya memerah. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke deretan toko-toko.

"Hei. Ada toko pernak pernik. Ayo, kita kesana!" Sakura menunjuk sebuah toko dengan papan nama Things and Stuff.

Sasuke menoleh kearah toko yang berwarna coklat itu. "Kau ingin membeli sesuatu?"

"Jika ada yang menarik." Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke. Mereka berjalan menuju toko yang jaraknya sekitar 30 meter dari tempat duduk taman itu.

"Berhentilah." Perintah Sasuke.

Sakura menatap bingung kearah Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

"Mana ponselmu?"

Sakura mengambil ponsel didalam tasnya. "Ini. Untuk apa?"

Sasuke melepaskan topi Sakura. "Kenapa dilepas? Kepalaku kepanasan." Protes Sakura berusaha mengambil topinya kembali.

"Coba kau berdiri sana." Jemari telunjuknya menuju kearah depan sebuah toko berwarna hitam dan merah. "Aku akan memotretmu. Jangan berpose. Cukup tersenyum dan tampakkan gigi depanmu saja." Sasuke mengambil ponsel dari tangan Sakura.

Sakura yang bingung hanya mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Dia berjalan menuju posisi yang ditunjuk Sasuke. "Disini?" Memastikan posisinya benar atau tidak.

"Geser sedikit. Tepat disamping tiang itu."

"Seperti ini?"

"Hn."

Sakura berdiri kaku disamping tiang papan nama toko itu. Wajahnya berwarna merah karena terpapar sinar matahari. Dia tersenyum dengan menampakkan gigi depannya sesuai perintah Sasuke. _Klik!_ Satu foto berhasil diambil Sasuke. Ada seringai jahil diwajahnya saat mengutak-atik _smartphone rose gold_ tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sakura cukup penasaran. Tentu saja! Itu kan ponsel miliknya.

"Kebetulan sekali. Mirip dengan itu bukan?" Jari telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk sebuah logo bergambar gadis yang sedang tersenyum. Dia memperlihatkan hasil foto yang sudah dieditnya kepada Sakura. Dia membandingkan hasil fotonya dengan papan logo toko tersebut.

Sakura melihat foto dirinya. Saat ini dia memakai kemeja putih bergaris biru. Rambutnya dikepang dua. Pipinya bersemu merah dan ada bintik-bintik merah yang ditambahkan Sasuke. Sangat mirip dengan logo itu. "Sasuke- _kun!"_ Wajah Sakura malu.

"Mirip dengan logo wendy's, bukan? Kau lebih baik jadi maskotnya. Lumayan untuk kerja sampinganmu. Mau aku rekomendasikan kepada pemilik toko itu?" Wajahnya terlihat jahil.

"Kau mengerjaiku!" Sakura memukul pelan tangan Sasuke. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Sasuke terkekeh kecil. Dia meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bukankah itu mirip dengan salah satu koleksi _mug-_ mu?" Tanya Sakura saat Sasuke termenung melihat _mug_ hijau lumut tersebut. Itu _mug_ yang sama dengan yang Sakura lihat dirumah Sasuke tadi.

"Bukan. Hanya warna dan bentuknya saja yang sama tapi ukirannya berbeda." Sasuke tersenyum sangat samar.

"Apa kau membeli _mug_ itu disini?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Pria itu meletakkan kembali _mug_ itu dirak kayu itu. _Onyx-_ nya beralih menuju pernak pernik unik lainnya.

"Sasuke- _kun._ Ini bagus, kan?" Sakura memperlihatkan dua kalung dengan benda bulat pipih sebagai liontinnya.

"Kompas," gumam Sasuke saat membuka kedua penutup kompas tersebut.

"Lihat! Kedua jarum kompasnya masih bekerja." Telunjuk birunya menunjuk jarum kompas itu. "Indah sekali." Kedua bola matanya bersinar.

"Itu spesial, Nona. Kompas itu hanya ada dua." Pemilik toko Things and Stuff menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku beruntung," gumam Sakura.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Hm!" Sakura mengangguk-angguk pelan. Bola matanya bertemu dengan bola mata Sasuke. Pancaran yang penuh keingingan untuk memiliki kedua kompas tersebut. "Ayo beli keduanya! Satu untukku dan satunya untukmu!" Ajak Sakura.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menyetujui permintaan Sakura.

"Maukah aku ukir nama kalian dibalik penutup kompas itu?" Tawar pemilik toko tersebut. Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan. Mereka seperti berunding tapi tidak ada satupun kata yang terucap. Hanya rundingan melalui bola mata.

"Ukir dengan Inisial SS dan tanggal hari ini dikeduanya." Pinta Sasuke.

"Dengan senang hati," ujar pemilik toko itu.

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke. "SS?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sasuke Sakura. Anggap saja sebagai cinderamata untuk hari ini," jawab Sasuke. Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mereka duduk didepan meja kasir, menunggu si pemilik toko yang sedang mengukir inisial di kedua kompas tersebut.

Sasuke melihat kearah luar jendela kaca toko tersebut. Dia terlihat sangat tenang menikmati orang-orang yang sedang lalu lalang dijalanan luar toko tersebut. Sampai akhirnya _onyx-_ nya membulat sempurna. Bola matanya tidak bergerak tetap pada tujuannya. Dia melihat seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Dia..." Gumamnya pelan. Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang sedang berjalan bersama anak kecil. Sasuke melihat tajam wanita itu. Terbesit kenangan dimasa lalu. Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit sendu. Ada rasa ingin menyapa wanita itu. Namun kedua kakinya menolak untuk beranjak.

"Sasuke- _kun?"_ Panggil Sakura. Gadis itu heran melihat Sasuke yang terpaku. Bukan Sasuke yang biasanya. _Emerald_ -nya mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Dia hanya melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ada sekumpulan remaja, sepasang kekasih, ibu muda dan anaknya, serta seorang kakek. Sakura tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi objek Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun?"_ Panggilnya sekali lagi.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. "Apa sudah selesai?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah. Kau sedang melihat apa?" Sakura cukup penasaran.

"Tidak ada." Senyuman kecut terukir dibibirnya. "Kita akan kemana lagi?" Sasuke mengalihkan rasa penasaran Sakura.

"Ombak! Ayo menendang air ombak!" Sakura terlihat antusias. "ini milikmu. Langsung dipakai saja." Sakura memberikan salah satu kalung kompas itu kepada Sasuke. Dia mengalungkan miliknya dilehernya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Mereka berjalan beranjak menuju tepi pantai.

 _Dua kompas yang sama menggantung dileher yang berbeda._

 _._

 ** _._**

"Tunggu, Sasuke- _kun!"_ Teriak Sakura. Wanita itu sibuk mengikat kedua tali sepatu ketsnya, kemudian menggantungkannya dipundaknya. Kaki telanjangnya berlari menuju kearah Sasuke yang sudah duluan sampai dibibir pantai. Pria itu berdiri dengan tenang.

"Pantai yang tenang," gumam Sasuke. Kaki telanjangnya diterpa sisa gulungan ombak.

"Aku sangat menyukai ombak!" Sakura begitu bahagia. Dia berlarian dibibir pantai itu. Kaki putihnya sudah basah. Wajahnya begitu ceria.

"Sakura!" Sahut Sasuke saat Sakura memercikkan air ombak itu kearah Sasuke. Sakura tertawa melihat muka kesal Sasuke. Kaus dan kemeja Sasuke sebagian basah karena ulah Sakura.

Kaki-kaki telanjang mereka menendang pasir kearah ombak tersebut. Air wajah mereka terlihat bahagia. Sakura lebih tepatnya. Gadis itu berkali-kali tertawa dan tersenyum. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih menjaga _image_ -nya. Gadis itu berlari menuju ombak yang sudah surut itu. Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Sasuke- _kun!_ Ada ombak besaaarrrr!" Teriak Sakura berbalik arah. Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura agar berlari lebih kencang. Mereka berlari bersama menuju tepian.

"Hahahaha..." Gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Mereka berhasil menghindari ombak besar itu.

"Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam," ujar Sasuke.

"Ayo kita duduk diujung dermaga itu." Sakura menunjuk ujung dermaga kayu yang masih kokoh.

Posisi matahari sudah berada di sebelah barat. Langit pun sudah berubah menjadi warna _orange_. Dua orang yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai teman sedang duduk ditepi dermaga kayu itu. Kaki-kaki mereka menggantung disana. Hembusan ombak dan suara burung menghiasi sore yang indah itu.

Sakura membuka tas putih _Valentino_ miliknya. Dia mengambil sebuah buku sketsa kecil dan sebuah pensil. Membuka lembar-perlembar halaman yang sudah terisi coretan sketsa itu. Halaman yang kosong menjadi tujuannya. Dia mulai membuat anatomi tubuh. Sasuke yang sedang tenang melihat matahari itu sedikit terusik dengan Sakura. Bola matanya bergerak menoleh kearah Sakura. Melihat tangan gadis itu yang lincah memoleskan arang pensil itu.

"Membuat sketsa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Suasana sore dan dermaga yang tenang menginspirasiku." Dia tidak menoleh kearah Sasuke. Masih berkutat dengan sketsanya.

"Tampaknya sangat mudah mendapatkan inspirasi."

"Suasana yang menurutku menarik, aku akan langsung menjadikannya sketsa." Dia menoleh kearah Sasuke. Senyuman mengembang diwajahnya.

Mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sasuke yang menatap lurus kearah lautan dan Sakura yang menatap kebawah kearah sketsanya.

"Aku berencana untuk pindah," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura menghentikan gerakan pensilnya. Rasanya sebuah ombak menghantam hatinya. "Pindah kemana?" Suaranya sedikit lirih. Mereka baru saja berteman.

"Tetap di Tokyo." Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura. Pandangannya kembali menuju lautan. "Aku ingin memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri. Tinggal bersama keluarga memang menyenangkan. Tapi aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan hasil kerja kerasku. Aku sudah punya pekerjaan, rasanya sangat tidak adil jika masih hidup dengan keluargaku."

"Kau ingin membeli rumah?"

"Tidak. Rumah terlalu besar jika hanya aku sendiri yang menempati. Rumah hanya cocok untuk keluarga. Aku ingin membeli apartemen saja. Jika aku sudah memiliki keluarga, mungkin aku akan membeli rumah."

"Kau benar-benar ingin menghargai hasil kerjamu."

"Hn."

"Mau aku temani mencari apartemen yang cocok untukmu?"

"Jika waktu kita sama-sama kosong."

"Baiklah! Kau membutuhkan satu apartemen yang cocok untuk wajah datarmu." Senyuman merekah di wajah Sakura. Dia sedikit terkekeh.

Sketsanya telah usai. Halaman itu memperlihatkan sebuah desain dengan bergaya _feminine casual._ _Feminine_ yang menggambarkan suasana hati yang bahagia, ceria dan berbunga. Sakura sendiri dibuat heran dengan sketsanya. Itu bukan seperti dirinya yang selalu identik dengan gaya _masculine_. Dia menggeleng pelan kepalanya. Melupakan hal itu sejenak.

Sakura membuka penutup kompas yang ada dilehernya. "Ukiran yang indah." Gumamnya.

"Hn." Sasuke tidak menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Jarumnya berada diarah barat. Tepat dengan matahari itu."

"Kompasnya masih bekerja dengan baik," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh kearah sisi kirinya. Melihat sosok pria yang wajahnya diterpa sinar sore.

"Sasuke- _kun._ " Tangannya menutup kompas itu kembali.

"Hn."

"Kau orang yang baik." Sakura tulus mengucapkannya.

"Kau baru mengenalku. Itu hanya persepsimu saja," bantah Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Tidak. Aku bisa melihatnya." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke terdiam. Tidak tahu harus membalas apa ucapan Sakura.

"Apa hari ini menyenangkan bagimu?" Tanya Sakura. Pria disampingnya itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman. _Emerald-_ nya berhenti bergerak. Fokus pada senyuman Sasuke. Sangat indah.

"Aku menyukai senyummu..." Gumam Sakura begitu pelan bersamaan derunya suara ombak. Sakura sunguh terpesona dengan senyuman Sasuke. Ada kupu-kupu kecil yang melintas diperutnya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Dia tidak mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Sakura.

Sakura sadar tentang apa yang dia ucapkan barusan. "Aa... Tidak ada..." Dia tersenyum kaku. Apa yang sudah dia katakan barusan. Dia bilang dia menyukai senyum Sasuke. Ada apa dengannya.

"Sebentar lagi akan terbenam," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku akan berhitung!" Sakura tampak antusias. "Tiga... Dua... Satu... Yeaaahh!" Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya bersamaan dengan hilangnya matahari dibawah garis cakrawala. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan Sakura.

Dua bayangan yang duduk bersama dan dua kompas yang memiliki arah yang sama. Tidak bergandengan tangan, tetapi menatap arah tujuan yang sama. Dua orang yang sama-sama mengalami pahitnya perasaan. Dua orang yang mungkin akan menggeser sedikit celah dihatinya. Masa depan hanyalah misteri.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, kita sudah sampai." Sasuke mencoba membangunkan Sakura yang sudah beralih ke alam mimpinya.

"Hm..." Sakura hanya menggeliat. Matanya sedang terpejam. Dia sedang tidak ingin dibangunkan.

Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya. "Bangunlah," pinta Sasuke sekali lagi. Sakura tidak menggubris permintaan Sasuke. Sifat kolerisnya sudah membelenggu alam tidurnya. Tidak sedang ingin dibangunkan. Sasuke melirik jam di _dashboard_ mobilnya. Menunggu Sakura bangun hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya.

Pria itu membuka pintu disisi Sakura. Tangan kokohnya berhati-hati mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Dia menutup pintu mobilnya kembali dengan salah satu kakinya. Wajah Sakura bergerak kesisi dada Sasuke. Dia membenamkan kepalanya disana seperti bantal. Sasuke berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju pintu rumah Sakura.

"Nak Sasuke? Masuklah." Nenek Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke yang membopong Sakura. "Dia tertidur?" Tanyanya. Tangan keriputnya mengelus wajah Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bisa kau antarkan ke kamarnya? Nenek sudah terlalu tua untuk membopongnya," ujar sang nenek.

"Hn. Dimana kamarnya, nek?"

"Tepat disebelah kamar Sasori."

Sasuke berjalan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga kayu itu. Dia cukup berhati-hati. Membawa seorang gadis dan menaiki anak tangga membuatnya sedikit kesulitan. Gadis yang bersamanya itu sangat nyenyak sekali. Tidak sedikitpun sadar jika dia sedang dibopong teman barunya.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan yang beraroma bunga ternama itu, Sakura. Aroma yang sama dengan nama wanita yang bersamanya. Dia merebahkan tubuh Sakura dengan pelan diranjang beralas _tosca_ itu. Tubuh temannya itu sedikit menggeliat. Sasuke duduk disampingnya. Kaki Sakura berada dipangkuan paha Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan kedua sepatu kets putihnya. Dia begitu pelan melepaskan alas kaki Sakura.

Tanpa disadari dia memperhatikan wajah Sakura cukup lama. "Apakah sungguh menyenangkan hingga kau tertidur begitu pulas," gumam Sasuke pelan. Tangannya bergerak pada kompas tepat diatas dada Sakura. Dia memegang penunjuk arah milik Sakura, membuka penutupnya. Bola matanya memperhatikan secara seksama ukiran itu. SS, begitulah yang terukir. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke menaikkan leher Sakura perlahan. Melepaskan kalung kompas itu agar tidak mengganggu tidurnya dan meletakkan benda itu tepat disamping Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat menggeliat sejenak saat Sasuke menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Tangannya menyingkirkan poni didahi Sakura. " _Oyasumi,_ Sakura." Kedua jarinya mengetuk pelan dahi Sakura. Pria itu berlalu dan meninggalkan Sakura dalam alam tidurnya.

 **...**

 **To be continued**

 **Author's note:**

 _Halo readers. Ini fic Naruto pertama yang saya buat setelah enam tahun meninggalkan dunia fanfiction. Saya bahkan sempat lupa email dan password akun saya sewaktu login._

 _Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah mengikuti story ini hingga chapter 5. Saya senang sekali dengan dukungan, kritik penulisan dan juga masukan dari kalian. Review kalian membuat saya bersemangat untuk tetap melanjutkan story ini. Saya sedikit kesulitan menggambarkan story dari sisi Sasuke, tapi saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menggambarkan dari segi Sasuke nantinya._

 _Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian. Kalian luar biasa!_


	6. Woman in the past?

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **LOVE & CAREER**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Woman in the past?**

* * *

 _Hari Rabu, Minggu pertama bulan Juli._

Tiga puluh lembar kertas sketsa desain berbaris sejajar diatas meja bundar yang cukup besar. Desain yang begitu khas dengan gaya maskulin itu terpampang dengan rapi. Sketsa hitam putih itu belum diberi setitik warna. Dua orang desainer, yang salah satunya adalah desainer ternama sedang berkutat mengamati puluhan sketsa itu. Keempat bola mata itu begitu serius. Mereka harus memilih 10 desain terbaik dari 30 desain yang telah dibuat oleh Sakura.

"Aku rasa yang ini sangat menarik. Potongan _kontemporer*_ yang dipadukan dengan _avant garde*,"_ ujara Deidara. Tangannya menggeser salah satu kertas sketsa yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"Ya. Potongan dibagian lengannya sangat menjadi poin penting. Itu bisa menjadi titik fokus nantinya," ucap Sakura.

"Akan lebih baik bagian yang ini diberi sedikit saja motif. Jadi penonton bisa fokus dilengannya. Yang ini akan aku masukan kedalam 35 desain nantinya." Sebuah senyuman mengembang diwajah atasan Sakura itu. Sakura ikut senang dengan pilihan Deidara.

Satu desain milik Sakura sudah masuk babak aman. Mereka harus memilih 9 desain lagi untuk melengkapi 35 desain yang akan ditampilkan untuk _fashion show_ nantinya. Masih ada waktu delapan bulan sebelum pertunjukkan.

Sakura mengambil sebuah kertas diujung dekat pinggir meja. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Tawar Sakura.

Deidara mengambil kertas putih berisi sketsa itu dari tangan Sakura. Itu adalah salah satu desain yang cukup memakan banyak waktu untuk memikirkan bentuknya. Makanya, Sakura mencoba untuk menawarkan salah satu hasil seninya. Berharap akan jadi sebuah baju untuk _fashion show_ nantinya.

"Ada potongan _off shoulder_ dibagian lengannya. Memperlihatkan kulit lengan hingga 4 inchi. Dibagian celananya ada transparan persegi panjang yang mana bagian itu bisa diisi dengan motif untuk memberi efek _x-ray,_ " jelas Sakura kepada Deidara.

 _Off shoulder_ merupakan potongan pada baju yang memperlihatkan garis leher dengan arah melebar tanpa garis bahu. Ini merupakan salah satu tren pakaian yang sedang naik daun saat ini.

Deidara mengangguk-angguk. "Aku setuju. Lebih baik efek _x-ray_ ditaruh dibagian lengan hingga pergelangan dan juga kekosongan yang transparan ini."

Hampir tiga jam Sakura dan Deidara saling berdiskusi dalam memilih desain yang terbaik. Saling mempertahankan pendapat dan saling memberi masukan menghiasi ruangan berwarna _beige_ itu. Ada beberapa suara mereka bahkan terdengar hingga keluar ruangan. Akhirnya, Sepuluh desain terbaik dari Sakura sudah terpilih.

"Apakah kau sudah membuat _technical drawing_ -nya?" Tanya Deidara. Disaat seperti ini tidak ada mimik candaan dari wajahnya. Hanya wajah serius, karena hal ini menyangkut nama baiknya.

"Ah, ini." Sakura memberikan puluhan lembar kertas kepada Deidara.

Kertas berisi puluhan gambar baju kaku itu diperiksa satu persatu oleh deidara. Tidak ada seni disana, hanya ada garis-garis kaku dan beberapa keterangan. Berbeda dengan gambar cantik yang biasa dibuat Sakura. Tentu saja, itu adalah gambar teknik dari desain baju yang nantinya akan diberikan kepada ahli pola.

"Mungkin akan ada yang aku perbaiki nantinya," ujar pria berambut kuning panjang itu. Deidara meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu dipinggir meja. Dia mengambil satu buku berisi puluhan warna didalamnya. "Waktunya pemilihan warna, ada beberapa warna yang sudah aku tandai. Akan lebih baik sisanya saling bertukar pendapat denganmu," ajaknya pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Gadis itu terlihat begitu antusias. Pemilihan warna adalah salah satu bagian favoritnya dalam _fashion design._ Mungkin terlihat sepele namun memadukan warna agar enak dipandang cukup sulit, tetapi sangat menyenangkan. Disini dia uji bagaimana warna yang dipilihnya mampu berpaduan dengan efek _lightning_ saat _Fashion show._ Apakah warna tersebut akan terlihat wow atau biasa saja. Disitu adalah kuncinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Wajahmu terlihat kusut," sahut Anko saat Sakura memasuki ruang kerjanya. Wanita berumur 35 tahun itu sudah berhenti dari aktifitas hitung menghitung inchi. Dia terlihat sedang merapikan kertas pola dan remah kertas yang berserakan dimeja yang luas itu.

"Aku baru saja habis berpikir keras," balas Sakura langsung duduk didepan Anko.

"Ya, memikirkan desain memang cukup stress, karena itu aku lebih menyukai pola," celetuk Anko.

"Ya begitulah. Pemilihan warna juga cukup membuatku berkeringat. Melelahkan, tetapi aku menyukainya."

"Apakah 35 desain sudah oke semua?"

"Hmm." Sakura mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu mengambil air mineral yang masih tersegel diatas meja dan meminumnya.

"Sepertinya otakku akan diperas untuk membuat polanya," ujar Anko.

Sebuah nada dering _Tri-tone_ dari ponsel milik Sakura berbunyi. Jemari kecilnya dengan sigap mengecek layar ponsel miliknya. Ada banyak notifikasi Line disana tetapi hanya satu yang menarik. Bola mata miliknya terlihat berbinar, satu _chat_ Line dari Sasuke menghiasi dari banyak notifikasi Line-nya.

Sasuke: **Mau menikmati secangkir kopi?**

Bibirnya melengkung keatas. Baru kali ini Sasuke yang mengajaknya bertemu diluar. Jemarinya segera menyentuh hamparan huruf dilayar _smarthphone_ -nya.

Sakura: **Tentu saja. Dimana?**

Sasuke: **Fuglen, jam 4 sore. Aku akan menunggumu disana.**

Sakura: **Dengan senang hati.**

Sakura terlihat tersenyum kecil setelah mengakhiri _chat_ tersebut. Auranya seperti seseorang yang sedang mendapatkan pesan cinta dari kekasihnya. Padahal sebelumnya, Sakura terlihat begitu kusut.

"Kekasihmu?" Tanya Anko.

"Bukan," bantah Sakura.

Seringai muncul diwajah Anko saat mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Wajahmu memerah," sindir Anko.

"Benarkah?!" Sakura menangkup kedua pipinya. Dia jadi sedikit panik.

Gadis itu mendekatkan dirinya pada sebuah cermin dinding. Dia memperhatikan _detail_ wajahnya. Anko tersenyum geli. Sakura sangat mudah dibaca.

"Ah waktu cepat berlalu. Sudah jam 4 saja," celetuk Anko. "Masih ada satu pola lagi yang harus aku kerjakan." Dia berjalan mengambil satu kertas pola yang masih baru.

"Hah?! Sekarang sudah jam 4?" Sakura terlihat kaget seakan tidak percaya pada Anko. Zamrud hijaunya langsung melesat pada jam dinding diruangan Anko itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Anko heran.

"Dasar, Sasuke- _kun!_ Dia menyuruhku datang jam 4 sore, tetapi dia mengirimkan pesan lima menit sebelum jam 4 sore." Gadis itu berdecak kesal.

"Benar, kan. Ternyata kau mempunyai kekasih. Sasuke- _kun_? Siapa dia?" Goda Anko.

" **Bukan** kekasihku." Sakura menekankan kata 'bukan' pada kalimatnya.

"Hahaha... Jangan kesal begitu," Anko tertawa kecil.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa besok," ujar Sakura.

Dia mengambil tas miliknya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sebelumnya dia memastikan isi tasnya sudah lengkap atau belum. Melambaikan tangannya pada ahli pola Deidara itu. Dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan Anko.

"Terburu-buru sekali." Suara Deidara memergoki Sakura. Pria itu sedang bersama salah satu pegawainya.

Kaki jenjang gadis merah muda itu berhenti. "Ah. aku sedang diburu janji, Deidara- _san._ " Dia tersenyum kaku.

"Janji ya. Tapi kau melupakan sesuatu." Jemari telunjuk Deidara mengarah pada tas _chanel_ yang sedang dipakai Sakura.

Sakura melihat tas miliknya. Alis Sakura mulai berkerut. Rasanya dia tidak melupakan benda-benda yang dibawanya saat ini.

" _A woman who doesn't wear perfume has no future."_ Deidara mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Deidara menyadari aroma yang sudah memudar dari asistennya.

Cengiran membentuk wajah gadis ayu itu. "Aa kau benar. Terima kasih untuk Coco Chanel _quote-_ nya." Sakura mengambil sebuah parfum dalam tasnya. Dia menyemprotkan sedikit didaerah pergelangan tangannya. Mengusap secara perlahan.

"Kau akan menemui seseorang, benar?" Tebak Deidara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang sedang ada janji barusan."

"Aa..." Ada semu merah muda dibawah matanya. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah kafe kopi tepat dipinggir jalan menjadi tujuan Sakura. Salah satu kafe yang sbanyak digandrungi penikmat kopi. Kafe kopi bercat putih bersih dengan pintu dan jendela yang terbuat dari kayu itu tampak begitu nyaman. Terlihat dari luar, ada banyak pengunjung yang meramaikan kafe itu. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati kopi itu. Senda gurau, tenang, keseriusan dan senyuman menghiasi warna kafe itu.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Dia meletakkan tasnya dipinggir meja dekat jendela.

Sasuke tahu siapa yang menyapanya tanpa perlu melihat si penyapa. Sasuke menutup majalah _Time_ yang dibacanya. Meletakkan buku yang bergambar pria terkenal disampulnya itu dipinggir meja tersebut.

"Tidak." Sasuke menaikkan kepalanya, memandang lurus pada Sakura.

Bola mata hitam Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan musim panas Sakura. Rasanya sedikit terpesona. Teman gadisnya sedang dibalut atasan dengan potongan _offshoulder_ yang mengekpos kulit leher, bahu, hingga lengan atasnya. Lengan atasan yang terpotong itu menjulur hingga keujung jarinya dengan model pergelangan kemeja, sehingga menutupi kuku-kuku birunya. Celana denim pendek pertanda musim panas memperindah kakinya.

"Kau mengajakku disaat sudah hampir jam 4 sore. Aku jadi terburu-buru kesini. Kau berniat mengerjaiku." Celetuk Sakura.

"Tidak." Seringai kecil naik disudut bibir pria itu.

Ada empat kursi disana. Satunya sudah menjadi milik Sasuke. Sakura memilih kursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Mendudukkan dirinya dengan pelan. Bibir kesalnya tadi berubah menjadi senyuman yang mengalir air wajahnya.

"Sudah memesan minuman?" Tanyanya.

"Belum. Pilihlah yang kau inginkan." Sasuke memberikan buku menu kepada Sakura.

Sakura menerima buku berwarna hitam sesuai warna kopi itu. Ada banyak pilihan minuman kopi didalamnya. Semuanya terlihat menggiurkan dengan harga yang bervariasi. Mulai yang panas hingga yang dingin, maupun yang termurah hingga yang termahal. Memilih minuman kopi sama seperti memilih bahan kain. Ada kualitas ada kenikmatan. Begitulah yang terlintas dipikiran Sakura.

" _Macchiato. Singel_. Aku mau yang ini." Sakura berhasil menyeleksi satu dari banyak pilihan. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

" _Espresso con Panna._ " Sasuke tersenyum samar.

Sasuke memanggil seorang pelayan wanita cafe itu. Mereka memantapkan kembali pilihan kopi mereka dikertas pemesanan milik pelayan tersebut.

"Sudah mencari informasi tentang apartemen yang kau inginkan di internet?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke setelah pelayan tadi meninggalkan mereka. Sakura menaikkan kacamatanya keatas mahkota kepalanya.

"Sudah," jawab Sasuke.

"Dimana?"

"Roppongi Hills Residence."

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu kawasan elit?" Sakura seperti tidak percaya dengan pilihan Sasuke. Bola matanya terlihat berbinar.

"Hn."

Sakura mengambil _smartphone_ didalam tas Chanel miliknya. Dia cukup penasaran dengan apartemen pilihan Sasuke. Dia tahu itu adalah apartemen elit seperti yang banyak diperbincangkan oleh orang-orang. Tapi dia tidak mengetahui lebih _detail-_ nya.

Sakura memasukkan _keyword_ Roppongi Hills Residence disalah satu situs mesin pencari. Dalam hitungan seperdelapan detik berbagai informasi mengenai Roppongi Hills Residence muncul. Gadis itu membuka salah satu _website_ yang terlihat cukup akurat.

Mata elok Sakura sedikit membesar saat melihat kisaran harga yang ditawarkan apartemen itu. "Harganya fantastis. Apakah kau akan menghabiskan uangmu untuk itu?" Tanya Sakura. Dia menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Sasuke.

"Sama seperti tas yang sedang kau pakai, kan?" Bola mata hitamnya melirik tas milik Sakura.

Satu alis Sakura terangkat. Dia tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau juga menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli tas bermerek itu kan?" Ada seringai mengukir diwajah Sasuke.

"Kau cukup tahu dengan merek tas," balas Sakura.

"Tidak juga," bantah Sasuke.

Dua buah cangkir berisi espresso yang mereka pesan terhidang dihadapan mereka masing-masing. Pelayan itu mempersilahkan kedua pemuda dan pemudi itu menikmati espresso yang mereka pesan. Aroma espresso yang masih hangat itu menyeruak di indra penciuman mereka.

"Apakah sabtu ini kau kosong?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menyicip espresso-nya. Lagi, Sasuke mengajaknya.

"Aku akan mengajar di pagi hari. Hanya setengah hari saja. Setelah itu aku kosong."

"Kau juga seorang pengajar?"

"Hm," Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Aku menyukai anak-anak. Berbagi ilmu _fashion_ kepada mereka sangat menyenangkan." Lengkungan dibibirnya membuat gigi depannya terlihat.

"Kau sangat aktif," puji Sasuke.

"Mengajar juga salah satu dari rangkaian karirku. Aku sungguh mencintai karirku." Senyuman kecil tersungging disudut bibirnya.

"Begitu menggilai karir ya?" Sasuke sedikit menyindir Sakura.

"Kau benar," gumam Sakura. Wajahnya dialihkan pada secangkir _macchiato_ berwarna _light brown_ dengan seni pohon pinus. wajahnya sedikit sendu. Karir ya. Ada alasan mengapa wajahnya sedikit sendu. Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sedikit melankolis.

Sasuke memperhatikan gerak gerik Sakura yang sedikit berbeda. "Sabtu siang aku akan menjemputmu," ujarnya.

Sakura menaikkan kepalanya, bola matanya lurus menatap wajah Sasuke, "Apakah kita akan ke Roppongi Hills Residence?"

"Hn."

Tidak ada anggukan dari Sasuke, tapi Sakura mengerti maksudnya. Air wajahnya dalam sekejap berubah menjadi cerah seperti musim panas.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menunggumu nanti. Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat Roppongi Hills. Sepertinya banyak aroma mewah disana." Sedikit cengiran senang timbul dari wajah Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dari kepalanya. Memindahkan disamping tas miliknya. Dia mengangkat cangkir berisi _macchiato_ miliknya. "Hei, ayo bersulang sebentar." Dia mengedipkan salah satu kelopak matanya.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat, "kita tidak sedang minum anggur, kan."

Sasuke benar. Bersulang biasanya saat minum anggur atau bir bukan minum kopi.

"Tidak masalah kan? Angkat saja cangkirmu," bela Sakura.

Pria yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari Sakura itu berseringai kecil. Dia mengangkat cangkir berwarna putih itu. Mendekatkan pada milik Sakura. _Ting!_ Kedua cangkir itu saling beradu.

"Untuk pertemanan!" Sahut Sakura ceria. Dia mengedipkan salah satu kelopak matanya.

"Kau seperti terobsesi dengan kata pertemanan," ejek Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun..._ " Sedikit semburat merah menghiasi wajah pipi Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Dia sepertinya senang mengejek Sakura. Ah, atau dia sedang nyaman bersama Sakura. Entahlah, Sasuke sangat sulit dibaca.

 _Ting!_ Bel pertanda bahwa ada tamu yang mengunjungi kafe itu berbunyi. Seseorang baru saja membuka pintu kafe kopi itu _._ Sasuke melihatnya, ya, itu adalah seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Sungguh kebetulan. Pria itu segera mengambil _iPhone_ dari saku celananya. Menekan salah satu nomor kontak yang ada di ponselnya.

"Lihatlah kearah jam 2," perintah Sasuke kepada seseorang yang diteleponnya.

 _"Memerintah seperti biasa,"_ balas orang itu.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami," ajak Sasuke.

Sakura menghentikan aktifitas mengaduk minumannya. Dia penasaran dengan siapa yang diajak Sasuke untuk bergabung. Alisnya yang berwarna merah muda itu saling bertautan. Dia seperti ingin mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Sasuke.

Seseorang yang ditelpon Sasuke menoleh kearah jam 2 dari posisinya. Dia berhasil menemukan Sasuke. Wanita berambut merah muda yang bersama Sasuke sudah pasti seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

 _"Kau sedang berkencan?"_ Sindir pemilik suara itu.

"Tidak," bantah Sasuke.

 _"Baiklah. Aku akan bergabung,"_ ujar pria itu berseringai.

Sasuke menutup panggilan telepon miliknya.

"Siapa yang kau hubungi?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Teman SMA."

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Dia mengingat jarum jam angka 2 yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan. Memutar kepalanya menuju jarum jam angka 8 kebalikan dari angka 2. Mencari siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura siapa sosok yang diajak Sasuke untuk bergabung. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Bola matanya berhenti sejenak. Dia menangkap pria berambut merah sedang berjalan menuju mejanya. Gaara.

Sakura memutar balik kepalanya. wajahnya serius dan panik. "Kenapa kau mengajaknya bergabung?"

"Kau ada masalah dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Aa-tidak. Tidak ada masalah apapun." Sakura mengulum bibir ranumnya. Mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Melihat para pejalan kaki diluar sana lebih menyegarkan daripada seorang pejalan yang akan menghampirinya.

Sakura mengambil kacamata hitamnya yang duduk manis disebelah tasnya. Memakai kacamatanya kembali. Menghilangkan bola mata emerald indahnya dibalik lensa tersebut. Menyembunyikan matanya yang mudah dibaca mungkin lebih efektif.

"Hai," sapa pria berambut merah yang sedang menghampiri mereka.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Pria yang seumuran dengan Sasuke itu memilih dua kursi yang tersisa. Dia menggeser kursi yang tepat bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Sepertinya kursi disamping Sakura lebih memiliki daya tarik yang menonjol daripada kursi yang disamping Sasuke.

Sakura menyadari pergerakan kursi disampingnya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Mengehembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Lagi, dia harus harus bertemu dengan orang terdahulu untuk yang ketiga kalinya setelah kembali ke Tokyo.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu sedikit aneh dan mengacuhkan teman dekat Sasuke yang sudah duduk disampingnya. Bisa juga dibilang teman dekat Sakura, pada masa itu.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Sementara itu, seperti ada seringai diwajah Gaara saat menoleh kearah gadis disampingnya.

Gadis itu bisa saja mengacuhkan teman Sasuke itu, tapi Sasuke memanggilnya. Tidak mungkin mengabaikannya. Dengan berat hati Sakura memutar kepalanya hingga 180 derajat. Senyuman kaku dibuatnya untuk menyapa Gaara, "Hai."

"Arah matahari sore sudah berlawanan. Apakah begitu silau?" Sindir Gaara dengan menahan senyumannya.

Sial. Gaara sepertinya menyadari air wajah Sakura.

"Ah, tadi terasa begitu menyilaukan," ujar Sakura tersenyum pada Gaara. Dia melepaskan kembali kacamatanya. Sia-sia memasang kembali kacamatanya tadi. Dia mengalihkan pandangan pada minuman coklatnya.

Sasuke melirik kearah mereka berdua. Sepertinya dia sedang membaca situasi antara Gaara dan Sakura. Sasuke, orang yang senang menganalisis secara diam. Dia mencoba memahami kolerasi antara Gaara dan Sakura.

"Tumben sekali kau mampir kesini?" Sasuke mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang kaku.

"Kau juga. Tumben sekali menikmati kopi tidak sendirian, kali ini," ujar Gaara. Pria itu kembali fokus pada deretan menu.

Sasuke meletakkan secangkir _Espresso con Panna_ pada piring kecil. "Apakah kau selalu memata-mataiku setiap aku pergi ke _coffee shop_?" Sindir balik Sasuke dengan tenang.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi balasan dari teman dekat SMA-nya. Sudah menjadi hal biasa jika mereka saling membalikkan pertanyaan. Ya, seakan menghindari pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sangat mudah untuk dijawab.

Sakura hanya mendengarkan percakapan dua pria yang sedang bersamanya. Tidak berniat untuk mengikuti alur pembicaraan. Tangannya membolak-balik majalah _Time_ yang tadinya dibaca oleh Sasuke. Sejujurnya dia tidak tertarik membaca majalah itu, tapi keterpaksaan yang membuatnya menjadi pembaca yang tertekan.

Seorang pelayan yang dipanggil Gaara datang untuk mencatat menu yang dipesan oleh Gaara. Pilihan jatuh pada _cortado,_ espresso yang dipotong dengan sedikit susu hangat untuk mengurangi keasaman. Salah satu minuman yang sangat popular di Spanyol dan Portugal.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang berpura-pura membaca majalah. Dia menyadari gadis itu menjadi pasif sejak kedatangan Gaara. Bola mata hitamnya bergeser sedikit menuju arah Gaara yang sedang berkomunikasi dengan pelayan itu.

"Tidak aku sangka keisengan yang dilakukan Naruto kepada kalian waktu itu masih berlanjut," ujar Gaara usai memesan kopi.

"Kau salah, kita hanya teman," bantah Sakura. Dia terlihat begitu bersemangat membantah penilaian Gaara. Cahaya matahari sore membuat pipinya bersemu merah muda kala itu.

"Aku kira kau tidak tertarik mengikuti pembicaraan kami," seulas seringai mengalir dibibir Gaara.

"Tidak juga," timpal Sakura ikut berseringai.

"Kita hanya teman," Sasuke membenarkan pembelaan Sakura. Pria itu melirik Sakura yang berada didepannya.

Senyuman mengukir diwajah Gaara, "Teman ya? Sepertinya sudah memasuki tahap kedua setelah tahap perkenalan. Sama seperti proses _product life cycle_. Masa pertumbuhan. benar, kan? Apakah sebentar lagi akan naik satu tingkat menjadi masa puncak? Kalian pasti mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Bola mata Sakura menyiratkan keterkejutan atas prediksi Gaara. Dia melirik kearah Sasuke sekilas. Pria itu tetap tenang.

"Gaara..." Sakura terlihat tidak nyaman. Dia juga jadi tidak enak dengan Sasuke.

Gaara terlihat menahan senyum. "Terima kasih sudah menyebut namaku untuk kedua kalinya." Dia mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Sepertinya Gaara sedang memberikan suatu kode kepada Sasuke.

Sebuah kelicikkan kembali terukir diwajah Gaara, "Aku senang kau tidak mengubah kepribadianmu ataupun nada suaramu seperti saat kita berbicara berdua malam itu." Lagi pria itu memberikan kata kunci.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja," sangkal Sakura.

"Apakah karena kau sedang bersama Sasuke?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

Sasuke sejak tadi memperhatikan perilaku Gaara terhadap Sakura. Tatapannya seketika menjadi sedikit tajam. Dia yakin, pasti mereka memiliki masalah. Ingin bertanya ada, tetapi gengsi lebih mengungguli kepribadiannya.

"Aku rasa sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul bertiga lagi dengan Sasori," ucap Gaara.

Akhirnya Gaara membahas topik lain. Sebuah kelegaan terukir didalam tubuh Sakura. Sama seperti tadi, Sakura tidak ingin bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Hn." Jawaban yang singkat seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana jika kita bernostalgia? mengulangi kembali kenakalan remaja dulu." Bola mata hijau milik Gaara menerawang secangkir _cortado_ yang baru saja disajikan pelayan.

"Kenakalan remaja tidak perlu diulang, kan?" Senyuman samar menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

"Kau benar. Diusia saat ini, rasanya sangat sulit berkumpul bersama seperti dulu lagi. Ya, kita punya kesibukan masing-masing. Kau yang sibuk dengan dunia jejaring sosial, Sasori yang sibuk dengan dunia bonekanya dan begitu juga denganku."

"Kau bicara seolah-olah kita sudah terlalu tua. Kita bahkan belum menikah," timpal Sasuke.

"Oh, akhirnya kau memikirkan pernikahan?" Senyuman licik tersungging diwajah Gaara

Pertanyaan mengandung sindiran dari Gaara membuat Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke. Bola mata hijaunya mengamati gerakan wajah Sasuke. Dia penasaran dengan jawaban apa yang akan dikeluarkan Sasuke.

Pandangan Sasuke menuju Sakura sejenak, lalu mengalihkan kearah Gaara yang sedang tersenyum licik.

"Tidak juga." Tidak ada senyuman berarti diwajah Sasuke.

Gaara terkekeh kecil. Umur mereka sudah memasuki usia untuk membentuk sebuah keluarga. Hal yang wajar jika Gaara mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Ditambah lagi sekarang Sasuke bersama dengan orang yang sedang menarik pikirannya.

"Mau berlibur bersama, sesekali?" Gaara mengajukan idenya.

"Bertiga?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika berlima?" Bola mata Gaara mengarah menuju gadis berambut musim semi disampingnya. "Aku, kau, Sasori, Naruto." Gaara berhenti sejenak. "Dan, Dia."

Sakura yang merasakan aura Gaara seperti sedang menggelitik bahunya. Dia menggeser kepalanya kepada seseorang disampingnya. Air wajah gadis itu menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Aku bukan geng kalian. Kenapa aku juga harus ikut?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Karena kau ada disini," timpal Gaara.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sibuk," Tolak Sakura. Tentu saja dia menolaknya, Gaara adalah orang yang dihindarinya. Apa enaknya liburan jika bersama dengan orang yang telah membisukan hatinya.

"Karirmu tidak akan terbengkalai hanya karena liburan. Aku bisa mengajukan cuti untukmu kepada Deidara." Gaara tersenyum licik.

"Hn." Sasuke sependapat dengan Gaara. "Sakura, ikutlah," ajak Sasuke dengan suara pelan. Tidak ada mimik memohon dari wajahnya.

Sakura mengulum sedikit bibir _peach_ -nya, "Akan aku pikirkan." Jika tanpa Gaara mungkin Sakura bisa meng-iya-kan ajakan Sasuke. Dia sebenarnya juga ingin berlibur dengan Sasuke. Tapi...

"Aku harap kau memberikan jawaban yang cerdas." Gaara menahan seringainya. Pria berambut merah itu meminum seteguk _cortado_ -nya. "Eropa sepertinya menarik perhatianku. Orang tuamu masih di London, kan?"

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearah Gaara. Memandang gerakan Sasuke sepertinya lebih menyenangkan.

Keheningan sejenak menyelimuti ketiga manusia itu. Si rambut hitam yang sedang memahami kedua orang didepannya. Si rambut merah yang sedang mengutak-atik layar ponselnya. Serta, Si rambut merah muda yang sedang mengais sisa-sisa _macchiato_ miliknya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu," ujar Sakura. Gadis itu menggeser kursi berwarna _beige_ miliknya. Berjalan pelan meninggalkan kedua pria itu.

Pandangan Sasuke diam-diam mengekori punggung milik Sakura. Sesuatu dari Sakura sepertinya sedang menyihir Sasuke. Bukan Sasuke yang biasanya jika terus memperhatikan seorang wanita, apalagi jika itu orang yang baru saja menjadi temannya.

"Kau tertarik dengannya?" Gaara berhasil memergoki teman dekatnya itu.

"Tidak."

"Apakah kau bisa memegang ucapanmu?" Pancing Gaara.

"Entahlah." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

Gaara sedikit terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dia kenal bagaimana gerak gerik Sasuke, teman yang sudah dikenalnya selama 12 tahun. "Jawaban yang sama seperti waktu itu," sindir Gaara.

Gaara benar. Mimik dan jawaban Sasuke sama seperti saat dia berusia 16 tahun dulu. Tatapan yang sama seperti di klub malam milik ayah Gaara dulu. Gerakan yang sama seperti malam itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Tidak ada keinginan untuk memberikan jawaban dari jebakan Gaara. Teman berambut merahnya itu sering memberikan pertanyaan jebakan untuknya. Sasuke ingat itu.

"Kau sepertinya pernah dekat dengannya," sindir balik Sasuke. Itu adalah pernyataan hasil dari analisisnya secara diam tadi.

"Siapa yang tahu." Gaara mengaduk pelan _cortado_ yang sudah tinggal setengah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hari Sabtu, minggu pertama bulan Juli._

Terik matahari di sabtu siang begitu menyilaukan. Bahkan cahayanya memasuki kedalam mobil Sasuke melalui kaca mobilnya. Pemuda dan pemudi didalamnya sama-sama memakai kacamata hitam untuk mengurangi efek cahaya yang menyilaukan indera penglihatan mereka.

Sakura menaikkan satu tingkat pendingin udara di mobil Sasuke. Udara dingin menderu lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Angin dari AC mobil itu menari-menari dikulit Sakura. Senyuman puas mengembang diwajahnya. Musim panas kali ini benar-benar panas dari tahun sebelumnya.

"Ah... Sejuknya," ujar Sakura.

Bola mata Sasuke berada disudut matanya, dia melirik Sakura. "Hn," jawabnya.

"Hei, apakah kau dan Gaara menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menghentikan wajah seminya tadi. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menanyakan tentang Gaara.

"Tidak ada." Gadis itu tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Senyummu palsu."

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Dia hanya teman dekat kakak dan aku mengenalnya saat masih kecil dulu. Hanya itu saja. Dan lagi, aku tidak sedang ingin membahas itu. Ya, seperti privasi."

Sasuke tidak menimpali kembali pernyataan Sakura. Apa yang dikatakan barusan sudah cukup baginya untuk menyadari jika gadis itu pernah dekat dengan Gaara. Tetapi, itu cukup mengganggu pikirannya.

"Lihat! Itu Roppongi Hills Residence!" Teriak Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan barusan. Dia menunjuk sebuah dinding nama yang cukup besar.

"Hn," jawaban dari Sasuke yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Kendaraan roda empat berwarna hitam itu memasuki area apartemen yang sangat ternama itu. Sasuke mengemudi dengan pelan. Sesekali _onyx_ miliknya melihat disekitar. Indera penglihatannya terasa begitu segar. Ada banyak pepohonan hijau yang mempercantik lingkungan apartemen itu. Tak lupa bunga-bunga yang membentuk seperti pagar kecil membantu keelokkannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki sebuah gedung yang tingginya setinggi pencakar langit gedung-gedung didaerah itu. Besi-besi yang kokoh membuat gedung itu terlihat begitu tangguh. Ruangan yang begitu megah dan mewah memikat hati Sakura, seakan sedang merayu para pengunjung yang memasukinya. Warna cahaya ruangan yang terlihat begitu elegan menambah nilai plus ruangan itu. Tentu saja desain interior yang terlihat profesional dan mahal.

Seseorang sedang menyambut mereka, dia adalah _marketing_ dari Roppongi Hills Residence. Sasuke sudah berjanji dengan orang itu sebelumnya melalui sebuah sambungan telepon. Pria dengan _name tag_ yang tertulis Mizuki, nama pria itu, menyambut Sasuke dan Sakura dengan ramah. Mereka saling berjabat tangan.

Mereka memasuki sebuah lift untuk menuju ke lantai 31, disana ada ruangan unit apartemen yang akan dilihat oleh Sasuke. Lift dengan kecepatan yang cukup laju itu berhasil mencapai lantai 31 setelah melewati puluhan lantai.

"Ruangan ini masih kosong," ucap Mizuki saat membuka pintu bernomor 318. Mereka memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas. Dindingnya masih berwarna putih bersih. Langit-langitnya sudah menampilkan bentuk-bentuk yang maskulin. Lampu-lampu biasa masih menghiasi langit itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat begitu serius memperhatikan _detail_ ruangan itu. Mereka tidak menginginkan ada sesuatu yang cacat diruangan itu. Mizuki terlihat begitu antusias menceritakan bentuk-bentuk ruangan itu.

"Dari sini anda bisa menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo," ujar Mizuki saat membuka sebuah pintu kaca menuju balkon. Balkon itu tidak kecil. Ada kolam renang kecil disana.

"Indah sekali!" Sakura berlari kecil menuju pembatas balkon kaca yang setinggi lehernya. Jemarinya memegang pagar kaca itu. Matanya terpejam sejenak. Angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang terurai.

"Sejuk sekali," gumam Sakura. Dia merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum samar melihat Sakura. Sakura terlihat sangat cantik saat rambutnya terbawa oleh angin.

"Itu Tokyo Tower!" Sakura menunjuk sebuah tower berwarna merah yang berdiri tangguh.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Dia berdiri disamping Sakura, "Kau benar."

Rambut pria disamping Sakura itu ikut diterpa oleh udara yang bergerak. Aroma Sasuke memasuki indera penciuman Sakura bersamaan hembusan angin. Sungguh menenangkan Sakura. Gadis itu melirik pria yang lebih tinggi sekitar 15cm darinya. Dia terpesona dengan ketenangan Sasuke. Seekor kupu-kupu seakan menari diperutnya. Ada semu merah muda diwajahnya, sedikit.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sakura walau ada sedikit debar.

"Hn." Sangat singkat namun menyenangkan hati Sakura.

Pria bernama Mizuki yang berada dibelakang mereka terlihat ikut senang melihat calon pembeli unit apartemen tersebut. Tentu saja.

"Kami menyediakan katalog properti untuk mengisi setiap ruangan disini. Anda bisa memilih yang anda sukai nantinya. Selain itu, kita juga memberikan fasilitas lain seperti _Spas and Fitness, the sky lounge, medical services_ dan juga _rooftop garden._ Anda juga bisa menggunakan kolam renang yang bagian ini untuk mengadakan _party,"_ jelas Mizuki sambil menunjuk sebuah kertas peta lokasi area gedung tersebut.

Dipeta tersebut tergambar dengan jelas lokasi yang disediakan oleh pengelola apartemen tersebut. Disana ada Mall, taman, halte bus, area pejalan kaki dan sebagainya. Mizuki terlihat sangat antusias memperjelaskan satu persatu kepada Sasuke. Pria bermata tegas itu mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Mizuki.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ rasanya apartemen ini sangat cocok dengan kepribadianmu," ujar Sakura. Dia tersenyum begitu hangat.

"Aku setuju denganmu." Tatapan mata Sasuke melembut membalas senyuman hangat Sakura.

"Hei, ayo berfoto sebentar disana." Sakura menunjuk area balkon tadi.

"Kau cukup narsis," sindir Sasuke.

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja aku menyukai suasananya." Wajahnya dialihkan menuju pemandangan luar. Dia menarik lengan Sasuke. Sasuke mengikuti arah kaki Sakura berjalan.

"Bisakah kau ambilkan satu foto untuk kami?" pinta Sakura pada Mizuki. Memberikan ponsel berwarna merah muda itu pada pria berambut putih itu.

"Dengan senang hati, Nona," jawab Mizuki mantap.

Muda mudi itu berdiri dipinggir pagar kaca balkon itu. Sakura mulai berpose dengan ceria. Senyuman sedikit mengulum bibirnya. Pipinya menjadi sedikit bervolume. Berbeda dengan pria disampingnya yang terlihat biasa saja. Tidak ada senyuman, pandangan biasa, dan datar. Oh, ayolah. Bukan waktunya untuk berpose seperti foto kartu tanda penduduk.

"Hei, tersenyumlah!" Pinta Sakura dengan menyikut pelan pinggang Sasuke. Satu foto sudah diambil oleh Mizuki.

Sasuke itu tidak terbiasa dipotret. Dia hanya menunjukkan sedikit senyuman difoto tersebut. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang tampak begitu bahagia.

"Kenapa posemu datar sekali," protes Sakura saat melihat foto yang terpampang dilayar _smartphone_ -nya. Ada dengusan kecil darinya.

"Itu hanya sebuah foto. Ayo, pulang." Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar. Satu menit saja. Aku mau ambil foto untuk _snapchat_ -ku." Gadis itu masih tidak ingin beranjak. Sedikit pamer di media sosial tidak masalah kan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hari Minggu, minggu keempat bulan Juli._

"Masuklah," ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura setelah saat membuka pintu apartemennya. Teman wanitanya itu terlihat membawa satu kotak pizza dan dua buah minuman.

Hari ini Sakura sudah berjanji untuk membantu menyusun barang-barang yang dibawa Sasuke. Sasuke sudah membeli apartemen itu sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu. Proses pengisian properti di apartemennya berjalan dengan cepat.

Sakura memasuki ruangan apartemen dengan nuansa warna netral. Warna hitam, putih, abu-abu, _beige_ , _cream,_ ataupun _navy blue_ yang merupakan bagian dari warna aman. Berbagai properti pilihan Sasuke terlihat _classy_. Pria itu sepertinya memiliki selera yang cukup tinggi.

"Maaf terlambat. Tadi aku sedang menyelesaikan _finishing_ _dress._ " Sakura meletakkan kotak piza itu diatas meja makan milik Sasuke. Dia mengikat rambutnya agar lebih muda melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Jika sibuk, jangan memaksakan diri datang kesini," ujar Sasuke. Pria itu terlihat sibuk membuka kardus-kardus yang berserakan diruang tengah tersebut.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke sambil menyedot minuman yang dibawanya tadi. "Aku sudah janji denganmu, kan." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hei, Bukankah ini semua _mug_ yang ada dirumahmu?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat kedalam kardus yang berisi puluhan _mug_ yang diselimuti oleh _bubble wrap_ masing-masingnya.

"Hn."

"Kau menyukai _mug_ , ibumu pernah mengatakan padaku."

"Walau hanya wadah minum, tapi ada nilai esensi disana. Aku menyukainya sejak kecil." Sasuke memandang lurus satu _mug_ yang digenggamnya. Sorot matanya terlihat lembut.

Mereka membuka masing-masing _bubble wrap_ tersebut. Meletakkan dengan hati-hati dilantai kayu itu. _Tak! Tak! Tak!_ Sakura begitu iseng memecahkan gelembung plastik tersebut. Bibir bawahnya digigit saat memecahkan itu. Wajahnya begitu sumringah. Tawa kecil sesekali menggema dari pita suaranya. Sungguh kekanak-kanakkan.

"Berapa usiamu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"25 tahun. Ada apa?" Sakura masih asyik memencet gelembung plastik itu. Dia kelihatan senang sekali.

"Aku kira masih 10 tahun. Kau kekanakkan sekali memecahkan itu," sindir Sasuke.

 _Emerald_ Sakura langsung menyiratkan kekesalan, "Sasuke- _kun_!" Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut kedepan.

Sasuke mengabaikan kekesalan Sakura. Dia memasukkan satu persatu _mug_ itu kedalam lemari kacanya. Sakura ikut membantu Sasuke. Dia memperhatikan setiap sudut dari _mug_ itu sebelum diberikan pada Sasuke. Ada satu _mug_ klasik berwarna hijau lumut yang pernah dilihatnya sewaktu dirumah Sasuke. Dia penasaran dengan inisial SK yang ada dibawah _mug_ itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." Panggil Sakura.

"Hn."

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Waktu itu kau menamai inisial SS pada kompas yang kita beli dulu. _Mug_ ini berinisial SK. Jika S itu namamu. Apakah K berarti nama seseorang?" Tanya Sakura teliti.

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Dia menoleh kearah Sakura. "Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?" Tanyanya.

"Setiap orang punya rasa penasaran, kan?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi diujung kalimatnya. Ekspresinya begitu datar. Seketika pria itu menjadi sangat dingin. Dia mengambil _mug_ hijau lumut itu dari tangan Sakura dan meletakkan didalam lemari itu.

Sakura terdiam sejenak melihat sikap Sasuke. Dia sadar. Sepertinya dia menanyakan sesuatu yang salah kepada Sasuke. Ruangan itu terasa begitu hening.

"Hei, kau terasa dingin dalam sekejap. Maaf jika aku menanyakan hal yang salah." ucap Sakura lirih. Ada sedikit tusukan jarum dalam hatinya.

Pria berambut hitam itu melirik menuju Sakura. Gadis yang tadinya ceria itu terlihat tertunduk lirih. Sepertinya ucapannya sudah menyakiti wanita itu.

Tangan kekar itu menggapai pipi Sakura membawanya untuk saling bertatapan. Keempat bola mata itu saling beradu pandang. Satu menyiratkan kesenduan, satu yang menyiratkan kedinginan.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke begitu pelan. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi Sakura perlahan. "Aku sedang tidak ingin mengingat itu." Pandangan pria itu menjadi lembut.

Tangan Sakura memegang lembut tangan Sasuke yang berada dipipinya. "Tidak, aku yang salah." Bola matanya yang tadi sendu perlahan memudar dengan sedikit. Dia menutup matanya sejenak. Merasakan tangan hangat Sasuke yang berada dipipinya. Dia menyukai perlakukan itu.

"Ah. Maaf!" Sakura tersentak kaget. Dia segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang berada dipipinya. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Semburat merah muncul dipipinya.

Mereka melanjutkan kembali kegiatan menata itu. Berpura-pura seolah tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Sakura membiarkan pipinya yang masih bersemu merah. Kedua orang itu kini sedang menata lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang dibawa Sasuke. Bersama-sama saling membahu membenarkan posisi lukisan itu.

Ada empat lukisan yang digantung pada satu dinding. Lukisan itu menggantung membentuk seperti tangga. Itu adalah lukisan abstrak yang jika dilihat secara bersamaan saling berhubungan.

"Apakah lukisan itu memiliki makna?" Tanya Sakura. Dia begitu terpukau dengan lukisan hitam putih itu.

"Apa yang tergambar disana adalah emosional yang ada pada diriku. Aku bisa merasakan jika itu bagian dari jiwaku," ucap pria disampingnya begitu mantap.

"Sebuah esensi sejati dengan pola garis lurus dan sedikit lengkungan. Kau tipe orang yang berpendirian teguh. Tetapi terkadang kau bisa mengubah jalan pikiranmu jika tidak memungkinkan. Apa itu benar?"

"Hn. Mungkin saja benar." Seulas senyum samar menangkap bola mata Sakura.

"Hari ini cukup melelahkan." Sakura mendudukkan dirinya disebuah sofa baru yang sangat empuk.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng didalam kulkasnya. Kemudian memilih duduk disamping Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya yang sedikit kaku. Minuman soda itu diteguknya secara perlahan. Sebuah remote AC yang berada diatas meja kaca itu diambilnya. Dia menurunkan suhu pendingin udara tersebut.

"Masih ada satu kardus lagi yang belum kita bongkar isinya," ucap Sakura. Kepalanya bersandar pada punggung kursi itu.

"Hn. Isinya hanya buku-buku." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Merasakan hawa sejuk yang dipancarkan AC tersebut. "Kita bisa menyusunnya nanti."

Ponsel hitam milik Sasuke mengeluarkan deringnya. Nama seseorang muncul dilayar ponsel miliknya. Kelopak mata Sasuke yang tadinya tertutup itu seketika terbuka lepas. Tangannya meraih ponsel tersebut. Ibu jarinya menyentuh lingkaran hijau pada layar sentuh itu. Sakura menoleh pada pria disamping. Suara ponsel itu juga mengusiknya.

 _"Sasuke. Apakah kau sedang di apartemen barumu?"_ Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari ponsel itu.

"Hn."

Secara samar-samar Sakura bisa menangkap suara itu. Suara wanita dewasa.

 _"Aku akan kesana nanti,"_ ujar wanita itu.

Kelihatannya orang itu sangat akrab dengan Sasuke. Apakah dia seseorang yang spesial bagi Sasuke. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memikirkan hal itu.

Sasuke melirik gadis disampingnya. Dia tahu gadis itu pasti bisa menangkap suara dari ponselnya. "Lain waktu saja," kata Sasuke.

 _"Hmmm... Apakah kau sedang bersama seseorang disana?"_ Tanya wanita penasaran

"Hn."

 _"Biar aku tebak. Dia wanita yang menelponmu malam itu?"_

Sasuke tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang mungkin seumurannya itu.

 _"Tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku anggap itu benar. Kau berselingkuh dibelakangku."_ Sindir wanita itu. Ada kekehan kecil darinya.

Selingkuh? Apakah dia kekasih Sasuke? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenak Sakura. Dia masih memandang Sasuke. Bibirnya terkunci. Ada rasa ingin bertanya pada Sasuke, tetapi tidak ingin kejadian tadi terulang lagi.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya," timpal Sasuke.

 _"Hahaha... Baiklah. Aku akan datang lain waktu. Kita akan menikmati sebotol wine nantinya bersama kakakmu."_

"Akan aku beritahu waktunya nanti."

Sasuke meletakkan kembalinya ponselnya setelah wanita yang menghubunginya tadi menutup panggilan itu. Dia melirik teman merah mudanya yang sedang memasangkan _earphone_ ditelinganya.

"Mendengarkan lagu apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya sebuah lagu tentang perasaan. Kau ingin dengar?"

"Hn."

Sakura memberikan salah satu _earphone_ -nya kepada Sasuke. Satu berada ditelinga kiri Sakura dan satu lagi berada ditelinga kanan Sasuke. Sakura memilih tombol _playback_ untuk mengulang kembali lagu itu. Lagu dengan judul _Yasashisa de afureruyouni_ milik penyanyi profesional di Jepang menghiasi indera pendengaran mereka. Mereka terlihat menikmati setiap lantunan lagu itu.

"Lirik yang hangat," gumam Sasuke pelan. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu menutup kelopak matanya.

"Seseorang yang akan selalu berada disisi orang yang dicintainya." Tumben sekali Sakura membahas tentang cinta.

"Apakah lagu ini mewakili perasaanmu saat ini?"

Sakura terpaku. Putaran detik seolah berhenti membiarkan Sakura hanyut dalam mencari jawaban pertanyaan itu. Suara deru AC bernyanyi dalam heningnya dua manusia itu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Akhirnya dia membuka suaranya setelah lenyap tanpa suara. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ada dihatinya. Dia tidak ingin membuka gembok hatinya. Biarlah itu tertetap terkunci.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari lidah Sakura.

Tidak ada bariton dari Sasuke. Pertanyaan yang terucap dua menit yang lalu masih menjadi misteri. Sakura menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Dia melihat Sasuke disampingnya yang nyatanya sudah berada dibawah alam sadar.

"Ah, aku terlihat begitu bodoh." Sakura menyisir poni rambutnya kebelakang. Dia tertawa kecil. Bodohnya memberi pertanyaan dan menunggu jawaban orang sedang tertidur.

Lagu beraroma perasaan yang hangat itu memasuki detik terakhir. Sakura melepaskan _earphone_ dari telinga kanan Sasuke. Kualitas tidur akan lebih bagus jika dalam ketenangannya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau melihatku tertidur?" Pandangan yang lembut Sakura meneropong wajah lelap Sasuke. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kau tertidur."

Jemarinya menyapu sedikit pipi yang tidak kotor itu. Merasakan hangatnya kulit wajah Sasuke. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria itu. Melihat secara seksama wajah itu. Lagu tadi membuat perasaan Sakura menjadi melankolis. Dia bahkan tidak ingat janji prinsipnya.

Ah. Dia tersadar. Wajahnya terlalu dekat. Seketika dia menjaga jarak dari Sasuke. Dia meremas pelan kain bajunya. Apa yang dilakukannya sungguh bertentangan. Bukan dirinya yang suka berkoar-koar menjauhi kata cinta.

Satu kardus yang masih berisi buku-buku menjadi pelampiasannya. Dia meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Dia duduk bersila dihadapan kardus yang lumayan besar itu. Tangannya membongkar isi kardus itu. Mengeluarkan buku-buku itu secara berhati-hati hingga satu kecerobohan.

Kecerobohan itu membuat beberapa lembar kertas itu bertebaran disekitar Sakura. Dia kaget melihat banyaknya kertas yang lepas dari buku itu. Sepertinya lem buku itu sudah terlalu tua. Dia memungut satu persatu kertas itu, memasukkan kembali dalam buku itu.

Satu kertas dengan ukiran yang lebih tebal dari yang lainnya mencuri perhatian Sakura. Itu punggung kertas itu. Tidak polos. Ada tulisan bertinta hitam dibawahnya. Darah Sakura seakan berdesir laju. Itu inisial yang sama dengan _mug_ klasik hijau lumut milik Sasuke. SK.

Rasa ingin membalik kertas itu memompa pikirannya. Dia memejamkan matanya sekejap. Nafasnya berhembus pelan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Dia membalikkan foto itu. Bola matanya berhenti.

Itu adalah foto Sasuke. Pria itu masih begitu muda. Seperti baru menginjak usia 16 tahun. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Sakura terpaku. Wanita yang menyandar dibahu Sasuke. Wanita cantik tersenyum begitu lepas disana. Rambutnya hitam legam, bola matanya berwarna biru terang, bulu mata yang lentik, _eyeshadow_ berwarna merah muda dan pipi yang bersemu. Dua orang yang bahagia. Senyuman Sasuke disitu pernah dilihatnya sekali saat melihat sunset itu. Senyuman yang sama.

Diatas foto itu ada tanggal yang tertera 11 tahun yang lalu. Sebuah tanggal dibulan Desember. Disudut foto sebelah kiri tepat dibawah Sasuke tertera namanya. Dan juga disebelah kanan tepat dibawah wanita itu ada sebuah nama. Itu pasti namanya. Inisial K adalah huruf depan dari keenam huruf itu.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih tertidur dalam duduknya. Dia teringat dongeng singkat kakaknya tentang masa lalu Sasuke. Setiap ucapan Sasori berterbangan dipikirannya. Dia menyadarinya.

"Apakah dia orang yang begitu kau cintai dulunya?" Tanya Sakura pelan. Hatinya sedikit terenyuh. "Aku menanyakan tentang inisial ini padamu tadi. Dan aura dingin dalam sekejap menyelimutimu. Apakah sampai sekarang perasaan itu melukaimu? "

Suara lirih Sakura begitu pelan. Sasuke yang berada tidak jauhnya darinya tidak akan menjawab kegundahan Sakura.

"Kenapa aku tidak menyukai foto ini?" Dua jarinya meremas ujung foto itu. Memasukkan kembali foto itu dalam buku itu.

 _Sungguh, dia tidak menyukainya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

*Desain _Kontemporer_ adalah membuat suatu desain yang mana sesuai dengan patokan pada masa kini, dengan potongan yang sedikit sulit, namun, dengan menambah efek yang berbeda. Berbeda dengan _avant_ _garde_ yang benar-benar membuat membuat desain dengan model yang sama sekali tidak ada sebelumnya, potongan dan teknik bajunya sangat sulit, dan bentuknya juga bisa dikatakan _wow_.

 **Author's note:**

Halo _readers_! Terima kasih banyak untuk _review_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya.

Maaf untuk keterlambatan _update_ _chapter_ 6 ini, dikarenakan saya sedang menikmati momen lebaran bersama keluarga dan teman-teman saya.

Sampai jumpa lagi di _chapter_ selanjutnya. _Love u all!_


	7. Annoyed

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **LOVE & CAREER**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Annoyed**

* * *

 ** _Sakura POV_**

Aku menyetir mobilku sedikit ugal-ugalan. Aku tidak fokus pada jalanan yang cukup padat itu. Sekali-kali aku mendengar suara klakson dari pengemudi lain. Mungkin mereka sudah mengucapkan sumpah serapah padaku. Tidak pernah aku mengemudikan mobil seperti ini.

Aku mematikan dengan kasar sebuah tombol yang ada di _dashboard_ mobilku. Memusnahkan siaran radio yang sungguh berisik bagiku. Siaran radio itu sama sekali tidak bermasalah. Hanya aku sedang kesal. Bahkan, aku meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertidur di apartemennya tanpa pamit. Foto milik Sasuke yang aku remas ujungnya itu membuatku kesal. Entah bisikan apa yang sedang mengarungiku. Itu hanyalah foto masa lalu Sasuke, tidak ada hubungan denganku. Tapi aku tidak menyukainya.

Inisial itu, foto itu, nada tinggi, dan sikap dingin sekilasnya tadi kembali terngiang dipikiranku. Bodohnya aku. Itu hanya hal sepele. Ada apa sebenarnya denganku. _Ck! Brengsek!_ Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri.

Langit semakin sore. Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Aku bahkan menghabiskan minyak mobilku untuk mengelilingi jalanan Tokyo ini tanpa arah tujuan. _Mood-_ ku sedang jelek. Beruntungnya Ino menghubungiku tadi saat diperjalanan. Sampailah aku di Ishino Kamiya Bar, tempat janjiku dengan Ino. Bar itu baru saja buka. Disana masih terlihat sepi.

Aku melirik kesana kemari mencari seorang gadis blonde. Ino sedang duduk disudut sendirian. Aku menghampiri teman sebayaku.

"Hai," Sapaku padanya. Kulihat wajahnya tidak jauh beda denganku.

Dia menunjukkan mata memerahnya padaku, "Aura kita sama kali ini." Dia meminum koktail yang dipesannya.

"Kau lebih menyedihkan." Aku duduk disampingnya.

Dia menyisir rambut blondenya kebelakang. "Aku putus dengan Hidan. Tepatnya semalam."

 _Brak!_ Aku memukul meja itu dengan keras. Beberapa mata pengunjung menatapku heran.

"Dia itu pria brengsek! Aku sudah pernah bilang, kan!" Nada suaraku meninggi. Aku tidak peduli dengan mata orang-orang itu.

"Tapi aku masih menyukainya," katanya begitu lirih.

"Tangisanmu hanya akan membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku benci dengan mata berairmu itu!" ucapku ketus.

"Hei, kau ketus sekali!" protes Ino.

"Aku sebagai temanmu, tentu saja tidak terima jika kau diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia _playboy_ menjijikkan! Aku heran kau masih saja menyukainya."

"Kau tidak mengenal cinta. Kau bisa dengan mudah bicara seperti itu," sindirnya.

"Hei, kemana temanku yang selalu berkoar-koar tentang pria kepadaku. Masih banyak pria lain yang mau denganmu. Jangan begitu kecewa hanya karena satu hama." Aku balik menyindirnya.

Dari dulu aku menahannya. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan padanya untuk putus dari Hidan. Pria brengsek itu sudah beberapa kali aku pergoki saat menggandeng wanita lain.

"Mungkin kau benar." Wajahnya memelas.

"Bisa kau hilangkan kata mungkin yang barusan." Aku melipat kedua tanganku tepat didepan dadaku.

"Nada bicaramu jangan tinggi begitu. Kau membuatku ingin menangis."

Aku mengurut keningku sejenak. Tidak pernah nada bicaraku setinggi ini pada Ino. Sejelek apapun perlakuan Hidan pada Ino, nadaku tidak sampai seperti ini.

"Aku gagal mengontrol diriku." Aku menyesalinya.

Ino menoleh kearahku. Mata sedihnya menyiratkan keheranan. "Kau, apa ada masalah yang tidak bisa kau atasi sendiri?"

Aku memandangnya sejenak. Apa aku harus mengatakan padanya. Jika aku mengatakan padanya, aku harus memulai dari mana. Mungkin dia akan mengejekku habis-habisan.

Ino seperti menunggu jawabanku. Pandangannya bahkan tidak dialihkan ke objek lain. Dia selalu menceritakan apapun suka duka yang dialaminya kepadaku. Tapi, aku terkesan tertutup padanya. Apa ini adil bagi pertemanan kita.

Aku meneguk koktail yang baru saja diberikan pelayan. Cairan berwarna kuning itu berhasil masuk kedalam kerongkonganku. Aku menghelakan nafasku. Menenangkan diriku perlahan.

"Sepertinya aku memang ada masalah." Aku memainkan jemariku ditiang gelas. Menggelitik benda tak bernyawa itu.

Ino tersenyum samar padaku, "Aku menunggu kisahmu."

"Aku hanya kesal pada diriku sendiri. Sesuatu yang bukan urusanku justru menyita memoriku. Hal yang sangat sepele." Aku menompang sisi kepalaku pada telepak tanganku.

"Kita para wanita memang selalu mempermasalahkan hal sepele," ujarnya.

Aku terkekeh kecil. Apa yang dikatakannya benar. "Apa yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini apakah aku harus menceritakan padamu?"

"Tentu saja! Berhentilah memikul kegundahanmu sendirian. Aku mengajakmu berbicara. Katakan saja jika kau ingin lebih baik." Ino menepuk pundakku pelan.

Ino terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Dia yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata jahil padaku, tetapi hari ini tidak. Apa karena dia yang sedang patah hati sehingga pikirannya dipenuhi kata-kata yang tidak biasa.

"Kau masih ingat dengan pria yang dirumah Naruto waktu itu?"

"Ada banyak pria disana. Sebutkan saja namanya." Dia tidak suka dengan kode yang aku berikan.

"Sasuke. Dia yang aku maksud," ucapku sedikit ragu. Ah! Aku sudah mengatakannya. Ino pasti akan menertawakanku.

Bibir indahnya terbuka kecil. "Tidak aku sangka kau akan benar-benar memikirkannya." Sembari senyuman mengukir.

"Kau pasti akan mengejekku," cibirku padanya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Tidak." Dia mengeleng pelan. "Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya-" aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Kali ini aku akan mendengarkanmu. Percayalah. Jadi jangan ragu," ucapnya.

"Dia bersikap dingin saat aku menanyakan sesuatu. Mungkin itu berkaitan tentang masa lalunya. Ah! Tidak. Itu pasti. Rasanya hatiku tak dapat menerima itu. Aku berubah sendu dalam sekejap. Dia sepertinya menyadari sikapku, lalu mengucapkan maaf padaku." Aku Berhenti sejenak. Mengambil nafas untuk melanjutkan ceritaku.

Ino mengangguk. Dia menunggu kelanjutan ceritaku tanpa berusaha menyelahku.

Aku menerawang langit-langit. Hanya sedetik saja. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku kesal. Aku tak sengaja menemukan foto masa mudanya. Dia dan kekasihnya, mungkin. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan serasi. Aku sungguh tidak menyukai itu. Aku bahkan merusak ujung foto itu." Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Bibir bawahku aku gigit dengan geram.

"Aku mengerti. apa yang kau rasakan adalah kecemburuan. Kau secara tidak sadar sudah menyukainya."

Nafasku berhenti mendadak. Aku membelalakan bola mataku. Menatap Ino dengan serius.

"Hahaha..." Aku tertawa palsu, seperti sedang mengejek ucapan Ino.

"Sakura!" Dia kelihatan kesal.

Bibirku mengulum, "Tidak. Pasti bukan. Kau salah." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Membantah seluruh pemikirannya tentang isi hatiku.

"Bisakah kali ini kau mendengarkanku? Aku serius." Ino mencengkram lenganku pelan. Bola matanya tajam kearahku.

Aku mengalihkan mata hijauku. Pengunjung yang lewat disampingku, aku melirik punggungnya. Aku menggigit tepi bibir bawahku. "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyaku lirih.

"Bisakah kali ini kau menghargai perasaanmu?"

Aku membisu.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai karirmu. Aku selalu mendukungmu. Tapi, kali ini aku tidak ingin kau menjadikan karir sebagai pelarianmu. Aku benci itu. Aku tidak ingin ada tembok antara cintamu dan karirmu. Aku harap kau bisa meretakkan itu secara perlahan. Perasaan yang sedang kau alami, jangan kau biarkan terkubur. Itu hanya akan menyakitimu," nasehatnya. Nada bicaranya sungguh lembut.

"Aku tidak yakin," ucapku lirih.

"Dulu kau gadis manis yang kehilangan rasa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti itu dimasa lalu. Apakah ada sesuatu yang begitu pahit. Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku. Tapi saat ini, kau mengatakan tentang hatimu padaku. Aku sungguh senang mendengarnya. Perasaan yang muncul tanpa kau sadari. Itu adalah sebuah harta karun. Kau harus menghargainya."

Aku menyentuh dadaku. Mencoba menyentuh apa yang sudah Ino katakan. Aku tidak merasakan apapun selain detak jantungku.

Ino tersenyum padaku. Rambut depan panjangnya disibakkan kebelakang. Wajahnya yang begitu sendu saat aku datang, kini berubah lembut. "Aku menyukai kau yang lebih terbuka tentang perasaanmu. Tentang foto yang kau temukan itu. Itu hanya foto masa lalunya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Hal negatif yang memutar dipikiranmu itu harus kau lenyapkan. Jangan buat bunga yang sedang mengucup menjadi layu hanya karena hal sepele. Biarkan bunga itu bermekaran."

"Pembawaanmu sungguh berbeda dari biasanya," ujarku padanya.

"Terima kasih." Bibirnya melengkung keatas.

Rasanya aku mulai menerima apa yang Ino katakan. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya, masih ada keraguan dalam diriku.

"Kau menasehatiku terlihat sangat begitu mudah. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi pada dirimu sendiri. Kau justru terjerumus dalam kenakalan Hidan." Aku menyidirnya.

"Menasehati orang lain memang mudah. Tetapi, menasehati diri sendiri sangat sulit sekali. Aku sendiri juga heran." Dia mengidikkan bahunya.

"Kau benar." Aku terkekeh kecil.

Aura kami sudah sangat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aura gelap itu sudah mulai menyingkir. Wajah kami bahkan terlihat lebih cerah. Ternyata berbagi cerita memberikan efek yang bagus.

Kami berjalan keluar dari bar itu. Acara berbagi cerita pilu kami sudah berakhir. Tadinya yang masih petang sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Tak terasa jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka tujuh, saat aku lihat barusan. Kami yang sama-sama memakai celana jins pendek berjalan beriringan dibawah sinar lampu jalan.

Kami berjalan tanpa arah tujuan di trotoar. Terus berjalan, bergerak, dan mengarah kedepan, meninggalkan hal-hal yang telah berlalu di belakang kami. Kami memasuki toko-toko satu persatu. Toko sepatu, toko tas, maupun toko pernak penik. Kantong kertas pun bergelantungan digengaman kami. Tidak tahu berapa lembar kertas uang yang sudah kami keluarkan. Uang itu melayang begitu saja di meja kasir.

Langkah kami berhenti di sebuah _bakery & cafe_. Saling pandang bersama. Bahkan, mengangguk bersamaan. Kaki-kaki berbalut _boots_ itu memasuki ruangan berwarna biru laut. Satu sofa berbentuk huruf U dan satu meja menjadi wilayah kami sementara. Gambar-gambar kue di menu yang menggiurkan itu membuat kami meneguk air liur sendiri. Kami memesan banyak potongan kue yang terbaik. Siapa yang peduli dengan berat badan.

"Hei, Aku baru ingat sesuatu. Pppfftttt..." Ino menahan senyum geli. Krim kue yang dimakannya berserak diujung bibirnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku setelah menelan sedikit _Lemon Cheese Cake._

"Hei, kau punya nomor kontak Sai?" Tanyanya sambil mengelap sisa krim dibibir merahnya.

"Sai? Ada. Kenapa kau memintanya? Kau menyukainya. Perasaanmu cepat sekali berubah." Aku cukup heran.

"Bagaimana menceritakan ya. Hehehe..." Dia mengusap kepala belakangnya. "Seminggu yang lalu aku bertengkar hebat dengan Hidan. Aku benar-benar patah hati. Aku meminum banyak alkohol di klub Senpou. Aku mabuk berat. Sai menemukanku disana dan akhirnya mengantarku pulang ke apartemen."

Aku mengangguk mendengar ceritanya.

"Kami melakukan seks malam itu," ucap Ino. Kedua tangannya menyilang didadanya.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Aku tersedak. Aku begitu kaget. Aku menepuk-nepuk tengah dadaku. "Aku tidak salah dengar? Kau dengan mudahnya melakukan seks dengan dia?"

"Kau tahu, kan. Aku sedang setengah mabuk. Ditambah lagi aku hanya berdua dengannya di kamar. Dan juga aku sudah lama tidak melakukan itu. Tiba-tiba saja macan dalam diriku mengaum hebat!" Jari-jarinya membentuk cakaran.

Ino menarik nafasnya dan kemudian melanutkan ceritanya lagi, "Aku menarik tangannya, menciumnya, dan memasukkan lidahku. Membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu secara paksa. Dia mendesah. Hahaha... Aku sungguh bergairah. Aku menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan nakal. Pada akhirnya dia juga tidak dapat menahannya."

Dia sungguh menggebu-gebu. Dia meneguk minuman sejenak. "Dia ikut melucuti bajuku. Menciumi kulit leherku. Menyesap dan memainkan putingku. Mengelus-ngelus bagian pahaku hingga keatas. Ahhh... Tubuhku semakin membara. Aku semakin mabuk. Kami saling bergoyang. Saling mendesah hebat. Aku tidak menyangka dia begitu liar. Kami memainkan beberapa gaya. Ahh... Rasanya begitu nikmat. Aku menyukai petualangan seksku dengannya," lanjutnya. Kulit wajahnya bersemu merah.

Aku terpaku mendengar ceritanya. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa menceritakan seksnya walau tidak begitu rinci dengan mudahnya. Pikiranku jadi menerawang seperti apa adegan seksnya. _Astaga!_

"Aku seperti sedang mendengarkan radio seks," hanya itu komentarku. Aku begitu tercengang. Ino benar-benar gila.

Dia terkekeh mesum. "Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang hal itu." Dia memohon padaku dengan memainkan kelopak matanya.

"Kau benar-benar gila," sahutku.

"Aku penasaran dia seperti apa orangnya. Jadi berikan saja nomornya," ucap Ino.

Aku membuka layar ponselku. Mataku terbelalak. Ada beberapa _misscall_ dan notifikasi Line dari Sasuke. Aku tidak mendengar suara ponselku sejak tadi. Ah, benar. Ponselku dalam mode _silent_. Aku meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu tadi. Wajar saja, _mood-_ ku tidak karuan tadi. Mungkin dia sedang mencariku sekarang. Ah, biarkan saja.

Aku mencari dan memberikan nomor kontak Sai yang ada diponselku pada Ino. Wanita blonde dihadapanku ini terlihat sumringah.

kami masih belum ingin keluar dari ruangan beraroma manis ini. Rasanya sofa yang kami duduki memiliki medan magnet yang begitu kuat. Sesekali aku dan Ino mengomentari orang-orang yang mengunjungi kafe ini. Ino melirik kesana kemari mencari orang yang bisa dibicarakan. Mulutnya benar-benar jahil. Aku tersenyum geli melihat sikapnya.

"Hei, Sakura. Lihat dua orang yang baru datang itu?" Ino menunjukkan telunjuknya pada dua orang dewasa yang sedang memilih kue sekitar enam meter darinya.

Aku menggeser _emerald_ -ku mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Ino. _Tidak mungkin!_ Jantungku berhenti mendadak. Pompanya seakan terikat kuat. Tubuhku langsung membatu. Salah satu dari kedua orang itu adalah pria yang aku tinggalkan saat dia tertidur tadi.

"Tidak..." Gumamku pelan.

"Siapa wanita itu?" Tanya Ino berbisik.

Aku terdiam. Wajah wanita itu tidak kelihatan karena tertutupi tubuh Sasuke. Aku terus mengamatinya, tak berapa lama Wanita itu menggeser tubuh. Wajahnya terlihat olehku. Aku mengenalnya. Rambut hitamnya, wajah cantiknya, dan senyumnya. Dia orang yang sama dengan foto itu. Jangan katakan Sasuke sedang bersamanya.

"Ino. Aku tidak suka situasi ini." Aku meremas ujung bajuku. Apa yang aku lihat sungguh mengesalkan.

"Hei, tenanglah. Kau mengenal wanita itu? Dia kelihatan akrab sekali?" Ino berbisik pelan.

Aku menundukkan wajahku mendekati meja. Aku takut Sasuke akan melihatku.

"Dia orang yang ada difoto Sasuke yang aku katakan tadi," bisikku sedikit getaran.

"Hah!" Ino ikut terkejut. Matanya membulat sempurna.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan buku menu. Rasanya tekanan darahku meningkat drastis. Ubun-ubun kepalaku seperti memanas. _Ck! Sialan!_ Respon tubuhku sangat menyebalkan! _Mood_ -ku yang sudah baik malah kembali buruk. Aku mengintip-intip mereka berdua. Aku kesal, tapi aku penasaran.

Mereka berbincang begitu akrab. Wanita itu menepuk bahu Sasuke sekali. Mereka tertawa kecil. Senyum Sasuke yang aku kagumi dengan mudahnya diberikan pada wanita itu. Aku sungguh tidak suka melihat keakraban mereka.

Nafasku seakan memburu dengan cepat. Berbagai pertanyaan pun menggerayangi otakku. _Apakah Sasuke masih mencintainya? Apakah wanita itu cerai dari suaminya dan kembali pada Sasuke? Apakah wanita yang menelponnya tadi itu dia?_ Dan sebagainya.

 _Brak!_ Aku memukul meja yang tak bersalah itu.

"Sakura!" Sahut Ino dengan pelan.

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku!" Aku menggeram kesal. Aku tidak tahu kenapa pikiranku jadi seperti ini. _Shannaroo!_

Aku dan Ino seperti detektif amatir. Kami terus menggerakkan bola mata kami mengikuti gerak gerik mereka berdua. Kelihatannya mereka sedang memilih kue. Saat Sasuke menoleh kearah sini, aku segera menyembunyikan wajahku kembali dibalik buku menu itu. Berbeda dengan Ino yang pura-pura menelpon seseorang.

Cukup lama Sasuke dan teman wanitanya itu, sampai akhirnya mereka terlihat akan keluar dari sini. Sasuke membantu membawakan kantong kertas berisi kue dan kantong belanjaan lainnya dari tangan wanita itu. Dia terlihat begitu lembut. _Ck!_

"Hei, ayo kita ikuti mereka!" Ino menarik paksa tangan kananku.

"Ino! Kue kita belum habis." Aku berusaha menolak.

"Lupakan kue itu! Rasa penasaranku sedang tinggi sekarang!"

Ino mengabaikan tolakanku. Dia terlihat begitu bersemangat menjadi penguntit malam ini. Mau tidak mau aku harus mengikuti kemauan Ino. Aku menundukkan pandanganku pada _boots_ hitamku yang setengah berlari.

Kami mengendap-endap seperti kucing jalanan. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari kerongkongan kami. Jarak kami hanya sekitar lima meter dari belakang Sasuke dan wanita itu. Aku tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa saja yang diperbincangkan mereka.

Ino merentangkan tangan kirinya. Itu adalah pertanda sebagai peringatan berhenti. Aku mengikuti instruksinya. Ino menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tiang listrik yang tinggi, begitu pula aku. Kulihat dua orang itu sedang berdiri ditepi jalan. Sesekali Sasuke dan wanita itu melongok ke kanan dan kiri jalanan itu. Sepertinya mereka sedang menunggu taksi.

 _Taksi? Apa mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat malam-malam begini? Bukankah Sasuke punya mobil sendiri? Kemana mobilnya? Apa mereka akan menghabiskan malam di apartemen Sasuke?_ _Sial!_ Aku mengepalkan kelima jariku dan memukulkannya pada pahaku.

"Hei, kenapa mereka?" Bisik Ino.

"Mana aku tahu!" Nadaku menjadi ketus.

"Lihat! Mereka berpelukan." Tunjuk Ino.

Ucapan Ino melesat laju pada indera pendengaranku. Aku segera memandang tajam kearah mereka. Aku menggigit bibir bagian dalamku. Rasanya darah dikepalaku seakan meledak. Jemariku saling meremas. Mataku dalam sekejap berubah merah.

Ino memandangku dengan air wajah yang tidak terbaca. Dia membisu, tampaknya dia sedang memaklumi sikapku.

Aku berdiri, "sudah cukup hari ini, Ino! Sungguh menyakitkan!" Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku. Aku berjalan begitu cepat. Meninggalkan Ino yang mungkin sedang menatapku. Ini sungguh menyesakkanku. _Perasaan brengsek!_

Ino tidak mengikuti. Biarkan saja dia yang masih senang menguntit Sasuke. Pelukan mereka tadi berhasil membuat kepalaku seakan mengandung muatan listrik tegangan tinggi. Perasaan kesal, marah dan sedih menyatu dalam ragaku. Aku ingin pulang, tidur dan melupakan hari ini. Terima kasih untuk kemuakkan di hari ini!

Kaleng yang tidak bersalah di trotoar itu aku tendang dengan kasar. Aku berkali-kali mengumpat. Aku begitu kecewa. Sialan!

"Sakura! Tunggu aku!" Aku mendengar suara Ino yang berteriak padaku. Aku tidak ingin menoleh kearah belakang ataupun menjawab teriakannya.

Ino berhasil mengimbangi jalan cepatku. Dia terlihat terengah-engah. Dadanya terlihat naik turun dengan cepatnya, "Baru saja aku berhasil menyampaikan kekesalanmu padanya." Tangannya mengepal tepat didepan bibirnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas pada kepalan tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat puas.

"Terserah saja!" Aku berbicara dengan kasar. Aku tidak peduli dengan cara bicaraku padanya. Hatiku sedang buruk saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sasuke POV_**

Aku memutar-mutar liontin kompas yang dulu kubeli bersama Sakura. Berkali-kali membuka dan menutup kompas itu. Ada rasa resah dijiwaku. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura pergi disaat aku sedang tidur. Dia bahkan tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun padaku. Cukup lama tadi aku mengelilingi apartemenku untuk mencari gadis merah muda itu, berharap dia masih ada disini. Ternyata, dia memang pergi. Aku sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali. Hasilnya tetap nihil. Tidak ada respon darinya. Apakah mungkin dia sedang di rumah sekarang? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Aku ingin menanyakannya pada Sasori. Tapi, aku begitu gengsi.

Aku teringat dengan sikap dinginku padanya tadi. Itu muncul begitu saja. Responku sungguh berlebihan saat dia menanyakan itu. Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya. Tapi, entah kenapa masih ada rasa menyesal disela hatiku.

Ibu jariku bolak balik menekan tombol _home_ di ponselku. Berharap dia memberikan respon atas panggilan tak terjawabku tadi. Disana hanya tampak notifikasi tidak berarti yang memenuhi ponselku. _Ah, sial!_ Aku berdecak kesal.

Ruangan tempat aku berada terasa begitu sepi. Aku berjalan menuju kardus yang sudah kosong itu. Sepertinya Sakura yang membereskan buku-buku itu. Kaki tangguhku berjalan menuju lemari yang berisi buku-buku dengan berbagai warna. Sebuah buku novel usang memanggilku. Itu novel pemberian kekasihku, dulunya. Aku membuka lembar per lembar. Beberapa kertas terlihat sudah tidak menyatu lagi dengan lemnya. Sampai pada akhirnya aku menemukan foto kenanganku.

Itu adalah foto yang dulunya diambil dari kamera mantan kekasihku. Itu satu-satunya foto kami berdua yang aku miliki. Aku memperhatikan secara teliti foto itu, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan keganjalan. Terakhir aku lihat kertas foto itu masih begitu bagus sewaktu memasukkan kedalam kardus. Tapi, kenapa ujungnya terlihat seperti remasan, sehingga timbul retakan pada warna foto itu.

Tidak perlu butuh waktu lama untuk menganalisa. Aku tahu, Sakura yang merapikan buku-bukuku. Itu artinya dia secara sengaja atau tidak membuka isi buku-bukuku. Aku membuang sisa udara dari paru-paruku. Apa yang dia pikirkan sehingga meremas foto ini? Apa dia masih kesal dengan sikap dinginku tadi?

 _Ah sial!_ Aku baru sadar ada inisial SK dibelakang foto ini. Dia mungkin menyadarinya. Tanganku mengepal erat. Entah kenapa aku jadi kesal.

Aku keluar dari apartemenku. Menutup keras pintu utama itu. Aku ingin menikmati kopi sendirian saja. Aku berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju mobilku yang terparkir di _basement._

Diluar masih tampak sore, tapi warna jingganya sudah semakin gelap. Itulah yang terlihat dibalik kaca mobilku saat berhenti di lampu merah. Aku menekan pedal gas mobilku saat lampu hijau sudah menyala. Tujuanku hanya satu. Sebuah kafe kopi.

Aku berjalan sendirian di trotoar. Telapak tanganku, aku selipkan pada kantong celanaku. Aku menutup rambutku dengan topi hitam. Setidaknya bisa menyembunyikan wajahku dari orang-orang disekitarku.

Tepat didepanku seorang wanita dengan tinggi sekitar 167cm berjalan sendirian dengan membawa banyak kantong belanjaan. Kedua tangannya terlihat penuh. Dia memunggungiku. Aku melirik kantong yang terlihat robek itu. Bola mataku mengikuti kantong plastik yang semakin lebar robeknya seiring berjalannya wanita itu. Aku risih melihatnya tapi aku tetap diam. Apa wanita itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

 _Krek! Bruk!_

Plastik itu robek besar. Seluruh isinya berjatuhan di trotoar. Merah, jingga, hijau dan kuning berserakan disana.

"Ya Tuhan!" Wanita itu kaget. Dia terlihat gegabah mengambil satu persatu buah-buahan itu. Rambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menunduk.

Satu buah apel menggelinding diujung sepatuku. Aku berjongkok mengambil buah itu. Dia tidak melihatku. Aku membantunya mengambil buah-buah malang itu. Menyumpulkan ditelapak tanganku.

"Ini," ujarku padanya. Aku menunduk kebawah dan memberikan buah-buah itu padanya.

"Terima ka-" suara lembutnya terputus saat melihatku. "Sasuke!" Teriaknya begitu kaget.

"Kau-" aku hanya bisa menyebutkan satu kata itu. Pita suaraku seakan terikat kencang. Nafasku juga terhenti.

Kami saling bertatapan cukup lama. Bola mata biru indahnya menyiratkan kekagetan dan juga kerinduan. Dia mengambil buah-buahan digenggamanku sembari mengucapkan terima kasih. Ada sedikit rasa canggung yang menyelimutiku.

Aku tidak menyangka disore yang petang ini akan bertemu dengannya. Mantan kekasihku. Dia yang begitu aku cintai dulunya. Bentuk wajahnya masih sama seperti dulu. Dia semakin cantik dan awet muda walau usianya hampir menginjak kepala empat. Aku terpaku melihatnya. Ini sungguh suatu kebetulan yang tak terduga.

Kami berjalan berdua di trotoar yang tidak terlalu ramai itu. Beberapa kantong belanjaannya berada ditanganku. Sesekali dia tersenyum saat melirikku. Aku hanya terdiam. Pikiranku sedang tidak terkendali saat ini. Kami membisu selama perjalanan hingga masuk kedalam kafe kopi.

Aku yang awalnya hanya ingin sendirian datang kesini, justru berdua dengannya. Dia memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan pintu masuk. Aku hanya mengekori keinginannya. Kami tetap terdiam hingga dua buah cangkir terhidang dihadapan kami. Aku dan dia saling mencuri pandang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Aku akhirnya membuka suara.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Dia tersenyum begitu indah padaku. "Tidak aku sangka akan bertemu denganmu disini. Rasanya seperti reuni tak terduga."

"Hn."

"Aku senang bisa mendengar kata 'hn'-mu lagi." Dia tertawa kecil.

"Sudah dua belas tahun lamanya aku tidak mendengar tawa kecilmu." Satu sudut bibirku naik keatas.

"Sungguh aneh rasanya bertemu denganmu kembali. Kau yang dulu selalu memanggilku dengan kata sayang, sekarang sudah tidak lagi." Dia terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mengucapkan kata sayang jika saat ini kita masih bersama," ujarku padanya dengan nada yang lirih.

Dia tersentak dengan ucapanku. Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari kerongkonganku.

"Kau tumbuh dengan sangat sehat. Wajahmu cukup berubah. Kharismamu semakin terlihat. Aku senang bisa melihatmu kembali." Dia memasukkan gula pada kopi itu.

"Kau juga. Semakin cantik walau sudah memiliki seorang anak," balasku.

"Kau pernah melihatku bersama Kiyoshi?" Dia menutup mulutnya dengan jari-jari manisnya.

"Jadi namanya Kiyoshi?" Aku tersenyum miris.

"Ah, dia anak lelakiku satu-satunya."

Aku memainkan sendok kecil pada secangkir kopi. "Kau, apakah sungguh bahagia bersamanya?"

"Maksudmu?" Dia menatapku heran.

"Tidak ada," ujarku berbohong. Aku menolehkan kepalaku disebelah kanan. Mengikuti punggung orang lain melalui _onyx-_ ku.

"Sasuke. Bisa kau lihat wajahku sejenak?" Pintanya.

Aku menarik dan melepaskan nafasku. Aku memandangi wajah cantiknya. Itu yang dia pinta dariku.

"Kau, apakah masih belum merelakanku?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara kecil.

"Jika saja kita bertemu saat aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan, apakah kita akan bersama?" Ah, tidak. Kata itu terlontar begitu saja. Apa yang sudah aku katakan padanya.

Aku dan dia sama-sama terdiam. Dia belum menjawab pernyataanku. Sepertinya dia sedang merenungi apa yang sudah aku katakan.

Akhirnya, dia tersenyum padaku. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang abstrak. Kenyataannya takdir sudah membelenggu dalam jiwa kita. Tuhan menentukan itu. Kita yang lahir di waktu yang berbeda juga sudah memiliki jalan yang berbeda."

Aku terdiam. Bola mataku masih fokus padanya.

"Aku senang dulu kita pernah bersama. Waktu yang dulu pernah kita habiskan sungguh luar biasa. Kita bisa tertawa, berpelukan, bergandengan tangan, dan juga tersenyum bersama. Itu tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Itu akan aku simpan dalam harta karun kenanganku. Terima kasih banyak sudah pernah menjadi milikku."

Dia berhenti sejenak. Mencicipi kopinya. Bibirnya kembali terbuka untuk melanjutkan isi hatinya. "Saat ini, kita sudah berbeda. Aku sudah memiliki suami dan anak. Walau dulu aku tidak mencintainya, tetapi seiringnya waktu perasaanku berubah. Cinta itu datang begitu saja tanpa aku sadari. Aku sungguh mencintainya sekarang. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi dimasa lalu, tidak akan pernah aku sentuh lagi. Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku. Bukankah dulu kita sudah sepakat untuk saling merelakan? Karena itu, aku harap kau jangan membuka kotak masa lalu. Jika kau tetap bermain dikotak itu, kau akan terus terjerumus disana. Jadi, bukalah hatimu untuk orang lain. Jangan membukanya secara paksa, bukalah secara perlahan."

Aku mencoba mendalami setiap kata demi kata yang terucap darinya. Itu adalah isi perasaanya saat ini. Sedikit menyakitkan, tetapi membuatku tersadar. Dia benar. Aku terlalu lama melintasi lingkaran itu.

"Aku mengerti." Senyuman samar mengukir disudut bibirku. Walau sebenarnya hatiku terlihat menyedihkan.

"Aku senang kali ini kau tidak keras kepala seperti saat perpisahan kita dulu," ucapnya begitu lembut.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Itu sudah begitu lama. Cara berpikirku tidak sama seperti dulu."

"Aku senang bisa melihat senyummu lagi. Sungguh hangat."

"Terima kasih." Ujarku padanya. "Kau tidak bersama anakmu?"

"Tidak. Dia dan suamiku sedang mengunjungi rumah mertuaku. Mungkin nanti malam mereka akan pulang."

"Kau tidak ikut?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak. Aku sedang ada urusan tadi."

"Kiyoshi itu, Dia sangat mirip denganmu."

"Hahaha... Dia seperti kembaran kecilku. Tetapi versi pria," katanya begitu bersemangat.

Kami menikmati secangkir kopi yang pahit dan manis itu. Tidak ada kata yang terucap lagi setelah itu. Orang-orang yang lalu lalang sedang menarik perhatian kami. Mungkin kami sedang canggung. Sekian lama tidak bertemu dengannya, aku bingung harus membahas apa.

"Kopi kita akan habis. Apakah kita akan melanjutkan reunian?" Tanyaku padanya saat kulihat air hitam milikku dan miliknya sudah begitu sedikit.

"Tentu saja. Mumpung hari ini aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Ayo kita berkeliling bersama," Jawabnya begitu mantap.

Aku dan dia berjalan bersama dengannya. Keluar dari kafe kopi yang ramai itu. Kaki-kaki kami melangkah serasi. Tanganku dan tangannya sama-sama menggantung kantong plastik dan juga kantong kertas. Kami menyisiri trotoar yang ramai dengan makhluk Tuhan. Muda, tua, tinggi, pendek, gemuk dan kurus, kami lintasi mereka.

Kami masuk ke sebuah toko peralatan sekolah. Wanita yang bersamaku ini ingin membeli sebuah kotak pensil untuk anaknya. Toko dengan warna lampu yang cukup terang itu menyinari kami yang sedang memilih-milih kotak pensil. Hamparan kota pensil dengan berbagai warna dan bentuk menyulitkan dia untuk memilih yang terbaik. Aku mengikuti kemana tangannya bergerak. Cukup lama kami menyeleksi kotak pensil itu.

Tangan rampingnya berhenti pada sebuah kotak pensil berwarna abu-abu. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Bagus." Jawabku singkat.

"Aku akan mengambil yang ini saja. Semoga Kiyoshi menyukainya." Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Hn."

Kami berjalan menuju meja kasir yang ada didepan sana.

"Melihat alat-alat tulis ini, mengingatku sewaktu menjadi guru privatmu dulu." Dia bernostalgia disela-sela antrian pembayaran.

Dia benar. Aku jadi teringat masa disaat dia menjadi guru privatku dulu. Senyuman tersungging diwajahku, "kau benar."

"Aku senang bisa berbagi ilmu denganmu dulu," ucapnya begitu manis.

"Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk mengajariku," balasku padanya.

Satu kotak pensil sudah berhasil masuk dalam kantong belanjaannya. Kami kembali menapakan kaki pada trotoar abu-abu itu. Jarum jam ditanganku terus bergerak. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Aku mau mampir ke restoran kecil itu. Aku ingin membeli kue," ujarnya padaku.

Aku mengiyakan keinginannya. Langkah kaki kami mengikuti jejak-jejak orang yang juga ingin menuju _bakery & cafe_ itu. Tidak memakan waktu yang lama, kami sudah memasuki bangunan berwarna biru muda itu. Disana terlihat cukup ramai.

Etalase kaca berisi kue-kue itu seperti memanggil-manggil kami. Dia menarik salah satu tanganku untuk segera menuju kesana. Bola matanya berbinar saat melihat kue-kue dengan berbagai warna itu.

"Terlalu banyak pilihan," ucapnya tanpa menoleh padaku. Air wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Pilih yang paling kau sukai," ujarku.

"Aku bingung," dia mengerutkan keningnya. "Hei, lihat kue itu! Kita dulu pernah mencoba membuatnya, kan?" Dia menunjuk sebuah kue yang menjadi andalan toko itu sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Hn." Aku mengangguk. "Dan kita gagal. Rasanya sama sekali tidak enak," sindirku padanya.

"Hahaha... Kau benar," dia tertawa kecil dan menepuk bahuku pelan. "Itu kue terburuk yang pernah kita buat," ucapnya lagi. Matanya tenggelam dalam lengkungan kelopak indah itu.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah indahnya.

Bola mataku bergerak keseluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Pikiranku mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang aku kenal disini. Ada gadis berambut blonde yang memunggungiku. Tingkahnya sedikit aneh. Rasanya warna rambut itu pernah aku kenal. Disampingnya ada temannya yang aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya. Wajahnya tertutup buku menu. Hanya jemarinya yang terlihat. Mungkin dia sedang memilih menu.

"Aku mau yang ini saja," ujar wanita disampingku. Akhirnya, dia berhasil menemukan kue yang diinginkannya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Dia menunjuk sebuah kue berwarna _cream_ dan ungu dengan taburan buah _blueberry_ diatasnya.

"Hn." Aku menyetujui pilihannya.

Aku kembali mengamati semua pengunjung di ruangan ini, kecuali wanita disampingnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Firasatku masih memberontak mengatakan ada seseorang yang aku kenal disini. Sampai akhirnya aku menyerah saat tanganku ditarik oleh wanita yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku.

Dengan kepala menuju kedepan, aku menyeret kedua belah kaki, menuju keluar bangunan itu, bersama dia. Udara malam mendayu-dayu dikulit kami. Aku melihat keatas, langit malam ini tampak begitu riang. Bintang-bintang saling berkelap-kelip memperindah keanggunan sang primadona, Bulan.

"Dulu, awal pernikahanku dan suamiku begitu hambar. Aku merasa tidak bisa memberikan perasaanku padanya. Kau tahu, aku sungguh tidak bisa melupakanmu saat itu. Hahaha... Hari-hari awalku terasa begitu berat. Aku selalu tersenyum dan tertawa palsu padanya. Aku seperti seekor ular yang berkepala dua. Aku sungguh menyesali itu." Ibu beranak satu itu mencurahkan isi hatinya yang tidak aku ketahui dulu.

Aku melirik wajahnya.

"Sekarang, aku sungguh sangat mencintainya. Aku seperti sedang menerima karma. Aku selalu melakukan yang terbaik padanya untuk membayar seluruh penyesalanku," ucapnya penuh kelembutan.

"Aku mengerti," kataku pelan.

"Kau tahu, rasanya aku seperti seorang pedofil saat mengencanimu. Hahaha... Aku hanya bercanda." Dia tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar." Seringai kecil mengalir dibibirku.

"Maaf sudah melukai perasaanmu dulu. Pilihanku begitu berat saat itu. Aku hanya memikirkan hal yang terbaik untuk ayahku," katanya dengan suara lirih.

Aku tidak menjawab perkataannya. Apapun yang salah dengannya, aku akan selalu memaafkannya. Aku tidak pernah bisa membencinya.

"Hei, sampai disini saja. Aku akan menunggu taksi disini," kaki berhak tinggi itu berhenti dipinggir trotoar.

"Kau tidak ingin aku antar?" Tawarku.

"Tidak perlu. Itu akan merepotkanmu." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengambil seluruh kantung belanjaannya dari tanganku.

"Hn." Jawabku.

Kami saling menggerakan kepala kami menuju arah kiri, mencari taksi yang mungkin sedang melintasi jalanan ini. Sesekali aku mencuri pandangan kearah wajahnya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadanya sebelum dia pergi.

"Koyuki..." Aku memanggil namanya.

"Hmm..." Dia menoleh kearahku. Jarak aku dan dia dekat. Dia memandangku dengan heran.

"Aku akan merelakan seluruh sisa-sisa perasaanku padamu. Kau akan kembali kerumahmu, bertemu dengan anak dan suami yang sangat kau cintai. Kali ini, biarkan aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya." Aku serius memohon padanya.

Dia tersenyum kecil padaku. "Hahaha... Boleh saja. Asal kau tidak mengatakan ini pada suamiku. Dia akan cemburu berat." Dia terkekeh kecil. Aku sungguh menyukai wajah cerianya.

"Kemarilah..." Pintanya padaku. Angin malam menerbangkan rambut panjang halusnya. Sinar lampu jalan menyinari wajah manisnya. Sungguh, seperti bidadari.

Aku mendekati dirinya. Tanganku langsung melesat pada punggungnya. Melingkari tubuh langsingnya. Aku memeluknya dengan penuh kehangatan, walau dia tidak membalasnya. Aku memejamkan mataku. Menghirup aroma manisnya. Rasanya sudah begitu lama aku tidak memeluknya. Dia adalah mantan kekasihku, Koyuki Kazahana.

Aku memeluknya tidak lama. Kembali melepaskan pelukanku padanya. Aku dan dia sama tersenyum hangat.

"Mulai sekarang, bukalah hatimu untuk wanita yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Jangan tergesa-gesa, biarkan itu mengalir perlahan," pintanya.

"Hn. Seseorang sedang berada dibenakku sekarang."

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Selamat tinggal kekasihku terdahulu, Koyuki," ucapku padanya begitu lembut.

"Selamat tinggal juga, Sasuke." Lengkungan indah mewarnai wajahnya.

"HEI, KAU YANG BERNAMA SASUKE!" Teriak seorang wanita dengan lantang secara tiba-tiba.

Aku dan Koyuki melihat wanita yang sedang berdiri lima meter dariku. Rambut blonde yang terpapar cahaya lampu jalanan. Satu tangannya mengepal erat. Aku bisa merasakan auranya sedang terbakar.

"Kau..." Aku tahu, dia Ino, teman Sakura yang datang kerumah Naruto waktu itu.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju arahku dan Koyuki tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kataku. Air wajahnya tampak begitu kesal. Kepalan ditangannya masih bertahan.

 _Buk!_

tanganya melesat cepat kearah tubuhku. Dia berhasil meninju bagian perutku. "Itu untuk kekesalan Sakura padamu!" Sahutnya begitu lantang. Dia memandangku dan Koyuki begitu sinis. kemudian dia berlari meninggalkanku dan Koyuki.

Sakura. Dia baru saja mengatakan Sakura. Bola mataku tertuju kedepan kearah dimana Ino berlari. Apakah dia sedang bersama Sakura sekarang? Tapi, aku tidak menemukan gadis merah muda disekitar trotoar ini.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Koyuki dengan cemas. Satu tangannya berada dibahu kiriku.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku mengelus perutku yang ditinjunya tadi. Tidak begitu sakit.

"Siapa dia?"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan. "Teman Sakura." Pandanganku masih tidak teralihkan dari punggung Ino hingga akhirnya dia menghilang diantara pejalan kaki lainnya.

"Sakura yang dia maksud apakah dia orang yang sedang menyita pikiranmu?"

Aku diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan mantan kekasihku. Pikiranku masih menerawang pada kejadian barusan. _Kenapa Ino begitu marah padaku? Kekesalan Sakura apa yang dimaksudnya? Apa karena sikap dinginku tadi? Bukankah dia sudah memaafkannya? Ck!_ Aku berdecak kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note:**

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah menyempatkan me- _review_ _chapter_ sebelumnya.

Akhirnya saya mengungkapkan siapa orang dimasa lalu Sasuke. Saya lebih suka menggunakan nama Koyuki Kazahana, nama aslinya, daripada nama panggungnya Yukie Fujikaze, untuk _story_ ini.

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya. _Love u all._


	8. Mark

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **LOVE & CAREER**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Mark**

* * *

Rabu, ini adalah hari ketiga sejak kejadian di trotoar itu. Sebuah arti pelukan terakhir yang menjadi kesalahpahaman Sakura. Gadis bersuai merah muda itu sungguh tidak menyukai apa yang telah terjadi tepat didepan sorot permata hijaunya, itu tentang Sasuke dan wanita yang 'dikenal'-nya melalui sebuah foto, Koyuki. Dia bagai kertas kosong yang begitu mudah mengotori kertas itu dengan kesimpulan yang bukan seharusnya.

Gadis yang namanya berasal dari bunga itu melepaskan karbondioksida dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Dadanya yang tadi naik terlihat turun seiring pergerakan udara itu. Beberapa helai rambut terlepas dari gulungan merah muda itu. Dia tidak peduli dengan mahkotanya yang bak kapal pecah itu. Bola matanya begitu serius memandang jarum mesin jahit yang terus naik turun diatas pecahan kainnya.

 _Drrtt drrtttt..._ Suara mesin jahit portabel putih begitu lembut untuk menggentarkan ruang kerja kecilnya. Jari-jari lentiknya begitu lihai menyatukan lembaran per lembaran kain berwarna _navy blue_ itu. Dia tidak tahu bahwa warna itu salah satu favorit Sasuke. Ah, benar. Dia sedang tidak peduli dengan Sasuke, teman selamanya yang pernah dia katakan itu.

"Sial!" Kesalnya.

Sakura sungguh kesal melihat benang yang ditanamkan jarum mesin jahitnya itu melenceng sekitar seperempat inchi dari garis _rader_ -nya. Bukan dirinya yang menjahit hingga diluar jalur seperti itu. Biasanya dia sungguh hati-hati.

 _Bruk!_ Dia melemparkan baju setengah jadi itu diatas mesin jahitnya. Tangannya meremas kepalanya pelan. Dia butuh penyegaran. Bukan karena pekerjaannya, tapi karena perasaannya. Itulah yang tergambar dari aura ruangan kecil itu. Warna cerah dinding itu seakan tertutupi oleh awan hitam yang mengitari tubuhnya. Tersirat begitu jelas.

Punggungnya bertumpu pada bangku merah. Memundurkan roda-roda bangku itu ke belakang. Hanya sedikit saja. Dia menegakkan kepalanya, menerawang puluhan kertas sketsa yang tertempel didindingnya. Pandangannya seolah mendalami garis demi garis karyanya. Sayangnya itu hanya kebohongan. Apa yang sedang dipandangnya, sungguh bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Seperti kegagalan sinkronisasi.

Kertas-kertas sketsa yang menjadi objek retinanya seolah semakin kabur dan menghitam. Sebuah film singkat tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu memutar dilingkaran benaknya. Satu per satu muncul tanpa diperintahnya. Dia memejamkan kelopak indahnya. Mengurut sedikit sudut dahi lebarnya.

 _"Maaf, aku sedang bersama klien-ku. Lain kali saja." ucap Sakura saat sedang mengobrol dengan Ino._

 _"Aku sedang sibuk. Lain kali saja," tolak Sakura saat dia sedang menikmati secangkir teh sendirian._

 _"Aku sedang menyetir. Nanti saja," tutur Sakura saat dia sedang menikmati sepotong sandwich di ruang makan._

 _"Baterai ponselku akan habis," kata Sakura saat baterai ponselnya tertera angka 86%._

 _"Aaaa... Kau bilang apa? Halo... Halo... Aku tidak dengar. Sinyalku jelek," ujar Sakura saat kelima titik sinyal ponselnya berwarna hitam semua._

Itu adalah segelintir kebohongan Sakura saat dia menerima panggilan telepon dari Sasuke selama tiga hari yang lalu. Dia terus-terusan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke. Hatinya sedang bimbang. Dia tidak siap mendengar suara dingin Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin menjawab alasan kenapa Ino melampiaskan kepalannya pada Sasuke.

"Wanita yang bersamanya itu hanya masa lalunya. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Kenapa aku harus kesal saat melihat mereka bersama. Apakah aku benar-benar menyukainya? Tidak mungkin. Aku dan dia hanya teman." Gadis itu berbicara sendiri. Lagi dan lagi dia membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi itu sungguh menyakitkan!" Teriaknya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. _Brak!_ Kepalan tangannya menabrak keras mejanya. Dia menumpu kepalanya pada tepian meja itu.

"Ah sial! Aku seperti orang bodoh! Aku tidak butuh perasaan menyebalkan ini!" Dia berusaha kembali membulatkan tekadnya.

Suara ponsel merah mudanya berdering. Bola mata yang tertunduk itu bergerak menuju kesamping atas. Tangannya bergerak mengambil ponsel yang terbaring itu. Nama Sasuke muncul di layar ponselnya.

Angkat atau tidak. Dia tampak begitu ragu. Bibirnya mengulum kedalam. Ibu jarinya tidak bergeming untuk menggeser pilihan merah atau hijau dilayar ponsel tersebut. Pilihan itu tampak begitu berat. Jantungnya memompa dengan begitu cepat saat dia memilih pilihan hijau.

 _"Aku ingin bicara padamu. Kali ini aku mohon jangan abaikan."_ pinta pemilik suara itu.

Sakura terdiam. Lidahnya seperti tertahan. Sasuke yang memohon membuat hatinya terenyuh.

 _"Sakura... Kau dengar aku?"_ Tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku sedang sibuk memasak kari. Nanti saja." _Tut!_ Gadis itu langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dari Sasuke. Lagi, dia berbohong.

Dia menghelakan nafasnya cukup panjang. Memandang layar ponselnya. "Apa aku harus terus-terusan lari seperti ini? Aku lelah," gumamnya sendu. Ponsel didepannya itu hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Kepalanya kembali tenggelam dalam lipatan tangannya. Memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari kegundahannya. Detik per detik terus melintasi waktu. Dia terhanyut dalam lingkaran solusi.

 _"Mungkin, aku harus meminta maaf padanya."_ Itulah kalimat yang terlintas dari benaknya. Suara sendu tapi terdengar dewasa. Tampaknya, dia berencana mengambil tindakan positif. Sepahit apapun perasaannya, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan kenyataan itu. Sasuke sudah bergerak, sudah waktunya dia menghadapi itu.

"Sakura," panggil kakaknya.

Terlalu lama melamun, dia bahkan tidak menyadari kakaknya sudah berdiri disampingnya. Dia menegakkan kepalanya, menoleh kakaknya yang menatapnya sedikit khawatir.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Sasori.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak," jawabnya pelan. Sinar matanya dibuat seolah baik-baik saja. Dia tidak ingin kakaknya mempertanyaan lebih dalam tentang dirinya.

"Nenek sudah menunggumu dibawah. Turunlah. Kita akan makan malam bersama," ajak Sasori. Pria itu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih belum beranjak dari kursinya. Sebenarnya Sasori masih ingin menanyakan apa permasalahan adiknya. Tapi dia masih menahannya. Sakura yang murung membuatnya khawatir.

Bola mata Sakura mengikuti langkah kaki Sasori hingga menghilang dibalik pintu. Dia mulai beranjak dari kursinya. Berjalan lunglai meninggalkan meja kerjanya. Kedua tangannya kosong. Dia tidak membawa ponselnya. Menutup pintu ruangannya yang berwarna musim panas itu. Pengharum ruangan otomatis menyemprotkan cairan beraroma buah apel tepat saat dia berjalan dibawahnya. Setidaknya, aroma itu dapat memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

Kotak per kotak lantai putih itu dilewatinya. Bayangan dirinya sangat setia mengikuti dibawahnya. Dia berhenti tepat di depan kaca lemari hias yang memantulkan dirinya secara samar. Wajahnya mendekati kaca itu.

"Wajahku jelek sekali," bisiknya pelan.

Dia terkekeh palsu.

Kedua telunjuk jarinya diletakkan pada masing-masing sudut lancip bibirnya. Dia menarik kedua sudut bibir itu keatas secara bersamaannya. Terpantullah senyum buatannya.

"Begini lebih baik," gumamnya. Tampaknya dia berusaha memperbaiki auranya. Dia tidak ingin membuat orang lain menatapnya secara khawatir, seperti kakaknya tadi.

 **.**

Diatas meja makan yang tidak begitu luas itu tertata rapi menu untuk makan malam. Piring dan mangkuk masing-masing menyajikan masakan yang menggugah selera. Tidak ada kari yang terhidang disana. Ya, seperti yang Sakura katakan pada Sasuke tadi.

"Ini lezat sekali, Nek!" Ucap Sakura saat dia mencicipi _Shiinazaka_. Daging udang berkuah yang masuk dalam kerongkongannya itu berhasil membuat wajahnya kembali berseri. Kali ini tulus, bukan kebohongan.

"Itu kesukaanmu," balas neneknya. Senyuman keriput terukir diwajahnya. Dia begitu sumringah setiap cucunya memuji masakannya.

Setiap suapan yang masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura berhasil membuat gadis itu menjadi tersenyum. Sasori melirik adiknya sekilas. Sakura yang tadinya tampak murung, mulai berubah berseri seperti namanya.

"Apakah kau mempunyai masalah?" Tanya Sasori. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat menanyakan permasalahan adiknya disaat dia sedang berseri.

Sakura menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya. Dia menoleh kearah kakaknya. Kadar serinya turun setingkat. "Tidak ada masalah apapun. Hanya perasaanmu saja, kak." Seyuman dilengkungkan untuk kakaknya.

"Jika hanya perasaanku saja. Aku tidak akan menanyakan padamu." Sasori memasukkan potongan ikan tuna kedalam mulutnya.

"Kakakmu benar. Nenek bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda darimu beberapa hari ini," timpal neneknya menyetujui pernyataan Sasori.

Sakura terkekeh kecil menanggapi kedua orang kesayangannya itu. Dia menatap kakak dan neneknya secara bergantian. Air wajahnya diperbaiki untuk menyakinkan mereka bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Keempat bola mata nenek dan kakaknya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan.

"Baiklah. Aku cukup _stress_ dengan pekerjaanku," bohongnya sembari senyuman dilontarkan pada mereka. Bagi Sakura, sangat tidak mungkin menceritakan tentang kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Itu pasti memalukan, menurutnya. Tentu saja, dia yang sudah terlanjur berdeklarasi tidak tertarik dengan perasaan pasti sangat berat menceritakan itu.

Lagi, mereka tidak percaya.

Suara dering ponsel dari saku celana Sasori membuyarkan suasana keseriusan ruang makan itu. Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi tersebut. Seketika lemas, tapi itu adalah pertanda kelegaannya. Terima kasih pada siapapun yang menghubungi Sasori disaat seperti ini.

Pria berkaus hitam itu mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya. Melihat siapa yang mengganggu makan malamnya.

"Sasuke?" Gumamnya pelan.

Permata hijau itu bergerak cepat kearah kakaknya. Desiran darahnya seolah terjun tiada arah. Nama Sasuke yang disebut kakaknya berhasil mengguncang isi kepalanya. _Kenapa Sasuke menghubungi kakaknya? Apakah dia akan menanyakan tentang Sakura?_

"Kau menunggu diluar sejak tadi?" Tanya Sasori pada teman akrabnya diseberang sana.

Sakura meletakkan sumpitnya diatas mangkuk putih. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup kuat. _Sasuke didepan rumahnya?_ Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan nekat datang ke rumahnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku baru ingat bel rumahku sedang rusak sejak tadi sore. Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membukakan pintunya."

Kaki-kaki Sakura sudah bersiaga untuk meluncur kelantai atas. Kakaknya pasti akan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah. Sasuke pasti mencarinya. Gadis itu menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Dia tahu dia ingin meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Tapi bukan sekarang. Dia tidak ingin bertemu pada Sasuke saat ini. Ini terlalu cepat.

Sasori melirik gerakan gelisah Sakura. Awan-awan pertanyaan semakin mengarunginya. Nantinya, dia berencana berbicara berdua saja dengan Sakura.

Sasori beranjak dari kursinya. Langkah per langkah kakinya bergerak menuju kedepan rumahnya. Sakura terus melirik punggung Sasori hingga menghilang.

"Hoaaamm... Aku ngantuk. Terima kasih atas makanannya, Nek." Sakura menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Kelopak matanya dibuat menyipit, mulutnya terbuka seolah sedang menguap.

"Makananmu belum habis," ujar neneknya pada Sakura.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Nek. Aku mau tidur dulu. Oyasumi." Kedua kakinya langsung melesat menuju lantai atas, meninggalkan neneknya yang penuh tanya. Dia terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa.

Sakura berlari sekuat tenaganya, bahkan anak tangga yang harusnya dilewati satu per satu justru dilompati dua anak tangga olehnya. Dia menurunkan kenop pintunya dengan kasar. _Bruk!_ Pintu itu ditutup dengan keras.

Dia mondar mandir di area kosong kamarnya. Lantai kamarnya berkali-kali berdetak mengikuti hentakan kakinya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus kau lakukan? Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang. Ah, Sial!"

Kedua tangannya saling meremas. Telapak tangannya mulai berair.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bergantian menggigit ibu jarinya. Pikirannya sedang berputar hebat. Dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyembunyikan dirinya. Dia tahu pasti kakaknya akan mengizinkan Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar mandi, lemari, kolong tempat tidur, dan kolong meja menjadi objek lirikan matanya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu terlalu kuno. Dia tidak akan bersembunyi disana.

Tirai _tosca_ jendela kamarnya memberikan sebuah ide. Ah, benar! Dia bisa menuju kamar Naruto melalui jendela itu. Dia menggeser kesamping kedua tirai tertutup itu. Menarik keatas pengunci jendela itu. Angin malam menghempaskan sisa helaian rambut tak terikatnya saat jendela itu terbuka. Bintang-bintang tampak indah malam ini, tapi tak seindah hatinya. itulah yang disadari saat melihat atap bumi itu sekilas.

Bayangan hitam terlihat bergerak dibalik tirai jendela kamar Naruto. Itu pasti Naruto. Secepat mungkin gadis itu naik diatas pinggir jendela itu. Bola matanya bergerak cepat kedepan dan kebawah. Dia meneguk air liurnya. Jantung berdegup dengan kencang. Dia tidak yakin akan melompat ke balkon kamar Naruto yang berjarak dua meter dari jendelanya. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi.

Untungnya ada atas tembok pagar pembatas rumahnya dan rumah Naruto. Tak lupa dia berdoa untuk keselamatannya. Satu Kakinya berhasil menginjak atas tembok itu. Kaki keduanya pun ikut mendarat disana. Dia melihat kebawah. Itu cukup tinggi. Dia berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Satu kalimat doa kembali terucap dalam benaknya. Satu langkah lagi dia berhasil menggapai balkon Naruto. Berat badannya diturunkan. Kakinya mulai melompat kearah balkon itu.

"Kyaaaaa!" Teriak Sakura kencang. _Scraf_ hijau yang dipakainya jatuh ke pijakan bumi. Dia gagal. Beruntung satu tangannya berhasil menggapai pagar besi balkon itu. Tangan yang satunya bergerak cepat menggapai besi itu. Dia menahan berat tubuhnya dari gravitasi bumi. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Naruto! Naruto! Tolong aku! Aku takut!" Teriak Sakura ketakutan. Pikirannya mulai kacau. _Apa yang terjadi jika dia jatuh? Apakah tulangnya akan patah? Apakah kepalanya akan terbentur? Apakah dia akan kehilangan ingatan nantinya? Apakah dia akan koma? Ataukah dia akan mati?_

Tangannya semakin lemas. Gravitasi bumi terlalu kuat. Dia memejamkan matanya.

 _Srak!_ Pintu kaca Naruto bergeser keras.

"Kyaaaa! Narutooo! Tolong Sakura!" Teriak Karin. Dia memergoki Sakura yang sudah bergantung dipagar balkon itu. Dia berusaha menahan tangan Sakura.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Naruto panik.

"Tolong aku!" Wajah Sakura panik dan pucat.

Dengan sigap Naruto menarik keatas kedua tangan Sakura. Otot-otot lengannya berusaha untuk menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak terjatuh. Karin ikut membantu Naruto. Akhirnya, Sakura berhasil mencapai lantai balkon itu. Nafasnya naik turun. Keringat memenuhi pinggir wajahnya dan juga lehernya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, pria itu tak luput dari keringat.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau mau mati!" Karin kelihatan begitu kesal.

"Aku tidak jadi mati kan?" Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto dan Karin.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan!" Naruto memarahi Sakura.

"Aku sedang latihan memanjat tebing." Dia terkekeh. Deretan gigi rapinya ditujukan pada Naruto dan Karin. Disaat seperti ini, dia masih saja sempat berbohong. Konyol sekali.

 **.**

Dibawah sinar lampu teras putih, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang kokoh rumah temannya. Air wajahnya tenang. Bukan, ada genangan tak tergambar diwajahnya. Perasaannya sedang tidak damai. Ditangannya masih tergenggam ponsel. Layarnya menunjukkan nama Sakura disana. Gadis yang dihubunginya itu tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Suara teriakan seorang wanita menangkap indera pendengarannya. Tidak begitu jelas, tapi sempat membuatnya menoleh kearah barat. Mungkin itu hanya tetangga Sakura, itu yang dipercayanya. Dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat kedua kakinya.

"Tumben sekali datang kesini?" Tanya Sasori pada temannya.

Sasuke menaikkan wajahnya yang tertunduk, tadinya. "Hn."

"Ada sesuatu yang penting?" Sasori bisa membaca wajah Sasuke dengan mudah. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingin bicara pada Sakura."

Satu alis Sasori terpaut keatas. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke datang kerumahnya hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. "Kali ini tidak mencariku?" Sindir Sasori.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

Seringai tipis mengalir di wajah Sasori. "Masuklah."

Sasuke mengikuti punggung Sasori. Mengikuti kemana arah telapak kakinya berjalan. Pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Sasuke itu mengatakan bahwa Sakura ada diruang makannya. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya hanya seorang wanita tua yang duduk membelakanginya. Nenek temannya yang sedang menikmati hidangan pencuci mulut.

Kaki Sasuke memaksanya berhenti. Bola matanya bergerak tertuju pada hidangan diatas meja makan itu. Satu persatu isi piring dan mangkuk disana tidak ada yang menunjukkan pertanda bercak kari, seperti yang Sakura katakan tadi. Dia menghelakan nafasnya pelan. Sakura membohonginya.

"Nak Sasuke," sapa Nenek membuyarkan kefokusan Sasuke.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil membalas sapaannya.

"Mau mencicipi makan malam buatan nenek?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, Nek. Aku belum lapar," tolak halus Sasuke.

"Sakura sudah selesai makan, Nek?" Tanya Sasori.

Sasuke melirik pada wanita berkulit keriput itu. Dia ikut menunggu jawabannya.

"Dia bilang mau tidur," ucap sang nenek sembari menyusun piring dan mangkuk yang kotor itu.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Masih menunjukkan jam delapan malam. Untuk seseorang seperti Sakura, rasanya terlalu cepat jika dia tidur sekarang.

"Mungkin aku akan mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi bisakah aku bertemu dengannya? Hanya sebentar saja," tanya Sasuke tanpa keraguan.

Dia sungguh ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Sakura menolak pembicaraannya. Kali ini dia memiliki kesempatan. Dia sedang berada dirumahnya. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

Sasori mendalami keseriusan wajah Sasuke. Dia sepertinya menyadari ada sesuatu antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Apakah Sasuke yang membuat Sakura gelisah tadi. "Kita ke kamarnya," ajak Sasori.

Pintu kamar berwarna putih itu dibuka perlahan oleh Sasori. Aroma bunga Sakura menyeruak kedalam rongga pernapasan kedua pria itu. Sasori dan Sasuke masuk ke ruangan sunyi itu. Hanya nyanyian jam dinding yang menghiasi indera pendengaran mereka.

Keempat bola mata itu bergerak kesana kemari. Mereka tidak menemukan gadis merah muda itu. Sasori berjalan menuju kamar mandi Sakura. Disana juga kosong. Tidak ada siapapun.

"Ck, Kemana dia?" Sasori berdecak kesal. "Tunggulah disini. Mungkin dia sedang diruang kerjanya."

Berjalan keluar dari kamar _tosca_ itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung disana. Bola mata Sasuke memperhatikan secara rinci ruangan itu. Tempat tidur, meja hias, sofa, lemari, bahkan langit kamar Sakura tak luput dari pandangannya. Angin malam membelai kulit lehernya. Dia melihat jendela yang terbuka itu. Aneh rasanya jika Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya dia malam hari.

Tirai jendela itu tampak berantakan. Tata letak pergeseran pintu jendela juga tidak enak dipandang. Sasuke begitu jeli. Dia berjalan mendekati jendela itu. Sudut pandangnya tertuju pada balkon diseberang sana. Dibalik jendela kaca yang tertutup itu tampak ruangan disana masih disinari lampu. Ada bayangan seseorang disana. Sasuke memandang jeli kearah sana. Dilihatnya ada batas tembok pagar antara kedua kamar itu. Dia tidak tahu kamar siapa disana, tapi dia sudah pasti tahu jika itu rumah Naruto.

"Sakura tidak ada di ruang kerjanya. Dia bahkan meninggalkan ponselnya." Suara kesal Sasori menggema di kamar Sakura.

"Kau tahu kamar siapa yang ada disana?" Tanya Sasuke. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada kamar diseberang sana.

Lensa Sasori mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke. Itu kamar Naruto. Dia tersenyum kecut. Pertanyaan Sasuke berhasil menyadarkannya. Sasuke memang ahli dalam menganalisa secara kilat.

Sasori berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Tangannya menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. "Analisamu tajam seperti biasa. Tapi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Sasuke terdiam. Itu pertanda dia sedang menunggu pertanyaan Sasori.

"Apakah kau orang yang membuatnya murung beberapa hari ini? Kau kesini bukan tanpa alasan, kan?" Bola mata Sasori menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. Dia hanya membalas tatapan tajam Sasori. Apa yang harus dijawab, dia sendiri juga tidak dapat memastikannya.

"Tidak ada jawaban. Artinya benar," sindir Sasori. Dia berseringai.

"Aku ingin mengajaknya berbicara. Aku ingin tahu permasalahan dari sudut pandangnya. Karena itu sekarang aku ada disini." Akhirnya dia buka suara.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak berhak menanyakan hal lebih jika niat baikmu kesini untuk memperbaiki hubunganmu dengannya. Dia orang yang keras kepala. Hadapi dia dengan kepala dingin. Aku tidak tahu kau atau dia yang salah. Aku harap dia kembali kerumah dengan wajah biasanya. Jadi, Pergilah kesana. Itu kamar Naruto," ucap Sasori.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan kesana." Senyuman kecil mengalir di wajah Sasuke. Langkah kakinya tetap tenang meninggalkan Sasori.

 **.**

 ** _Sakura POV_**

Aku merebahkan setengah tubuhku ditempat tidur Naruto. Begitu empuk sehingga menyerap kelelahanku dengan sangat baik. Kakiku masih berada dilantai kayu itu. Aku menaikkan punggungku. Dua orang didepanku sedang bertarung dalam dunia _game online._ Berbagai sumpah serapah dari kotak suara Karin bernyanyi di kamar Naruto saat karakternya ditembak oleh musuh.

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka. Aku mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah Karin. Layar laptop Karin dihiasi dengan suasana peperangan. Suara tembakan, teriakan kematian, para tentara, darah, dan mayat-mayat tak utuh tergambar disana. Cukup brutal. Aku tidak tahu nama _game_ apa yang sedang mereka mainkan.

"Brengsek!" Teriak Karin.

"Sudah aku katakan jangan masuk kesana. Kita jadi kalah, kan!" Naruto ikut kesal.

"Bedebah!" Lagi, terlontar dari mulut Karin.

Aku tersenyum geli melihat kedua orang itu. Mereka berhasil melupakan alasan kenapa aku disini sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu kau juga menyukai _game online._ Aku kira dipikiranmu hanya ada lelaki saja, Karin," sindirku padanya.

"Pria tetap nomor satu!" Bantah Karin.

Aku menahan senyumku melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Dia benar-benar penggila pria rupawan.

"Karin, ponselmu," ucapku padanya saat ponselnya berdering.

"Tolong tekan tombol _answer. Speaker_ juga, sekalian," perintah Karin tanpa melihatku. Dia begitu ambisius bertarung dalam dunia grafik itu sehingga enggan mengangkat panggilan ponselnya.

Aku mengikuti perintah Karin.

" _Karin, datanglah ke studio sekarang. Kita ada briefing untuk talkshow besok._ " Sebuah kalimat perintah dari _speaker_ ponsel yang mungkin dari atasan Karin.

"Aku kesana sekarang," jawab Karin.

Panggilan itu langsung terputus.

"Sial! Ini sedang seru! Kenapa ada _briefing_ mendadak," gerutu Karin.

"Pergilah. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi," ujar Naruto.

Karin menutup laptopnya. Beranjak dari kursinya. Berjalan menuju pintu kamar Naruto. Decakan kesal menghiasi setiap langkahnya. Membuka, menutup dan menghilang dibalik benda persegi panjang kayu itu.

"Boleh aku tidur disini?" Tanyaku pada Naruto.

"Kau punya kamar sendiri, kenapa harus disini?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aaa... Karena aku malas kembali kerumah." Aku menyengir singkat. Aku tidak tahu Sasuke akan pulang jam berapa dari rumahku. Berdiam diri di kamar Naruto adalah pilihan yang tepat, daripada harus kepergok olehnya.

"Aku curiga." Naruto tidak percaya padaku.

 _Brak!_ Pintu kamar Naruto terbanting. Aku dan Naruto sama-sama membelalakan mata kami. Begitu mengagetkan.

"Sasuke disini! Sakura, ambilkan fotonya untukku! _Bye all!_ " Karin melemparkan kecupan pada kami berdua. Dia berlari meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Aku menyentuh dadaku, meremas helaian kain yang menempel ditubuhku. Ya Tuhan! Dia kesini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku harus bersembunyi dimana. Jika aku melompat kembali ke kamarku, mungkin aku akan terjatuh.

"Jangan katakan aku ada disini!" Aku memohon pada Naruto. Tanganku bergetar.

Aku segera berlari menuju kamar mandi Naruto. Tak peduli dengan wajah tanya Naruto.

"Sakura..."

Suara itu membuat langkahku terhenti.

Sial! Sasuke memergokiku saat aku hampir membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Tanganku langsung jatuh dari kenop pintu itu. Aku tertunduk. Jenis air wajah apa yang harus aku tunjukkan padanya.

"Kau masuk ke kamarku, tapi nama Sakura yang kau panggil. Bukan pemiliknya," sindir Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke diam. Aku merasakan bola matanya lurus menuju kearahku.

"Aku mengerti. Sakura, jangan lari." Naruto menasehatiku. "Selesaikan masalah kalian. Baiklah, aku keluar dulu. Nikmati privasi kalian," ucap Naruto. Sepertinya dia seringai. Dia keluar begitu saja dari kamarnya.

Sial! Dia lebih memihak Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," balas Sasuke pada Naruto.

 _Blam!_ Pintu itu tertutup.

Aku menarik nafasku panjang. Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Aku masih menunduk. Kakiku pelan-pelan menepikan tubuhku pada dinding-dinding itu. Perasaanku kacau. Aku harus bagaimana. Kecewa? Kesal? Marah? Sedih? Atau Senang?

"Sakura, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Langkah kaki Sasuke pelan, tidak ada hentakan dari lantai kayu itu. Tetapi dia semakin mendekatiku.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Terima saja kenyataannya. Aku memandang dadanya, tidak diwajahnya.

"Hai, Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," ucapku kaku. Aku mengabaikan pernyataannya.

"Tidak. baru tiga hari," jawabnya dingin.

"Kau benar." Aku mengulum bibir bawahku.

Langkah kakiku terus kesamping untuk menyingkir darinya. Akhirnya aku sampai di pintu kaca balkon. Aku menggeser pelan pintu itu.

"Jangan geser!" Perintah Sasuke. Dia menahan tanganku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku semakin menggebu menggeser pintu itu. Memaksa otot-otot tanganku yang ditahannya. Aku berhasil melepaskan cengkramannya. Pintu itu terbuka. Aku berjalan mundur. Aku berniat meloncat ke kamarku. Pilihan nekat.

Kakiku terus mundur cepat kebelakang.

"Aaa..." Satu kakiku tersandung. Tubuhku lunglai kebelakang. Aku akan jatuh dari balkon itu. Wajahku pucat. Bola mataku membesar. Tubuhku seakan pasrah.

"Bodoh!" Teriaknya.

Aku melihat wajahnya. Dia panik.

Langkah kaki Sasuke bergerak cepat. Dia menggapai tangan kananku. Menarik tanganku begitu cepat. Dalam sekejap, tubuhku sudah masuk kedalam pelukannya. Tangannya melingkar erat dipunggung. Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya menempel pada leher sampingku. Nafasnya menghembus kulitku.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh! Jangan membuatku panik!" Kesalnya.

Dia memarahiku. Tapi, pelukannya semakin erat.

"Maaf..." Ucapku lirih padanya.

Aku tidak membalas pelukannya. Kepalaku dipaksanya terbenam didadanya. Wajahku yang pucat berangsur membaik. Lama dia mempertahankan posisinya.

Hangat.

Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan pelukan darinya. Irama jantungku lebih laju. Aku yang tadinya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, justru terdampar dalam pelukannya.

"Nnghh..." Aku sedikit mendesah. Itu terlontar begitu saja saat aku merasakan dia mengecup leherku lembut. Disengaja atau tidak, tetapi aku hanyut.

Kakiku lemas.

"Hentikan. Kita dirumah Naruto sekarang." Aku menyadarkan diriku. Aku menolak perlakukannya.

"Maaf." Dia mengelus leherku yang kecupnya tadi. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leherku. Kami saling bertatapan. Bola matanya menyiratkan keseriusan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahuku. "Aku ingin bicara padamu. Jangan menolakku," ucapnya lembut.

Aku menggeser tatapanku pada tangannya. Aku tidak bisa membalas tatapannya saat ini.

"Aku mengerti." Aku mengangguk pelan.

Sudah selesai bermain lari-larian dengannya. Aku harus memperbaiki hubunganku dengannya malam ini juga.

"Ikutlah denganku." Dia menarik pergelangan tanganku.

Aku diam. Bibirku tertutup. Satu tanganku memegang leherku yang dikecupnya tadi. Aku melihat punggungnya yang terus bergerak kedepan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke membawaku di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Kami berjalan kaki menuruni anak tangga itu satu per satu. Dia berjalan didepanku. Aku mengikutinya setiap jejaknya. Tak sepatah katapun terucap diantara kami. Didepan sana ada sumber kehidupan kota Tokyo. Itu sungai Sumida. Arus sungai yang tenang. Pantulan rembulan berwarna kuning tergambar indah bak sebuah lukisan.

Kakinya berhenti dipinggir pagar besi itu. Tangannya mengambil satu batu yang tergeletak diatas semen itu. Dia melemparkan batu itu ke tengah sungai. Aku mengikuti pergerakan batu itu hingga menghilang direngkuhan malam.

"Aku sering menghabiskan waktuku disini setelah pulang sekolah, dulu. Mengamati bayangan sore diatas air sungai itu. Angin, air, matahari dan warna senja. Sepanjang kisahku disini, kenyataan dan harapan selalu aku sampaikan disini. Mereka tidak melihat dan mendengarku. Tapi, mereka selalu memahamiku. Mereka memberikanku dorongan untuk selalu menerimanya. Untuk itu, aku percaya jika menghindari kenyataan pahit, hanya akan selalu menjeratku. Aku mengajakmu kesini untuk meredupkan perbedaan sudut pandang kita."

Aku mendengarkan kata per kata yang diucapkan Sasuke. Terdengar begitu tulus. Aku rasa dia seperti sedang menasehatiku.

"Sakura..." Dia memanggilku. Suaranya pelan.

Aku menoleh kearahnya. Relung hati dan benakku siap untuk menerima pertanyaannya.

Dia memperhatikan wajahku seksama, "Apakah kau melihat foto masa laluku saat bersama Koyuki?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeser wajahku kedepan, melihat seberang sungai itu. Aku menggangguk pelan. Aku tidak ingin mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Apakah kau dan Ino juga melihatku saat aku bersama Koyuki?" Tanyanya lagi.

Darah didadaku berdesir kebawah. Aku ingat pelukan mereka. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kenyataan yang pahit.

Tidak ada anggukan dariku.

"Malam itu, temanmu marah padaku pasti bukan tanpa alasan. Apakah karena kau marah melihatku bersama Koyuki? Apakah itu juga termasuk alasanmu kenapa kau selalu menolak pembicaraanku?" Dia kembali bertanya.

Aku diam.

"Jawablah. sejujurnya." Dia menunggu jawabanku.

Aku membalikkan wajahku padanya. "Kau seperti mengintrogasiku," aku tersenyum kecut. Semua pertanyaannya benar, tak terkecuali satupun.

"Koyuki, dia mantan kekasihku. Dia guru privatku sewaktu aku masih SMP. Aku kembali bertemu dengannya di klub malam. Dia mabuk, aku menolongnya. Sejak itu aku sering bersamanya. Aku menyukainya-"

"Ceritamu menyakitkanku..." Aku memotong ceritanya. Suaraku lirih. Kata 'menyukai' yang dia sebutkan membuat perasaanku terluka.

Dia terdiam.

"Aku lebih menyakitkan. Dia menikah dengan orang lain, saat cintaku berada dipuncak. Malam itu, aku memiliki kesempatan. Aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Perasaanku seakan kembali menguap. Aku menekannya. Pelukan itu membuatku berhasil merelakannya. Aku bisa melupakannya. Hatiku seperti lahir kembali. Saat ini, perasaanku padanya sudah tidak ada lagi. Itu sirna begitu saja. Dan aku ingin membuka perasaanku pada seseorang." Dia menoleh kearahku begitu dalam. Sinar matanya hanyut dalam diriku.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" Tanyaku begitu lirih padanya.

Lagi, itu menusuk perasaanku.

Aku mengulum bibirku. Aku meremas ujung celana pendekku. Menunggu jawabannya.

Dia tersenyum samar. _Tuk!_ Dia mengetuk dahiku pelan. Aku mengelus pelan dahiku. Apa maksudnya. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin dengar dari sudut pandangmu. Ceritakan padaku," ucapnya padaku.

Angin bertiup melewati kami. Gulungan rambutku terlepas. Aku membiarkan helaianku berayun-ayun. Dia melihatku. Dia menunggu ceritaku. Bagaimana aku harus menceritakan padanya.

"Hubungan kita akan terus seperti ini, jika kau tidak menceritakannya. Katakan apa yang bisa kau katakan padaku." Dia kembali melontarkan kalimatnya untukku.

Aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Perasaan kesal yang yang mencengkeram hati sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, kembali membara.

"Aku... Aku benci sikap dinginmu. Aku benci kau tidak mengatakan itu disaat aku menanyakan padamu. Aku tidak suka melihat foto yang aku temukan itu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu berjalan bersamanya. Dan lagi, aku lebih tidak suka saat kau memeluknya!" Aku menatapnya tajam. Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja. Dadaku naik turun. Nafasku seolah memburu.

Tidak tersirat apapun dibalik bola matanya. Dia tampak tenang menghadapi ketajamanku. Seketika aku menyesal mengatakan itu. Mungkin menyakitinya.

Aku menarik nafasku pelan, "A-aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Maaf karena selalu mengabaikanmu."

Aku menunduk. Akhirnya aku mengucapkan kata maaf padanya. Keegoisanku akan selalu membunuh perasaanku jika aku tidak mengambil tindakan positif. Dia mungkin akan semakin menjauh jika aku tetap meninggikan emosiku.

Dia menarik tanganku. Menyadarkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya. Jemari ditangan kanannya menyisir rambutku. Yang satunya melingkar dipunggungku.

"Sakura, maaf," bisiknya ditelingaku. Dia mengelus helaian rambutku.

"Hm..." Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku rindu wajah ceriamu," ucapnya pelan.

Dibawah sinar bulan penuh dibantu dengan sinar lampu, bayanganku dan bayangannya menjadi satu. Suasana sepi, mempererat pelukannya. Sikap lembutnya hanyut bersama angin malam. Tidak ada saling melepas, tetap pada posisinya. Kami saling memperbaiki hubungan ini. Memperbaiki hati yang sempat tergores.

"Sakura, apakah pertemuan kita sungguh kebetulan?" Dia berbisik dibelakangku. Tubuhnya masih mendekapku lembut.

"Tuhan menentukan itu. Kita dipertemukan sebagai teman," balasku. Aku menghirup wangi tubuhnya. Begitu nyaman.

"Tidak. Tuhan hanya menentukan kebetulan itu, sisanya kita yang menentukan dan waktu hanya melihat kita. Jika ada banyak pilihan jalur. Aku ingin memilih yang lebih dari sekedar ini. Tetap pada kecepatannya dan tidak terburu-buru. Jika sudah sampai diujungnya, aku akan menyimpulnya."

Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya dileherku.

"Maksudmu?" Aku tidak mengerti dengan kalimatnya. Sulit bagiku untuk mencernanya.

Hening.

Tangannya bergerak menggeser rambut sampingku. Ujung jari-jarinya menggelitik kulit leherku. Rasanya, dia kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada leherku. Tepat ditempat yang tadi. Bergerak pelan. Perlahan menyedot kulitku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Tanganku meremas kain kemejanya. Menahan suaraku agar tidak keluar. Tubuhku seakan memanas. Menggetarkan jantungku. Dia? Apa maksudnya?

"Jangan dipikirkan. Tetaplah ikuti angin," bisiknya. "Ayo pulang," ajak Sasuke.

Aku yang terhanyut dalam perlakuannya, tidak sadar jika dia sudah menjauhkan wajahnya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Senyumnya terbang dalam benakku. Rambutku diacak olehnya. Tangan kananku ditarik pelan. Dia berjalan didepanku.

 _Sasuke... Aku tidak paham._

 **.**

 ** _._**

Gadis merah muda itu tidak sadar jika pria didepannya sedang **menandainya**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Author note:**

Halo _readers!_

Maaf untuk keterlambatan _update_ dikarenakan ada pekerjaan yang benar-benar harus saya diselesaikan, dan saya tidak punya kesempatan mencuri waktu untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah memberikan _review_ pada _chapter_ sebelumnya, baik yang login ataupun tidak.

Jika ada kesempatan, saya akan mengedit _chapter_ 1 dan 2, karena saya merasakan ada _gap_ penulisan. Rasanya di chapter 3 dan seterusnya, tulisan saya berbeda dari chapter 1 dan 2. Maklum, karena saya sudah lama tidak menulis :)

Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya.

 _Love u all_ :)


	9. Misunderstand

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **LOVE & CAREER**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Misunderstand**

* * *

Sakura menggeser rambutnya ke belakang. Memasangkan kalung kompas yang dibelinya bersama Sasuke dulu. Bola matanya bergerak mengamati bayangan dirinya di cermin. Jari halusnya menyentuh bagian samping lehernya. Tepat di daerah yang disentuh Sasuke kemarin. Momen semalam terlintas begitu saja, Sasuke mengecupnya.

Kulit jarinya berhenti pada area merah di lehernya.

"Ya Tuhan, ada bercak merah! Apa yang sudah dilakukan Sasuke- _kun!"_ Seketika gadis itu panik. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

Lekas dia membuka tutup _concealer-_ nya. Mengoleskan cairan _shade_ di area itu. Setelahnya, dilapisi dengan serbuk bedak padatnya. Pipinya yang memerah tak juga memudar setelah bercak itu tertutupi dengan rapi. Bahkan itu teringat begitu saja.

Balutan baju kemeja wanita 25 tahun itu sudah rapi. Kalung kompas menggantung di lehernya, menjulur hingga ke dadanya. Dia keluar dari kamar dengan setumpuk barang-barang di lingkaran tangannya. Hanya beberapa baju atasan dan bawahan. Tsunade yang memintanya untuk membawa barang-barang ini, katanya dia akan memasukkan satu koleksi Sakura pada halaman majalah khusus rancangan desainer muda.

Pengharum ruangan di samping dinding menyerbu aroma tubuh Sakura. Kaki jenjang itu melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya. Ada bagian pendukung yang harus dibawa juga. Tangannya bergerak mengambil sepatu dan juga beberapa aksesoris. Sepatu itu sudah masuk ke dalam tumpukkan barang-barangnya, bahkan wajah musim seminya sampai tertutup. Dia keluar, kakinya bertugas menutup pintu ruang kerjanya.

Kepala Sakura sudah miring ke kanan, kadang ke kiri. Bola mata hijaunya mengintip ke arah depan memastikan tubuhnya tidak menabrak sesuatu. Dia menuruni anak tangga dengan pelan-pelan. Tangannya memeluk barang-barang dengan erat agar tidak merosot ke bawah. Tinggal beberapa anak tangga lagi. Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai ke lantai bawah, tapi...

"Gyaaaa..."

 _Bruk!_

Dirinya, baju, sepatu, dan _headpiece_ mendarat tidak mulus di lantai.

 **.**

 **.**

Kendaraan roda empat berwarna putih baru saja keluar dari gerbang rumah sakit. Satu pasien dengan tangan kanan yang sudah berbalut perban berada di dalam mobil itu. Tidak ada siaran radio ataupun musik di dalam mobil sedan itu. Kakaknya menyetir mobil dengan berbagai omelan.

"Matamu digunakan atau tidak saat berjalan?" Lagi, kakaknya masih mengomel.

"Tidak. Aku pakai bokong," jawab Sakura asal. Layar ponsel ditangannya terus digeser ke bawah dan ke atas.

Sasori melirik adiknya. Bola matanya masih kesal. "Kau ini..." Gerutu kakaknya.

"Sudah tiga jam lebih aku mendengar omelanmu. Itu kan kecelakaan. Aku membawa banyak barang. Wajar saja kalau aku terjatuh dari tangga," bela Sakura.

"Kau bisa menyicilnya satu per satu kan? Tidak perlu membawa sekaligus."

"Aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Atur waktumu biar tidak selalu terburu-buru."

"Oh ayolah. Tidak bisakah kau simpati padaku? Lihat, tanganku terkilir. Dan kau begitu tega terus-terusan mengomeliku," protes Sakura. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk tangan yang sudah terbungkus perban cokelat dihadapan wajah kakaknya.

Sasori menghembuskan nafas kesalnya. Sejujurnya, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Siapa yang tidak panik saat melihat adiknya terjatuh dari tangga. "Kau membuatku terlambat ke kantor hari ini," alihnya.

"Kau juga membuatku terlambat ke kantor _Norche_ hari ini!"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengulangi ucapanku."

"Aku tidak mengulangi ucapanmu. Aku menambahkan kata 'juga' dan ' _Norche'_ pada kalimatku! _"_ Bantah Sakura. Pipinya menggembung lebih besar.

Dua orang dengan perbedaan umur tiga tahun itu masih terus melanjutkan perdebatan mereka. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Omelan, sindiran, dan ejekan membaur menjadi satu. Kibasan AC mobil mencoba untuk mendingin kepala mereka selama dalam perjalanan.

Perjalanan dari rumah sakit ke kantor _Norche_ tidaklah lama. Roda-roda itu berbelok ke kiri. Seorang satpam menghentikan mobil itu, menanyakan keperluan apa mereka datang ke kantor itu. Senyuman kecil mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Sasori menekan pedal gasnya perlahan, membawa mobil itu melaju dengan pelan.

Sakura berjalan mendahului kakaknya. Kedua tangannya kosong, hanya ada satu tas _Fendi_ yang menyangkut di bahu kirinya. Sementara, Sasori membawa barang-barang keperluan adiknya. Merah muda dan merah itu menjejakkan kakinya pada lantai lift. Jari telunjuk Sakura memilih salah satu tombol dari deretan persegi panjang tersebut. Tidak ada omelan dan bantahan didalam ruangan kecil itu, kali ini.

Mereka berjalan pelan melewati berbagai pintu, sampai akhirnya memasuki sebuah ruangan sibuk.

"Kau terlambat tiga jam, Sakura," sambut Tsunade. Tangannya melipat di bawah dada besarnya.

"Maaf, aku harus ke rumah sakit tadi," ucap Sakura. Senyuman dengan sedikit sesal diberikan pada Tsunade.

Kilatan cahaya kamera beberapa kali menghiasi ruangan itu. Suara dan kesibukan terlontar dari juru kamera. Model-model mengikuti setiap arahan itu. Pose ini, pose itu terus berganti dalam beberapa detik. Tampaknya menjadi makanan sehari-hari mereka.

Wanita berusia 65 tahun itu berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Tanyanya. Kedua alisnya berkerut melihat tangan kanan Sakura. Air wajah simpati memenuhinya. Aroma tubuhnya menyeruak ke indera penciuman Sakura.

"Hanya terkilir. Aku terjatuh dari tangga tadi pagi." Deretan gigi rapi Sakura dimunculkan kepada pemimpin direksi tersebut.

Lensa Tsunade mendekati perban ditangan Sakura. Melihatnya dengan saksama. "Aku turut prihatin," ucapnya lembut.

Sakura terkekeh kecil, "sebentar lagi pasti sembuh." Dia mengibaskan telapak tangannya. Menolak orang yang diseganinya untuk prihatin padanya.

Kepala Tsunade bergerak ke kanan. Dia melihat Sasori yang berada di belakang Sakura. Pria itu tersenyum kecil menyapa Tsunade. Wajah rupawannya sejenak mempesona wanita tua itu. "Hei, siapa pria tampan di belakangmu?" Bisik Tsunade.

Dia menangkap wajah datar Sasori.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. "Dia kakakku. Oh Tidak! Aku tahu alur pembicaraanmu, Tsunade- _sama._ " Sakura mulai panik. "Dia terlalu muda untukmu dan dia juga sudah punya kekasih," ucapanya pelan sembari menyengir kaku. Menolak secara halus maksud dari Tsunade.

"Hahaha..." Tawa Tsunade mengacak-acak rambut merah muda sakura. "Aku ketahuan ya," ucapnya tersipu malu.

Tsunade mengedipkan sebelah kelopak matanya. Tidak menyangka Sakura akan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tangannya memegang bahu Sakura, menggerakkan menuju suatu arah. "Dia akan menjadi modelmu. Bersiap-siap lah."

Kuku bercat merah itu mengarah pada salah satu model. Tsunade berjalan meninggalkannya. Kembali membenahi model-modelnya yang akan berpose di ruangan studio itu.

Sakura membuka map yang dibawanya. Mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas yang berisi gambar sketsa. Lensa matanya cekatan membongkar barang yang dibawanya. Memilih dan menyusun sesuai dengan aturan dalam sketsa itu. Sasori melirik adiknya yang begitu serius. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding bercat putih itu. Satu tangannya berada di balik saku celana.

Pria itu memutar tangan kanannya. Melihat jarum jam yang bergerak. "Sakura, aku akan ke kantor sekarang. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah selesai." Suara dewasanya lembut.

"Hmm." Sakura mengangguk pelan. Dia tidak menoleh pada Sasori.

Sasori memandang adiknya begitu dalam. "Aku pergi dulu. Jangan ceroboh lagi," nasihatnya. Dia menyentuh pundak Sakura pelan. Rasa khawatir masih menyangkut pada dirinya.

Sakura membalas mata kakaknya.

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Dia tersenyum kecil. Kakinya menjijit, dia mengecup pipi kanan kakaknya. Wajah cemberutnya sudah tidak ada lagi. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Sasori tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah sayang Sakura.

"Oh, ternyata kau jadi _security_ 24 jam Sakura," sindir seseorang dari belakang kepada Sasori.

Suara itu mengagetkan kakak adik itu. Mereka menoleh pada sumber suara itu. Sakura membulatkan _emerald-_ nya. Orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya justru ada disini. Lekas saja dia memutar paksa wajahnya.

"Gaara," sapa Sasori. "Hal yang wajar kan jika aku mengkhawatirkan adikku," balasnya. Dia menggeser kepalanya ke samping, mengarah pada Sakura.

"Tumben sekali. Apakah kau sekarang jadi _sister-complex?"_ Gaara berseringai tipis. Dia terkekeh. Jemarinya menutup sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak juga. Hanya ada kecelakaan ringan tadi," balas Sasori. Senyuman kecil membentuk di wajah tegasnya. Sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya mendengar sindir-canda Gaara.

Gaara melirik tangan kanan gadis di samping Sasori. Perban yang melingkar dari lengan hingga ujung jari Sakura membuatnya iba. Dia menangkap dengan jelas pernyataan Sasori tadi. "Sepertinya cukup sakit," gumam Gaara.

"Tidak juga," sahut Sakura.

Akhirnya gadis berbalut kemeja putih itu buka suara, walaupun wajahnya mengacuhkan Gaara.

"Tidak biasanya kau kesini?" Tanya Sasori pada Gaara.

Pria bertato huruf kanji itu tidak menjawab dengan cepat pertanyaan Sasori. Tampaknya Gaara menikmati pemandangan perban di tangan Sakura. "Hanya mengawasi saham ayahku," ucapnya sembari menggidikan bahu. Jari-jarinya sudah berada di saku.

"Kau bisa antar dia pulang nanti?" Sasori menoleh ke samping.

Sakura menaikkan wajahnya begitu kakaknya menawarkan itu. Alisnya saling bertautan. Bibirnya mengerucut ke depan. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan kakaknya.

"Kakak!" Teriak Sakura, "Bukankah kau yang mau menjemputku nanti?" Gadis itu menarik ujung baju Sasori. Dia tidak senang dengan tawaran kakaknya kepada Gaara.

"Aku berubah pikiran." Sasori melipat bibirnya, kedua kelopaknya mengedip tanpa disadari. "Aku pergi dulu. Aku titip Sakura," tatapannya tenang dan sedikit tajam pada Gaara.

Tangannya menepuk bahu Gaara.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Gaara. Seringai kemenangan mengembang di bibirnya.

Sakura berdecak kesal. Tangan tak terlukanya mengepal erat. Wajahnya kembali berkerut. Itu terus berlanjut hingga kakaknya menghilang dibalik tembok. Gaara masih berseringai licik kepada Sakura.

"Kau senang sekali," ucapnya ketus kepada Gaara.

Dia menunjukkan telunjuknya dihadapan wajah kemenangan itu. Bibirnya berkerut kedepan. Sorot matanya menggambarkan kekesalan. Gaara melangkahkan kaki mendekati gadis itu. Menahan jari telunjuk bercat kuning. Kepalanya bergerak menuju samping telinga Sakura.

"Kau ahli membaca pikiranku," bisiknya pada Sakura. Nafasnya berderu di telinga Sakura. Jarinya menyentuh bagian yang dikecup Sasuke waktu itu. Bola matanya memperhatikan kulit leher yang tertutupi alas bedak itu. "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik," ucapnya.

Lagi, dia berseringai pada Sakura.

Sakura menepis tangan Gaara. Sorot matanya yang menyipit menjadi galak. Pria itu membalasnya dengan santai. Senyuman diberikan pada Sakura. Entah itu sindiran atau ejekan. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Suaranya menggema saat menyapa Tsunade.

 **.**

 **.**

Kesibukan _photoshoot_ tadi sangat melelahkan bagi Sakura. Sebenarnya itu hal yang biasa bagi gadis itu. Hanya saja sepasang mata sedari tadi menguntit gerakan tubuhnya, terus-menerus. Air wajah serius, tersenyum, dan tenang milik Gaara mengitari sisi tubuhnya. Itu yang membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

Sakura dan Gaara berjalan menuju _basement._ Bola matanya dibuat sibuk dengan mengamati perban tangannya, _chelsea boots_ dan kembali ke tangannya. Begitu enggan bibir berbalut warna merah mudaitu terbuka. Dia tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan. Gaara sesekali mencuri pandangannya pada Sakura, gadis yang pernah mengatakan cinta padanya dulu.

Di antara barisan mobil-mobil yang terparkir rapi, Sakura melepaskan nafasnya sangat panjang.

"Kelihatannya begitu berat," ucap Gaara. Bibirnya melengkung keatas.

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat. Bahunya dinaikkan sedikit ke atas.

"Ini pertemuan keempat kita."

"Tampaknya kau rajin menghitung, ya?" Sindir Sakura halus.

Gaara menahan tawanya. "Kau juga belajar berhitung dariku dulu."

"Aku hanya menanyakan tentang penyelesaian soal waktu itu," bantah Sakura.

Ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Gaara saling bergesekkan menimbulkan suatu bunyi. "Mengingat masa lalu, tidak biasanya," sindirnya.

Langkah kaki Sakura dipaksa berhenti.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu," ucapnya sinis. Kedua bola matanya berputar malas.

"Bagaimana jika kita melihat masa depan bersama?"

"Kau seperti sedang melamarku." Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Jawabanku tidak," tolaknya dengan membuang wajahnya. Dia melanjutkan langkah kakinya, tidak mendahului Gaara.

"Aku menyukaimu," gumam pria itu. Wajahnya dialihkan pada deretan mobil.

"Tidak. Kembalilah pada Matsuri," ucap Sakura dingin.

"Aku menyukaimu." Lagi, dia mengatakan itu.

"Tidak."

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Tidak."

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Tidak!"

"Kau menyukai Sasuke."

"TIDAK... Hah?! Kau bilang apa tadi?" Wajah Sakura seketika memerah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menelpon Sasuke. Mengatakan bahwa kau tidak menyukainya. Jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot menyimpan perasaan padamu." Gaara berseringai licik. Dia mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya. Ponsel abu-abu itu sudah berada di telinganya. Sepatunya berjalan mendahului Sakura.

Sakura menghentakkan satu kakinya. Dia geram dengan sikap Gaara.

"Kau! Jangan hubungi dia!" Sakura berlari mengejar Gaara. Dia merebut ponsel dari tangan Gaara. Benar saja! Nama Sasuke ada dilayar ponselnya. Secepatnya Sakura memutuskan panggilan yang sedang berlangsung itu. "Kau menyebalkan!" Sakura meremas ponsel itu. Pipinya masih merona merah.

Gaara berjalan mendekati Sakura. Wajah pria itu tenang dan licik. Sepatu hitam milik Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, hingga berhenti menyandar pintu mobil. Gadis itu panik. Nafasnya tertahan. Gaara begitu dekat.

Tangan kiri Gaara bergerak pelan. Tangan satunya menaikkan dagu teman masa kecilnya itu. Mereka saling mengamati satu sama lainnya. Tatapan kesal Sakura dan tatapan dingin Gaara. "Ternyata benar. Kau menyukainya," ucap Gaara. Dia mengambil ponselnya dari genggaman Sakura.

Dia menolak tatapan Gaara. Pernyataan Gaara menohok dirinya. "Bukan urusanmu," gumamnya. Bibirnya mengulum ke dalam.

Gaara menarik pinggang Sakura. Mendekatkan pada tubuhnya. Satu tangannya membuka kenop pintu mobil itu. "Masuklah," pintanya. Tangan kekarnya memaksa tubuh Sakura memutar dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya senja menemani perjalanan mereka. Tangan kiri Sakura berkali-kali menekan salah satu tombol di _dashboard_ itu. Dia sibuk mengganti-ganti siaran radio sore. Sepertinya dia cukup kesulitan mencari siaran radio yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Tangan kanannya tidur di pangkuan pahanya. Wajah sinisnya sudah memudar.

Sakura menyisir pelan rambutnya yang berantakkan. Mengoleskan sedikit lipstik yang mulai memudar itu. Kepalanya mengarah ke samping. Bangunan dan orang-orang dibalik kaca jendela mobil menarik perhatiannya. Dirinya berusaha setenang mungkin bersama Gaara.

"Sakura, apa jawabanmu mengenai ajakanku waktu itu?" Tanya pria berambut merah itu. Tepat disaat lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Gaara. Dia kembali mengingat akan ajakan Gaara waktu itu. Tentang liburan ke Eropa. "Aku belum memikirkannya."

"Apakah kau keberatan walaupun ada Sasuke nanti?" Suaranya pelan. Lagi, Gaara menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

Pandangan Sakura lurus pada orang-orang yang melintasi _zebra cross._ Mulutnya tertutup melihat tawa penyebrang jalan itu. Dia menutup kelopak matanya sejenak. Dia sadar, Gaara berniat baik mengajaknya liburan. Tapi, apa yang terjadi di masa lalu seperti dendam yang terkubur dalam dirinya. Berlarut-larut seperti ini hanya akan memperburuk suasana mereka. bukan, tapi kakak atau orang lain juga akan masuk ke dalam ini nantinya.

Gaara berdehem kecil. Lagu _country_ yang berputar, segera tertukar. "Sakura, bisakah kita meluruskan ketegangan kita?" Tanya pria di sampingnya.

Gadis itu terdiam. Kata apa yang harus diucapkan tidak tergambar di benaknya. Dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dua kali.

Roda-roda hitam itu terus berputar. Melintasi jalanan aspal kering. Sesekali berhenti di persimpangan jalan. Tidak ada keluhan hingga memutar pelan di daerah dekat tepi laut Odaiba. Kedua insan turun dari mobil yang terparkir. Tidak gembira dan tertawa seperti tempo dulu. Langkah mereka sempit sembari menahan angin laut yang pelan. Matahari masih bertahan di ufuk barat. Pelan-pelan akan tenggelam nantinya.

Anak tangga terbawah terlewati, baru saja. Mereka berhenti.

"Aku minta maaf untuk yang waktu itu," ucap Gaara tulus. Kali ini tidak ada sindiran yang terlontar dari pita suaranya.

Helaian menerbangkan rambut merah muda itu. Tangannya menahan topi _fedora_ hitamnya. Kaca mata hitamnya sudah menggantung diantara kerah kemejanya. Menaikkan kepalanya, menatap wajah pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Waktu itu sangat menyakitkan," gumam Sakura. Tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya. Dia duduk pada kursi taman.

"Hingga membuatmu menjadi egois pada karirmu," sambung Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Dia menyentuh dadanya. Gaara benar. "Kau membacaku dengan sangat mudah."

"Aku sudah lama mengenalmu." Dia ikut duduk disamping Sakura.

Jari Sakura mencengkeram kemeja putihnya. "Rasanya masih menyakitkan, bahkan sekarang masih terasa," suaranya bergetar.

Pria itu terdiam. Kondisi Sakura yang seperti ini, membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Bola mata sendunya mengamati Sakura yang tertunduk.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau menyukaiku waktu itu, sungguh," ucapnya lirih. Gaara meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Sakura. Memutar ke samping tubuh Sakura yang mulai melemah. Dia ingin menyelesaikan permasalahan di masa lalu.

"Kau bilang tidak tahu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kau mudah membacaku," geram gadis itu.

"Aku..." Suara Gaara tertahan.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, kan? Kau bilang kau selalu ingin menemaniku di perpustakaan, mengajariku, bergandengan tanganku, dan..." Sakura menahan suaranya. Menghapus air mata yang tertahan disudut. "Dan ingin selalu bersamaku," lanjutnya.

"Sakura-"

"Bagian yang menyakitkan adalah ketika kau menolakku. Dan esoknya aku menemukanmu memeluk Matsuri," ucap Sakura. Bibirnya yang tergigit bergetar kecil. Dia mencoba menepis tangan Gaara.

"Kau dan Matsuri sangat berarti bagiku. Kalian menarik bagiku. Aku menyukai kalian berdua. Matsuri mengatakan perasaannya padaku sehari sebelum dirimu. Saat itu dia begitu terpuruk. Orang tuanya baru saja bercerai. Dia terus menangis. Aku harus mendukungnya, dan aku menerima perasaannya. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menolakmu saat itu. Sakura, Maafkan aku." Lagi, Gaara menyesali pilihannya.

"Itu salah satu kebohonganmu."

"Lihat aku." Gaara menangkup sisi wajah Sakura. Dia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak pernah berbohong."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu sejak dulu?" Kedua bola mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? Kau sungguh patah hati, bahkan kau merebut bukuku dan merobek pembatas buku yang kau berikan itu. Kau tahu, Itu menyakitkanku." Gaara menahan suaranya sejenak, "Kau bahkan tidak memberikanku kesempatan untukku berbicara waktu itu. Kau pergi ke London tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku. Aku tidak dapat berkata saat kau berubah dalam sekejap. Kau bukan seperti Sakura yang aku kenal."

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Begitu menyakitkan saat orang yang kucintai dulu justru menolakku." Sakura memukul pelan dada Gaara. Tubuhnya bergetar. Sakit hati yang bertahun-tahun disimpannya keluar begitu saja.

Gaara menahan pukulan Sakura. Perlahan dia merengkuh tubuh Sakura. Menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan perasaan menyakitkan itu keluar dari hati Sakura.

Sakura masih tertunduk.

"Aku merasa begitu bersalah saat kau mengabaikanku. Aku sudah berusaha sebaikku untuk berkomunikasi padamu, bahkan hingga saat ini. Sakura, maafkan aku," sesal Gaara. Jemarinya menyisir rambut merah muda.

"Aku... tidak akan memaafkanmu," gumam Sakura. Wajahnya menahan belenggu emosi.

"Tidak bisakah kau menghilangkan keegoisanmu? Ucapanmu menyakitkanku."

Tidak ada suara yang terucap dari bibir Sakura. Dia ingin memaafkan Gaara, tapi keengganan terus menyelimuti hatinya. Jawaban iya atau tidak berada pada satu garis horizontal. Kini, keduanya berada dalam pelukan. Terdiam dan hanyut dalam mencari solusi. Bayangan keduanya hasil dari sinar senja yang hendak tenggelam.

Sepasang mata hitam menangkap momen mereka, tidak sengaja. Dibelakang mereka, Jari-jarinya yang terlepas bergerak saling merapat. Tangannya mengepal. Bibirnya terkunci. Kakinya tidak bergerak untuk menyapa mereka. Angin menyapanya pada sesuatu yang tidak disukainya.

"Sepertinya itu Gaara, benar kan?" Tanya wanita di sampingnya. Dia ikut mengamati dua orang yang berpelukkan di kursi taman itu.

Hening. Pria itu tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku ingin memergokinya," ucap wanita itu jahil. Senyumnya ditahan. Tahi lalat di bawah sudut matanya ikut tertarik saat dia menyipit. Dia menarik tangan pria di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Kita pergi saja," ucapnya dingin. Langkah kakinya diteruskan. Mengacuhkan ajakkan wanita itu. Dia menahan gemuruh di benaknya.

"Kau tidak asyik, Sasuke!" Pipi wanita itu menggembung. Tangannya melipat kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

Wajahnya dingin. Sorot matanya tajam. Bibirnya terkunci. Warna-warni lampu neon tak menggoyahkan auranya. Dua orang yang dilihatnya tadi sore membuatnya kesal.

"Kau membuatku kedinginan, Sasuke," celetuk wanita yang bersamanya. Dia kembali mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya.

Sasuke. Dia tidak membalas ucapan wanita itu. Langkahnya berhenti di sebuah _vending machine._ Bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. Mencari minuman yang sesuai untuk mencairkan pikirannya. Dia memasukkan koin pada lubang pipih itu. Sebuah minuman kaleng keluar.

"Sasuke..." Panggil wanita itu.

Sasuke membuka tutup minuman itu. Dia meneguknya air soda perlahan. Wanita yang lebih muda darinya mulai kesal. Dia menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Berhentilah bersikap dingin! Kau membuatku kesal!" Wanita itu merebut minuman Sasuke.

"Izumi," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Dia berhadapan dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Wanita itu jarang sekali menunjukkan tatapan seperti itu padanya. Dia menenangkan dirinya sejenak, menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia sadar sudah membuat Izumi khawatir padanya. Dia harus mengalah dari tatapan tajam Izumi.

"Maaf," sesal Sasuke. Dia mengambil kembali minuman kaleng dari tangan Izumi.

Sorot pupil tajam Izumi melunak. Dia tersenyum kecil. Kelopak matanya berkedip sebelah. Dia menggelembungkan permen karetnya. Wajah kesalnya kembali melunak. "Sejak melihat Gaara dan teman wanitanya tadi, sikapmu seketika berubah. Kau sedang kesal, kan? Aku bisa tahu itu dengan mudah," ucapnya.

Wajah Sasuke dialihkan. "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," jawabnya. Dia berjalan mendahului Izumi. Kaleng minuman yang sudah habis dilemparnya ke tong sampah.

Izumi berseringai kecil. Dia berlari, meloncat dan mengambil topi Sasuke. _Hap!_ Topi hitam itu sudah berada di rambut cokelatnya.

"Kau benar. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Dia kembali mengedipkan kelopak lentiknya. Tangannya melipat, dia berjalan mundur. "Kau tahu, tebakanku tidak pernah meleset. Kau sedang kesal dengan Gaara atau wanita yang bersamanya, atau mungkin keduanya."

Dia berseringai licik. Tangannya memperbaiki posisi topi itu.

Mulut Sasuke tidak terbuka. Dia mengambil topinya dari kepala Izumi. "Aku ambil kembali topiku." Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan Izumi.

Wanita bermata cokelat itu semakin jahil. Telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk bibir bawahnya. "Gadis berambut merah muda, ya. Hmm... Rasanya kita pernah bertemu dengan warna rambut itu. Ah! Aku ingat. Dia wanita yang menabrakmu dan menjatuhkan ponselmu waktu itu, kan?"

Izumi menahan senyum liciknya.

"Wanita yang berambut merah muda tidak hanya dia," bantah Sasuke.

"Ah! Dia? Kau bilang dia? Hahaha... Kau seperti sudah dekat dengannya. Jangan-jangan dia wanita yang bersamamu di apartemenmu dulu."

Dia bersiul riang.

Sasuke menutup bibir Izumi dengan satu tangannya. "Berhentilah bersiul. Kau akan menikah, jangan kekanakkan," ujar Sasuke. Tangannya dimasukkan kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ooppss! Kau mengalihkan ucapanku lagi. Berarti aku benar," ucapnya sembari menahan senyum jahilnya. Dia membuang permen karetnya. "Sebentar lagi akan menyandang nama Uchiha. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Aku harus menjadi wanita anggun. Sasuke akan terus memarahiku jika aku bertingkah seperti ini," lanjutnya. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan.

Mereka berjalan di bawah gemerlap lampu kota. Warna-warna cahaya yang segar berbaur menjadi satu. Melewati berbagai papan nama toko. Sesekali berhenti di depan toko perhiasan. Tidak masuk, hanya melihat dibalik kacanya. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat sepasang cincin keluaran terbaru. Dia tidak berencana membelinya, karena dia sudah memesan cincin pernikahan di sebuah toko. Haus penglihatan sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya.

Wajah cantiknya dijauhkan dari kaca bening toko itu. "Minggu depan, temani aku ke Deidara Store," pinta Izumi.

"Hn."

Arah kaki mereka berbelok memasuki sebuah gedung. Itu supermarket. Tampaknya Izumi ingin membeli perlengkapan kulkasnya. Satu troli didorong olehnya. Sasuke mengikuti dibelakangnya. Pupil Sasuke bergerak mengekor kemana tangan Izumi memilih produk.

Ponsel milik Sasuke berdering. Itu nada notifikasi dari Line miliknya. Tangannya bergegas mengambil ponsel yang bersembunyi di saku celananya. Nama Gaara muncul di layar ponselnya.

 _'Kau tidak tahu jika tangannya terluka.'_

Sasuke membaca _chat_ yang baru saja dikirim oleh Gaara. Lagi, sebuah _chat_ kembali masuk.

 _'Seharian bersamanya. Dan aku akan mengantarnya pulang.'_

Satu foto yang dikirim Gaara masuk. Sasuke membuka foto itu. Kelopak matanya yang menyipit sekejap membesar saat melihat tangan Sakura yang berbalut perban di ponselnya.

 _Ck!_ Dia berdecak kesal. Ibu jarinya bergerak cepat mencari nomor kontak Sakura di ponselnya. Dia meletakkan ponsel itu di telinga kirinya.

 _"Halo, Sasuke-kun. Ada apa?"_

"Tanganmu terluka? Kenapa tidak beritahu aku?" nada suara Sasuke mulai khawatir. Dia meremas buah apel di depannya.

 _"Kau tahu dari siapa? Apakah kakak yang memberitahumu?"_

"Seseorang di sampingmu," ucapnya dingin. Raut wajahnya kesal.

 _"Ah, maaf. Hari ini aku sangat sibuk. Aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku terjatuh dari tangga tadi pagi. Hanya terkilir. Kau jangan khawatir."_

"Kau..." Dia menghelakan nafasnya. Tangannya mengepal erat. "Sakura, jangan... mengkhawatirkanku," ucapnya lirih.

Dia memutuskan panggilannya. Menatap nama Sakura di layar ponselnya. Dia kesal dan khawatir. _Sial!_ Batinnya mengumpat. Kulit apel yang diremasnya mulai lusuh.

"Jangan melepaskan emosimu pada apel ini," tegur Izumi.

Dia diam-diam merekam percakapan Sasuke tadi. Tangannya mengambil apel merah itu dari genggaman Sasuke. Memasukkan buah nikmat itu ke dalam trolinya bersamaan dengan buah lainnya.

"Izumi, aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap Sasuke.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Merapikan posisi topinya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Kakinya melangkah cukup tergesa. Orang-orang meliriknya sekilas. Pria berbaju hitam itu meninggalkan Izumi dan trolinya.

"Jadi, aku akan pulang pakai taksi," gumam Izumi. Dia tidak melepaskan lensanya hingga Sasuke menghilang, "Dasar. Pria yang cemburu..."

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki bertopi hitam keluar dari kerumunan pejalan kaki. Langkahnya semakin dipercepat, bahkan mulai berlari kecil. Tubuhnya mengabaikan toko-toko yang dilewatinya. Beberapa mobil terparkir dipinggir jalanan. Dia membuka pintu salah satu di antaranya. Menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Memutar setir mobilnya ke kiri, dan melaju dijalanan aspal.

Ponselnya tak lepas dari genggamannya, bahkan saat dia menyetir. Sesekali mengecek ponsel itu. Jalanan yang lurus tidak melepaskan fokusnya. Gaara, Sakura, dan tangan terluka Sakura terus melintas dipikirannya. Dia menekan tombol klaksonnya berkali-kali kepada pengemudi di depannya. Dia sedang kesal dan khawatir.

Dia menekan pedal gasnya menuju jalanan ke sebuah kompleks perumahan. Dari kejauhan sebuah mobil yang dikenalnya berbelok ke arah itu. Dia mengikuti dari belakang mobil Gaara. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah Sakura. Gadis merah muda turun dan melambaikan tangannya kepada si pemilik mobil, hingga melesat meninggalkan Sakura.

Sasuke bergerak menuju depan rumah Sakura. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya, turun, dan berjalan dengan cepat. Bahkan dia lupa menutup kembali pintu mobilnya. Gadis itu sudah berada di teras rumahnya. Tangannya terlihat menekan tombol bel.

"Sakura..."

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, menoleh pada sumber suara yang dikenalnya.

"Sa-"

Kalimatnya terhenti. Mulutnya masih terbuka. Sasuke menarik tangannya, memeluk dan memutar tubuhnya. Tangannya begitu erat berada di punggungnya.

"Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sakura bingung dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir," bisiknya pelan. Dia membenamkan kepalanya di belakang helaian rambut Sakura. Menghirup aromanya.

Kaki Sakura tertahan. Tubuhnya mematung. Dia tidak tahu harus membalas pelukan itu atau tidak. Tangannya masih menggantung. Sasuke tidak bergeming. Dia tampak begitu nyaman memeluk Sakura. Bahkan, pintu rumah yang sudah dibuka oleh Sasori tidak menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Sa-"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya melihat dua orang yang berpelukan itu. Dia tahu siapa pria yang membelakanginya, itu Sasuke. Sasori mengetuk pintu pelan rumahnya dengan iseng.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Sakura kaget melihat kakaknya sudah berada di depannya. Sasuke masih memeluknya. Wajahnya seketika panik. Dia mengangkat tangannya, mulutnya terbuka hendak memanggil kakaknya, dan kulit pipinya merona merah.

Sasori mengangkat kedua bahunya. Mengabaikan bahasa tubuh Sakura. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menutup kembali pintunya dengan pelan.

"Sasuke _-kun,_ ada kakakku." Suara Sakura sedikit grogi. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke untuk menyudahi pelukannya.

"Dia sudah pergi," ucap Sasuke pelan. Dia mengelus rambut halus Sakura. "Aku masih ingin seperti ini."

Sakura mengulum pelan bibirnya. Suara Sasuke menggema ditelinganya, seperti memohon. Dia meraba punggung Sasuke. Menahan tangannya pada baju belakangnya. Menariknya sedikit. Menutup kelopak matanya. Merasakan darah di dadanya berdesir dengan cepat.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ maaf tidak memberitahumu." Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku sedang tidak baik sejak tadi sore," ujar Sasuke lirih.

Di bawah sinar lampu putih itu mereka masih berpelukan. Terdiam dan berbicara dengan bahasa tubuh. Tak lama hingga Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Pria itu menyentuh tangan Sakura yang terkilir. Air wajahnya sendu melihat perban itu.

Sakira menangkap wajah khawatir Sasuke.

"Lihat, tanganku baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura. Dia menunjukkan tangannya sambil menggerak-gerakkan ujung jarinya. Ada sedikit tawa di bibirnya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke khawatir.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sakura, "kau..."

Gadis itu merona merah. Kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Ada sedikit kekehan kecil dari pita suaranya. Kelopak matanya tertutup. Dia tersenyum begitu manis.

Sasuke menahan pandangannya. Dia terpesona pada senyum Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar polos. Bibir Sasuke merapat. Tangannya bergerak masuk pada rambut sisi Sakura. Matanya terpejam. Dia menghapus jaraknya dan Sakura. Dia mencium bibir Sakura tanpa disadarinya. Dia hanyut pada pesona Sakura.

Hangat dan lembut. Itu yang dirasakan Sasuke. Dia tidak menginginkan lebih, menyentuhnya sudah cukup baginya. Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Dia terkejut saat melihat kedua bola mata Sakura sudah membesar. Sakura terkejut. Sasuke secepatnya memundurkan wajahnya. Dia tidak sengaja melakukan itu.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke pelan. Dia menyesal dan menundukkan kepalanya. Itu benar-benar diluar kendalinya.

Wajah gadis itu masih merona. Menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali. Tidak satupun terlontar dari mulutnya. Tangannya menutup bibirnya. Pikirannya sedang kacau. Jantung berdegup cepat. Lagi, Sasuke melakukan sesuatu diluar dugaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang di akhir musim panas terasa begitu menyengat. Suhu udara di ruangan yang besar itu berada pada titik terrendahnya. Menghilangkan kegerahan pada dua orang yang sedang sibuk. Deidara dan Sakura sedang serius menyelesaikan salah satu _dress._ Mereka sedang melakukan proses _finishing._ Menyematkan benang pada bagian pinggir kain itu. Memperhatikan setiap _detail_ yang mungkin terlewatkan.

Mereka berhenti saat sebuah telepon berdering di ruangan hitam putih itu. Kepala mereka sama-sama menoleh pada sumber suara itu. Deidara menusukkan jarumnya pada leher patung itu. Dia mengangkat ganggang telepon putih, mengucapkan sapaan pada si penelpon.

"Deidara-san, ada tamu anda, nona Izumi," ucap salah satu pegawainya.

Deidara menutup bawah ganggang teleponnya, "Sakura, tolong temui dia terlebih dahulu. Aku masih ada percakapan penting," pintanya kembali membalikkan badannya.

Sakura mengangguk. Dia merapikan pakaiannya dan mengesampingkan seluruh mahkotanya. Tangannya masih ada sedikit perban. Dia berjalan ke depan mengikuti jejak pegawai Deidara, hendak menyapa tamu Deidara.

Di depan _display_ baju. Kaki Sakura terhenti. Bayangan tubuh Sakura terpantul pada kaca itu. Dia sedang mengamati seseorang. Sosok yang membelakanginya itu Sasuke. Dan, ada wanita berambut cokelat bersamanya. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab, bahkan wanita itu memegang tangan Sasuke.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dadanya terasa tidak nyaman.

"Nona Izumi," panggil pegawai itu.

"Ya," Izumi tersenyum. Membalikkan tubuhnya. Begitu juga Sasuke.

Wanita yang cantik. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Rambut panjangnya terikat rapi. Bola mata besar cokelatnya memandang wajah Sakura. Dia ingat, itu wanita yang bersama Sasuke saat dia menabrak Sasuke dulu.

 _"Apakah dia selalu dikelilingi wanita?"_

Sakura menahan nafasnya. Dia mencoba untuk kelihatan biasa saja.

"Sakura..." sapa Sasuke.

Izumi melirik ke arah Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum samar pada Sakura. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari gadis merah muda itu. Tangan yang melipat itu diketuk-ketuk oleh satu jarinya. Tebakannya waktu itu ternyata benar.

"Deidara- _san_ sedang menerima telepon. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyum paksanya. Dia mengabaikan sapaan Sasuke.

"Kau gadis yang waktu itu, kan?" Izumi juga mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Dia ragu. Bola matanya melirik pada Sasuke yang tampak tenang.

"Aku Izumi. Siapa namamu?" Izumi mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Sa-sakura," ucapannya terbata. Dia menyambut tangan Izumi.

"Oh lihat! Siapa yang datang! Klien terbaikku, Nona Izumi yang cantik," sahut Deidara dari belakang.

Wajahnya begitu sumringah menyambut kliennya. Jari-jarinya saling menyatu. Gerak gerik tubuhnya kelihatan bersemangat. Dia mempersilahkan Izumi dan Sasuke duduk. Sakura mengikuti ajakan Deidara untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Sesuatu apa yang membawamu kesini?" Tanya Deidara dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Aku menginginkan gaun pernikahan," jawab Izumi. Poni yang turun di wajahnya ditarik ke samping.

Raut wajah Deidara kaget. Dia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan jari-jarinya. "Kau akan menikah dengan bocah Uchiha?"

"Hmm." Wanita berambut coklat itu mengangguk kecil. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke. Tersenyum begitu manis.

Sementara, Sakura menahan tubuhnya mendengar percakapan mereka. Pembicaraan antara Deidara dan Izumi tidak didengarkannya. Dia menatap Izumi dan Sasuke tak percaya. Jarinya meremas ujung bajunya. Seketika dia merasakan kekecewaan. Gaun pengantin, menikah dan bocah Uchiha. Kata-kata itu terus berputar dibenaknya. Dia melewatkan satu wanita yang tak pernah dipikirkannya selama ini.

 _Sasuke mengecupnya malam itu, dan sekarang dia akan menikah?_

Dia merasa Sasuke sedang mempermainkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

A\N:

Halo :)

Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak, karena masih menyempatkan me- _review_ _chapter_ sebelumnya :)

Untuk pertanyaan dari Yuya 7698, berhubungan saya gak bisa balas via pm jadi saya jawab disini ya. Jadi, saya berencana untuk menyelesaikan story ini di chapter 15, kemungkinan :)

Sampai ketemu lagi di _chapter_ selanjutnya ya. _Love u all :*_


	10. Make Up, Dream Catcher and Feeling

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **LOVE & CAREER**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Make Up, Dream Catcher and Feeling**

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

Sejak kedatangan Sasuke dan Izumi waktu itu, hari-hariku menjadi terasa buruk. Bahkan, aku sama sekali tidak menyimak pembicaraan Deidara dan Izumi dulu. Gaun apa yang diinginkannya, model apa yang disukainya, dan warna apa yang sesuai dengannya. Aku tidak peduli. Maaf saja, aku sedang mengalami _shock_ - _therapy._ Terima kasih, Sasuke. Ini yang kedua kalinya, kan.

 _Sial!_ Egoku sedang meninggi saat ini. Ubun-ubunku terasa memanas beberapa hari ini. Mungkin aku perlu memasukkan kepalaku ke dalam lemari pendingin, seandainya saja. Perasaan yang melukai hatiku sudah tergantikan dengan kekesalan yang memuncak. Kali ini aku tidak menangis tersedu-sedu seperti kasus Gaara dulu.

Aku sendirian di kamar. Lagu yang aku dengarkan sama sekali tidak memperbaiki hatiku. Tanganku yang sudah tidak membengkak, aku gunakan untuk menompang daguku. Pipiku menggembung dengan sendirinya.

"Kalau mau menikah, jangan dekati aku!" Ucapku kesal.

Aku mencoret-coret buku sketsaku dengan kasar. Bukan berarti aku terlalu percaya diri jika Sasuke mendekatiku. Tapi faktanya dia memang pernah memeluk dan menciumku. Ah, lupakan itu. Aku butuh udara segar. Kakimu melangkah malas ke arah jendela kamarku. Tanganku menggeser kain berwarna _tosca_ itu. Tirai jendelaku sudah terbuka. Kaca persegi itu bergeser ke samping. Angin malam yang aku hirup terasa malas. Aku menarik kursi riasku menuju tepi jendela. Mendudukkan tubuhku di kursi kecil itu.

Aku menoleh atap bumi. Kelap kelip bintang di langit tertata tidak beraturan. Cantik dan _glamour,_ itu yang terucap saat aku melihatnya _._ Daguku aku dudukkan pada tepi jendela. Aku mengusap wajahku yang tidak mengantuk. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan mengantuk, jika aku sedang memanas saat ini. Ini semua salah Sasuke. _Ck!_

Ponselku berdering.

Nama Sasuke muncul di layarnya. Ibu jariku bergerak dengan cepat menggeser pilihan berwarna hijau itu. Aku akan menerima panggilannya. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lari seperti waktu itu. Ponselku sudah berada di telinga kiriku. Aku tidak mengucapkan kata 'halo' atau 'selamat malam' padanya. Bibirku masih mengerucut ke depan.

 _"Sakura."_

"Kau menyebalkan!" Ucapku ketus.

Aku langsung mematikan sambungan telepon itu. Aku bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan untuknya berbicara. Ponselku sudah terlempar diatas ranjangku. Dadaku terasa begitu penuh. Mataku terpejam. Rasanya aku tidak terima jika Sasuke akan menikah. Perlakuan lembutnya padaku dulu aku anggap itu basi. Seenaknya saja dia sudah membuatku merasa seperti jatuh cinta. Ah! Lupakan. Aku tidak menyukainya. Lagi pula, aku sudah mengikat janji dengan namanya karir. Siapa peduli dengan cinta. Tapi...

"DASAR PRIA MENYEBALKAN!" Teriakku. Aku benar-benar kesal. Kedua tanganku sudah mengepal erat. Saling meremas jari dengan yang lainnya.

"Oi oi... Siapa yang menyebalkan?"

Aku menoleh menuju sumber suara itu. Naruto dan piyamanya, tak lupa topi tidur konyolnya. Dia sedang mengunyah biskuit di balkonnya. Ternyata dia mendengar teriakkanku. Aku menaikkan kepalaku, tanganku sudah melipat dan tatapanku tajam padanya.

"Aku sedang kesal!" Aku membuang wajahku.

"Sasuke lagi?" Ujar Naruto. Wajahnya seperti meremehkanku.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Sakura- _chan_ memang menyeramkan. Pppffttt..." Tawanya ditahan. Dia berlagak sok ketakutan.

"Tidurlah! Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

"Aku tidak mengganggumu. Aku sedang menikmati langit malam," alihnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan mengejekku!"

"Aku tidak mengejekmu," bantahnya. Ada seringai tipis di wajahnya.

"Gggrr..." Aku menggeram kesal.

Naruto terkekeh kecil. Aku masih memasang wajah cemberutku. Dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan selamat malam ataupun selamat tidur. Mungkin dia kesal karena aku mengusirnya tadi. Biarlah, aku akan meminta maaf padanya besok, jika aku ingat.

Ah, ternyata aku salah. Tak berapa lama, rambut jabrik itu kembali nongol dengan satu buah kursi dan satu cangkir jingga. Dia menyengir, memamerkan giginya. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Aku siap jadi pendengar dongengmu malam ini," tawarnya. Tangannya bergerak mendekat pada bibirnya. Dia meneguk air yang ada di cangkir itu, mungkin itu kopi. "Sasuke melakukan kesalahan lagi padamu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu tidur tadi." Aku mengalihkan pertanyaan dia.

"Aku akan tidur setelah mendengar dongeng _shannaro-_ mu," ucapnya lagi. "Tenang saja, rahasiamu pasti aman," lanjutnya sambil menarik kedua jarinya seperti menutup resleting.

"Aman bagaimana? Kau hampir saja membocorkan rahasiaku sewaktu di acara BBQ dulu." Nadaku ketus. Aku menunjukkan-nunjuk di depannya, walau jarak kami 3 meter.

"Rahasia yang mana? Aku tidak tahu." Dia pura-pura berpikir.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa! Itu tentang Gaara!" aku mengesampingkan wajahku. Mataku menyipit tajam.

"Oh itu. Hahaha..." Dia menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya. "Maaf. Aku keceplosan. Hehehe... Tapi aku janji. Kali ini pasti aman. Kau bisa gantung aku di Tokyo Tower jika aku keceplosan lagi," tawarnya padaku.

Penawaran yang cukup gila. Ya, tipikal Naruto. Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku setega itu menggantungnya disana. Bibi Kushina pasti akan menggantungku duluan jika aku ketahuan merencanakan itu.

Aku menatap pria kuning itu dengan malas. Wajahnya seperti mempermainkan ucapannya. Tapi sorot mata menggambarkan keseriusan. Aku menghelakan nafasku. Berbagi cerita padanya mungkin bukan masalah yang buruk. Aku melunakkan wajahku. Dia menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan memberikan solusi yang baik. Tapi aku terima tawaranmu." Aku menunjukkan satu jari kelingkingku padanya. Membuat perjanjian kecil.

Dia tersenyum tipis. Jari kelingkingnya juga ditunjukkan padaku. "Aku janji."

Aku membalas senyumnya, walau hambar. Tanganku horizontal di tepi jendela, daguku bertumpu diatasnya. Aku menghembuskan nafasku ke atas. Beberapa helai rambutku terbang dengan lemah.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya didekati seseorang, tetapi dia akan menikah," kataku sendu.

Naruto berseringai kecil.

"Ah, bukan berarti aku terlalu percaya diri. Tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya," lanjutku dengan sedikit panik. Ah, aku tidak mau dia salah mengartikan maksudku.

"Hahaha... Wajahmu lucu sekali," tawanya. Dia memegang perutnya, menahan tawa ejeknya padaku. "Jadi Sasuke yang akan menikah?" Wajahnya kembali tenang.

"Hmm." Aku mengangguk ragu.

Alisnya berkerut begitu melihat anggukkanku. Rautnya bingung. "Aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan menikah," ucapnya. Dia mengambil ponsel di saku dadanya.

"JANGAN HUBUNGI DIA!" Teriakku.

"Tidak. Aku mau menelpon Hinata," ucapnya.

Ah, syukurlah. badanku langsung terduduk. Aku kira dia akan menghubungi Sasuke.

"Halo, Teme! Sakura bilang kau akan menikah?"

 _Sial!_ Aku kaget setengah mati saat dia menelpon Sasuke.

"Naruto! Kau menyebalkan! Apa maksudmu!" Teriakku marah. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Aku benar-benar kesal.

"Kau dengar suaranya? Dia sedang mengamuk. Sebaiknya kau batalkan saja pernikahanmu!" Dia berseringai rubah.

" _SHANNARO!_ Aku marah padamu! _"_ Aku langsung melemparkan botol _body lotion-_ ku padanya, itu yang terdekat. Cih! Malah meleset. Dia berhasil menghindar. Wajah meledeknya benar-benar puas.

 _Brak!_ Aku menutup dengan kasar kaca jendelaku. Menarik kedua tirai hingga tak beraturan. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di ranjangku. Naruto menyebalkan. Apa maksudnya menelpon Sasuke seperti itu. Dan lagi, namaku dibawanya. Sialan!

Aku mengambil ponselku yang berdering dengan satu nada. Itu sebuah pesan. Jika Sasuke yang mengirimiku pesan, aku akan langsung bilang 'jangan dekati aku' padanya. Pikiranku yang masih berkecamuk emosi melihat siapa pengirim pesan itu. Ternyata Pesan dari Naruto. Aku mendengus kesal. Apalagi maunya?

 _'Maaf, Sakura. Kau benar. Dia akan menikah. Tapi, tenang saja. Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk membatalkan pernikahannya. Jadi, jangan pasang wajah jelekmu lagi.'_

 _Ck!_ Aku membuang ponselku sembarangan. Aku tidak peduli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku memandang layar ponselku. Hanya ada tampilan _wallpaper_ galaksi _,_ jam dan juga tanggal hari ini. Tidak ada notifikasi yang masuk. Sakura, nama itu sebenarnya yang aku harapkan muncul di layar ponselku. Dia berubah sejak aku dan Izumi mengunjungi Deidara Store saat itu. Berkali-kali aku mendengar dia mengucapkan kalimat _'kau menyebalkan'_ padaku. Apakah aku membuat kesalahan lagi padanya?

Aku membuang nafasku begitu berat. Kopi di cangkirku sudah habis. Lagi, aku masih tidak bisa lepas dari layar ponselku. Aku memilih kontak, mencari nama Sakura. Aku menekan gambar ganggang telepon tanpa keraguan. Beberapa kali bunyi ' _tut_ ' terdengar.

"Sakura," ucapku saat dia menjawab panggilanku.

 _"Kau menyebalkan!"_

Lagi, dia meneriakkan itu padaku. _Tut!_ Dia memutuskan panggilanku. Aku meremas keningku. Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat menuju kamarku. Mengambil jaketku yang menggantung di dalam lemari putih itu. Aku akan ke rumahnya malam ini. Menanyakan padanya apa yang salah denganku kali ini. Padahal aku baru saja berbaikan lagi dengannya waktu itu. Kunci mobil dan sebuah kotak kecil yang tergeletak di mejaku sudah berada di genggamanku. Kotak kecil yang kubawa berisi cincin. Aku ingin memberikan itu pada Sakura, jika waktunya tepat.

" _Nii-san_ ," sapaan itu langsung terlontar dari mulutku saat membuka pintu.

Dia tersenyum kecil padaku. Sorot mata tenang diberikan padaku.

"Masuklah," pintaku.

Aku tidak bisa menolak kedatangan kakakku. Ini kedua kalinya dia datang ke apartemenku. Aku melihat jam di tanganku. Jam sembilan malam, sekarang. Bola mataku kembali bergerak menuju wajahnya. Mungkin, ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan padaku.

Sepertinya, Aku gagal ke rumah Sakura malam ini.

Itachi berjalan mendahuluiku. Aroma ketenangannya terbawa hingga padaku. Kakinya tidak menuju ruang tengahku, melainkan dapurku. Dia mengambil sebotol wine jenis _Chardonnay_ di mini barku. Satu gelas _wine_ diberikan padaku.

Aku duduk di kursi bulat itu. Memandang senyumnya dengan tenang, "Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu sebelum aku menikah," jawabnya.

Dia menuangkan _Chardonnay_ itu secara perlahan ke dalam ruang gelas miliknya. Jarinya memegang tangkai gelas yang kurus, dan memutar-mutar isinya. Mencium aroma anggur putih itu. Meneguknya sedikit. Aku melihat pergerakannya. Kotak kecil berwarna hitam aku letakkan disamping gelas _wine_ yang kosong itu.

Dia melirik kotak milikku. Bibirnya tertarik sedikit, "Kau mau memberikan itu untuk seseorang?"

Aku menatap dalam wajahnya. Dia, kakakku, sangat mudah membacaku. Satu tanganku bergerak menopang daguku. "Jika waktunya tepat," balasku dengan sedikit sendu.

"Kau sedang memiliki masalah dengannya?"

"Sepertinya," gumamku. Tanganku memainkan bibir gelas itu.

Nada dering ponselku berbunyi. Secepatnya aku mengambil ponsel itu. Aku berharap itu Sakura yang menghubungiku. Tidak, harapanku pupus. Ternyata itu dari Naruto. Aku membuang nafasku.

"Hn," sapaku.

 _"Halo, Teme! Sakura bilang kau akan menikah?"_

Menikah? Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. "Tidak. Kakakku yang akan menikah," balasku. Telingaku dapat dengan jelas menangkap suara teriakan marah Sakura, walau kecil.

 _"Kau dengar suaranya? Dia sedang mengamuk. Sebaiknya kau batalkan saja pernikahanmu!"_

Aku tersenyum samar mendengar candaan Naruto. Jadi, ini alasan Sakura marah denganku. Dia mengira aku akan menikah, mungkin karena kedatanganku dan Izumi waktu itu. Dia salah mengartikan ucapan Izumi. Tidak, aku juga salah. Aku tidak memperkenalkan Izumi sebelumnya. Rasanya sedikit lega saat aku tahu penyebabnya. Sakura, apakah dia cemburu? Aku tertawa kecil.

"Ada sesuatu yang menarik?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya," ucapku sembari menuangkan _Chardonnay_.

"Aku pikir kau akan selalu terjebak dengan masa lalumu," ujar Itachi dengan senyum khasnya.

Aku menggoyangkan minuman itu di dalam gelas _wine_. Mataku sedikit menyipit. "Tidak juga," senyumku mengembang.

 _Ting!_ Gelas _wine_ kami beradu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura POV**

Aku memandang bangunan yang besar didepanku. Tiang-tiangnya besarnya sangat kokoh. Warna netralnya sangat tenang. Tanganku berusaha menepis terik matahari. Aku berjalan dengan mendorong satu koper kecil. Malam ini aku akan menginap di hotel. Ino yang mengundangku. Ino menyewa kamar untuk merayakan hari pertemanan. Entahlah, Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang harus dirayakan, karena bagiku setiap hari adalah pertemanan. Dia hanya mengundang tiga orang saja termasuk aku.

 _'Kau pasti melupakan ulang tahun Sasuke. Itu sebulan yang lalu.'_

Itu isi _chat_ beserta stikernya yang baru masuk di ponselku. Naruto yang mengirimkan padaku. Aku tidak membalas _chat-_ nya. Ulang tahun Sasuke? Tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Tapi, aku temannya. Ah, biarkan saja. Dia pasti sudah merayakannya dengan calon istrinya. Aku bisa mengucapkan ulang tahun untuknya tahun depan. Aku menggidikkan bahuku. Kakiku yang berbalut sepatu putih kembali melangkah memasuki gedung itu.

Di sudut ruangan itu sudah menunggu Ino dengan kemeja tipisnya, Yugao dengan celana sobeknya, dan Mei dengan rok lipit pendeknya. Mereka menyapaku dengan antusias. Pelukan hangat dihempaskan padaku. Colekan di payudaraku juga tak luput. Mereka bahkan mencibir ketidak-akuranku dengan Sasuke, pasti Ino yang menyebarkannya. Aku membalas cibiran mereka dengan santai. Siapa peduli.

Kami, empat wanita yang tingginya tidak jauh beda berjalan bak para model di lorong gedung itu. Rambut kami tergerai. Sesekali dikibaskan ke belakang. Memamerkan aroma rambut kami. Tawa dan canda porno juga terlontar dari mulut kami, itu tak sengaja. Aku juga menimpali ucapan mereka seolah aku sudah terbiasa dalam dunia seks. Di belakang kami, ada seorang petugas hotel yang membawakan koper-koper kecil kami. Kami sampai di sebuah pintu kamar. Ino membukanya. Kamar yang luas, rapi dan bersih. Ya, bisa digunakan untuk acara lempar bantal seperti biasa jika para wanita sedang berkumpul.

Aku melepaskan kemejaku, membuka kaos _crop-top, dan_ menurunkan resleting celana pendekku. Kami berempat saling membuka baju kami tanpa malu-malu, saling bertelanjang dada, bahkan lebih.

"Putingmu memerah," ucap Mei jahil. Jari telunjuknya menekan-nekan area sensitif milik Ino itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Menjijikkan!" Teriak Ino dengan menutupi kedua payudaranya.

Aku dan Yugao tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah mereka. Mei memang mesum. Candaannya tidak jauh-jauh dari masalah porno. Kami sudah memakai bikini, kompak berwarna putih. Aku memakai _outer_ tipis berwarna putih untuk menutupi bikiniku. Cairan _sunblock_ sudah melapisi kulit kami. Beberapa foto dengan berbagai pose juga terpampang di galeri foto ponsel kami.

Kami keluar dari gedung itu. Kaki-kaki berbalut sandal jepit kami menuju kolam renang yang luas di depan mata kami. Tangan kami saling bergandengan. Wajah kami sangat berseri. Cahaya matahari tampaknya cukup bagus. Sesuai dengan ramalan cuaca yang aku baca hari ini. Bagian tubuhku yang tidak tertutupi oleh bikini dan _outer_ terpantul sinarnya.

"Hei, ambilkan satu foto untukku!" Pinta Ino kepada Yugao.

Yugao mengangguk. Dia mengambil ponsel yang sudah dalam mode kamera. Ino berbaring dikursi jemur, kedua pahanya dibuka lebar, dadanya dibusungkan, dan lidahnya sedikit menjulur. Dia menyuruh Yugao mengambil posenya dari sudut pahanya yang terbuka lebar itu.

"Posemu terlalu berlebihan, Ino," celetukku.

"Oh ayolah, Sakura. Aku akan masuk dalam majalah _Playboy_. Aku harus belajar bagaimana pose nakal," bantahnya.

"Kau seperti sedang berkata _'oh lihatlah. Ini vaginaku. Tiduri aku malam ini.'_ Hahahaha," ejek Mei.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumau, kan?" Ino berseringai nakal. Lidahnya menjulur keluar, mengelap bibir atasnya. Kelopak matanya ikut berkedip.

Mereka benar-benar gadis nakal.

"Sakura, bukalah _outer-_ mu. Kita ambil pose bokong kali ini," ajak Mei. "Hei, ambilkan satu foto untuk kami," pintanya pada seorang pelayan Hotel.

Aku membuka _outer-_ ku, melemparkannya pada kursi jemur. Aku masuk pada barisan mereka. Kami menunduk hingga membentuk sudut siku-siku. Bokongku terasa panas saat terkena cahaya matahari. Kepalaku memutar ke belakang. Membentuk bibirku menjadi _duckface._ Ini pose gila yang pernah aku lakukan. _Cekrek!_ Petugas itu berhasil mengambil foto bokong kami. Wajahnya bersemu merah saat memberikan ponsel itu pada kami, mungkin dia akan segera mimisan.

"Aku akan ambil foto untuk kalian bertiga," usul Ino. Dia berjalan ke depan, hanya dua meter. "Posisimu ditengah, Sakura," pintanya.

Aku mengangguk. Aku masuk dibagian tengah antara Mei dan Yugao. Ino memberikan aba-aba. Satu matanya berkedip nakal pada Mei dan Yugao. Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Gyaaaa!" Teriakku saat Mei dan Yugao menarik paksa tali bikini atasku. Aku meronta-ronta hingga tersungkur kebawah. Mereka malah tertawa mesum. Aku menahan erat bikiniku. Tali di leherku sudah terlepas, begitu juga yang di punggung. Aku menahannya agar tidak lepas. Tanganku menahan kuat bagian dadaku. Sial! Mereka berhasil melepaskannya, dan melemparkannya pada Ino.

 _Hap!_ Ino berhasil menangkapnya.

"Jangaaannn!" Teriakku saat mereka hendak melepaskan bawahanku juga. Sial! Aku langsung terjun ke kolam renang sambil menutup dada telanjangku.

kepalaku segera keluar dari kolam renang. Wajahku memerah. Mereka mengerjaiku.

"Aku berhasil merekamnya!" Ujar Ino. "Kau mau ini?" Godanya sambil memutar-mutarkan atasan bikiniku.

"Ino kembalikan bikiniku!" Pintaku.

"Nikmati saja berenang dengan telanjang dada, Sakura," goda Mei.

Yugao tertawa puas melihatku.

Aku menyipratkan air kolam renang itu pada mereka. Awas aja! Akan aku balas mereka. Sial! Mereka malah mengabaikanku. Mereka dengan senang hati merekamku.

"Ah, ini bisa diberikan pada Sasuke!" Ide konyol Ino.

"Ino! Kupastikan hubunganmu dengan Sai akan rusak malam ini juga!" Ancamku.

"Sayangnya malam ini aku akan tidur dengannya," ejeknya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Bukankah kita akan tidur bersama malam ini?"

"Itu hanya trik. Aku akan tidur dengan Sai malam ini," ujarnya dengan mesum.

Sial. Jadi apa gunanya mengundangku kemari? Ternyata dia punya maksud lain. Aku menggembungkan pipiku dengan kesal. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari kolam renang. Kalau keluar, orang-orang akan melihatku yang bertelanjang dada ini. Sialan! _Outer-_ ku terlalu jauh. Aku tidak bisa menggapainya.

"Hei, itu Sasuke, kan?!" Teriak Ino sembari menunjuk seseorang yang berjalan dari kejauhan.

Pandanganku bergerak dengan kilat menuju arah timur, sekitar 15 meter dari posisi kami. Aku menangkap dua orang berpakaian warna hitam dan putih. Sial! Itu benar-benar Sasuke. Dia bersama Izumi. Apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Jangan-jangan mereka... Brengsek! Tidak ada gunanya berpikir seperti itu sekarang. Aku segera mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dalam air. Bertahan hingga 50 detik rasanya aku bisa.

"Sasukeeee! Sakura disiniii!" Teriak Ino.

Sialan! Dia malah memanggil Sasuke. Awas saja kau Ino-babi!

"Sasuke! Sakura tenggelam! Tolong kami!" Yugao dan Mei ikut berteriak. Mereka terus berteriak dan tertawa.

Bedebah! Aku tidak tahan dengan celoteh mereka. Aku mengeluarkan kepalaku dari dalam air. "Hei! Aku tidak tenggelam. Kalian menyebalkan!" Kesalku.

"Hei," sapa seseorang.

Itu suara Sasuke. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat melihatnya sudah berada di antara Ino, Yugao dan Mei. Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya. Dia juga menatapku dengan tenang. Apa-apaan bola matanya! Mau mempermainkanku lagi? Cih! Tidak akan. Aku memutar tubuhku sembari menutup kelopakku sejenak. Tubuhku menyandar pada dinding kolam renang. Kedua tanganku melipat erat. Aku kesal padanya.

"Sasuke. Ini hadiah untukmu. Ya, sebagai permintaan maafku dulu karena sudah meninju perutmu waktu itu," ucap Ino terkekeh.

Aku melirik Ino. Brengsek! Dia memberikan atasan bikiniku pada Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya. Sialnya Sasuke malah tersenyum. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

"Itu atasan bikini Sakura. _Fresh from her body!_ Cium saja. Hmm... Masih ada aroma Sakura!" Goda Mei sambil mengendus-endus atasan bikiniku.

"Mei!" Teriakku kesal.

"Dia sekarang sedang telanjang dada~~~" timpal Yugao.

"Kami tinggalkan dia untukmu," ucap Ino sambil menarik tangan Yugao dan Mei.

"Hn. Terima kasih," balas Sasuke. Dia berjalan menujuku. Langkahnya tenang.

" _Kill your virgin tonight_ , Sakura!" Goda Mei dengan melambaikan kedua tangannya.

Mereka meninggalkanku dengan tawa ejekkannya. Brengsek! Teman macam apa kalian! Aku menggeram kesal. Air itu aku pukul dengan kuat.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_ Aku mendengar langkah kaki Sasuke semakin mendekati.

"Sakura." Dia berjongkok di tepi kolam itu.

"Jangan dekati aku! Izumi sedang menunggumu!" suaraku ketus sekali.

Dia terkekeh kecil. "Kau mau ini?" Ucapnya berseringai tipis. Atasan bikiniku digoyang-goyangkan tepat di wajahku.

Tanganku bergerak dengan cepat merampas atasan bikiniku. Sial! Tidak berhasil. Dia sedang mempermainkanku sekarang. Aku menatap wajahnya dengan tajam. "Berikan itu padaku!" Perintahku.

"Tidak sampai kita bicara," wajah seringainya hilang, dia terlihat serius.

"Kau menyebalkan! Pergilah dengan Izumi," aku membuang wajahku.

"Dia baru saja dijemput kakakku," dia memutar kepalanya ke belakang.

Aku mengikuti arah gerakannya menuju arah beranda hotel itu. Disana ada Izumi dengan seseorang yang tidak aku kenal. Hidungnya dicubit oleh pria itu. Bahunya dirangkul mesra oleh tangan pria disampingnya. Izumi melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke. Pria yang disebut sebagai kakak Sasuke itu tersenyum kecil. Mereka pergi hingga tak terlihat lagi.

Aku terpaku melihat kedua orang yang sudah menghilang itu. Tapi tetap saja aku masih marah, "Kau menyebalkan!" Bibirku mengerucut kedepan.

Sasuke menatap wajahku begitu tenang, hingga bola matanya turun ke bawah menuju leherku, hingga dadaku yang tergenang air cukup lama. Dia tersenyum samar, "naiklah."

"Apa yang kau lihat!" Ucapku panik. Aku menutup kedua buah dadaku dengan tanganku.

Dia menghelakan nafasnya. "Berhentilah marah padaku."

"Kau yang mempermainkanku duluan!"

Dia tidak menjawab ucapanku. Jarinya bergerak membuka kancing kemejanya. Aku mengikuti jari tangannya hingga kancing terakhir. Dada bidangnya perlahan mulai terlihat. Sial! Aku malah terpesona. Tidak, aku tidak peduli. Aku sedang marah.

Dia menarik kedua lenganku. Tubuhku diangkatnya keatas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dadaku bisa terlihat!" Teriakku.

Dia mengabaikan ucapanku. Aku panik. Sebisa mungkin jariku menutup puting payudaraku. Dia mengangkatku seperti kapas. Sangat ringan. Aku terus berteriak padanya untuk tidak menyentuhku. Sialan! Dia benar-benar mengacuhkan ucapanku. Tubuhku sudah berada di tepi kolam tenang. Aku menunduk malu, bukan dengannya. Tapi dengan orang lain yang melihatku bertelanjang dada seperti ini.

Aku merasakan kain yang menempel di tubuhku. Ini kemejanya. Aroma tubuhnya menempel pada kemeja ini. Aku menyukai aroma tenang ini. Ah, tidak. Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Aku melihat wajahnya perlahan. Nafasnya terasa diwajahku saat dia memasangkan satu per satu kancing bajunya pada tubuhku.

"Sebaiknya atasan bikinimu dipasang di dalam sana," ajaknya. "Dimana kunci kamarmu?" Tanyanya.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku kan sedang marah padanya. Bola mataku bergerak ke arah kursi jemur. Disana ada _outer,_ ponsel dan sebuah kartu. Dia paham arah pandanganku. Satu tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan kananku, kakinya melangkah menuju kursi jemur tersebut. Dia mengambil barang-barangku disana dan memberikannya padaku, kecuali kartu dan atasan bikiniku. Dia membaca nomor yang tertera disana.

Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pergelangan tanganku. Dia menggegamnya terlalu erat. Aku memandang punggungnya dengan wajah kesal. Kami melewati kamar per kamar, hingga sampai di kamar yang ditujunya. Tangannya menempelkan kartu itu, membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Mau tidak mau aku juga harus masuk.

"Apa maumu?" Ucapku kesal setelah dia menutup pintu kamar hotel itu.

Dia mendorong tubuhku hingga tertahan pada tembok dinding. Kami sangat dekat. Aku tidak bergeming di depannya.

"Bacalah, walaupun itu masih _sample,_ " katanya.

Dia menempelkan sebuah kertas tepat dibibirku. Aku mengambil kertas itu dengan wajah sinisku. Aku membuka isi kertas yang terlipat itu. Mataku bergerak dengan cepat membaca isinya. Bola mataku berhenti pada dua kata. Disana tercantum nama Izumi dan Itachi. Seketika muka sinisku berubah menjadi canggung. Sial! Itu ternyata kartu undangan pernikahan. Dan itu adalah tentang pernikahan Izumi dan Itachi.

Ternyata aku salah paham selama ini. _Shannaro!_

"Kau marah denganku karena mengira aku akan menikah dengan Izumi, benar?" Tanya Sasuke.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku tidak berani melihatnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. "Ti-tidak. Bukan i-itu," ucapku terbata-bata. Ya Tuhan, aku sungguh memalukan.

"Lalu?"

"Ah, lupakan! Kembalikan atasan bikiniku!" Perintahku untuk mengalihkan pertanyaannya. Aku masih tidak melihatnya.

"Lihat aku," dia menaikkan daguku perlahan.

Wajahku mengarah ke samping. Aku tidak akan melihatnya. "Aku tidak mau," ucapku.

"Sakura," bujuknya.

Dia memaksakan wajahku berhadapan dengannya. Mata kami saling bertatapan. Bola mata tenangnya dan bola mata canggungku. Darahku terasa berdesir dengan laju. Aku benar-benar malu.

"Naruto bilang, kau marah karena kau mengira aku akan menikah dengan Izumi?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Te-tentu saja. I-itu ka-karena..." Sial! Aku gugup. Alasan apa yang harus aku buat.

"Karena?" Dia menunggu jawabanku.

"Karena... Jika kau yang akan menikah, maka kita tidak akan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi sebagai teman," bohongku. Aku semakin menempelkan tubuhku pada dinding.

Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. "Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. Aku rasa semburat merah sudah menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Rasanya kupu-kupu bertebaran di perutku. Lagi, aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Sudut mataku turun menuju genggaman tangannya di bahuku. "Tidak," gumamku pelan.

Aku merasakan dia melepaskan jari-jarinya dari bahuku. Dia memutar tubuhku. "Bukalah kemejanya. Aku akan bantu pasang tali bikinimu," ucapnya.

Sekilas aku melihat wajah dinginnya. Dia seperti kecewa. Apakah jawabanku mengecewakannya. Aku, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku menyukainya atau tidak. Namun, sejujurnya aku ingin banyak menghabiskan waktuku dengannya. Perlakuan lembutnya padaku. Aku menyukai itu. Teman, aku mengatakan itu padanya dulu. Ya, kita hanya teman selamanya, kan.

Tapi, dia sudah mengecupku waktu itu. Apakah dia menyukaiku? Argh.

Aku membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Kemejanya sudah terlepas. Dadaku terekspos tanpa selehai kain. Wajahku memerah. Dia di belakangku. Aku merasakan tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulitku saat dia membantuku memasangkan tali di leherku. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Hembusan nafasnya terasa hingga aku menutup kelopak mataku. Hangat. Jarinya turun menuju punggungku. Memasangkan tali di area sana.

"Sakura..." Suaranya tepat di samping telingaku. "Aku menginginkan arti **teman** **selamanya** yang **sesungguhnya** ," bisiknya.

Nafasnya semakin mendekat pada kulit telingaku. Tubuhku mematung saat kurasakan dia mengecup telingaku. Pelan dan sebentar. Bibirnya yang turun pada leherku membuatku terpejam. Lagi, Dia mengecupku dengan lembut. Tangannya melingkar pada pinggangku. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Perlakuannya sangat lembut. Rasanya aku akan lemas.

"Hnh..." Aku mendesah pelan.

Kami hanya berdua di kamar ini. Aku yang masih memakai bikini dan dia yang belum memakai kemejanya. Di bawah sinar sore yang masuk lewat jendela, dia masih memelukku dari belakang. Dagunya bertumpu pada kepala atasku. Tidak ada suara di antara kami. Posisi ini terasa begitu nyaman.

Sasuke, apa yang kau inginkan dari kata teman yang barusan kau katakan tadi. Apakah aku harus menanyakan itu padanya. Kalimat apa yang akan dipilihnya sebagai jawabannya nanti.

 _Klek!_

"Kalian..."

Ah, kami kepergok oleh Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura dan Sasuke, dua orang mengatakan diri mereka sebagai teman selamanya, sedang berjalan di antara toko-toko. Tangan mereka saling bergandengan. Wajah mereka sudah berseri. Tapi, semburat merah memoles di pipi Sakura. Ya, mereka sudah berbaikan. Namun, momen di kamar tadi siang masih terngiat di benaknya.

Kaki-kaki mereka melangkah dengan tenang melintasi kerumunan orang-orang. Sasuke yang tenang, dan Sakura yang berusaha untuk tenang. Sepertinya mereka ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersama. Langkah mereka berbelok pada sebuah kedai ramen yang tidak begitu ramai. Satu buku menu berada dihadapan mereka. Sakura tampak antusias memilih ramen apa yang disukainya. Sasuke tersenyum samar melihat perilaku Sakura yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Dia menyukai Sakura yang seperti ini.

Dua buah mangkok yang cukup besar baru saja dihidangkan oleh pemiliknya. Bola mata Sakura berbinar-binar melihat mie berbentuk lurus dan tipis itu. _Topping_ daun bawang bertebaran di atasnya. Kuah _shoyu_ dengan kaldu _dashi_ terlihat lezat. Sakura menghirup asap yang keluar dari mangkuk ramen yang masih panas itu. Aromanya begitu menggoda.

Sasuke mengambil sumpit yang terletak di sampingnya. "Selamat makan," ucapnya.

"Selamat makan!" Timpal Sakura begitu riang.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang ingin mereka sampaikan. Mungkin saja keduanya sedang kelaparan setelah perdebatan tadi siang. Sesekali Sasuke meneguk airnya. Dia, bahkan sama sekali tidak melepaskan bola matanya pada gadis merah muda didepannya. Sakura, seperti sangat mempesonanya.

Mie ramen mereka sudah habis. Bahkan, kuahnya tidak tersisa sedikit pun.

"Kau dan Izumi. Hmm... Apa hubungan kalian?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

Sasuke tersenyum samar. Ternyata gadis dihadapannya memang penasaran. "Teman dekat. Dia seumuran denganku. Dulunya dia tetanggaku. Dia sering menyelinap masuk ke rumahku hanya untuk melihat Itachi, kakakku, seperti _Stalker_. Dia benar-benar mengagumi kakakku. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu kami bersama dulu hingga dia pindah ke Osaka. Tiga tahun lalu, dia kembali menetap di Tokyo."

"Hmm... Apakah kau tidak punya sedikit perasaan untuknya?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sumpitnya dimain-mainkan di mangkok yang kosong itu. Dia penasaran.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Sasuke berseringai kecil.

"Ah. Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu," ucap Sakura panik.

"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun dengannya, walaupun aku sering menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku. Dia sudah seperti adik kandungku. Aku senang dia menyukai kakakku, hingga akhirnya mereka saling menjalin kasih. Bahkan mereka akan segera menikah. Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Maaf tidak memberitahukan tentang Izumi padamu," ujarnya lembut.

Sakura mendengar ceritanya dengan tenang. Bola mata Sasuke tak lepas dari wajah Sakura . Sirat begitu damai dan tulus. Rasanya gadis merah muda itu begitu lega tahu hubungan mereka. Ternyata mereka hanya teman. Itu yang terus melintas di benak Sakura. Ah, sepertinya benar, Gadis itu sadar. Ternyata dia cemburu, waktu itu.

Hitam dan merah muda itu keluar dari kedai kayu itu. Kali ini tangan mereka tidak bergandengan seperti tadi. Tangan Sasuke yang berada di saku celananya, dan tangan Sakura yang berkutat pada ponselnya. Gadis itu sedang membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Naruto tadi siang untuknya. Itu tentang ulang tahun Sasuke yang terlewatkan. Bola matanya bergerak menatap lurus ke depan. Punggung Sasuke menarik perhatiannya.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, memergoki Sakura yang sedang melamun. "Berjalanlah di sampingku," pintanya.

Sakura mengangguk. Dia menggerakkan kakinya dua langkah. "Aku ingin mampir ke sebuah toko," ucapnya.

Mereka menelurusi trotoar yang cukup lebar itu. Pandangan Sakura terus bergerak ke samping dan ke atas. Toko dan nama toko sedang dicarinya. Sasuke sesekali melirik Sakura. Dia tidak tahu toko apa yang ingin dikunjungi Sakura. Akhirnya, langkah kakinya berhenti begitu Sakura memandang toko di sampingnya tanpa henti.

"Tunggulah di sini. Aku ingin masuk ke dalam sendirian saja," ucap Sakura dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Gadis di sampingnya sudah meninggalkannya di antara pejalan kaki. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding toko itu. Jam di tangannya terus menerus dilihatnya. Sudah lima menit Sakura berada di dalam sana.

"Sudah!" Teriak Sakura sambil memamerkan kantong kertas belanjaannya.

"Apa yang kau beli?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Rahasia!" Ucap Sakura dengan riang.

Dia menarik tangan Sasuke. Berlari kecil menuju hotel yang tidak jauh dari lokasinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Dingin," gumam Sakura saat dia memasukkan kaki telanjangnya ke dalam kolam renang itu.

Cahaya dari lampu taman hotel tidak begitu banyak. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di tepi kolam renang. Kaki-kakinya sama-sama berendam di sana. Sepatu mereka sudah tergeletak di samping. Jarak duduk mereka sangat dekat, bahkan hampir menempel. Kepala mereka bersamaan menatap langit malam yang riang. Bulan yang penuh, bintang yang ramai, awan yang terlihat dan angin yang tenang.

Hening.

"Apakah kau akan menginap di sini?" Tanya Sakura. Jari-jarinya dimainkan pada ujung kainnya.

"Kau ingin kita sekamar?" Tanya balik Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku," sakura tampak panik. Ah, dasar. Sasuke tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum samar. Dia mengacak rambut Sakura, "tidak. Aku akan pulang ke rumah orang tuaku malam ini."

Sakura terdiam. Mungkin rautnya sedikit kecewa.

"Ah, ini untukmu." Sakura memberikan kantung kertas yang dibelinya tadi kepada Sasuke.

Pria itu mengambilnya dengan alis yang saling bertautan. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Tangannya merogoh isi kantung tersebut. Mengeluarkan dan mengangkat benda berwarna biru itu. "Ini..."

" _Dream catcher._ Itu untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke- _kun,"_ ucap Sakura begitu manis. Kelopak matanya bahkan menenggelamkan kedua bola matanya.

"Aku rasa ulang tahunku bulan lalu," Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Aaa... Maaf. Aku juga baru tahu jika ulang tahun sudah lewat," cengir Sakura dengan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. " _Dream catcher_ itu kepercayaan dari pribumi Amerika. Itu dipercaya mampu menangkap mimpi baikmu. Ya, bisa juga sebagai jimat."

Lengkungan berbentuk dari bibir Sasuke. Dia tersenyum kecil memandang _dream catcher_ pemberian Sakura. "Aku rasa mimpiku sedang berada sangat dekat sekarang," tangannya menggegam benda bulat itu dengan perasaan dalam.

 _Tuk!_ Dua jarinya mengetuk pelan dahi Sakura. "Terima kasih, Sakura," ucapnya dengan lembut.

Lagi, pipi Sakura bersemu merah. Dia memandang Sasuke yang sudah mengalihkan wajahnya pada langit. Pria yang tenang, pikirnya. Dia merasakan tubuhnya yang bergejolak. Tangannya menyentuh dadanya. Meraba letak jantungnya yang berdegup.

Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Sasuke. Bola matanya terpejam "Aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamamu," ucap Sakura. Itu terucap begitu saja.

Sasuke melirik gadis di sampingnya. "Sakura, Apakah kau menyukaiku?" Lagi, Sasuke menanyakan itu.

"Tidak," ucap Sakura tersenyum manis walau matanya masih tertutup.

"Aku juga," balas Sasuke dengan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tidak... salah lagi aku menyukaimu...**_

 _ **Aku juga... Menyukaimu...**_

 **.**

 **.**

Dua insan yang membohongi ucapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**


	11. Suppressing

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **LOVE & CAREER**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Suppressing**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tidak..._

Itu kata yang terlontar di bibirnya saat Sasuke menanyakan tentang perasaannya malam itu. Ah, betapa bodohnya dia. Itu sungguh bertolak belakang dari isi benaknya. Tapi, dia masih dengan egonya membenarkan bahwa yang diucapkannya itu tepat. Itu sebagai iming-iming kata karir yang selalu diagung-agungkannya.

Giginya menggigit keras pipet hitam yang berada sudut mulutnya. Kembali menyedot cairan kopi yang dipesannya tadi. Wajahnya tertunduk. Dia mengurut pelan keningnya. Layar ponselnya masih menyala. Ada papan huruf yang terpampang disana. Ibu jarinya bergerak cepat mengetik sesuatu.

 _Tentang malam itu. Apa yang aku katakan, itu bukan yang sesungguhnya._

 _Send._

Ah, pesan itu terkirim ke nomor Sasuke. Dia menepuk keningnya pelan. Semu merah menghiasi pipi bawahnya. Tebaran kupu-kupu menyeruak memenuhi isi perutnya. Bibir bawah ranumnya digigit pelan. Dia sudah mengatakannya. Aliran nafasnya berhembus pelan.

 _Apa tanggapan Sasuke-kun?_

Begitu pertanyaan hatinya. Dia menggeleng pelan. Itu tentang jawabannya sekitar hampir sebulan yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke masih mengingatnya.

Lamunannya menjadi kandas saat ponselnya berdering. Tangannya bergerak mengambil ponselnya. Membaca tulisan yang tercantum dilayarnya. Itu Ibunya.

"Ibu..."

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu? Akhir tahun berkunjunglah kesini. Ibu merindukanmu..."_

Secuil senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku masih tetap hidup, Bu. Hehehe... Aku juga merindukanmu. Setelah acara _Fashion Show,_ aku pasti akan kesana, Bu."

 _"Jangan lupa bawa calon suamimu."_

"Heh?! Aku tidak punya, Bu. Aku kan sudah bilang, aku belum memikirkan itu."

 _"Berhenti egois dengan karirmu, Sakura! Ibu bosan mendengarnya. Jika kau tidak membawa kekasihmu akhir tahun nanti. Ayahmu akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak bosnya,"_

"Apa?! Dengan si alis tebal itu?! Tidak tidak tidak! Aku menolak keras. Apa yang dipikirkan ayah? Ya Tuhan," Gadis itu memijat dahinya. Dia membuang nafasnya dengan berat. "Baiklah, aku akan mencari dan membawa kekasihku nanti. Tapi, ibu jangan memberikan pertanyaan apapun yang membebaninya nanti."

Dengusan nafas Sakura berhembus keras. Beban yang diberikan ibunya membuat otaknya terkulai lemas. Membawa kekasih di akhir tahun? Apa yang sudah diucapkannya. Kekasih saja tidak punya, apalagi calon suami. Apa dia perlu menggunakan jasa penyewaan kekasih? Dimana dia akan menemukan kekasih? Bagaimana jika Sasuke? Ah, permintaan yang berat. Dia membenturkan kepalanya pelan pada tepi meja. Itu hanya akan semakin melebarkan jidatnya.

"Sakura, Nona Izumi mencarimu," sahut salah seorang pegawai _Deidara Store._

Dia, Sakura, dengan setelan hitamnya beranjak menuju ruangan di mana Izumi berada. Wajah lesunya harus diganti secepatnya dengan wajah ceria. Deidara akan memarahinya jika berwajah kusam saat menghadapi kliennya, apalagi itu Izumi, klien terbaiknya.

"Bagaimana?" Izumi menanyakan pendapat kepada Sakura yang baru masuk ke _fitting room_.

Disana Izumi dengan wajah manisnya sedang mencoba gaun pengantinnya. Rambut coklat terurainya tampak sedikit bergelombang. Tubuhnya sedikit berputar dihadapan cermin yang lebar.

"Cantik," ucap Sakura. Dia terperangah dengan aura Izumi. Benar-benar berkilauan. Bola mata hijaunya bergerak ke arah seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hanya ada Deidara, seorang pegawai dan juga seorang wanita, mungkin itu teman Izumi. "Kau tidak bersama Sasuke- _kun?_ " Lanjutnya.

Ah, bodohnya. Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Lidahnya dengan seenak jidatnya menanyakan itu. Padahal itu termasuk pertanyaan tergengsinya. Dia menyengir kaku kepada Izumi. Mengutuk dirinya yang benar-benar teledor.

Wanita ayu berambut cokelat itu tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. "Menanyakan Sasuke? Hmmm... Dia sedang sibuk hari ini," goda Izumi.

"Aa... Jangan salah paham... A-aku-"

"Ini untukmu," potong Izumi sembari memberikan sebuah undangan kepada Sakura, "jadilah pasangannya."

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi gadis bunga itu. Dia membaca isi undangan tersebut. Itu undangan pernikahan Izumi dan Itachi. Disana tercantum nama sebuah hotel yang pernah dikunjunginya waktu itu. Ah, itu saat dia melihat Sasuke dan Izumi bersama di hotel yang menjadi ajang memalukannya sebulan yang lalu. Dia tersenyum tipis, pikiran negatif yang sempat tearah pada Sasuke dan Izumi waktu itu sungguh memalukan. Perasaan tidak enak jadi menghantuinya.

Dasar, Sakura...

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah botol _Cabernet Franc_ dipeluk erat di dadanya oleh gadis bermahkota merah muda. Dia berjalan anggun di sebuah _lobby_ apartemen. Dia akan mengunjungi Sasuke. Bukan tanpa maksud atau hanya sekedar basa basi. Ada tujuan yang ingin disampaikannya. Tentu saja tentang percakapannya dengan ibunya tadi siang. Dia sudah berjanji akan membawa seorang 'kekasih' nantinya saat kembali ke London. Itu pasti, hanya kepuraan belaka, tidak sebenarnya.

Baginya, tidak ada orang yang tepat selain Sasuke. Entahlah. Padahal ada nama Gaara ataupun teman Naruto lainnya. Tapi, hatinya tetap berkutat pada Sasuke. Dia sudah memikirkan itu seharian penuh. Dia sadar, Hanya Sasuke yang terdekat dengannya saat ini. Dan, lagi... Bayangan tentang sentuhan apa yang mereka lakukan terlintas begitu saja. Dia menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Kedua telapak tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Sakura?" Pria itu berwajah penuh tanya saat melihat teman dekatnya melambungkan sebuah cengiran.

"Mau menikmati _Cabernet Franc?_ " Tawarnya sembari mengelus-ngelus botol berwarna hijau gelap itu.

"Masuklah."

Angin malam tampak bersahabat saat ini. Tenang dan sejuk. Rambut hitam dan merah muda itu saling bergoyang ringan. Mereka menikmati anggur merah tanpa suara. Gadis itu sebenarnya ingin mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya. Tapi, dia begitu malu. Kata apa yang cocok untuk disampaikan, dia tidak tahu dan bingung. Oh, ayolah.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku jika akan kesini?" Suara Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

"Kejutan," senyum kecil mengayun di bibir Sakura. "Ah, tadi siang Izumi memberikan undangan pernikahannya untukku," lanjut Sakura dengan basa basinya.

"Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu."

"Aku pasti akan datang," balasnya.

Suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada lanjutan percakapan setelah ini. Sakura masih memutar otaknya bagaimana cara mengajak Sasuke ke London. Bukan hanya mengajak, lebih tepatnya menjadi kekasih palsunya di sana. Jemarinya terus bergerak menggelitik tangkai gelas itu. Rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya. Dia, benar-benar bingung.

"Sakura. Tentang isi pesanmu tadi siang. Maaf, aku belum membalasnya. Hari ini begitu melelahkan."

Astaga. Sakura baru sadar jika sebelumnya dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang perasaannya. Dia lupa, ini semua karena tantangan ibunya tadi siang. Bahkan, jidatnya sudah ditepuk keras. "Aaa... Itu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Hehehe..." Cengirnya kaku.

"Hn."

Nafas lega langsung keluar dari saluran pernafasannya. Begitu lega mendengar kata 'hn'-nya. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak mengungkit itu dulu. Sekarang, ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Sasuke- _kun..._ " Panggilnya pelan.

"Hn."

"A-aku... Aku ingin..." Pita suaranya tercekik.

"Ingin?"

"Aku ingin... Aku ingin... Aa... Gulali!" Sial. Dia mengutuk dirinya. Kenapa dia tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Umpatan terus terucap dibenaknya.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. "Di dapurku tidak ada gulali," ucapnya.

Gadis itu menghelakan nafasnya pasrah. Gelas beningnya diletakkan di atas meja kecil. Kaki-kaki telanjangnya bergerak menuju pagar balkon. Dia menumpukan dagunya pada pagar besi itu. "Lupakan," ujarnya.

Sasuke, pria itu memandang cukup lama punggung Sakura. Dia berjalan menuju sisi wanita beraroma bunga itu. "Sakura, kau kesini bukan tanpa maksud, kan?" Tanyanya.

"Benar. Itu... Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?"

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan isi pesanmu tadi siang?" Sepertinya Sasuke ingin melanjutkan tentang isi pesan itu.

"Aaa.. Bukan... Ini berbeda," bantahnya dengan menggaruk pipi kanannya. "Sasuke- _kun_ , Maukah kau ber-libur dengan-ku ak-akhir tahun ini?" Ucapnya terbata-bata dengan pipi semunya.

Sasuke melirik teman dekatnya. Tidak ada sunggingan dari bibirnya. Bukan, sebenarnya dia menahan senyumnya. Itu karena gadis di sampingnya terlalu gengsi hanya untuk menanyakan itu. "Kau datang jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" Sindirnya.

 _Bugh!_ Satu pukulan ringan dilayangkan Sakura kepada Sasuke. Bibirnya sudah mengerucut ke depan. "Asal kau tahu, Aku butuh keberanian untuk mengatakan itu!" Timpalnya tidak terima.

Kekehan kecil dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Tak berselang lama, Pria itu mengembalikan wajah datarnya. Ada yang mengganjal pikirannya, "Kenapa harus aku?" Tanyanya.

"karena... uhm... kita teman dekat," lagi, dia membohongi maksud kedatangannya.

"Teman dekat ya?" Ujar Sasuke dengan senyum kecut. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura tidaklah salah. Mereka memang teman dekat. Tapi, perasaan ingin memotong pembatas itu semakin memburu batinnya. Dia melirik Sakura melalui sudutnya. "Baiklah. Kita akan kemana?"

"London."

"Hn."

Wajah malu dari gadis bersuai merah itu dalam sekejap berubah menjadi sangat ceria. Dia menyadari jika dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Sasuke. Tapi, menerima jawaban 'Ya' dari Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Meminta Sasuke menjadi kekasih palsunya mungkin akan terasa begitu rendah baginya. Itu terlalu konyol dan hanya akan menjadi beban Sasuke. Pada akhirnya jika dia mengatakan itu, pasti akan menyakiti perasaan Sasuke. Bukan, mungkin juga perasaannya. Sangat beruntung dia sempat berpikir dan tidak melontarkan perkataan itu.

Dia, dengan perasaan spesialnya pada Sasuke, menyakini jika semuanya akan mengalir dengan sendirinya. Nanti, jika saatnya sudah tidak ada keraguan di hatinya, baik tentang karir ataupun kecemasan di masa lalu, tekadnya akan mengatakan itu kepada Sasuke. Dia sudah membulatkannya.

"Ayo bersulang!" Ajaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Siang yang lembut di tengah musim gugur. Sesekali angin kecil bermain-main di kelopak-kelopak bunga tersusun. Suasana pinggir kolam renang yang identik dengan suasana musim panas tropis berubah menjadi segerombolan bunga hias ala musim semi. Pesta kecil di tepi kolam renang disukai Izumi. Wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi istri Itachi berdiri dengan anggun disamping suaminya. Gaun putih panjang karya Deidara menggulung pada tubuh langsingnya. Punggung putihnya terekspos oleh potongan V hingga tulang punggung bawahnya. Kedua tangannya tertutupi oleh brokat putih. Sebuah tiara sederhana memperindah mahkota kepalanya. Tak lupa, Satu buket bunga menggenggam di tangannya.

Dia dan Itachi, tersenyum dan menyapa tamu-tamunya. Bercengkerama dengan para undangannya begitu menyenangkan. Sedikit cerita dan tawa juga menggema di antaranya. Tepukan kecil terhempas saat salah satu temannya mencoba menggoda mereka. Sungguh, Mereka pasangan yang serasi. Keluarga Uchiha bertambah satu anggota sekarang sejak Izumi merubah nama keluarganya menjadi Uchiha.

Senyum Nyonya Mikoto terus menerus mengalir menyaksikan hari yang indah ini. Berbeda dengan suaminya, Tuan Fugaku. Wajahnya dingin tapi tulang pipinya menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Hatinya terus mengucapkan rasa syukur atas salah satu momen terbaik keluarganya. Sesekali tangannya meremas pelan jemari istrinya. Menoleh ke samping, menuju wajah istrinya dengan pandangan yang tak tergambarkan.

Sasuke, si bungsu Uchiha terus mempertahankan senyum tipisnya. Telapak tangan kirinya bersembunyi di balik saku celana hitamnya. Gelas _wine_ yang tidak penuh itu bersemat di jari-jari tangan kanannya. Sesekali kedua bola matanya bermain di langit bumi. Awan-awan putih yang bergelantungan menjadi objeknya. Sempat terlintas kata 'iri' di balik hatinya. Dia, juga menginginkan momen seperti kakaknya. Kelopaknya tertutup sejenak. Bayangan kata-kata tanpa sengaja menelusuri batinnya.

 _Tentang aku, dia dan mengikat satu tali yang belum tampak wujudnya. Kapan aku akan menggapainya? Apakah satu arah jarum kompas saja cukup? Hanya itu yang aku miliki saat ini._

Kelopak matanya kembali terbuka. Nafasnya berhembus pelan. Kepalanya sedikit menggeleng. Pertanyaan itu terbuai dari benaknya. Itu tulus. Tapi awan tidak akan menjawabnya. Semua kembali pada dirinya sendiri. Percepat atau perlambat langkah sama-sama memiliki kebaikan dan keburukan.

Cairan anggur putih menenangkan pikirannya.

Tak jauh, Gaara, pria tenang berambut merah, dengan gelas _wine-_ nya menghampiri Sasuke. Jalan dengan langkah pelan. Sepatu hitamnya bergerak dengan percaya diri. Sesekali memainkan pandangannya pada wanita yang terpesona olehnya. Senyum khasnya diberikan pada teman dekatnya. Tenang, ramah dan tak luput dari seringai licik. Gelasnya saling beradu dengan milik Sasuke. Menyapa pria di depannya.

"Kau tetap dingin, seperti biasa," sindir Gaara.

"Dan kau tetap Gaara, si penyindir," senyum tipis melengkung di bibir Sasuke.

Gaara terkekeh kecil. Anggur merah diteguknya sedikit. Senyumnya kembali mengembang saat pandangan Sasuke tidak beralih dari arah datangnya tamu. Satu per satu tamu yang menampakkan dirinya terus dilirik oleh bola mata legamnya. Ada seseorang yang sedang dinantikannya.

"Sakura. Kau menunggunya, kan? Sudut matamu bahkan tak luput dari sana," ucap Gaara.

"Ya atau tidak, aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, kan?" Balas Sasuke.

"Kau sangat dekat dengannya dimulai sejak keisengan Naruto, tepatnya. Naruto memang orang yang berjasa dalam membantu pengembalian perasaanmu. Berterima kasihlah padanya," seringai licik kembali mengembang.

"Sayangnya tebakanmu salah."

"Benarkah? Aku sedikit ragu," Pancingnya.

"Apakah itu terlalu penting?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Satu kekehan pendek mengayun dari bibir Gaara. Antara mengejek, meremehkan atau menyindir. "Bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya? Aku bahkan melewatkan itu dulu. Ah, aku keceplosan," lagi, dia tak hentinya menyulutkan api. Tak peduli jika itu sahabatnya, dia selalu punya tujuan sendiri.

Bola mata hitam tajam langsung menghunus wajah Gaara. Benar. Dugaannya tidak salah. Gaara dan Sakura pernah dekat sebelumnya. "Kau memang pernah dekat dengannya."

Ucapannya itu meluncur begitu saja dari sudut bibirnya.

Gelas _wine_ ditangan pria penyindir itu digoyang-goyangkan pelan. Tatapan tajam Sasuke diabaikannya. Bola matanya sengaja dibuat meremehkan lawan bicaranya. Seringainya juga masih tetap bertahan. Ada sedikit ucapan sombong keluar dari bibirnya. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan pandangan tertuju pada goyangan air anggur merah.

"Kau tidak pernah menanyakan pada Sakura? Ah, benar. Aku lupa. Dia pasti tidak akan menjawabnya. wanita yang tertutup," tawa tipis memandu arah bicaranya. "Seberapa banyak pasir yang aku dan Sakura timbun pasti akan berhasil kau bongkar. Kedekatan kami, hubungan kami, dan perasaan kami lamban laun akan terlihat oleh matamu. Ya, pada akhirnya kau adalah Sasuke si mata elang. Dan aku, Gaara, si pasir penghisap. Percuma rasanya jika aku tidak berbagi denganmu."

Diam. Sasuke tidak menimpali apapun yang diucapkan pria berambut merah itu. Gaara, dia seperti sedang menantangnya. Tapi, Sasuke tetaplah si penganalisa. Dia tetap berdiri tenang, tanpa terpancing dan menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Gaara. Makna tajam dari matanya bahkan belum luput dari sana.

"Aku mengenalnya jauh sebelum kau. Ah, bahkan sejak kami masih menginjakkan bangku sekolah dasar," suara remehnya diberikan pada Sasuke. Mulutnya kembali terbuka, melanjutkan kesombongannya. "Kedekatanmu dengannya saat ini tidak akan ada apa-apanya jika kau hanya elang yang terus mengitari dari atas langit. Kau yang terus berputar di atas, terlalu banyak menunggu dan menganalisa, akibat dari masa lalumu, tepatnya. Dan, pada akhirnya kau akan kehilangan wujudnya. Kau tahu, terkadang terburu-buru bukanlah hal buruk."

"Kau sedang menasehatiku?" Sasuke membalas dengan seringainya.

"Tidak juga. Tapi kau tidak tahu kan, kepada siapa seluruh hatinya pernah diberikan. Lihatlah, dia datang," Gaara menolehkan kepalanya pada arah datangnya tamu. "Tali berwarna merah muda jauh lebih menarik daripada merah, kan?" Senyum licik diberikan pada Sasuke.

Sakura, gadis bernama bunga itu, yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan Gaara dan Sasuke, melangkahkan hak tingginya dengan anggun. Wajahnya berpoles _make-up_ ringan tersenyum tipis. Lentikkan bulu matanya menyapa riang tamu-tamu yang dilewatinya. Rambut kebanggaannya menggulung dengan indah. Kulit putihnya yang halus sangat menawan. Aromanya terhempas dengan damai. Tentu, itu bunga Sakura.

Balutan gaun _icy blue_ dengan potongan _simple_ mempesona banyak mata. Rok gaunnya menari-nari indah. Tangannya tidak ditumpukan pada siapa pun. Dia datang tanpa pasangan. Berbeda, dengan kakaknya yang sudah menggandeng mesra tangan kekasihnya, Shion, di depannya. Sesekali jemarinya bermain dihelain rambut yang terjatuh. Menyematkan, tersenyum dan kelopak mata yang tertutup.

Dia cantik.

"Cantik, bukan?" Tanya Gaara.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Mulutnya tidak berucap. Hatinya membenarkan ucapan Gaara. Gadis yang menarik perasaannya itu sungguh cantik. Hari ini, pesonanya berada di tingkat yang tinggi.

"Kau mau tahu, siapa orang yang begitu dicintainya di masa itu," Gaara kembali menawarkan api pada Sasuke. Kakinya maju selangkah, wajahnya lurus tepat searah lawan bicaranya.

"Jawabannya adalah aku," bisik pria bertato itu tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Kau..." Tangan Sasuke menggepal. Dia harus menahan dirinya. Bukan apa-apa, saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk saling beradu argumen.

Gaara dengan senyum liciknya menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. "Kau mau bukti sisa perasaannya masih ada atau tidak? Tetaplah menjadi elang yang menunggu di sini, Bungsu Uchiha," Suara pelan tapi bermakna rubah.

Hening. Mulut Sasuke terkunci. Dia sadar, Gaara benar-benar seperti pasir penghisap. Tenang dan mematikan. Tapi, bukan selalu tepat. Gaara tidak mudah ditebak. Mimik dan penyampaiannya terkadang bisa bertolak belakang. Namun, jika sial, dia akan menghunuskan pisau dari depan.

Gaara dengan keangkuhannya berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Bibirnya tersungging ke arah depan. Satu telapak tangannya terselip pada saku celananya. Pelayan berdasi pita hitam yang lewat disampingnya dihentikan oleh geriknya. Tersenyum pada pelayan itu dengan satu tangannya meletakkan gelas _wine_ yang dipegangnya tadi di atas nampan, lalu menggantinya dengan yang baru. Itu akan diberikan pada Sakura.

Terlebih dahulu dirinya bergerak menyapa Sasori dan Shion. Hanya sekedar basa basi, dan kembali pada tujuannya. Tentu saja, memamerkan sesuatu.

"Sakura," sapa Gaara.

Gadis bermata hijau itu terkejut saat suara Gaara mengagetkannya. Mulutnya sempat tertutupi oleh telapak tangannya. Dia menoleh ke arah teman masa kecilnya dengan sunggingan khasnya. Lentikkan bulu matanya tampak hangat membalas sapaan Gaara. Hubungannya dengan Gaara saat ini sangat baik sejak waktu itu. Mereka sudah mendeklarasikan kembali untuk menjadi teman akrab seperti masa itu.

"Hai," balasnya.

Gaara meraih tangan putih wanita yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya. Mengelus pelan buku-buku jarinya, hingga akhirnya mengecup kuku-kuku bernuansa merah muda itu. Menghirup aroma yang menyatu pada lapisan kulit jemarinya. "Kau cantik sekali," pujinya.

Ah, pipi wanita itu bersemu di bawah matanya. Dia, Sakura, tersipu malu.

Kedua kaki yang sudah berbalut _heels_ itu bergerak menjijit. Kepalanya mendekati telinga Gaara. "Kau menyebalkan. Orang-orang sedang melihat kita. Dan lagi, jika melakukan lebih dari ini, aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu." bisiknya dengan ancaman kecil.

Sayangnya, Gaara tidak akan terpengaruhi oleh ancaman kecil itu. Tidak peduli, karena dia mempunyai misi. Misinya adalah membuktikan ucapannya pada Sasuke, hingga membungkam perasaan pria berkulit dingin itu.

"Itu tulus dariku," ucap Gaara sembari mencubit pelan hidung Sakura. Dia memberikan segelas _wine_ yang dipegangnya sejak tadi kepada wanita bunga itu. Seutas senyum dari Sakura diterima oleh Gaara.

Kedua bola mata Gaara bergerak menuju arah Sasuke. Senyum liciknya dipamerkan pada pria yang sejak tadi mengamatinya. Tangannya melipat di dadanya begitu angkuh. Respon Sakura yang diberikan padanya tadi merupakan seonggok kemenangan yang menyenangkan. Mungkin tepukan riuh dan sorakan sedang menggema di batinnya. Ditambah, Sasuke yang mengalihkan wajah dongkolnya semakin membuat Gaara tak tahan untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 _Puas._ Itu kata yang terus membungkus benaknya.

Dan, _Bangga._ Dia berhasil mematahkan perasaan Sasuke saat ini, mungkin.

"Ah, itu Sasuke- _kun,"_ ucap Sakura.

Gadis itu memiringkan wajahnya ke samping. Wajah semunya tadi sudah menghilang. Kini, senyum emasnya terukir di wajahnya. Kedipan dari mata Sakura tak tampak saat melihat itu. Hal yang sangat disukai Gaara. Sayang, bukan untuknya.

"Sapalah dia. Kau tahu, suasana hatinya sedang memburuk sekarang. Bahkan, tatapan matanya yang jauh seperti mau membunuhku," ejek Gaara dengan kekehan liciknya.

"Benarkah?"

Anggukan kecil diberikan oleh Gaara. "Ah, ini juga berikan padanya. Auranya terlalu tandus dan panas sekarang," suara sindirnya tersampaikan pada Sakura. Dia menyematkan satu tangkai bunga _chrysanthemum_ yang diambilnya dari vas bunga terdekat pada telapak tangan Sakura. Itu juga disebut bunga seruni. Putih dan indah.

Wajah tidak mengerti Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih pada Gaara. Tubuhnya sedikit maju saat satu dorongan dari tangan sahabat berambut merah itu diberikan padanya. Sejenak menoleh ke arah Gaara dengan mimik bingungnya. Pria itu tersenyum licik. Lagi, sirat menyebalkan Gaara kembali muncul. Otaknya enggan berputar mencari tahu maksud pria itu. Bahunya menggidik pelan, berharap Gaara tidak menyulutkan api lagi padanya.

Gadis berbalut warna _icy blue_ melewati rangkaian bunga-bunga hias di antaranya. Aroma bunga mawar, lili, anggrek, tulip, dahlia dan seruni menyeruak menjadi satu. Semuanya tergambar sebagai simbol cinta. Bahkan setangkai seruni segar yang tergengam di tangannya memiliki makna yang dalam.

"Ini untukmu, Sasuke- _kun,"_ ujarnya dengan memberikan setangkai seruni pada pria bermata kelam itu. Wajahnya malu, bahkan perona pipinya meningkat.

Alis Sasuke bertautan. Wajahnya masih kesal, "untukku?"

"Hm. Gaara bilang jika kau sedang dalam _mood_ terburuk." Polos sekali, kata itu terlontar dari bibirnya. Bahkan, tidak sadar jika ucapan itu membuat aura hitam Sasuke semakin mengepul.

Dengan wajah tenang bercampur kesal, Sasuke mengambil bunga seruni dari genggaman Sakura. Meletakkan bunga putih itu di antara vas bunga didekatnya. Tak lupa, dengusan kesal meluap dari wajahnya.

Sakura memandang heran wajah Sasuke. Ini hari yang bahagia bagi keluarga Sasuke, tapi siratnya justru kebalikkan.

"Ternyata benar. Kau marah?" Gadis itu menahan jari kelingking Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Jangan berbohong. Biasanya kau paling bisa mengontrol diri," Sakura menghelakan nafasnya teratur, "ini. Minumlah." Dia menyodorkan gelas berisi anggur merah miliknya pada lawan bicaranya.

"Ini juga dari Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut kesalnya, masih.

"Hm," angguk gadis itu dengan percaya diri.

"Lupakan."

Lagi, Sasuke mengambil gelas _wine_ itu dengan kesal.

"Kalau tidak mau, biar aku saja yang minum," timpal Sakura. Tangannya berusaha meraih kembali gelas _wine_ itu.

"Tidak. Minum saja yang ini," jawab Sasuke dengan memberikan gelas _wine_ miliknya pada Sakura.

Gadis itu terheran. Gelas _wine_ berisi anggur putih sudah berada di genggamannya.

"Anggur merah tidak cocok untukmu," dalih Sasuke. Wajahnya ditarik ke arah genangan air kolam renang. Dia tidak ingin Sakura melihat air mukanya saat ini. Pasti memalukan, baginya. Dia, lelaki yang sedang cemburu.

Sakura meneguk anggur putih dari gelas bening itu dengan sedikit ragu. Rasanya, Sasuke berbeda hari ini. Dia tenang, tapi suasana di dekatnya begitu buruk. Pandangan Sakura bahkan tak lepas dari raut wajah rupawan itu. Bibirnya sedikit mengulum, otaknya berputar untuk mencari pertanyaan ataupun jawaban yang tepat. Apakah mungkin Sasuke marah karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Apakah kau marah karena aku datang terlambat?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

Bibirnya sedikit digigit. Jari telunjuknya bermain di pipi kanannya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan sedikit terkejut. Bola matanya sedikit membesar akibat pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang dikatakan Sakura benar-benar tidak disangka. Tak lama, bibir datar itu terganti dengan senyum samarnya.

"Bodoh..." ucapnya.

Jari-jari Sakura yang menahan tangkai gelas _wine_ diraihnya. Meneguk sisa anggur merah yang masih tergenang disana. Helaan nafas lega meluncur dari hidungnya. Wajah bernuansa rona merah milik gadis penarik hatinya terasa menenangkan perasaan kesalnya.

"Itu..." Suara Sakura tertahan. Wajahnya tersipu malu.

Itu gelas yang sama.

"Terima kasih sudah menenangkanku," tangan Sasuke menepuk pelan puncak mahkota gadis di depannya. "Itu gelas milikku, sebelumnya," ucapnya sembari membalikkan tubuh tegapnya.

Tubuh Sakura seakan memanas. Ibu jarinya tak henti mengelus bibir berlapis lipstik berwarna natural itu. Pandangannya tak luput dari punggung Sasuke. Kakinya tidak bergerak mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Dirinya sedang tertumpu pada momen barusan. Mereka bersentuhan bibir secara tidak langsung, itu yang terlintas di batinnya. Ah, bukankah sebelumnya sudah pernah secara langsung.

Kakinya bergerak mengikuti kemana langkah Sasuke, seperti seorang pendamping.

 **.**

Detingan jarum jam terus berbunyi pelan. Awan-awan putih berubah-ubah terbawa oleh sapuan angin siang. Warna langit masih biru menyegarkan, walau setitik aura sore mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Alunan musik lembut dan tenang mengiringi suasana pesta pernikahan yang indah. Bahagia, senyum, dan tawa mengitari sela-sela tamu undangan.

"Gadis merah muda yang waktu itu," sapa Mikoto kepada Sakura.

"Ah..." Sakura mengangguk pelan. Bibirnya tersungging senyum kecil.

"Dari tadi aku mengamatimu. Tampak sangat akrab dengan Sasuke- _kun,"_ ucapnya sembari melirik Sasuke yang sedang menyambut Naruto, tanpa pasangannya, Hinata.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Ibu Sasuke. Arah dimana Sasuke, Naruto, Sasori, Shion, dan Gaara sedang mengobrol kecil. Senyum kecilnya masih belum pudar. Pipi Sakura sedikit merona. Dia membenarkan ucapan Mikoto. Hari-hari yang dihabiskan bersama Sasuke berputar di memorinya. Walau berstatus sahabat, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan melebihi dari itu.

"Ya," ujarnya.

Kelopak mata Mikoto melengkung kebawah, senyuman tertarik keatas menyambut jawaban Sakura. "Jika waktu berjalan sesuai harapanku, aku menantikanmu," ucapnya lembut. "Ah, ada tamu yang harus aku sambut. Kita lanjutkan nanti," lanjutnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan wajah Sakura yang penuh tanya.

Kepala gadis itu sedikit miring. Alisnya saling bertautan. Bibirnya berkerut kecil. Tanda tanya seolah berputar-putar di dahinya. Sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapan Nyonya Mikoto.

"Menantikanku?" Gumamnya sambil menunjuk wajahnya. "Apa yang dinantikan?" Lanjutnya. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sasuke maupun Ibunya sama-sama memiliki kalimat yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

Ah, dia tidak mau ambil pusing.

 **.**

"Aku sudah lama tidak menikmati _champagne,_ " ujar Naruto sambil mengocok-ngocok botol _champagne_ -nya dengan wajah konyolnya.

Ketidakhadiran kekasihnya, Hinata, membuat Naruto tidak perlu menjaga _image-_ nya. Dua tamu undangan wanita disebelah Naruto sangat antusias. Mereka bersorak-sorak saat pria pirang itu semakin kencang mengocok botolnya. Tepukan penyemangat juga ikut serta. Sasori dan Shion yang sedang menikmati hidangan juga tak melepaskan senyumnya mengarah pada teman jabriknya itu.

"Sebentar lagi akan aku buka tutupnya. Bersiaplah!" Teriak Naruto. Ibu jarinya sedang menahan tutup botol itu agar cairan anggur putih tidak menyemprot keluar secara tiba-tiba akibat gelembung yang semakin menumpuk.

Dan, tutup botolnya terlepas tanpa perintah Naruto.

Namun, Sialnya...

Tutup botol itu melaju kencang menuju arah kepala belakang Izumi dan Itachi yang hendak berfoto di tepi kolam renang.

"Izumi!" Teriak Itachi begitu menyadari ada bahaya dari belakang. Dia bergerak cepat memeluk tubuh Izumi dan terdorong ke bibir kolam renang.

 _Byur!_

"Aaaa..." Teriak si fotografer saat sisi samping kameranya terhantam tutup botol itu. Tangannya tidak dapat menyeimbangkan kameranya yang goyah hingga akan terlempar ke arah kolam renang.

 _Hap!_ Dia berhasil menangkis kameranya kepada tamu yang lain. Tapi, tubuhnya gagal, malah miring ke pinggir kolam renang.

 _Byur!_

"Aku dapat kameranya!" Teriak tamu yang berhasil menangkap kamera berwarna hitam itu. Wanita itu terlalu banyak mengambil langkah mundur ke belakang hingga menabrak punggung tamu lain di belakangnya.

"Kyaaa!" Teriak tamu yang tertabrak itu. Kado yang dibawanya terlempar ke arah samping. Kakinya yang memakai _heels_ tinggi itu tidak dapat menahan beban tubuhnya yang terdorong ke depan.

 _Byur!_

"Akh!" Rintih seorang pemuda yang kakinya terhantam kado yang cukup besar itu. Dengan tangan yang masih membawa gelas _wine,_ dia mengangkat satu kakinya yang sakit. Melompat-lompat ke belakang dengan satu kakinya menyeimbangkan tubuhnya hingga menabrak dua orang yang sedang ber- _selfie._

"Ponselku!" Teriak salah satu wanita itu.

 _Byur!_

 _Hap!_ Seorang pelayan berhasil mengamankan ponsel itu. Sial, tangannya justru menghantam wajah pria yang sedang menikmati anggur merah. Pria itu terjatuh hingga menabrak kedua lawan bicaranya. Tanpa sengaja, sebuah kereta bayi di samping mereka ikut terdorong ke arah kolam renang akibat tubuh salah seorang yang tidak seimbang.

"Kereta bayiku!" Teriak Ibu pemilik kereta bayi itu.

Tanpa basa basi seorang pelayan berlari. Dia berusaha mendorong roda kereta bayi itu ke arah yang aman. Namun, badannya menabrak tamu undangan lainnya.

 _Byur!_

"Ada apa?! Aaa... Kereta bayinya!" teriak Sakura. Kereta bayi itu meluncur hendak terjatuh ke kolam renang di dekatnya. Secepat kilat Sakura berlari mendorong kereta bayi itu ke arah yang aman. Dia berhasil, sayangnya...

"Sakura!" Gaara berhasil menangkap tangan Sakura yang hendak terjatuh. "Ini akan buruk. Maaf," ujar Gaara. Dia tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya dan Sakura.

 _Byur!_

Mereka berdua terjatuh ke dalam kolam renang dengan pelukan Gaara.

Semua tamu undangan terkejut dengan insiden barusan. Tamu-tamu yang sedang menikmati hidangan berdiri untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di kolam renang, bahkan mereka tidak melanjutkan hidangan nikmat itu. Mereka berlari menuju bibir kolam renang. Sebagian mulut mereka terbuka lebar. Telapak tangan juga ikut serta menutup mulut yang terkejut itu. Beberapa pelayan berlarian menuju hotel mengambil handuk untuk pengantin dan tamu-tamu undangan yang terjatuh.

Nyonya Mikoto begitu terkejut, bahkan gelas yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Dia berlari menuju tepi kolam renang. Berbeda dengan Tuan Fugaku yang mengurut keningnya. Kepalanya beberapa kali tergeleng. Momen indah keluarganya malah berantakkan hanya karena tutup botol _champagne._

Arah pandang Sasuke berbeda. Bukan Kakaknya dan Izumi yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Justru, Sakura dan Gaara yang diperhatikannya, pelukan itu, tepatnya. Tatapan matanya menyipit dan semakin tajam. Wajahnya tampak dingin. Jari-jari tangan kanannya mengepal erat. Perasaan tidak terima terus menyeruak, menyempitkan rongga dadanya.

"Uchiha akan membunuhku," ucap Naruto sambil menepuk jidatnya. Tawa sombongnya tadi berubah lesu, dalam sekejap berganti dengan wajah pucat pasi. Otaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan bayangan apa yang akan dilakukan keluarga Uchiha kepadanya nanti.

"Tidak... Klien dan gaun rancanganku!" Histeris Deidara begitu melihat Izumi dan Itachi yang muncul dari permukaan kolam renang.

Sepasang suami istri sangat basah kuyup. Pakaian dan rambut mereka tampak tidak beraturan. Sesekali Itachi mengusap wajahnya untuk menghilang air yang menempel disana. Izumi dengan bibir cemberut tampak memperbaiki tiaranya yang miring ke samping. Itachi ikut membantu istrinya. Satu tangannya menahan tubuh Izumi agar tetap seimbang.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab?" Tanya Izumi.

"Aa... Itu... Aku," jawab Naruto kaku. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir di pelipisnya. Hari ini dia benar-benar pembawa sial. Kedua telapak tangannya menyatu, dia memohon maaf kepada kedua pengantin dan seluruh tamu undangan. Berkali-kali tubuhnya membungkuk, "... Itu benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku minta maaf. Kalau begitu, aku juga akan terjun."

 _Byur!_

"Dasar Naruto menyebalkan!" Ujar Izumi mendekati Naruto yang sudah tercebur. Dia mencubit kedua pipi pria kuning itu berkali-kali. Benar-benar gemas dengan ulah Naruto.

"Aaaa... Sakit, Izumi," rintih Naruto.

"Kau bermasalah denganku, Naruto," sambut Itachi dengan tatapan dingin.

Izumi menolehkan wajah ke belakang. Muka cemberutnya sekejap berubah menjadi cengiran menggemaskan. "Tidak, Sayang. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan," bela Izumi. Deretan gigi rapinya ditunjukkan pada Itachi. Kelopak matanya melengkung ke bawah. Bulu mata lentiknya menutup indah. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Dia benar-benar gembira.

Itachi menghelakan nafasnya pelan. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto, jika istrinya terlihat sangat bahagia. Hari ini Dewi Fortuna benar-benar berpihak pada Naruto. Jika tidak, mungkin dia sudah mengikat Naruto di rel kereta api.

Semua yang tercebur ke dalam kolam renang berkumpul di tengah kolam renang. Mereka mengambil beberapa foto yang pose-pose yang konyol, kecuali Itachi dan Gaara. Cipratan air kolam renang pun juga menambah efek foto yang bagus. Sorak-sorai tamu ikut meramaikan mereka. Tak lupa, semprotan _champagne_ meramaikan mereka. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahanmu," ucap Gaara kepada Sakura. Dia mendorong tubuh Sakura ke atas agar bisa mencapai tepi kolam renang dengan cepat.

Sakura menggeleng kecil. Tarikan lengkungan bibir ke atas mengukir indah. Dengan wajah yang tertunduk ke bawah menghadap wajah Gaara, dia membantah ucapan Gaara. Tadi pria merah itu sudah berusaha menolongnya, dan itu cukup baginya. Dan juga, ini sungguh menyenangkan.

"Sudah cukup bermain-mainnya," suara dingin Sasuke memotong pembicaraan kedua orang itu. "Ikut aku, Sakura," lanjutnya sembari memberikan menyelimuti tubuh basah Sakura dengan handuk putih yang dibawanya.

Bola mata hitam tajam Sasuke mengarah lurus pada Gaara. Tatapan yang mudah diartikan oleh pria bertato huruf kanji itu disambut dengan senyum licik darinya. Makna _'aku berhasil membuktikannya padamu'_ dibalas untuk Sasuke. Dengan wajah sombongnya, jari-jarinya menyisir rambut basahnya ke belakang. Bibirnya berusaha menutup rapat agar tawa angkuhnya tidak meluncur keluar.

"Ada waktunya aku akan turun ke daratan," sindir Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Gaara.

Tak perlu waktu lama, tawa Gaara pecah sekehendaknya. Peringatan yang diberikannya tidak terbuang sia-sia. Puas sekali rasanya menerima ucapan Sasuke, sahabatnya.

Dia, Gaara, si pasir penghisap, berhasil melemparkan butiran pasirnya, menjerat kaki bercakar tajam milik si elang, Sasuke.

 _"Dua orang yang membuatku benar-benar gerah,"_ itu yang tersembunyi di batin Gaara.

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bersuai merah muda kini berada di pintu kamar hotel Sasuke. _Dress, high-heels,_ dan rambutnya masih basah. Kulit putih susunya lembab oleh sisa-sisa air kolam renang. Handuk putih masih menggantung di bahunya dengan damai. _Make-up_ -nya masih bertahan di wajah ayunya, walau ada yang berantakan. Sesekali-sekali handuknya mengusap wajahnya. Kemudian, tangannya kembali melipat di dadanya saat memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Ada sedikit getaran dari tubuhnya akibat sapuan pendingin ruangan yang lupa dimatikan oleh Sasuke tadi.

Gadis itu masih tertawa kecil membayangkan momen tadi. Jemarinya ikut menggelitik bibir bawahnya. "Kau lihat wajah Naruto, tadi? Itu benar-benar lucu."

 _Onyx_ Sasuke bergerak menuju sudutnya. Wajahnya enggan bergerak menoleh pada gadis manis di sebelahnya. Diam. Tidak ada tanggapan darinya. Pria itu masih termakan ucapan Gaara. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya dengan baik, saat ini.

"Aku pikir Izumi akan mencabik-cabiknya. Izumi benar-benar orang yang menyenangkan," lagi, Sakura tertawa kecil.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh lembab itu menuju pintu kamar mandinya. "Masuklah. Aku akan meminjamkan kemejaku untukmu," perintah Sasuke dingin, masih saja.

Tawa gadis itu terhenti. Kepalanya bergerak ke atas. Permata hijaunya menatap wajah Sasuke dengan banyak pertanyaan. Bibir lengkungnya tadi berubah menjadi datar. Dia menahan tangan besar milik Sasuke. Meremasnya, sedikit. "Aku tidak menyukai wajah dinginmu. Jadi, berhentilah. Katakan, jika ada sesuatu yang salah denganku," ucap Sakura sedikit sendu.

Tubuh Sasuke tertahan. Ungkapan dan wajah sendu Sakura menghentikan rongga dadanya. Air wajah dinginnya perlahan berubah diliputi rasa bersalah. Dia sudah egois. Tak seharusnya dia menunjukkan wajah dinginnya kepada Sakura, jika Gaara lah penyebabnya. Nafasnya berhembus dengan pelan. Secepatnya berusaha menarik semua kekesalannya hari ini.

"Aku..." Dia terdiam sejenak. Apa yang ingin dikatakannya tertahan begitu saja. Mengatakan jika Gaara penyebabnya bukan sesuatu yang semestinya. Rasa apa yang membelenggu di batinnya, dia tahu. Benar, dia cemburu. Dan, dia sadar, apakah itu sesuatu yang baik atau tidak untuk dikatakan kepada Sakura, jika sebelumnya dia pernah mengatakan tidak menyukai gadis itu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Maafkan aku," ucapnya tulus, walau dengan bantahan.

 **.**

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, Kancing kemeja yang mencekik lehernya dipaksa terbuka. Pita hitam miliknya sudah berada di meja tamunya. Lembaran koran yang masih terlipat diambilnya. Satu per satu suara yang hasilkan geseran lembaran koran itu menemaninya. Sedikit air mineral diteguknya, dia harus membersihkan seluruh perasaan kesalnya tadi. Tapi, ada setitik ungkapan suara hatinya yang membenarkan ucapan Gaara. Dia terlalu lama memperhitungkan geraknya. Terlalu lama menggantung dan menahan dirinya untuk mengatakan apa yang tersekat di lidahnya.

Tidak. Masih ada satu hal yang membuatnya menahan.

Suara derap kaki yang ragu menghentikan bola mata Sasuke dari korannya. Dia menoleh ke arah sumber itu. Sakura, wanita itu tampak sedikit malu berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Balutan kemeja putih Sasuke membungkus tubuhnya. Rambutnya mulai mengering, kulit putihnya tampak lebih cerah. Sempat terpaku begitu Sasuke melihatnya. Bola matanya terus mengikuti kemana langkah Sakura. Tak satu pun luput darinya.

"Terima kasih untuk bajumu," gadis itu memulai pembicaraan. Dirinya terduduk di samping Sasuke. Kain bawah kemeja yang longgar itu tertarik keatas, pahanya terekspos lebih banyak. Tiga buah kancing kemeja yang terbuka, menunjukkan kulit dadanya.

Itu membekukan pandangan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Gadis itu bersuai merah muda itu tersenyum menyambut tanggapan Sasuke. "Apakah kau sudah menelpon pelayan hotel untuk mengeringkan _dress-_ ku?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hn."

Sasuke masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura. Tanpa riasan wajah yang melekat, gadis itu masih saja cantik. Ah, cantik. Dia menahan untuk mengucapkan kata itu kepada Sakura. Bukan tidak ingin, tapi dia sangat menjunjung tinggi rasa gengsinya. Dia terlahir seperti itu.

"Boleh aku ganti siaran tv-nya?" Gadis itu mengambil _remote_ tv di dekatnya. Tapi, itu tertahan. Sasuke menahan gerakan tangannya. Kedua bola mata saling bertemu. Wajah yang saling berdekatan.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

"Hm," anggukkan ragu dari Sakura.

"Cantik," ucap pria itu lembut. Pandangannya tak teralihkan, "Kau cantik," lagi.

Darah Sakura berdesir begitu cepat. Banyak kupu-kupu yang bertebaran di perutnya. Semu merah sekejap memenuhi wajahnya saat Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, dan semakin dekat. Tubuh Sakura tak berkutik, tak dapat juga mundur atau mengalihkan, "Wajahmu terlalu dekat, Sasuke _-kun,_ " tolaknya.

"Kalau begitu, mundurlah."

"Ta-tapi."

"Sakura, Jangan bergerak."

"Sa-suke- _kun?_ "

Deru nafas pria di depannya menyapu wajah bawahnya. Bibir yang saling melekat, memejamkan kelopak kedua bola mereka. Lumatan kecil dari Sasuke mengulum lembut bibir Sakura. Hati yang masih terkejut tak menggerakan bibir Sakura. Dia membutuhkan waktu, tapi perlahan, gadis itu ikut membalasnya. Apa yang dilakukannya, itu membuatnya semakin terbelenggu.

Saling bertautan, berbagi perasaan yang terbohongi. Terus berlanjut hingga tubuh keduanya saling terjatuh. Kecupan-kecupan kecil terus dihujani Sasuke untuk Sakura. Dia menyukai itu, tak peduli jika mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi nanti. Itu yang dipegangnya saat ini.

"Kali ini, aku tidak bisa menahannya seperti waktu itu," ucap pria dingin itu.

Tangan besarnya bergerak mengelus pipi gadis di bawahnya. Wajah memerah gadis itu tampak menggairahkannya. Lumatan-lumatan kecil kembali ditujukan padanya. Kening, pipi, dan bibir tak terhindar dari kuasanya. Gigitan kecil di telinga Sakura meluncurkan desahan kecil darinya. Wajahnya turun, menyesap aroma kulit lehernya. Bermain dalam kecupan-kecupan ringan.

Kain kemeja dibahunya sudah digeser oleh Sasuke. Sapuan ringan dari bibir pria itu membuatnya terbuai. Tidak ada keinginan untuk menolaknya. Hatinya terus bergemuruh. Menikmati sentuhan lembut Sasuke. Tak dipungkiri, dia juga menyukainya. Tak menyadari jika kedua tangannya sudah menggantung dileher pria itu. Sayang, itu tidak berjalan lama...

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

 _"Permisi_. _"_

"Sasuke- _kun..._ Pelayan hotel," gumam Sakura.

"Hn. Aku tahu..." Balas Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang masih terbenam di dekat leher Sakura. Dia tanpa enggan menaikkan wajahnya. Panggilan pelayan hotel menghentikan gerakannya. Benaknya mungkin sedang mengutuk pelayan hotel yang mengganggu momennya.

Ada dengusan kecil terlontar dari bibirnya. Tangannya membenahi kemeja Sakura yang berantakkan akibat ulahnya. Dia bergerak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura. Raut wajahnya diperbaiki seolah tidak terjadi apapun dengannya dan Sakura. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu utama hotelnya. Langkahnya tampak begitu berat.

Sakura, masih dengan semu merahnya, menyetuh dadanya yang tak henti berdebar. Dia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang lakukan. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu bukan mimpi belaka. Dia meremas kain kemejanya.

 _Aku menyambut ciumannya. Apa yang harus lakukan selanjutnya? Wajah apa yang harus aku tunjukkan? Mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya?_ Kalimat itu terus berputar dalam otaknya. Air mineral di depannya berkali-kali diteguk untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Sakura..."

"Kyaaa..." Gadis itu tersentak kaget. Dia panik saat Sasuke mendekatinya. Semburat merah tak juga padam dari wajahnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Sasuke. Air wajahnya tenang, benar-benar menganggap sesuatu yang dilakukannya tadi seperti tidak ada.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mengatakan perasaannya? Rasanya dia tidak siap. Terlalu banyak pertimbangan, entah itu karir ataupun masa lalunya. "Aa... Ba-bagaimana dengan-mu?" Ucapnya terbata-bata.

Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, "aku sudah mengetahuinya."

"Te-tentang?" Wajah gadis itu masih tertunduk. Benaknya mengatakan jika Sasuke mengetahui tentang perasaannya. Apa yang harus diucapkannya? Jantung berdebar hebat. Jemarinya dibuat sibuk meremas kain kemejanya.

Sasuke menghelakan nafasnya, "Gaara mengatakan padaku tentang hubunganmu dan dia di masa lalu."

Jemari Sakura berhenti berkutik. Bola matanya melebar. Sasuke mengatakan tentang itu, bukan tentang perasaan yang dia pikirkan sejak tadi.

Wajah tak percayanya diberikan kepada Sasuke. Sungguh, dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengetahui hal itu. Dia merasa begitu bodoh kenapa tidak pernah memberitahukan Sasuke tentang itu. Pantas saja sejak tadi Sasuke menahan wajah kesalnya. Ah, kain kemejanya semakin diremas.

"A-aku minta maaf. Tapi, sungguh... Aku tidak bermak-"

Suara Sakura tertahan oleh pelukan Sasuke. Pria itu memeluknya dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya pada helaian rambut merah muda itu.

"Aku mengerti. Kau memiliki hak untuk mengatakannya atau tidak padaku. Aku akan selalu menunggu ceritamu," bisiknya.

"Sasuke- _kun..._ "

"Bisakah tetap seperti ini? Aku ingin mengisi ulang relungku yang sempat rusak," pintanya.

"Hm,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Maaf atas keterlambatan update story ini yang benar-benar diluar target saya. Padahal target saya, dua minggu untuk update terlama :( makasih buat yang udah ngingetin saya untuk update._

 _Saya sedang dilanda stress berat karena setiap tanggal 20-an sampai bulan November harus mengikuti pre-jury. Belum lagi perbaikan2 setelah pre-jury yang mesti dibenahi :( setiap mau ngelanjutin fic ini selalu gak fokus. Otak saya bercabang entah kemana2. Jadinya malah gak dapet feel-nya. Beberapa kali udah ngetik beberapa paragraf, eh, malah di delete :( aelah, Malah curhat._

 _Klo ada typo, harap dimaklumi. Nanti akan saya perbaiki lagi. Bagi yang nunggu adegan plus-plus (M), saya harap juga untuk bersabar, karena story ini juga mau kelar dalam beberapa chapter kedepan :) hehehe..._

 _Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah memberikan review di fic saya :)_


	12. Black Sky: Part I

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **LOVE & CAREER**

 **Chapter 12 Part I**

 **Black Sky**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sakura POV**_

 **Tokyo.**

 _Klik!_

Jarinya menghentikan siaran radio yang tengah mengumandang. Dia yang menekan tombol itu. Tanpa aku perintah, dan perintah keinginannya. Suara merdu penyanyi kelas atas tak lagi bergema. Mungkin iramanya tidak nyaman di telinganya. Padahal itu satu-satunya sumber suara yang mencairkan suasana canggung kami. Ah, bukan. Mungkin hanya aku yang canggung. Auranya tidak menunjukan warna itu. Atau, aku yang kesulitan membacanya.

Bola hijauku bergerak perlahan ke kiri. Aku meliriknya. Mencuri mimik wajahnya, walau hanya setengahnya. Sinyal telingaku dapat menangkap hembusan nafasnya. Tidak berat dan tidak ringan. Dia menoleh kearahku. Memergokiku yang terlamun dalam sejuk wajahnya. Hanya sekilas saja. Fokus jalanan menjadi objek selanjutnya.

Udara dingin menelusuri rongga pernafasanku. Memintaku untuk mengubah arah gerak tubuhku. Aku mengikutinya. Melirik wajah sampingnya. Dia tidak bergeming dengan usikan tak tersiratku. Warna remang jalan tetap menjadi objeknya. Bibirku mengulum sedikit, menanti dia akan melirikku walau setitik. Belum. Jalanan ramai tak mungkin mengubah fokusnya. Aku masih menunggunya. Lensaku masih berlabuh pada wajah rupawannnya. Setengah terhanyut dalam pikiran yang tak jernih. Tersadar dengan sendirinya bahwa rautnya memiliki warna yang berbeda dari saat pertama kali bertemu. Warna yang menyejukkan. Aku terpaku. Lagi, dadaku masih berdesir seperti tadi.

Sungguh, ada dorongan batinku untuk memanggil namanya.

Bola mataku beranjak pada mobil-mobil di depanku. Kotak memoriku kembali menayangkan momen di waktu tak yang jauh itu. Masih teringat dengan jelas. Batinku yang terhanyut dengan sentuhannya tadi. Perlakuannya tadi bukan dari makna teman, aku sadar. Tapi usai bisikan kecilnya tadi, kami seperti tuna wicara. Tak sepatah pun terungkap darinya atau dariku. Apakah dia menahan dirinya, atau aku yang terlalu percaya diri. Pelukan yang terlepas, tatapan yang dalam, dan kecanggungan menyelimuti diantaranya. Dia, aku tidak tahu apa yang bersembunyi disana. Perasaan apakah yang dia miliki? Apakah sama denganku? Perlakuan yang tak seperti biasanya? Menghempas begitu saja padaku? Dan aku? Menerimanya. Hei, kita bukan sepasang kekasih, kan?

 _Hei, Sasuke-kun. Relung yang kau katakan tadi, aku tidak mengerti._

Cahaya per cahaya masuk dalam perangkap lensaku. Gedung-gedung bertabur sinar malam dibalik kaca mengalihkan gerak penglihatanku. Aku menyadarinya walau benakku masih terjerumus dalam pertanyaan risauku. Kalimat baik dan buruk tak hentinya berotasi. Aku membencinya. Menyalahkan diriku yang tak jujur atau menunggu ketidakpastian. Ini seperti karma bagiku. Penjilat dengan koaran harga diri yang terlalu tinggi.

Ah, tidak. Ucapanku waktu itu bukanlah kambing hitam.

"Sakura..."

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Ah, aku tidak sadar dia memanggil namaku. Mungkin sudah berkali-kali. Aku mengangguk pelan menjawabnya. Tak perlu kata yang meluncur, dia pasti mengerti. Bola matanya menangkapku dengan sedikit kekhawatiran. Tapi, aku lega. Akhirnya dia memanggilku dari keheningan.

Gerik lensanya mengajakku beralih ke tempat lain. Aku mengikuti liriknya. Sunggingan sirna bibirnya meluncur padaku. A5 tertera pada dinding tembok berlapis cat putih disana. "Sudah sampai, ya," gumamku.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan angka sebelas. Mata dan tanganku bekerjasama membereskan barangku yang ada di mobilnya. Satu persatu masuk dalam gantungan jari tanganku. Saat jari-jariku telah menggenggam semua barang yang kubawa, aku tersadar. Dia hanya memandangku tanpa membantuku. Pipiku menaikkan tingkat warnanya. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ingin rasanya masuk ke kamarku saat ini dan lepas dari lingkaran matanya.

Ah, dia benar-benar...

Aku menarik nafasku sebelum membuka kenop pintu mobilnya. Membalikkan tubuhku dan memandangnya dalam kecanggungan. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Ah, kau mau mampir sebentar?" Tawarku. Tanganku bermain pada ujung rambutku menunggu jawabannya.

Dia menggeleng pelan. Sebuah isyarat menolak tawaranku. Mungkin sudah terlalu larut dan dia lelah. Ah, rasanya sedikit kecewa. Tidak, apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Bukankah aku ingin masuk ke kamarnya secepatnya.

"Hmm... Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini," ucapku padanya. Seutas senyum aku ulurkan padanya. Tapi, pandangannya tak lepas padaku. Bahkan, dua huruf kentalnya tak juga meluncur.

Keadaan seperti ini, aku bisa tidak waras.

Langkah kakiku tertahan. Bukan aku yang memerintahnya. Tidak ada keberanian dariku untuk menoleh kebelakang. Darahku berdesir lebih cepat. Warna hangat menjalar ditanganku. Dia menahanku dengan gengaman lembutnya. Jari-jarinya meremas telapak tanganku. Lembut dan hangat. Kulit punggungku merasakan tubuhnya yang semakinmendekatiku. Membalikkan tubuhku pelan. Menatapku begitu dalam. Wajah yang semakin mendekatiku, hingga aku terpejam. Bisikkan sebuah kalimat darinya melambungkan batinku. Tuhan, aku semakin menyukainya.

Tak seutas balasan mengucap dari bibirku. Anggukkan kecil dengan semu merah cukup membalas bisikkannya. Semilir angin yang masuk dari celah pintu mobil melepaskan remasan lembutnya padaku. Sunggingan senyumnya masih tertahan. Sungguh memikatku.

Kaki berbalut sepatu hak tinggi merapat dengan anggun di pijakan bumi. Tubuhku membungkuk sedikit rendah sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih padanya. Kembali aku menegakkan punggungku. Jariku merapikan helaian rambut yang menari bersama angin malam. Bibirku tertarik melengkung bersamaan dengan kaca mobil yang meluncur ke atas.

Dia pergi.

Mataku masih memandang ekor mobilnya yang semakin terselimuti kegelapan. Nafasku keluar dengan cukup berat. Jemariku merasakan debaran hati yang tak berujung. Kesenangan sedang mengarungiku, tapi usikan kebimbangan juga menjerumusku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Sakura, terima kasih untuk warna relung yang indah."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Senin. Hari dengan langkah terberat menuju bangunan tinggi. Berpakaian rapi beriring batin yang mengeluh. Tubuh yang membenci rutinitas dengan segudang kata dan kertas yang telah menanti setia. Kata mereka, ini adalah hari kelabu.

Dia, Haruno Sakura, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan ringan. Bersenandung lagu terkini. Senyum yang tak henti mengukir di bibirnya. Pipinya sedikit merona begitu mengingat suasana kemarin. Sesekali menepuknya untuk menyadarkan pikirannya. Tampaknya, hari senin ini menjadi favoritnya.

"Ah. Aku menggambar terlalu banyak," gumamnya. Beberapa kali tangannya membolak balik lembaran kertas tercoret itu. Memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar terlalu banyak membuat sketsa. "Apa ini karena efek kemarin? ya Tuhan! Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan!" Histerisnya. Dia meremas wajahnya dengan geram.

 _Puk!_

"Kau seperti baru pertama kali puber saja," celoteh Anko.

Seringai tipis tersungging di bibir Sakura, "Menurutmu?" Balasnya sembari mengusap rambut yang ditepuk oleh Anko.

Wanita dengan usia lebih dari tiga dekade itu tetap bertumpu pada kedua kaki jenjangnya. Tangannya ikut merampas kertas-kertas desain milik Sakura. Mengamatinya dengan pandangan dalam. Wajah kagum terlampir dibaliknya. "Semuanya cantik. Aku suka," pujinya.

"Benarkah? Itu untuk koleksi _ready-to-wear_ yang akan aku ajukan kepada Deidara- _san_ nantinya," kedua tangan gadis itu menumpu wajah cerianya. Kelopak matanya melengkung kebawah. Auranya penuh musim semi saat ini.

"Aku rasa kau sudah bisa berdiri sendiri," saran Anko.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Kedua jemarinya saling menari di ujung rambutnya. "Masih belum. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku pelajari."

"Hmmm... benarkah?" Goda Anko sembari meletakkan kembali tumpukkan lembar seni itu di meja Sakura. Dia mendudukkan berat tubuhnya pada bangku putih disampingnya. Mendorong rodanya hingga semakin dekat dengan wajah gadis manis didepannya. Satu tangannya menumpu wajah hingga sedikit miring ke kanan. Memainkan lensanya pada wajah Sakura. Ada sesuatu licik yang dilontarkannya.

"Kenapa memandangiku terus-terusan?" Ucap Sakura sedikit risih. Bibirnya mengerucut ke depan.

"Hmmm~~" irama mengandung godaan mengalir diruangan yang tidak begitu besar itu. Jari-jari tangan kiri Anko mengetuk-ngetuk meja kaca dengan nakal. "Jadi..."

"Jadi apa?" Gadis itu cukup penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan Anko.

"Apa kau menemukan cinta di pesta pernikahan Izumi kemarin?" Seringai Anko meninggi. "Dari 900 hari kau disini, baru kali ini aku melihat bunga Sakura lebih mekar," bola mata dibuat berbinar-binar seolah gadis didepannya seorang artis ternama.

Warna merah semakin memenuhi kedua pipi gadis itu. "Ka-kau rajin sekali menghitung absensiku," ucapnya sedikit panik.

 _Plok!_ Anko menepuk kedua telapak tangannya cukup keras. Kesenangan melingkari dirinya. " _Yeah!_ Tebakanku benar!" Kepalan semangat terbentuk sempurna dari tangannya.

"Cukup basi," ejek Sakura walau sedarinya masih tersipu.

"Berarti aku terlambat menyadari," Aura lesu seketika memenuhi wajah Anko. Kepalannya sudah lunglai. Tebakkan yang salah cukup memalukan baginya. Nafasnya berhembus cukup keras. Dengan alis berkerut dan mata terpejam seolah memikirkan sesuatu. "Jika kau terlihat berbeda hari ini. Berarti terjadi sesuatu semalam. Mungkin saja kau menjalin kasih dengannya dan... jangan-jangan kau sudah tidur dengannya," Mulut Anko sedikit terbuka dengan beberapa jari yang tertutupi.

Tak ada kalimat setuju atau bantahan dari Sakura. Dia terkejut dengan tebakan Anko. Air wajahnya benar-benar merah padam saat ini. "Mana mungkin! Hanya sedikit! Dan lagi... Dia bukan kekasihku," Gadis itu salah tingkah hingga keceplosan. Kedua telapak tangannya sudah membungkam mulutnya. Kening lebarnya pun ikut dihentakkan pada sisi meja kacanya.

 _Tak! Tak!_ Hanya dua kali.

"Kau bilang hanya sedikit. Itu artinya kau menyukai seseorang sudah lama? dan dia menciummu dan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu? Dan setelah melakukan itu kalian tidak saling menjalin kekasih? Astaga..." Anko terkejut dengan tebakannya sendiri. Dia mengatur posisi dudukunya, berdeham kecil, memperbaiki wajahnya agar lebih berwibawa, "Sakura. Aku ingin mengintrogasimu. Hei, naikkan wajahmu!" Perintahnya.

Sakura yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di sisi meja, menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Isyarat menolak perintah Anko, tentunya. Bagaimana mungkin dia menghadapi Anko jika wajahnya merah padam seperti itu. Bukan menggambarkan diri Sakura yang selalu terbelenggu dalam dunia _workaholic-_ nya.

"Haa... Ternyata kau memang benar-benar tidak berguna dalam urusan cinta. Kau harusnya lebih banyak berkomunikasi denganku kalau masa seperti ini. Kau tahu kan, aku ini sudah berpengalaman dan menikah," remeh Anko dengan nada sombongnya. "Jadi kau dekat dengannya sudah berapa lama?" Lanjutnya.

Hanya ada enam buah jari yang tunjukkan Sakura kepada Anko.

"Enam bulan? Cukup lama. Berarti sekarang kalian berteman dan kau menyukainya. Lalu, kalian berciuman?" Tanya Anko.

Anggukkan kepala yang masih terbenam sebagai jawaban Sakura.

"Kalian melakukannya lebih dari sekali?"

Lagi, jawaban yang sama.

"Hanya ciuman di bibir saja? Ataukah di leher atau sedikit lebih ke bawah juga pernah?" Anko semakin me-liar-kan pertanyaannya.

Tetap, jawaban yang sama cukup membuat Anko tak mengedipkan kelopak matanya.

"Apa kau pernah mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

Kali ini berbeda, gelengan ringan yang tunjukkan pada Anko.

"Bagaimana dengannya? Apa dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

Lagi, gelengan yang pelan dari hadis musim semi itu.

"Apa dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda signifikan? Maksudku seperti yang biasa terjadi di film romantis?"

Disambut dengan hembusan nafas yang cukup keras, gelengan kepala masih dijadikan jawaban Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu," lanjutnya dengan sendu.

"Astaga. Hubungan apa yang kau miliki dengannya?!" Ucapan keras wanita berambut ungu itu cukup menggetarkan ruangan kerja Sakura. Bahasa tubuh Sakura membuat bola matanya semakin melebar. Tak lama, telapak tangan kirinya menepuk keningnya. "Kau itu benar-benar bodoh!" Geramnya.

"Kenapa kau malah memarahiku?" Pipi menggembung Sakura hanya diperlihatkan pada kaki-kaki berbalut sepatu _broken white_ -nya. Masih saja menghanyutkan kepalanya pada sisi meja, padahal Anko menunggu ekspresi wajahnya.

Dengan kaki jenjang yang melipat, tangan yang ikut melipat juga, Anko bersiap melontarkan arah pikirnya, "Sakura... Aku sangat menyayangkan hubunganmu dengan... Ah entahlah aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Yang pastinya jika hanya berlanjut seperti itu, dan dia tidak memiliki niatuntuk mengatakan tentang rasa cintanya padamu itu sama saja artinya... Ah, rasanya aku terlalu kejam jika mengatakannya padamu yang masih terlalu lugu ini," Anko menahan kalimatnya diikuti dengan nafas yang terbuang, "Artinya dia hanya menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasannya."

 _Deg!_

Kedua bola mata Sakura tertahan. Pipi menggembungnya sudah tiada. Begitu juga wajah tersipunya tadi. Rasa tidak percaya menghantam pikirannya. Udara di pernafasannya tertahan. Kepala yang trbenam di sisi meja itu sudah tiada. Dia memandang Anko dengan bibir yang tertahan. "Ka-kau terlalu berlebihan, Anko- _san_. Aku yakin dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia pria yang baik, bahkan selalu siap membantuku. Jadi, Itu tidak mungkin," bantahnya dengan sedikit getaran.

"Hei, dimana-mana baik dan pelampiasan itu beda tipis," timpal Anko sembari memainkan gerak tangannya.

"Tapi..."

"Aku mengatakan itu sesuai dengan jawabanmu. Kalian dekat dan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih seperti berciuman dan sebagainya, tapi kalian bukan kekasih. Kalian juga tidak saling ungkap pernyataan. Kau punya perasaan tapi tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, begitu juga dengannya. Bukankah itu aneh? Aku tidak tahu kalian sedang saling menahan atau hanya pelampiasan," jelas Anko panjang lebar.

"Anko-"

"Aku sepuluh tahun hidup lebih lama darimu, Sakura. Pengalamanku lebih banyak. Dan hal seperti ini sering terjadi di antara teman-temanku dulu. Ya, itu dari sudut pandangku," tutur Anko. Dia berdiri dan mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura, "jangan jadi gadis yang bodoh, Sakura," nasihatnya sembari tersenyum kecil. Wanita berambut ungu itu keluar dari ruangan Sakura dengan tangan yang melambai.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sejenak, dia memperbaiki sisa-sisa rambut yang mencuat dari volumnya. Wajahnya sedikit lesu. Dia membuka ponselnya. Memilih dan menggeser pada sebuah foto. Itu dirinya dan Sasuke. Tak henti pupilnya memandangi lekukan wajah Sasuke. Sekuat batinnya dia meyakini bahwa kata-kata Anko tidak benar. Wajah Sasuke begitu tulus dengannya. Tidak mungkin pria itu akan melakukan tindakan serendah itu padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Temeee!" Suara lantang pria rubah berambut kuning menjadi sorotan banyak mata di lorong kafe itu. Dirinya merasa tidak peduli dengan mata-mata yang tampak terganggu. Tangan kanannya masih melambai semangat. Cengiran khas yang sangat mudah dikenali mengumbar begitu saja. Ya, begitulah cara Naruto menyambut temannya, Sasuke.

Orang yang merasa terpanggil menuju meja bernomor tujuh di sudut dinding sana. Langkah tenang tanpa senyuman yang berarti dipertahankannya. Menggantungkan kedua telapaknya pada saku hingga terhenti pada tujuannya. Sunggingan tak terlihat diwujudkan pada Naruto, "Hn," sapanya.

"Kau terlambat 15 menit," sindir Naruto.

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa aku lewatkan," balas Sasuke. Tak luput senyum kecil untuk meyakinkan Naruto.

Pria yang menjadi lawan bicara Sasuke mengernyitkan kulit dahinya. Tampak sesuatu yang aneh menjadi fokusnya. Cukup sebentar saja, dia bukan Naruto yang mempersalahkan banyak hal. Kembali senyum sumringah mengembang darinya. "Kau tidak pesan minuman?" Tawarnya.

"Hn."

"Kau tertarik dengan _Espresso_? _Caffe latte_? _Macchiato_? _Marocchino_? _Frappe_? Ah, sebaiknya aku rekomendasikan _Irish coffee_ untukmu. Disini terkenal dengan racikan kopi yang satu ini. Rasanya benar-benar pas di lidah," cengirnya pada Sasuke. Tak lupa kedua jari jempolnya ikut dipertontonkan agar lebih meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau bekerja sebagai _sales marketing_ di kafe ini," sindir Sasuke.

"Teme!" Gerutu Naruto.

Lagi, sunggingan ringan diajukan Sasuke. Bukan Sasuke yang suka mengumbar senyum seperti biasanya. Ya, Naruto selalu hafal bagaimana arah wajah sahabatnya. Dia dibuat terheran dan terpaku dengan mimik Sasuke yang berbeda. Rasanya, Sasuke kelihatan lebih cerah. Ah, bukan maksud Naruto berpikiran hal menyimpang. Dia itu normal.

"Senyummu menjijikkan, Sasuke," Balas Naruto setelah menyicipi _Irish coffee_ miliknya.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, "Ada apa mengajakku bertemu?" Tanyanya tanpa berniat membalas ejekan temannya.

"Aku ingin melamar Hinata."

Tepat diakhir kata Naruto, Sasuke memandang sahabatnya cukup dalam. Bola mata biru Naruto menjadi acuan Sasuke jika sahabatnya tidak mengucapkan kalimat lelucon saat ini. Benar, keseriusan melingkari bola mata Naruto. Tak sedikit pun rasa gundah menjorok disana. Kali ini, Sasuke terpaku. Ada secercah keirian menggulung di benaknya.

"Kau tampak yakin," puji Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya dalam ikatan yang rentan. Semakin lama aku mengulur waktu, mungkin semakin banyak ketidakpastian yang mungkin akan menghantui hubungan kami. Aku menyadarinya jika inti dari perasaan ada dalam pernikahan. Saling membangun, membantu dan bertukar pikiran di bawah satu langit rumah tangga, itu yang sesungguhnya. Jadi, saat ini aku begitu yakin, dan aku tidak perlu menundanya," ungkap Naruto begitu tulus.

Tangan Sasuke yang hendak memanggil pelayan terhenti begitu saja. Nafasnya tertahan. Bola mata hitamnya tak henti melingkup wajah Naruto dari ruangnya. Ungkapan hati lawan bicaranya menohok jalan pikirnya. Kagum dan iri menjadi satu arus. Bahkan, dia sempat mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Dia, Sakura dan perasaannya membaur sejenak di batinnya. Tidak. Bukan berarti dia tidak bisa memiliki pola pikir Naruto. Tapi, sesuatu yang menahannya. Bukan padanya, tapi pada gadis itu. _Menurutnya._

"Ck. Kau banyak bicara seperti biasanya," ucap Sasuke. Dia tetap mempertahankan gaya bicaranya dengan berpura meremehkan sahabatnya. Bukan bermaksud seperti itu, tapi tidak tahu kata apa yang terbaik. Padahal, dia yang selalu memiliki kata terbaik. Biasanya.

Naruto berseringai kecil. Dia yang paling tahu bagaimana maksud Sasuke. "Terima kasih atas pujianmu."

"Hn."

"Ah, Kau tahu, proses lamaran membutuhkan sebuah benda pendukung. Ya, aku terlalu buruk untuk memilih cincin yang terbaik. Jadi aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk memilih pilihan yang terbaik. Aku yakin kau memiliki selera yang bagus kalau tentang ini," gigi-gigi rapi Naruto dipamerkannya. Cengirannya sangat khas. Seperti itulah mimiknya saat meminta bantuan.

"Aku rasa Gaara orang yang lebih tepat," tolak Sasuke.

"Ah, aku sudah menghubunginya tadi pagi, sepertinya dia sedang banyak pekerjaan. Aku tidak mungkin mengusiknya saat ini. Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku tidak bisa menundanya lagi."

"Aku akan membantumu," balas Sasuke. Senyum samar menghiasi wajahnya. Perasaan irinya tadi berhasil dikontrol sekejap. Baginya, Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membantu dan meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Hei. Kau tidak sekalian membeli cincin juga?" Goda Naruto.

"Untuk?" Tanya balik Sasuke. Seolah dirinya merasa tidak menyimpan apapun di lemari kamarnya.

"Untuk tetanggaku," seringai licik Naruto menjurus pada Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu ambigu," balasnya.

"Kau ini pura-pura amnesia atau gimana. Sudah jelaskan tetanggaku itu Sakura," kesal Naruto. Dia meneguk _Irish coffee-_ nya tidak sabaran.

"Kau tidak menyebutkan sebelah kanan atau kiri," sindir Sasuke.

"Ah, lupakan itu! Hei, Kau terlihat sangat dekat dengan Sakura. Apa kalian benar-benar hanya berteman? Maksudku tidak ingin memasuki kasta yang lebih tinggi dari itu?" Pancingnya.

"Kenapa menanyakan itu?" Selidik Sasuke.

"Sakura tidak pernah mengatakan apapun selain tentang teman. Apa kau tetap berada pada zona amanmu?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Pandangan tertuju pada tepi jalanan yang terlihat dibalik kaca kafe itu. Meminta Naruto untuk memberikannya waktu berpikir. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya saat menemukan jawaban yang tepat. "Apa yang berjalan pada zonaku, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Ada rasa sedikit khawatir di wajah Naruto. Dia berusaha memaklumi jawaban Sasuke, tapi akankah sahabatnya terus bermain di zonanya terlalu lama. "Sasuke, aku percaya padamu. Tapi apa ada sesuatu yang menahanmu? Jika ada, sebaiknya kau jangan egois pada dirimu sendiri. Itu saranku sebagai temanmu."

"Aku sudah memiliki satu. Itu jawabanku untuk rasa penasaranmu," ucapnya begitu tenang. Senyum kecilnya mengukir disela ucapannya. Dia berusaha untuk meyakinkan Naruto bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, sejujurnya, pria di depannya itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Plung!_

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, baru saja melemparkan batu kerikil ke tengah arus sungai. Rambut hitamnya sedikit terayun melalui sapaan angin senja. Awan gelap semakin terbuka, melebarkan warna asli sore. Tubuhnya mulai disinari cahaya jingga. Telapak tangannya menengadah, memastikan rintik hujan sudah berhenti. Payung hitam disampingnya masih dalam posisi terbuka. Matanya memejam sejenak dan menghirup udara di sekitarnya. Aroma hujan masih tersisa, batinnya.

Sisa-sisa air hujan belum berkurang walau jarum detik pada jam tangannya terus bergerak. Tak sedikit pun dia berniat melirik waktunya. Arus sungai yang tenang terlanjur menghipnotis pandangannya. Menenggelamkan batinnya pada putaran waktu. Menahan pikirannya pada tanggal-tanggal tertentu. Momen apa yang terlintas dibenaknya tak bisa dibaca denban mudah. Walau begitu, tapi bukan sesuatu yang jauh.

"Langit sorenya mulai indah," gumam seseorang yang baru saja tiba. Dia tersenyum kecil beriring aroma tubuh yang menyapa. Telapak tangannya yang kering dibiarkannya menempel pada pagar besi yang masih berair. Helaian rambutnya menari kecil disambut hangat oleh angin sungai.

Ya, pria itu sedang berjanji dengan Sakura untuk bertemu di pinggir sungai Sumida ini.

"Hn," balasnya tanpa perlu melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Aku melihat warnanya. Itu jingga. Kenapa Tuhan memilih warna jingga sebagai penyambut malam?" Gumam Sakura.

"Sebagai awal keramahan bahwa malam tidak menakutkan,"

Setelah itu, bersamaan dengan cuaca yang semakin membaik, mereka saling terdiam. Walau dingin menyebar disekitarnya, bahasa tubuh pun tak juga muncul di antaranya. Mereka, Sepasang manusia sudah terlanjur hanyut dengan sinar matahari yang semakin jingga, walau sisa awan hujan masih mengotori. Penuh dengan gambaran yang bermakna dramatis dengan sedikit romantis.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Hari-hari yang menyibukkan sehingga membuat semangatku semakin terpacu. Bahkan aku sampai lupa mengisi perutku tadi," ucap Sakura diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil.

"Kau begitu antusias."

"Tentu. Pegelaran _fashion show_ semakin dekat dan semua persiapan hampir selesai. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan jika tidak antusias. Aku membagikan karyaku pada _fashion show_ ini. Tapi rasa cemas juga terkadang muncul sebelum _runway_ dimulai. Cemas membayangkan wajah apa yang akan tamu tunjukkan nanti. Ah, tapi itu sudah biasa terjadi. Jika _fashion show_ nanti sukses, itu akan menambah nilai plus dari rencana karirku."

"Tampaknya gairah karirmu selalu berada di puncak tertinggi."

"Itu tumpuanku," ungkap Sakura begitu semangat.

"Semoga sukses," ucap Sasuke beriring senyum singkatnya. Senyum dengan makna tak tersirat. Entah itu arti sebuah kegembiraan atau kesedihan. Disinilah arti dari apa yang sebenarnya sedang membatasi arah tujuannya.

"Terima kasih," balas Sakura tanpa tahu apa maksud dibalik dua kata yang diucapkan Sasuke.

 _Plung!_

Sasuke kembali melemparkan batunya ke sungai. Ucapan terima kasih dari Sakura membisukan mulutnya. Tampaknya dia sedang dalam pikiran yang semrawut. Apa itu karena ungkapan Naruto waktu itu? Siapa yang tahu.

 _Plung!_ Kedua kalinya. Suaranya tenang.

 _Plung!_ Ketiga kalinya. Mulai terdengar keras.

 _Plung!_ Keenpat kalinya. Benar, lemparan terakhir Sasuke terlihat sebagai pelampiasan. Dia menarik nafasnya untuk menahan dirinya dan melepaskan perlahan untuk menenangkannya.

Suara lemparan batu itu mengusik Sakura. Pupil miliknya menangkap ekspresi pria disampingnya. Mengamatinya dan mencoba memasuki lingkar pikirnya. Tapi, tidak berhasil. Lalu, Gadis itu mengulumkan bibirnya pelan. Menghelakan nafasnya dengan tenang. Sebenarnya dialah yang meminta pertemuan ini.

Sudah dua minggu sejak momen di hotel itu, tapi gerak tubuh mereka seolah-olah tidak mengingat apapun. Lubuk hati Sakura sebenarnya mempertanyakan itu. Ditambah pernyataan Anko waktu itu membuatnya semakin bingung. Tapi, dia selalu percaya bahwa dirinya dan Sasuke akan baik-baik saja dan menyakinkan bahwa pria disampingnya ini bukan gambaran brengsek seperti itu. Disini, dia ingin mempertanyakan dua hal. Satu hal yang terpenting dan satunya sebagai nilai tambah.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. Membelakangi sinar matahari dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas. "Aku akan ke London lebih cepat," ucapnya.

"Lebih cepat?"

"Deidara- _san_ memberikan waktu libur dua minggu di awal bulan depan sebelum _fashion show_. Katanya untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Jadi, aku rasa sebaiknya menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk ke London. Hei, bukankah kau janji akan ikut denganku?" Gadis itu menanyakannya janjinya.

"Hn. Aku akan ikut. Mungkin aku akan menyusulmu nanti. Ada beberapa pekerjaan tidak bisa aku tinggalkan."

"Benarkah? Aku akan menunggumu," sumringahnya. Telapak tangan gadis berbalut warna hijau lumut itu menyentuh dadanya pelan. Merasakan jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat. Bukan karena Sasuke meng-iya-kan janjinya. Janji yang bahkan maksud sesungguhnya tak pernah disampaikan kepada Sasuke. Dia tak sadar jika sudah membuat keputusan diantara kebaikan dan keburukan. Tapi, ini tentang hal lain. Nafasnya dihirup perlahan, mempersiapkan dirinya dan memulai pertanyaan utamanya. "Hei, Sasuke- _kun,_ " panggilnya.

"Sesuatu sedang membebanimu?"

"Hn," angguknya. "A-aku-"

"Aku juga. Kita dalam posisi yang sama," potong Sasuke. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Punggung dan kedua sikunya ikut bertumpu pada pagar itu. Tak lepas bola matanya mencoba melirik gadis disampingnya sejenak.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bilang kita ada pada posisi yang sama? Aku bahkan belum mengatakan sesuatu apapun."

"Gerak tubuhmu, bola matamu, dan warna pakaianmu," ucap Sasuke. Dia tersenyum tipis.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak sepucuk niat untuk membenarkan ucapan Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, apa yang sedang membebanimu?" Tanyanya cukup penasaran.

"Jalurku," gumamnya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dalam ketidakmengertiannya.

"Waktu itu aku berjanji pada diriku bahwa aku akan menjaga kecepatanku. Semakin detik bergerak, semakin arus tertentu memaksaku untuk menambah lajunya. Aku tidak siap dan itu menghantuiku. Batinku merasa tidak nyaman hingga akhirnya aku terpaksa mengikuti kemauannya. Namun, aku tetap tidak bisa. Ada biliknya yang mencoba menahannya."

"Kata-katamu tidak mudah kupahami."

"Jawabannya tetap ada pada diriku sendiri," jawab Sasuke tanpa diiringi senyumnya.

"Bagaimana tentang malam itu? Kalimat yang kau katakan itu, Apa itu berhubu-" kalimat Sakura terputus begitu telapak tangan pria itu menahan gerak bibirnya.

"Dengarlah. Suara anginnya begitu menyejukkan," ucap Sasuke.

Akhir kata dengan senyum indah Sasuke mengurung niat Sakura untuk melanjutkan keingintahuannya. Dia selalu tidak bisa melawan senyum itu. Senyum yang membuat darahnya semakin berdesir, jiwa yang semakin terhanyut dan perasaan yang semakin meninggi. Dia melepaskan semuanya pada suara angin yang dikatakannya tadi. Bergabung dengan warna jingga yang semakin memudar dan menenggelamkan mereka pada gelapnya malam.

 _"Sasuke-kun, Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimat pertanyaanku."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **next: Black Sky (Part II)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	13. Black Sky: Part II

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **LOVE & CAREER**

 **Chapter 12 Part II**

 **Black Sky**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **London.**

Warna langit London tidak jauh berbeda dari Tokyo. Warna biru yang sama, awan putih yang sama dan angin yang sama. Seorang diri, kakinya melangkah dengan pelan. Melepaskan lensa hitam yang sempat bertengker di tulang hidung, dia mengedipkan sedikit kedua kelopaknya. Bola mata bak permata hijau miliknya mengamati bangunan di depannya. Menggantungkan ganggang kacamatanya pada leher kemejanya. Memperbaiki posisi _long coat_ -nya dengan rapi. Udara disini lebih dingin dari kota sebelumnya, tepatnya.

Sepasang sepatu berjalan perlahan. Menginjak wilayah yang sudah lama tak dikunjunginya. Rambut merah muda sebahu yang ikut bergoyang seiring gerak tubuhnya. Koper yang besar juga mengikuti arahnya. Menekan tombol bel dengan satu jari telunjuknya. Berdiri santai dan menunggu sebentar. Senyum yang tersimpul lebar saat wanita separuh baya menyambutnya begitu hangat. Pelukan erat merangkul diantaranya. Dia dan ibunya.

Melepaskan rengkuhannya dan tersenyum lebar, "Mata hijau yang berkilau dan rambut merah muda yang menawan. Kau benar-benar anakku," ucap Ibu Sakura. Dia juga menepuk-nepuk kedua bahu putri semata wayangnya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Lihat. Aku datang menepati janjiku, kan," kata Sakura.

Ibu Sakura melirik ke belakang putrinya. Memicingkan matanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang ditunggunya. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut ke depan. "Apanya yang menepati janji. Kau saja datang sendiri kesini. Mana pacarmu yang kau janjikan waktu itu," tagihnya.

"Aah... Soal itu... Ibu tenang saja. Dia akan datang minggu depan. Hehehe," kekehnya sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang sekalian saja dengannya," keluh ibunya.

"Oh ayolah, bu. Dia sedang banyak pekerjaan. Dan juga, aku sudah berjanji dengan temanku untuk hadir di _Alexander Mcqueen Fashion Show_ minggu ini."

"Kau janji? Jangan mencoba mengelabuiku."

"Mana mungkin, bu," cengir Sakura dengan menunjukkan dua jarinya yang berbentuk V kepada ibunya. Dengan manja, dia merangkul ibunya memasuki rumah yang sudah lama tak dimasukinya.

 _Dia, Sakura Haruno tidak menyadari bahwa sedang melakukan kecerobohan._

Gadis dari musim semi itu telah berada di kamarnya. Meletakkan koper hitamnya pada sudut ruangannya. Melepaskan _long coat_ yang sempat membuat volume tubuhnya bertambah. Dia memperhatikan ruang kamarnya cukup lama. Tidak banyak yang berubah, hanya letak dan warna yang terlihat berbeda. Bibirnya tersimpul kecil ketika melihat deretan foto dirinya di atas ranjang empuknya. Tak hanya di sana, ada juga yang tertempel di dindingputih gadingnya. Itu poto yang sama. Ya, Gadis kecil berambut ekor kuda memamerkan gigi seri yang berlubang, batinnya. Tentu saja itu ulah ibunya. Entah terlalu iseng atau rindu kepadanya.

Panggilan wanita kesayangannya dari bilik dapur menghentikan nostalgia kecilnya. Dia beralih kemana sumber suara itu. Sedikit berlari kecil melewati setiap tembok ruangnya, akhirnya dia berada di ruangan yang sama dengan ibunya. Sedikit berbasa-basi dengan ibunya sambil memasukkan satu per satu potongan sayur ke dalam mangkuknya.

"Sakura. Bagaimana kualifikasinya? Aku harap bukan yang aneh-aneh," harap ibunya.

"Apa kualifikasi begitu penting? Cinta tidak memerlukan kualifikasi, kan?" ucap Sakura seolah sangat meyakinkan.

"Hmm... Bagaimana pekerjaannya?"

"Tentunya pekerjaan yang biasa dilakukan di perusahaan, bu."

"Maksudku jabatannya," ibu Sakura benar-benar sangat penasaran.

"Hmm..." Sakura berpikir sejenak dengan kepala sendok yang masih menggantung di mulutnya. "Pemilik perusahaan, sepertinya," ucap Sakura sambil menaikkan sekali bahunya.

"Sepertinya bagaimana? Kau ini pacarnya bukan?" Curiga ibunya.

"Ah... Tentu saja pacarnya," bela Sakura sambil mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangnnya.

Gadis itu sempat mengelus keningnya. Wajah yang tertunduk seolah berpura menikmati saladnya, justru sebaliknya. Dia sedang berpikir keras. Bagaimana mungkin tidak. Ini akan menjadi masalah besar jika ibunya menanyakan hal yang aneh kepada Sasuke nantinya. Ah, bukan arah bicara ibunya. Tapi, ada pada alasan dirinya.

"Hmm... Ibu," panggilnya Sakura dengan ragu.

Ibunya menoleh kearah gadisnya dengan wajah riangnya.

"Jika bertemu dengannya nanti, jangan berikan pertanyaan yang aneh. Seperti tentang status hubunganku dan dia. Ibu kan sudah tahu jika aku berpacaran dengannya. Jadi aku rasa tidak perlu mengintrogasinya dengan status saat ini. Ah, maksudku ibu bisa menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih berkelas. Ya, seperti cara pandangnya dalam bekerja, motivasinya atau hal lainnya," gadis itu cukup kesulitan membuat kalimat yang meyakinkan ibunya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku, kan. Pertanyaanku selalu elegan," sombong ibunya.

"Ibu janji?" Sakura mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Tentu saja," ibunya turut mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya. "Hei, kau sudah beri tahu pacarmu kalau sudah sampai disini?"

"Ah, belum. Untung ibu mengingatkanku," tangan kiri gadis itu langsung menyambar ponsel di sampingnya. Jempolnya sibuk mengetik rangkaian huruf yang akan disampaikan kepada Sasuke.

"Hei hei..." Panggil ibunya dengan riang. Dia duduk didepan Sakura dengan wajah yang dipangku pada kedua telapak tangannya. Jari-jari saling menari diantara pipinya yang belum berkerut. Dia, ibu yang sangat periang. "Hei, kau semakin cantik. Apa karena perasaanmu sedang berbunga-bunga?"

"benarkah? Itu membuatku malu,"ucap Sakura. Senyum di bibirnya mengukir indah.

"Ibu juga merasakan itu dulu sewaktu muda. Perasaanku semakin hari semakin bersemi. Jantungku tak hentinya berdetak saat bersamanya. Indahnya," riang ibunya. Bola matanya berbinar-binar mengenang masa lalunya. "Hei, Sakura. Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya?" Ibunya benar-benar antusias.

Seketika wajah Sakura merah padam. Bahkan, ketikan yang belum selesai itu tanpa sengaja terkirim untuk Sasuke. Ibunya membuatnya salah tingkah. Tentu saja, pertanyaan itu sangat sensitif baginya.

"Wajahmu memerah!" Teriak girang ibunya. Dia langsung menghampiri putrinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tangannya bergelanyut di leher gadis itu. Bibirnya mendekati telinga Sakura. "Pasti kau pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman," bisiknya.

"IBU!" Teriak Sakura dengan panik. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bagaimana mungkin tidak panik. Ibunya menuduh sesuatu yang sesungguhnya benar-benar terjadi diantaranya dengan Sasuke. Itu masih begitu tabu baginya. Dia bukan Ino yang sangat santai mengumbar hubungan seksnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya. Tubuhnya menyandar pada salah satu tiang besar di bandara itu. Bola mata yang lelah menatap jarum jamnya, akhirnya beralih pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Jiwa _fashion jurnalism_ -nya terangkat begitu mengomentari gaya musim gugur tahun ini. Tentu saja, wanita muda menjadi targetnya. Bukan berupa ucapan, tentu saja batinnya. Ya, setidaknya dia bisa membuang waktunya tanpa percuma. Sejujurnya, dia datang terlalu cepat dari perkiraan jadwal yang sudah dihitungnya tadi malam. Kembali bosan, dia memilih mengamati layar jadwal kedatangan pesawat. Berharap pesawat yang dinaiki Sasuke mendarat dengan selamat.

Tak lama dia menunggu. Layar yang besar itu mencatat bahwa pesawat yang dinaiki Sasuke sudah mendarat. Dia kembali memastikan nomor penerbangannya. Tidak salah lagi. Senyumnya mengembang puas. Segera saja dia melepaskan kacamata hitam yang sempat bertengger tadi. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah merapikan helaian rambutnya. Jantungnya ikut memompa lebih cepat. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Suara lantang gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hal yang disengajanya, agar Sasuke dengan mudah menemukannya.

Sasuke tersenyum samar saat mendengar suara itu. Dia berjalan menuju kearah Sakura yang berlari kecil menujunya. Rambut gadis itu bergerak kesana kemari, wajahnya terlihat berkilau hingga rasa ingin memuji meluncur darinya. Sakura tepat berdiri didepannya. Jemarinya sibuk bermain diujung bajunya. Air wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Kau menepati janjimu," Sakura tersipu. Bola matanya tampak malu menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke sembari mengacak-acak pelan rambut musim semi milik Sakura. Permukaan dan lekukan wajah Sasuke kali ini lebih rileks dari terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan Sakura di pinggir sungai itu. Tidak ada beban yang mengotorinya. Begitu cerah dan tenang. Bahkan perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir tiga belas jam itu tidak melelahkan raganya. Mungkin dia ingin menikmati suasana di kota ini bersama Sakura. "Kemana tujuan pertama kita?" Tanyanya.

"Bukankah kau lelah? Sebaiknya kita hotel terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan perjalanan jauh," bantah Sasuke.

"Mungkin kita bisa mampir di suatu tempat nanti. Aku siap jadi supirmu hari ini!" Tangan Sakura memberikan hormat bak seorang tentara. Wajah tersipunya sudah menghilang, diganti dengan tawa kecilnya yang menyejukkan suasana diantara mereka. Tak dipungkiri, ini satu hal yang disukai dari Sasuke. Setiap perubahan wajah Sakura yang seperti ini sangat disukainya.

Tidak ada jari-jari yang saling menyatu diantara dua insan itu. Terlepas begitu saja. Dua pasang sepatu yang melangkah beriringan. Basa basi kecil saling melempar dari bibir mereka. Terkadang membisu saling mencuri pandang. Mobil-mobil yang terparkir menjadi saksi bisu momen mereka.

Sakura membuka salah satu pintu mobilnya, "Masuklah," perintahnya lembut.

"Hn," Sasuke menuruti perintahnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka berhasil keluar dari kawasan bandara. Sakura menyetir mobilnya dengan ahli. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura mengemudikan mobilnya untuk Sasuke. Biasanya kebalikan itu. Mereka melewati jalanan yang ramai. Beberapa kali sedan hitam itu berhenti sejenak di lampu lintas. Kemana arah mobilnya, tak sedikit pun akan diberitahu olehnya.

"Kau yakin tidak menginap di rumahku saja?" Kata Sakura.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menginap di rumahmu?" Seringai tipis Sasuke muncul begitu saja. Mungkin dia sedang menggoda Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun!" bantah Sakura. Dia berusaha menstabilkan wajahnya dari godaan-tak-tersirat Sasuke.

"Kau yakin?" Dia semakin ingin membuyarkan konsentrasi menyetir Sakura.

"Kau mencoba menggodaku? Bukankah kau sendiri yang lebih memungkinkan untuk melakukan hal seperti..." Kalimat Sakura terhenti. Warna merah menjalar dipermukaan wajahnya.

"Seperti?" Pancing Sasuke seolah tidak mengerti maksud dari lanjutan kalimat gadis disampingnya itu.

"Aargh. Lupakan!" Kesal Sakura. Bibirnya mengerucut ke depan, tapi sudah terlanjur memerah dilekukan mukanya.

"Wajahmu memerah."

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke menahan senyumnya. Tangannya ikut mengacak bagian atas rambut Sakura hingga sedikit berantakan. Memancing dan mengejek Sakura sudah mendarah daging sejak saat itu. Daya tarik gadis itu tak hentinya menjadi magnet dalam dirinya. Itu membuat dirinya kelam kembali hidup dengan cahaya yang baru.

Detik per detik mereka lalui bersama dalam kendaraan roda empat itu. Siaran radio ikut menggembirakan suasana ruangan itu. Sesekali tertawa kecil mendengar lelucon yang disampaikan pembawa acaranya. Berbagai saran tentang kehidupan dan curahan hati tak luput dari indera pendengan mereka. Hingga akhirnya satu lagu penutup menjadi ujung dari perjalanan mereka. Sakura memakirkan mobilnya disudut jalan. Dia mengajak Sasuke untuk keluar dari mobil dan menuju suatu tempat yang diinginkannya.

Dua pasang kaki saling bergantian menginjak permukaan bumi. Daun berwarna jingga, emas dan coklat tersapu oleh sepatu mereka. Dibawah rimbun dedaun pepohonan, mereka berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Taman yang bersemarak warna musim gugur ini menjernihkan pikiran mereka. Walau siang ini terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, senyum dan curi pandang tak luput mengekori mereka. Tangan yang tak bertautan mulai bertautan di tengah jalan setapak.

Sebuah kursi di bawah pohon _maple_ dan menghadap ke danau sepertinya menjadi tempat ideal untuk tujuannya. Batang pohon yang besar tampak bersanding di dekatnya. Sakura melepaskan tangannya dan berlarian duluan menuju bibir danau itu. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma musim gugur sepuasnya. Sepasang mata dibelakangnya tak lepas dari tingkah gadis itu. Dia memilih untuk menyapu kursi yang tertutupi daun _maple_ itu. Duduk dan memandang lurus warna air danau.

"Hei, Sasuke- _kun._ Waktu itu kau mengatakan padaku bahwa sungai Sumida adalah tempat di mana kau menghabiskan waktumu disaat kepahitan merengkuhmu. Kali ini, giliranku. Disini. Aku sering menyendiri dan berbagi semuanya," kata Sakura bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang berbalik dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau mengingat ucapanku dengan baik," puji Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, "Kotak memoriku selalu bisa diandalkan."

"Apa kau juga melempar batu seperti yang aku lakukan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya duduk dan memikirkan jawaban dari masalahku. Ketika disini, semuanya menjadi terasa begitu muda. Warna alam disini selalu memahamiku," ucapan Sakura terdengar sangat tulus.

Sasuke mengikuti ucapan gadis di sampingnya. Bola matanya menerawang menembus dikisaran danau, pepohonan dan daun yang terjatuh. Ayunan anginnya sama seperti di tepi sungai Sumida. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kayu cokelat itu. Merilekskan pikirannya dari berbagai kebimbangan. Dengan kelopak mata yang perlahan terpejam, dia semakin tertarik akan suasana disini. "Aku mulai menyukainya," gumamnya.

"Sasuke- _kun..._ " Panggil Sakura.

"Hn."

"Lusa nanti, ma-maukah kau ikut makan malam bersama dengan ibuku?" Tanya Sakura sedikit gugup. "Ah, maksudku kau sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini. Jadi, rasanya akan sangat kurang kalau kau tidak sekalian bertemu dengan ibuku. Tenang saja, ibuku sangat ramah. Ah, tapi... Jika kau keberatan sebaiknya jangan memaksakan," lanjut Sakura dengan alasan palsunya.

Dia memainkan ujung rambutnya menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Jantung berdebar memikirkan jawaban apa yang diberikan pria itu.

"Hn. Aku akan ikut," Jawab Sasuke tanpa membuka kelopak matanya.

Rasa gugup Sakura menghilang seketika. Jawaban yang meluncur dari Sasuke membuatnya ingin meloncat kegirangan, "Aku menunggumu!" Ucap Sakura dengan riang.

Gadis itu memiringkan wajahnya kesamping. Menoleh pada pria disebelahnya yang masih memejamkan matanya. Sakura terkekeh kecil saat mengamati wajah Sasuke yang sangat polos. Kening, mata, hidung hingga bibir tak lepas dari lensanya. Sempat terbesit semu merah saat mengamati lekukan bibir Sasuke. Itu bagian yang pernah menyentuhnya.

Sebuah daun _maple_ yang terjatuh menghentikan dirinya dari bayangan sedikit mesumnya. Dia menepuk-nepuk kecil pipinya dan mengkondisikan kembali otaknya. Tangannya bergerak membersihkan sebuah daun _maple_ guguryang menyangkut di rambut Sasuke. "Ada daun _maple_ yang menyangkut di rambutmu," ujar Sakura.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

Satu alis Sakura terangkat begitu menyadari Sasuke sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan gerakkannya. "Apa dia tertidur?" Gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga manusia duduk melingkari meja bundar sebuah restoran. Peralatan makan didepan mereka tertata indah mengelilingi vas bunga ditengahnya. Sepucuk bunga mawar putih di vas menundukan dirinya pada tamu ditiap sisinya. Gaya klasik dan elegan mendarah daging pada desain interior ruangan itu. Paduan sinar lampu yang menerangi ruang tersebut semakin menambah suasana tenang. Sasuke, Sakura, dan ibunya sedang menikmati hidangan makan malam bersama.

Sebelumnya, Sasuke sudah memperkenalkan dirinya kepada ibu Sakura. Sambutan hangat langsung membuyarkan kecanggungan diri Sakura. Bagaimana tidak, ini pertama kalinya dia memperkenalkan seorang pria-yang-diatasnamakan-kekasih kepada ibunya. Rasa ketakutan tentu ada mengikutinya jika ibunya melanggar janji diantara mereka. Gadis itu bisa bernafas separuh lega saat ibunya tidak menanyakan status mereka. Itu hanya setengah. Sisanya dia hanya menyerahkan pada waktu dan ibunya hingga acara makanmalam selesai.

Alunan musik klasik menggema hingga sudut ruangan. Menyegarkan indera pendengaran sang pengunjung. Mereka saling bersulang. Mendetingkan ketiga gelas secara bersamaan. Meneguknya perlahan sebelum memulai pembicaraan yang lebih, bukan-sekedar-basa-basi.

"Ah, maaf suamiku tidak bisa ikut hadir. Pekerjaan di luar kota benar-benar tidak bisa ditunda dan itu memakan waktu lebih dari seminggu," sesal ibu Sakura.

"Tak masalah. Sampaikan salamku jika dia sudah kembali nanti," ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, aku dengar dari Sakura, kau berasal dari keluarga Uchiha? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya," tanya ibu Sakura dengan penasaran.

"Ya. Ayahku Fugaku Uchiha," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Ah. Aku ingat. Bukankah ayahmu yang memiliki perusahan di bidang perlengkapan rumah dan produk gaya hidup," tebak ibu Sakura cukup yakin. "Itu artinya kau sekarang ikut menjalankan perusahaan ayahmu?"

"Tidak. Kakakku yang mengambil bagian itu. Aku memiliki perusahaan lain saat ini," ujar Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Tampaknya kau mengambil resiko yang cukup tinggi. Bukankah perusahaan ayahmu lebih menjanjikan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan ibu Sakura. Itu pertanyaan yang sering terlontar untuknya. "Bagiku keduanya memiliki resiko yang sama. Melanjutkan perusahaan ayah yang sudah lama berjalan memang terdengarkan menyenangkan, tapi di sana letak bagian tersulitnya. Menjaga perusahaan agar tetap stabil membutuhkan pikiran dan kinerja yang keras. Begitu juga dengan perusahaan yang baru aku bangun. Mengembangkan dan mempertahankan, kesulitannya berada di titik yang sama."

"Aku menyukai pemikiranmu. Ayo bersulang lagi," puji ibu Sakura. Dia menyodorkan gelas _wine_ -nya. Menyambut dentingan dari gelas milik Sasuke. Setelahnya, dia mengedipkan salah satu kelopak matanya pada Sakura.

Sasuke dan ibu Sakura kembali melanjutkan tanya jawab. Pertanyaan yang masih di lingkup pekerjaan, itu sesuai dengan perjanjian waktu itu. Tidak sedikit pun Sakura memasuki pembicaraan di antara mereka. Bukan tidak ingin, dia merasa Sasuke sangat ahli dalam berbicara dengan ibunya. Jawaban-jawabannya layaknya seorang profesional. Bahkan Sakura mencuri kagumnya. Jadi, bantuannya tidak diperlukan.

Sampai pada titik puncak pertanyaan seputar pekerjaan mulai basi. Ibu Sakura mulai memasuki pertanyaan lain yang menyangkut hal pribadi.

"Benarkah? Kau teman dekat Sasori? Sejak kapan?" Ucap Nyonya Mebuki Haruno. Bola matanya membesar tanda ketidakpercayaannya. Bahkan, mulutnya terperangah.

"Jadi ibu benar-benar tidak tahu?" Timpal Sakura.

"Hn. Kita berteman dekat sejak kelas satu SMA," Sasuke membenarkan pertanyaan ibu Sakura.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu. Ah, Sasori memang tidak pernah mengatakan tentang itu. Atau akau yang tidak pernah menanyakan padanya," ibu Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia cukup menyesal karena tidak berada di sisi Sasori saat SMA dulu. "Jadi kalian saling kenal karena Sasori?" lanjutnya.

"Aaa... Bukan..." Sakura menyengir. Otaknya dipaksa bekerja dengan cepat. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau pertemuannya dengan Sasuke sangat buruk. Secepatnya dia memberikan kode pada Sasuke.

"Dia terlalu ceroboh hingga menabrak dan merusak ponselku saat itu. Aku tidak tahu kemana arah matanya saat itu," jawab Sasuke tenang.

 _Bugh!_ Seketika Sakura langsung menendang pelan kaki Sasuke. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Kalimat Sasuke cukup membuat ingin memukul wajahnya. Sementara, Hanya seringai Sasuke sebagai balasannya.

"Hahaha... Sangat memalukan. Putriku pasti menyusahkanmu! Hahaha..." Tawa Ibu Sakura. Dia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan suara tawanya yang dapat mengganggu tamu lain.

"Hn. Beberapa kali," ujar Sasuke.

"Ibu..." Rengek Sakura.

"Apakah Sasori tahu tentang itu?" Rasa penasaran ibu Sakura sepertinya sedang memuncak.

"Hn. Dia bahkan sempat mengelabui Sasori," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengelabuinya! Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya masuk dalam masalahku" Bela Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang kalau ponselmu sedang rusak pada Sasori, padahal ponselmu ada padaku," timpa Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mengembalikannya pada Sasori? Harusnya kepadaku. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku berjanji menggantikan ponselmu waktu itu dan setelah itu kau harus mengembalikan ponselku," Sakura tetap pada pembelaannya.

"Hahaha... Sudah sudah," Ibu Sakura masih tertawa, bahkan air matanya hampir mengucur. Muda mudi didepannya ini benar-benar tidak mau saling mengalah.

"Yang penting aku sudah mengganti ponselnya," Sakura masih tidak mau disalahkan. Bibirnya mengerucut kedepan, pipinya juga menggembung. Dia sangat menggemaskan saat seperti ini.

Sasuke berseringai puas.

Ibu Sakura mengelap ujung matanya yang berair tadi. Tapi senyum tawanya masih tidak pudar, "Hahaha... Aku mengerti. Jadi, pertemuan yang buruk itu berakhir dengan perasaan cinta yang tumbuh diantara kalian?"

Hening.

Keduanya tak berkutik. Saraf tubuh berhenti seketika. Tidak ada saling pandang di antaranya. Bisu pun ikut mencekik mereka. Kalimat pembenaran atau penyalahan juga tidak tersirat di mimik mereka.

Desiran dada Sakura berjalan angkuh, menohok dirinya sendiri. Ibunya melanggar perjanjiannya yang sebelumnya. Lensanya tak berani bergerak ke samping, menatap wajah Sasuke. Dia takut. Pikirannya sudah dibumbui kepanikkan. Dia merasa karma sedang menelannya saat ini. Harapannya hanya agar ibunya tidak menanyai status palsunya. Tapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia ingin tahu jawaban apa dari Sasuke. Ya atau tidak.

Sasuke tak melanjutkan jemarinya yang sudah mencapai tangkai gelas _wine_ itu. Air _wine-_ nya bahkan tak sempat bergoyang. Bola matanya lurus pada pandangan ibu Sakura. Nyonya Haruno itu menunggu jawaban antara dia dan Sakura. Jika tentang perasaan dirinya, maka jawabannya iya. Tapi apakah dia pantas memberikan jawaban itu, kalau dirinya sendiri tak bisa melontarkan pada Sakura.

Nyonya Haruno tersenyum kecil. Dia berpikir jika pasangan di depannya tampak canggung mengenai pertanyaan darinya, "Kalian terlalu malu untuk mengakui di depanku? Tidak perlu dijawab karena putriku juga sudah mengakui kalau kalian memang sepasang kekasih. Benar kan, Sakura? Kau mengatakan itu padaku dulu. Tapi aku juga ingin dengar dari sudut pandang Sasuke."

 _Deg!_

Sakura sangat kaget. Semua yang direncanakannya lebur begitu saja. Kalimat ibunya seperti petir yang menyambarnya. Ibunya melanggar janjinya seminggu yang lalu. Dia kecewa, bingung dan malu. Tapi, ada yang lebih menyesakkan. Sasuke. Pria itu pasti kecewa dengannya karena merasa terbohongi maksud dari mengajaknya ke London.

"Aa... A-"

Kata yang terbata milik Sakura itu terhenti. Ponsel Sasuke berdering di waktu yang entah menguntungkannya atau merugikannya. Bola mata Sakura bergeser sedikit. Mengikuti gerak tangan Sasuke yang mengambil ponselnya. Dia terlalu takut untuk melirik wajah Sasuke.

"Hn... Baiklah... Aku akan mengambil penerbangan secepatnya," ucap Sasuke diakhiri dengan menutup ponselnya dan memasukkan kembali ke sakunya. Dia menatap Nyonya Haruno dengan wajah palsunya.

Keberanian memaksa Sakura melihat air wajah Sasuke. Dia sadar. Wajahnya tidak lagi menghangat seperti biasanya. Itu wajah yang tidak disukai Sakura. Dingin dan menusuk.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus mengambil penerbangan malam ini. Ada hal darurat dan aku harus kesana secepatnya. Terima kasih untuk makan malam yang nikmat ini. Aku pergi dulu Nyonya Haruno dan..." Sasuke menahan kalimatnya. Sudut pandanganya beralih pada Sakura. Warna dingin dan kecewa menyampur jadi satu. "Dan Sakura. Sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu," lanjutnya.

Tatapan mata Sasuke begitu menusuk hatinya. Rasa penyesalan di pupil Sakura bahkan tak dihiraukannya. Pandangannya sangat dingin, hingga mengoyak hatinya sangat tajam. Rasa sesak mengerumuni seluruh batinnya. Untuk menarik nafas pun tak tercapai. Ya, dia pantas mendapatnya. Ulahnya berujung kekecewaan.

"Ah... Sayang sekali. Aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu. Sampai ketemu lagi. Hati-hati di jalan," balas ibu Sakura dengan ramah. Wanita separuh baya itu melambaikan tangannya kecil seiring dengan kepergian Sasuke.

Sakura memandang sendu punggung yang semakin tenggelam di balik pintu restoran. Hatinya meringis. Sesakkan dadanya semakin membumbung tinggi. Apakah ini cara Sasuke meninggalkannya tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

 _Brak!_

Semua mata memandang kursi di tengah ruangan. Sakura yang mendorong kursinya hingga terjatuh. Pikirannya sudah kacau. Tidak sempat lagi untuk mengcapkan maaf kepada pengunjung di ruangan itu. Dia hanya ingin mengejar Sasuke. "Ibu, Aku harus mengantar Sasuke," ucapnya sangat terburu.

Gadis merah muda berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan restoran mewah itu. Dia melongok kesana kemari mencari sosok Sasuke. Pria itu sudah menghilang. Sepatu _heels_ miliknya dilepas. Dia berlari sebisanya menembus trotoar yang dingin. Sesekali berjinjit di antara kerumunan orang. Matanya mulai berair. Urat-urat dilehernya saling bermunculan. Nafasnya menggebu hebat. Ketakutannya semakin memuncak.

Lampu-lampu jalan tak mampu menolongnya. Angin pun tak memberitahu dimana pria itu. Beberapa kali dia bertanya pada orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Jawabannya tetap bukan yang dicari. Rambutnya sudah berurai tak beraturan. Ujung jari-jari kakinya mulai lecet. Dia terengah-engah. Lensanya masih bergerak ke segala penjuru. Tepat di tepi jembatan, dia melihatnya. Akhirnya dia menemukan pria yang dicarinya. Dia mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke sangat dingin.

Langkah kaki wanita berbalut _dress_ jingga itu langsung berhenti tepat di belakang Sasuke. Rasa bersalah semakin mengarungi tubuhnya. Sakura menarik nafasnya yang terengah. Mengelap kedua matanya dengan tangannya. Senyum paksanya dibuat mengembang. "Sasuke _-kun..._ Aku ti-"

Kalimatnya tersela.

"Apa kau sudah puas bermain-main?" Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat membalikkan tubuhnya.

"A-aku..."

"Sakura, aku bukan mainanmu. Apa kau mengundangku kesini untuk mempermainkan perasaanku? Apa kau juga tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan ibumu nantinya jika aku mengatakan 'tidak' kepadanya? Mengatakan kepadanya kita menjalin kasih, padahal hubungan kita tidak pada tingkat yang itu. Tindakanmu sangat mengecewakanku. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, jangan ikuti aku," Sasuke benar-benar kecewa. Tanpa wajah yang berbalik ke arah Sakura, pria itu melangkah meninggalkan gadis di belakangnya.

Sakura menahan dadanya yang sesak. Dia mengepal tangannya. Dia sadar jika dia salah dan berusaha sebisanya untuk mengucapkan kata maaf, dan selalu disela Sasuke. Tapi apa itu sepenuhnya kesalahan darinya. Kata 'mainan' yang dilontarkan Sasuke sangat menyesakkannya. Dia memandang punggung pria itu semakin menjauh. Seketika kata-kata Anko saat itu memutar di kepalanya satu persatu. Dia mulai tidak terkendali dengan membenarkan perkataan Anko. Bahkan pemikiran tentang jika Sasuke serius dengannya, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan keberatan dengan kebohongannya itu mulai membekas dipikirannya. Dan semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

"Mainan katamu?" Dia menahan nafasnya dalam-dalam. "BUKANKAH KAU SENDIRI YANG MEMPERMAINKANKU!" Teriak Sakura lantang. Emosionalnya memuncak di bawah langit gelap. Tangannya masih mengepal. Bibirnya bergetar. Air matanya tetap bertahan di bendungnya. Wajahnya memerah karena luapan emosi yang tidak bisa dikendalikannya.

Pria itu menahan kakinya.

"Selama ini kau membiarkanku dalam posisi yang tidak jelas! Kau mencium dan memelukku sesuka hatimu tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku! Bahkan, sampai saat ini kau tetap diam! Kata-kata yang sering kau ucapkan juga tidak memberiku jawaban! Ternyata apa yang mereka katakan benar! Apa kau sedang menggunakanku sebagai pelampiasanmu?! Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat itu?!" Gadis itu melampiaskan semuanya kepada Sasuke. Urat-urat dilehernya mulai bermunculan dengan nafas yang memburu.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?!" Teriak sakura dengan suara paraunya. Tapi, pria itu tidak juga menjawabnya. "Ah, ternyata itu benar!" Sindir Sakura.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Wajah dinginnya tetap tak terganti walau kata-kata Sakura menohoknya. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang menekanku? Selama ini aku selalu menunggumu, mencari waktu yang tepat, tapi egoismu terlalu tinggi."

"Egois? Itu lebih tepat untukmu! Kau terlalu takut untuk menyadarkan perasaanmu karena masa lalumu," Sakura melemparkan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Jika kau tidak selalu meninggikan kata karir dan teman mungkin akan berbeda. Kau tahu, aku lelah dengan itu," ungkap Sasuke dengan kekecewaannya. "Jadi, pulanglah dan dinginkan pikiranmu," lanjutnya. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan gadis itu. Dia punya jalan pikirnya sendiri. Sesuatu darurat yang didapat dari telponnya tadi tidak mungkin membuatnya harus tetap beradu argumen dengan Sakura. Mereka butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan emosinya. Itu yang diyakininya.

Warna langit London tampak hitam. Bintang-bintang semakin menjauh, dan bulan semakin tertutup oleh awan. Di tepi jembatan penghubung jalan, angin tak hentinya berhembus. Semakin dingin hingga mematungkan raga gadis itu. Mata yang semakin sembab tak berhenti memandang punggung Sasuke yang semakin menghilang. Akhir ucapan pria itu membuatnya tak berkutik. Ya, karma sedang membungkusnya.

"Aku begitu bodoh," sesalnya. Air matanya mulai menetes satu persatu. Isakan-isakan saling menyahut. Jemari yang bergantian menghapus air matanya tak mampu menenangkannya. Tubuhnya mulai tak mampu menompang hingga berjongkok. Dia, dilubuk hatinya sangat menyesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saya terpaksa membagi chapter 12 ini menjadi dua bagian. Karena setiap upload gagal terus, entah karena wordnya terlalu banyak atau lainnya. Saya juga gak mengerti._

 _Dan juga Mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan update story yang sangat-sangat super. Sama sekali gak bermaksud buat terlantarin, tapi waktu bener2 gak mendukung :( makasih banyak buat yang selalu ngingetin untuk update._

 _Semoga di chapter selanjutnya saya bisa update lebih cepat. Terima kasih banyak :)_


	14. Monochrome

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **LOVE & CAREER**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Monochrome**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sasuke POV_**

 **Zurich.**

Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa sepanjang koridor. Derap hentakan langkah kakiku meredam di antara kesibukan. Perasaan kacau, degub jantung keras, dan nafas tak beraturan saling menyahut satu sama lainnya. Bola mataku bergerak di setiap penjuru tanpa hentinya. Aroma khas dalam gedung ini terasa hambar di paruku saat ini.

Kini, aku bukan lagi di London. Zurich, tepatnya.

Berada disini bukan sebagai pelarianku untuk meninggalkan gadis itu dalam perasaan terburuknya. Bukan juga untuk membuatnya semakin bersalah. Benar, jika aku masih sangat kecewa padanya. Kepalan di tanganku pun masih membentuk saat mengingatnya. Keegoisan dan kebohongannya mengulang retakan di relungku.

 _Ck._

Aku berdecak singkat. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengingat perdebatanku dengan Sakura malam itu. Hal yang ada dihadapanku ini seharusnya yang membumbui pikirku.

"Kau baru sampai?" Ucap seorang pria bersamaan raut wajah lelahnya.

"Hn," anggukku. Aku melirik pintu yang masih tertutup di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanyaku sendu kepada lawan bicaraku, Obito, Pamanku.

Pria itu menarik nafasnya dengan dalam. Membungkam bibirnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Buruk," jawabnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapannya, aku langsung memaksa tubuhku masuk ke ruangan itu. Mempercepat langkah kakiku hingga tertahan di samping tempat tidur pasien itu. Tubuhku terasa agak kaku. Aku melirik sendu pada selang-selang yang mengelilingi tubuh rentanya. Pria keriput itu sedang terbaring lemah. Dia, kakekku.

Tak ada sepintas ucapan yang menggumam dariku. Kini, ekspresi wajahku pada titik menyedihkan. Kilas balik kenangan dulu memutar di memoriku. Waktu di mana aku menghabiskan masa kecilku bersama kakekku di negara ini. Mengikuti semua nasehat dan arahannya yang sudah mendarah daging bagiku. Baik itu tentang kepribadian hingga soal wanita. Tapi, diusianya yang semakin menua, aku bahkan belum memenuhi salah satu keinginannya. Dia ingin melihatku menikah dengan wanita pilihanku.

"Maaf mengunjungimu sangat terlambat dan..." Aku menahan kataku. Wajah tertunduk lemas. Aku menarik nafas sejenak untuk melanjutkannya, "... Masih tidak dapat membawa janji apapun untukmu."

 _Tepat hari Rabu, salah satu hari terburuk bagiku._

 **.**

Sinar matahari tenggelam searah dengan jalanku. Kelopak mataku menyipit seiring warna cahaya yang semakin jingga. Bersama segelas kopi, aku memilih sebuah kursi kayu tepat di bawah pohon _maple._ Berat punggungku menyandar sembari memasukkan sedotan kecil kedalam gelas kopi itu. Menyeruput panasnya kopi hingga batas tengahnya. Setelahnya membiarkan bola mataku mengamati seluk beluk kata yang tertera di gelas hijau itu. Diam dan serius.

Aku mengacak rambut hitamku pertanda frustasi. Menghembuskan nafasku dengan berat, menatap langit dan memejamkan pandanganku dengan harapan benakku bisa tenang. Tidak, itu masih tidak berhasil. Keduanya, tentang Sakura dan kondisi kakekku masih membuatku sangat gelisah. Terlebih jika mengenai gadis itu. Bagaimanapun aku berusaha untuk mengusir itu, tetap saja mengekorku. Aku membenci situasi seperti ini.

 _Dia, apa yang dia lakukan saat ini? Apa dia masih menangis seperti malam itu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sepintas membelengguku. Memutar setiap detik-detik yang berlalu dan bergantian. Hatiku terasa tidak nyaman saat ini. Rasanya seperti terhantam pukulan jarum-jarum. Sesak dan perih. Aku merasa hitam dan putih terus merongrong mengajakku kembali terbelenggu dalam lingkupnya.

Lagi, pahitnya kopi meneguk dalam kerongkonganku.

Tanganku merogoh saku celana jeansku. Ponselku, itu yang aku butuhkan saat ini. Aku belum menghubungi ibuku jika aku sudah berada di Zurich. Cukup lama tanganku menyelusuri ruang sempit itu hingga aku berdecak kesal. _Sial!_ Aku baru sadar jika ponselku tertinggal saat pemeriksaan barang di bandara tadi. Aku sedang terburu-buru saat itu, hingga membuatku ceroboh. Melupakan alat komunikasi merupakan salah satu kesalahan fatal bagiku. Tidak, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengutuk diriku.

 _Srag!_

Aku membuang gelas minuman yang sudah kosong itu ke dalam tempat pembuangan sampah. Tanganku merapatkan _bomber jacket_ hitam di tubuhku. Memasukkan kedua telapak tanganku pada sakunya, setelahnya. Aku menuju sebuah kotak telepon transparan di sudut jalan. Trotoar yang aku lewati tidak begitu ramai. Lampu-lampu jalanan mulai menghidup satu persatu. Dari jauh terlihat seseorang sedang menggunakan telepon dalam ruang sempit itu. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan memilih menyandar pada sebuah pohon didekatnya untuk menunggu orang itu selesai. Pandangku terus bermain-main pada orang yang berlalu-lalang untuk menghindari kebosanan. Sorot mataku mulai terpaku pada seseorang yang sedang membuka bungkus rokok miliknya. Pikiranku mulai bergerak untuk memaksaku melakukan hal yang sama dengan orang itu.

"Hei, boleh aku meminta sebatang rokok milikmu?" Ucapku pada orang yang tak kukenal itu.

Seorang anak muda dengan tatto penuh dilengannya menyambut permintaanku dengan senyum. "Ambillah," ucapnya.

Dia menyodorkan satu bungkus rokok yang sudah terbuka. Aku memilih sebatang rokok dari barisan terujung. Meletakkan benda putih itu pada ujung bibirku sembari menerima pemantik api yang diberikan olehnya. Api yang muncul membakar ujung rokokku perlahan.

"Terima kasih," kataku sambil mengembalikan pemantik apinya.

"Sama-sama. Sampai jumpa lagi, bung," balasnya. Dia berlalu begitu saja dengan tangan yang melambai pelan.

Asap rokok mengepul dari mulutku. Sekali, dua kali, dan seterusnya. Walau kotak telepon itu sudah kosong, aku tak segera menghentikan aktifitasku. Ini bukan seperti diriku. Aku bukan perokok. Kalau pun ada sesuatu yang sangat membebani pikiranku, biasanya aku hanya menyendiri dan menikmati sebotol _wine._

Ini kedua kalinya sejak saat itu. Ya, sejak aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Koyuki, dulu. Rasa pahit memang pada akhirnya akan menjadi lebih baik setelah menikmati kepulan-kepulan asap kecil. Seperti kekecewaan yang terhembus keluar, hilang perlahan terbawa angin dan tak kembali lagi.

"Apa kau kesini hanya ingin mengecewakan kakekmu? Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan merokok lagi, kan?" sahut seseorang yang menghentikan lamunanku.

Aku tersentak dan membuang puntung rokok yang akan habis itu. Ternyata dia pamanku. Tidak ada balasan dariku untuknya. Aku hanya balik menatapnya dengan wajah dinginku. Seolah aku merasa sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan. Tapi, sorot matanya yang terpaku penuh harap dari jawabanku. Wajahnya sedikit kecewa dengan ulahku.

"Hubungi ibumu," pintanya sembari memberikan ponsel miliknya.

Aku meliriknya dengan wajah penuh tanya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu jika aku akan menghubungi ibuku. Apa mungkin dia tahu jika ponselku tertinggal di bandara. Tanpa peduli dengan pertanyaan dibenakku, segera saja kuterima ponsel miliknya. Mengetik beberapa nomor yang kuingat. Beberapa kali bunyi _tut_ menggema di telingaku, hingga akhirnya aku mendengar sahutan dari ibuku. Tak lama aku berbincang-bincang dengan ibuku, seperti memberitahu kabarku dan juga kakek. Aku juga tak lupa menanyakan apakah ibuku akan kesini juga. Sesuai tebakanku dia akan kesini dua hari lagi.

"Terima kasih," ucapku sambil mengembalikan ponsel miliknya.

"Kau meninggalkan ponselmu di bandara?" Tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Tidak berencana kembali ke London untuk mengambil ponselmu? Atau kau bisa minta tolong seseorang di sana?" Dia memberikan pilihannya padaku.

"Tidak. Aku akan membeli ponsel baru," jawabku menolak kedua pilihannya. Sepertinya dia tahu jika aku ke London waktu itu untuk berlibur dengan gadis itu. Dia sedang memancingku dalam pilihannya. Sayangnya, bukan kedua itu. Aku ingin menyendiri saat ini.

Tubuhku berlalu meninggalkan pria yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku. Derap langkahnya terdengar mengekori arah bayanganku. Kami berada di jalan tujuan yang sama. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Mungkin tidak sopan, apalagi dia lebih tua dariku. Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak ingin berbagi cerita dengannya. Rasanya akan bertambah menyedihkan jika aku menceritakan padanya.

"Kau hanya akan merokok jika itu tentang perasaan," ucap pamanku.

Ya, ucapannya benar. Aku berhenti tepat di bawah rembulan musim gugur. Pandanganku tidak berbalik ke arahnya. Aku mengalihkannya untuk melihat langit berbintang. Menerawang jawaban apa yang sebaiknya aku berikan padanya.

"Suhu musim gugur terasa lebih rendah dari saat terakhir aku di sini," gumamku.

"Kau terdengar sangat pesimis di musim ini," remehnya.

"Aku mencoba mengikuti keinginanku untuk berjalan perlahan. Mengembalikan relung-relung hatiku dengan menyimpul satu persatu tali perasaan. Tapi, di serat terakhir menjadi samar dan tak berwujud," ucapku.

"Jika begitu, ulangi dan buatlah kembali berwujud hingga selesai," balasnya.

Aku berbalik memandangi wajahnya yang berjarak semeter dariku. Bibirku tertarik sedikit ke atas. "Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan," sanggahku padanya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, jika kau terus berlarut menahan diri dari jalan yang sudah kau pilih dengan alasan menyendiri, kau hanya akan membuatnya semakin mustahil. Dan pada akhirnya kau hanya menyia-nyiakan waktumu," Dia berjalan mendekatiku, menepuk bahu kananku dengan lembut. Sedikit senyum muncul untuk mencoba membangkitkan harapanku. "Apa kakek mengajarimu menjadi seorang yang putus asa? Aku rasa tidak."

Dia mendahuluiku.

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu sejak aku berada di Zurich. Perasaanku mulai membaik bersamaan warna warni daun pepohonan musim gugur yang mulai berjatuhan. Berbagai aktifitas positif kulakukan sembari menanti keadaan kakekku membaik. Berkali-kali menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit dan sesekali mendengar cerita-cerita harapan dari pasien yang tak sengaja kutemui semakin membuatku menghargai arti dari sebuah perasaan, walau perasaan kecewaku tak sepenuhnya tertutupi.

Aku menutup sebuah buku novel yang berjudul _The Time Keeper_ dipertengahan lembarnya _._ Meletakkannya di atas meja kecil di sampingku. Kini sorot mataku tertuju pada benda yang berukuran kecil. Itu kotak kecil berisi sebuah cincin yang pernah aku beli saat itu. Tanganku menggapai benda itu dan mengarahkannya sejajar dengan arah pandangku. Memutar-mutarnya seolah memastikan tidak rusak setitik pun. Membelengguku dalam kilas balik memori saat bersamanya. Aku rindu. Ya, kini aku jujur. Tapi, aku masih enggan menghubunginya karena perasaanku masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Benar-benar rumit.

"Cincin yang indah," puji seorang wanita dengan suara lembutnya. Senyum manisnya mengembang sempurna. Tak lain, dia adalah istri pamanku, Rin.

"Hn." Aku mengangguk kecil padanya. Fokus mataku masih tak berkutik dari kemilau batu permata itu.

Bibiku meletakkan secangkir teh hangat untukku tepat di samping novel tersebut. "Kau ingin mengikat seseorang?" Tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

Aku menggeleng kepalaku singkat. Ratapan sendu mungkin mampu terbaca oleh bibiku, "Aku masih tidak bisa menggapainya. Saat ini, dia terlalu mencintai dirinya daripada orang lain," balasku. Aku melihat wajahnya yang sedikit tak percaya. Dia mulai bersimpati padaku. Mungkin dia berpikir duniaku yang ini selalu gagal. Bibirku tertarik sedikit, mencoba tersenyum padanya, "jangan berwajah seperti itu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," lanjutku.

"Dia itu... Apa tentang wanita yang pernah kau bawa kemari dulu? Ah, aku lupa siapa namanya," tanyanya dengan ragu.

Aku menutup kembali kotak cincin itu, meletakkannya kembali pada posisi tadi, "Koyuki. Tidak. Bukan tentang dia. Aku sudah lama tidak bersamanya, dan lagi dia sudah menikah."

"Benarkah?" Dia terbelalak, tak lama nafas leganya berhembus," Ya, aku rasa itu pilihan yang tepat. Kau lebih berpikir realitis. Sejak awal aku sudah mengkhawatirkan hubunganmu dengannya. Perbedaan usia kalian yang cukup jauh, rasanya memang mustahil," dia mengulum bibirnya sejenak, lalu meneguk sedikit teh di cangkirnya.

"Hn."

"Ah, Aku jadi ingat saat kau pernah membohongi ibumu kalau kau bilang padanya bahwa kau ikut tur sekolah, ternyata kau malah kabur kesini bersama Koyuki. Hahaha..." Tawanya singkat.

"Kenakalan remaja biasa," ucapku sembari tersenyum. Ya, aku ingat saat itu. Salah satu hal bodoh yang pernah kulakukan atas nama cinta. Mengaku pergi ke Okinawa bersama teman-teman sekolah, nyatanya malah membawa Koyuki ke Zurich, lalu mengenalkannya pada kakekku. Walau sempat dikomentari oleh kakekku mengenai umur, dan pada akhirnya dia tampak tak keberatan atas hubunganku dengan Koyuki dulu.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membocorkan itu pada ibumu. Ya, walaupun ibumu sekarang sedang menjaga kakekmu di rumah sakit," dia tersenyum jahil padaku. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan kembali ke Tokyo?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tetap akan disini sampai kondisi kakek membaik. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya nanti."

"Sepertinya akan makan waktu yang cukup lama. Kau tidak khawatir dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Tidak. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku memiliki bawahan yang handal," ujarku sembari menikmati teh hangat buatannya. "Boleh aku pinjam mobilmu? Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat," pintaku padanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau pasti akan pergi ke tempat itu dan merenungi gadis yang ingin kau ikat," tebaknya begitu yakin.

"Siapa yang tahu," balasku. Aku berlalu sembari melambaikan tanganku padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sakura POV_**

 **Tokyo.**

Sisa liburanku hanya tinggal sehari lagi. Tidak ada yang kulakukan. Setelah kembali dari London, aku sering berdiam diri di kamar. Kesendirianku semakin menguat bersamaan dengan Nenek dan Sasori yang tidak ada ada di sini. Kesedihan saat malam itu pun masih tak tersapu walau sudah berhari-hari. Perasaan sendu terus merayapi wajahku. Berkali-kali aku menggunakan krim mata setiap sembabku timbul, tapi itu tak kunjung berakhir. Senyum palsuku selalu mengumbar disaat orang-orang terdekat menanyai kabarku. Berpura-pura mengatakan baik-baik saja dan mengaku hanya terbebani pekerjaan. Semuanya bertolak belakang dari kenyataannya.

Aku masih membenamkan kepalaku pada bantal senjaku. Membiarkan cahaya sore yang sudah menghilang, tanpa sedikitpun tertarik untuk meniliknya. Angin musim gugur masuk menghempaskan sedikit helai rambutku. Aku menghirup aromanya. Musim gugur akan berakhir, batinku. Apa perasaanku juga akan menguning dan mulai berjatuhan? Lagi, rasanya sangat menyesakkan setiap mengingat itu. Aku takut. Sungguh. Kembali seperti masa itu layaknya dunia monokrom.

Lagi, aku meremas kepalaku. Aku kesal dan frustasi.

Aku terduduk meringkuk. Kedua Tanganku mengikat kedua kakiku. Menundukkan wajahku diatas kedua lutut. Hanya sebentar, lalu bola mata sayuku melirik layar ponsel disampingku. Ada dua ponsel disana. Satu punyaku dan satu lagi bukan milikku. Itu milik Sasuke. Aku mendapatkan ponsel itu saat menghubunginya berkali-kali waktu itu. Namun, petugas bandara mengatakan bahwa ponselnya tertinggal di bandara, dan Sasuke tak kunjung mengambil ponselnya. Jadi, aku berinisiatif untuk membawa ponselnya saat kembali ke Tokyo. Ya, maksudku tak jauh dari keinginan bertemu dengannya melalui ponsel itu.

Hari-hariku sebelumnya, kulewati untuk mencari dirinya. Tombol bel yang selalu kutekan di apartemennya tak kunjung menyahut. Hingga rumah orang tuanya yang kunjungi juga nihil. Tak satu pun seseorang berada disana. Lagi, dan lagi, Ponselnya terus menggenggam di tanganku tanpa kembali kepada pemiliknya. Aku tidak tahu dia dimana saat ini. Perasaan yang semakin lelah dan berkecamuk menohok batinku. Aku semakin putus asa saat menuju arah pulang. Tak dipungkiri aku terkadang berjongkok dan menangis.

"Sakura..." Suara dibalik tembok mengalihkan arah pandangku.

Suara yang tak asing membuat kakiku bergerak lunglai menuju pintu kamarku. Membukanya sedikit dan melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata hanya seorang jabrik kuning. "Masuklah," sambutku tanpa gairah.

"Kau jelek sekali, Sakura," cengirnya.

"Hn," balasku dengan sedikit senyum palsu. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca situasiku saat ini. Ingin rasanya kurontokkan giginya. Tapi, staminaku tidak ada saat ini, hingga kujatuhkan kembali tubuhku di atas ranjang. Langit-langit kamarku menjadi sorotku sebelum berubah kearah pria itu.

Dia mengamati sekeliling kamarku. Lalu, memilih duduk di kursi riasku. Dia memandangku dengan wajah remehnya. Bibirnya semakin tersungging. "Pulang dari London, kau punya dua ponsel sekarang, ya?"

"Bukan milik siapa-siapa. Hanya kebetulan saja," jawabku pelan.

"Kalimatmu tidak menyakinkan," sindirnya.

"Tak masalah," bisikku. Aku menutup kedua kelopak mataku. Mengenang sesuatu dalam bayang kegelapan. Satu tanganku tak luput membantu untuk menutupinya.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?"

"Sangat menyenangkan," aku tersenyum kecil. Lagi, aku berbohong padanya.

Aku mendengar beberapa kali dia memainkan alat-alat riasku. Mengetuk-ngetuknya sebagai tanda dia merasa diabaikan olehku. Sesekali dia mengomentari merk kosmetikku seperti seorang ahli dermatologis. Aku tidak peduli apapun yang dilakukannya. Aku hanya ingin sendiri saat ini.

"Rasanya kamarmu suram sekali. Auranya berbanding terbalik dari namamu, Sakura. Mungkin kau perlu menyewa _Taijya*_ untuk mengusir kekuatan sakral disini," candanya memulai lagi basa basi denganku.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku diatas perutku. "Kau benar, rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri."

 _Brak!_

"Hah?! Apa kau sudah gila?!" Naruto tersentak kaget.

Tak lagi terdengar suara ketukan di atas meja riasku. Aku tahu dia sedang mengepalkan tangannya. Aku menoleh kearahnya, tersenyum kecut, dan berkata, "jika begitu berhentilah bercanda. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Candamu tidak lucu, Sakura!" Dia menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit lega, tangannya melipat dan tak ada lagi senyuman jahil di wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu?" Katanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat? Aku sehat dan baik-baik saja," bohongku padanya.

"Aku bosan mendengarnya. Kau selalu saja mengatakan itu. Bagaimana bisa kau baik-baik saja kalau jendela kamarmu masih terbuka seperti itu selama lima hari?" Ujarnya sedikit cemas.

"Apa tidak boleh? Aku hanya ingin menikmati angin musim gugur sebelum berganti ke musim dingin. Merasakan bagaimana menjadi seperti itu dan menyematkan ke dalam diriku," aku kembali tersenyum padanya.

"Itu bukan kejujuran."

"Kejujuran atau bukan, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan."

"Kau tahu apa yang kubenci darimu?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang tertahan.

Aku terdiam. Aku tahu, dia mulai muak dengan ucapanku. "Jika ada yang kau benci, jauhi diriku yang itu."

Dia bangkit dari duduknya, sedikit kasar dia menarik tanganku hingga aku terduduk. Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya. Bibirku tertahan bersamaan emosi yang mulai memuncak. Dia membalas tatapanku setajam yang aku lakukan, "aku benci kau yang kembali pada dunia monokrom!" Marahnya.

"Apa kau ingin menguliahiku sekarang? Jujur saja, aku sedang tidak _mood,"_ tolakku. Aku membuang wajahku ke arah lain.

Dia meremas tanganku dengan kuat. Rasa kesabarannya tampaknya mulai habis. "Aku tidak ingin menasehatimu atau menanyakan apa sedang terjadi padamu. Tapi aku tidak menyukai senyum palsumu," nada kekecewaannya ditunjukkan padaku.

Aku tersenyum sinis padanya bersamaan bola mata yang masih menyorot tajam padanya, "Apa aku tidak boleh tersenyum?! Apa aku harus menangis agar orang-orang mengasihaniku?! Apa dengan begitu masalahku juga akan berakhir?! Kau naif sekali!" Teriakku padanya. Tanganku melepaskan paksa dari genggamnya. Dengan wajah yang memerah, aku melemparkan bantal-bantalku padanya sekuat tenagaku.

Dia menangkis seranganku tanpa sepatah kata.

"Pergilah! Kau selalu beruntung dalam duniamu! Aku tidak sama denganmu! Pergiii!" Teriakku padanya. Wajahku semakin memerah. Amarahku memuncak dengan sendirinya. Aku mendorong tubuhnya sebisaku. Memukul-mukul lengannya agar dia pergi. Aku tak peduli saat dia menahannya dengan wajah yang kecewa padaku.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Meremas kedua bahuku dengan emosi yang tertahan. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa jujur?!"

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku?! Aku selalu mencoba untuk jujur dan selalu terlambat! Aku mendapatkan itu ketika aku melakukan kesalahan! Dia sudah kecewa padaku dan meninggalkanku! Dan... Dan.. A-Aku... Aku..." Nafasku tertahan. Tubuhku mulai melemah. Wajahku tertunduk dengan titik air mata yang mulai mengalir. "Aku benar-benar bodoh..."

"Sakura..." Lirihnya. Dia memelukku dan membiarkan wajahku terbenam di dadanya.

"A...aku... Aku ingin bertemu dengannya... A-aku ingin mengatakan maaf padanya... Dan mengungkapkan seluruh warna-warnaku padanya..." Aku terisak-isak dalam peluknya. Tanganku meremas baju kausnya cukup kuat. Aku tidak tahan. Pada akhirnya aku mengatakan isi hatiku pada sahabatku, Naruto.

Detik-detikku berlalu dalam uraian air mata. Tangisanku yang tadinya kencang sudah melambat. Isak-isakan kecil masih saling menyahut di antaranya. Aku sama sekali tidak membiarkan wajah lemahku terlihat olehnya. Hingga terus menerus membenamkan wajahku pada dadanya. Elusan lembut meraba rambutku sesekali. Sangat tenang dan hangat. Dia berusaha menenangkanku tanpa bosannya. Dia tak berkata apapun setelah aku mengatakan itu. Tidak membelaku ataupun membenarkan tindakan Sasuke. Dia hanya memberikan semangat untukku melalui gerak-geriknya. Berusaha menerangi hatiku yang mulai memasuki hitam putih, membuatnya kembali menjadi berwarna.

"Dia akan segera kembali," bisiknya.

 _Naruto, terima kasih._

 _ **.**_

Sepanjang langkah kakiku terpijak, aku terus mengingat momen bodoh yang aku lakukan dihadapan Naruto. Tak hentinya pikiranku terus menyalahkan bahasa tubuhku yang mudah terbaca. Tapi tak dipungkiri, jika aku merasa sedikit baikan sejak malam itu. Naruto selalu berhasil membuatku meraih asa yang sempat menjauh, walaupun dia lebih banyak mengejek. Ya, Ini salah satu dorongannya yang membuatku berada ditempat yang tak asing. aku pernah sekali kesini saat mengantar Sasuke dulu. Ah, perasaanku kembali tidak nyaman begitu mengingat momen yang hangat waktu bersamanya.

Aku berjalan dengan ragu di antara nuansa warna hijau. Bola mataku bergerak mengelilingi, berharap aku siapa yang aku cari terlihat. Para pegawai dengan warna baju yang berbeda-beda terus diintai oleh fokusku. Tak kurang setitik pun. Namun, tetap saja nihil. Kali ini, aku hanya punya satu cara. Batinku tertahan sejenak, mengumpulkan keberanianku yang sempat menyusut. Sedikit tersenyum, aku mendekati meja resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang resepsionis wanita.

"Permisi, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" Ucapku sopan.

"Sasuke- _san_ sedang cuti saat ini."

Air wajahku seketika kecewa, degup jantungku seakan melemah. Apakah sampai hari ini aku masih tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Batinku kembali ciut dan menohoknya dengan keras. "Apa... aku boleh tahu kapan... dia akan kembali masuk kerja?" Tanyaku sedikit gemetar.

"Maaf, kami belum bisa memastikannya."

"Bisa kau berikan ini kepadanya jika dia sudah kembali? Aku mohon," Pintaku sembari memberikan selembar kertas undangan yang masih terlipat kepadanya. Aku sedikit tertunduk pada wanita yang sebaya denganku sebagai tanda permohonanku yang tulus. Ini satu-satunya harapan yang bisa aku lakukan untuk bertemu dengannya. Walaupun sangat kecil kemungkinannya, setidaknya aku sudah menampakkan wujud dari usahaku dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Wanita itu menerima kertas yang kuberikan. Bibirnya tampak mengeja kecil rangkaian kata yang tertera disana. Itu adalah sebuah undangan _Fashion Show_ berwarna hitam putihyang akan digelar Deidara- _san_ dalam waktu singkat. Namaku juga tertera di sana. Aku sangat berharap dia hadir nanti.

"Akan aku sampaikan pada sekretarisnya," dia berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Terima kasih," balasku walau berkas-berkas kekecewaan tak luput dari nada suaraku. Sebenarnya aku masih tidak ingin beranjak dari sana. Masih ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang ingin aku katakan. Aku ingin tahu Sasuke dimana saat ini, tapi rasanya itu tak bisa kutanyakan. Tetap saja aku menjaga etika yang baik dalam bertanya. Itu hal privasi.

Siang menuju sore berjalan dengan lambat. Aku yang kembali getir, memanfaatkan setengah hariku setelah pulang dari kantor Sasuke dengan kegiatan yang tak penting. Menghabiskan banyak uangku di toko tas dan sepatu ternama, berpose di sebuah cermin besar sembari memamerkan barang belanjaan baruku, dan memasukkannya ke dalam media sosialku. Setelahnya, aku pergi ke beberapa restoran mewah, mengunjungi tempat-tempat berkelas dan selalu melakukan kegiatan pamer di media sosial. Ya, aku melakukan sendirian dengan beban berat yang menggayuti daerah di antara tulang rusukku.

Setelah aktivitas pamer yang gila-gilaan selama beberapa saat, sekarang aku berhenti melakukannya sama sekali. Aku kira dengan memanjakan diriku, aku bisa lepas dari beban itu. Ternyata aku mulai muak dengan yang apa aku lakukan. Aku ingin membebaskan perasaan gundahku yang terus memanjat di relungku. Dengan langkah kaki tak bersuara, aku memilih sebuah tepian sungai. Berjalan gontai mengikuti arus sungai. Padahal arah ini adalah jalan yang sama kulalui saat bersamanya dulu. Namun, kenapa rasanya begitu jauh. Andai saja kita bersama, akankah kita tiba di titik terindah sungai ini dalam sekejap? Ya, pada akhirnya, aku hanya memilih sebuah tepian yang tak banyak di lalui orang-orang. Sebatang rokok tak luput hinggap di bibirku. Sebuah asap putih menemani soreku dalam kesendirian. Bersamanya saling bertukar cerita melalui sebuah perasaan.

Matahari terbenam berwarna merah mulai menyebar dan mengaburkan langit biru. Kapal-kapal kecil di arus sungai itu masih berlayar tak kenal waktu. Asap putih yang mengepul secepatnya menghilang dibawa angin. Aku mulai sadar, rasanya angin musim gugur mampu menyihirku untuk menjadi lebih jujur pada diri sendiri. Apa yang terpenting bagiku mulai terlihat walau samar-samar. Karir atau cinta? Ya, aku sadar dia membuat pilihan itu padaku. Benar, rasanya aku memang egois hingga membuatnya menjadi kesal. Seandainya... Ya berpikir mengulang waktu itu sangat mustahil. Pada akhirnya, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

 _'Hei, kau bersenang-senang sendirian tanpa aku!'_

Itu sebuah notifikasi yang masuk ke ponselku. Aku tersenyum kecil membaca serangan komentar dari Ino. Tanpa membalasnya, aku lebih memilih menutup layar ponselku. Aku bisa membalas komentarnya nanti. Aku masih ingin menikmati sebatang rokok ini.

 _Plok!_

Tiba-tiba bokongku dipukul seseorang. Aku langsung saja mencati pelakunya. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriakku marah pada seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang tertawa padaku. Aku berdecak pinggang padanya. Sial! Beraninya dia memukul bokongku.

"Lihat! Bokongmu berlumpur! Hahaha!" Tawanya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

 _Cih!_ Aku membuang rokokku yang belum habis dan menginjak-injaknya dengan kasar. Aku melihat rok _beige_ -ku sudah bergambar telapak tangan lumpur, "Brengsek! Dasar bocah mesum!" Aku melemparkan satu kantong belanjaanku padanya.

"Wek... Wek...! Makanya kakak jelek jangan melamun! Tapi bokongmu boleh juga. Ya, walaupun tidak besar," Ejeknya.

Eh, dia malah membahas bokongku! _Bedebah!_ Bocah sialan itu malah berlari kencang. Aku mengejar bocah itu sekuatku. Kami saling berlari-larian di sepanjang tepian sungai. Dia terus tertawa hingga membuat rasa kesalku semakin di ubun-ubun kepalaku. Kakiku menambah kecepatannya dan melangkah selebar-lebarnya hingga akhirnya aku berhasil menarik kerah baju belakang anak nakal itu.

"Aaa... Sakittt! Ampun, kak!" Teriaknya saat aku menjewer telinganya.

"Jaga perilakumu, bocah mesum! Mana orang tuamu?!" Hardikku padanya.

"Aaa... Sakit, kak! Bukan salahku! Kakak disana yang menyuruhku! Jangan menjewerku terus! Sakit tahu!" Tunjuknya ke arah selatan. Secepatnya pandanganku menuju kisaran arah yang tunjuk anak itu. Aku tidak menemukan siapa pun disana.

"Tidak ada siapa pun. Kau mau membohongiku?"

Anak itu ikut mencari-cari orang yang dimaksud, "tadi benar ada di sana!"

"Seperti apa orangnya?" Introgasiku masih menjewer telinganya.

"Aa... A... Rambutnya kuning," jawabnya merintih kesakitan. Oh, aku tahu siapa maksudnya. Brengsek sekali dia. Dasar kau, Naruto! Dia malah membodohi bocah ini.

"Lalu, Apa yang kau dapatkan darinya?!" Aku melepaskan tanganku dari telinganya.

"2000 Yen," ucapnya sembari menggosok-gosok telinganya yang memerah.

 _Tak!_

"Sakiitttt! Kau galak sekali, Kak! Mana ada pria yang mau samamu!" Cibirnya. Kali ini dia mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Dasar kau ini! Makanya jangan mau disuruh-suruh!" Aku akhiri pembicaraanku dengan bocah itu dengan jitakan kecil lagi di kepalanya.

Aku meninggalkan bocah itu dengan bibir yang masih berkerucut. Kedua lengan bajuku sudah aku naikkan hingga siku. Terus menerus aku menggerutu sepanjang jalan gara-gara keisengan bocah tadi, tapi entah kenapa akhirnya aku malah tersenyum kecil. Semakin lama senyumku malah menjerumus menjadi sebuah tawa ringan. Tanganku yang semulanya melipat di dadaku terlepas dan beberapa kali bergoyang-goyang pelan. Langkah kakiku tak lagi lunglai seperti sebelumnya. Rasanya pikiranku lebih ringan berkat bocah bodoh itu. Ah, aku sadar, sejenak aku melupakan rasa gundahku tentang Sasuke. Tapi, tetap saja aku akan menghajar Naruto nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sekali lagi, mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update :( Makasih semuanya buat yang sudah review :* see you next chapter._


	15. Warning Moon

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **LOVE &CAREER**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Warning Moon**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya berkali-kali. Tangannya masih melipat dan semakin erat. Potongan kaus lehernya yang lebar sudah turun ke lengan atasnya hingga tali bra hitamnya terlihat pun tak dihiraukannya. Sudah dua jam lebih pandangannya tak lepas dari jendela kamarnya. Arah matanya jelas saja menuju ke kamar tetangga yang lampu kamarnya belum menyala. Bibirnya masih mengerucut ke depan, dia menggerutu beberapa kali. Tetap saja dia tidak memaafkan ulah Naruto di tepi sungai Sumida tempo hari.

Tepat waktu! Lampu kamar Naruto terlihat menyala. Secepatnya Sakura langsung menaikkan tempo gerak kakinya. Bahkan, anak tangga yang dilaluinya dilompati per dua buah. Beruntung saja dia tidak terpeleset seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia berlari keluar rumah menuju rumah di sebelahnya. Hanya sebentar saja gadis itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto dengan dada yang naik turun.

"Naruto apa maksudmu tempo ha- kyaaaa!" Kekesalan Sakura berubah menjadi teriakan. Wajahnya langsung ditutup seketika. Pantas saja. Ternyata Naruto hanya menggunakan celana dalam. Pria itu langsung menutup area vitalnya dengan handuk didekatnya.

"Sakura! Kau ini! Kalau mau masuk kamar ketuk dulu!" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Harusnya kau bilang kalau sedang ganti baju!" Sanggah Sakura. Jelas saja dia tidak mau disalahkan. Wanita memang selalu benar. Ya, sesuai dengan yang ditakdirkan.

"Jelas kau yang salah!" Naruto tetap membela dirinya.

"Sudahlah! Aku mau minta pertanggungjawabanmu! Aku tidak terima atas perlakuanmu di sungai Sumida tempo hari."

"Kau seperti menuduhku sudah menghamilimu saja! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kan?" Pria itu menggidik bahunya. Dia memakai kaos ramennya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Jelas saja kau otak dibalik anak itu! Kau mengajari hal mesum padanya. Pria dewasa macam apa kau ini!"

"Salah kau sendiri kenapa melamun disana! Aku pikir kau mau bunuh diri, makanya aku suruh anak itu memukul bokongmu!"

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu!"

"Sudahlah, Sakura! Lagian bokongmu juga begitu-begitu saja."

"Naruto!" Teriak Sakura kesal. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kerutan didahinya mulai bermunculan. Dia tengah menyingsingkan lengan kaus seperti siap menerkam anak ayam di depannya.

 _Brak!_

Pintu kamar Naruto terhantam keras ke dinding. Naruto dan Sakura yang masih beradu argumen berhenti seketika. Mereka melihat siapa pelaku kekerasan terhadap pintu tak bersalah itu. Oh, ternyata si rambut merah Karin. "Ribut sekali! Kalian mengganggu telepon mesraku saja!" Hardik Karin.

"Pacar delusimu lagi?" Sindir Naruto.

"Enak saja! Apa aku selalu terlihat berdelusi?" Bantah Karin tidak terima.

"Kau punya kekasih baru, Karin?" Tanya Sakura cukup penasaran.

"Jika benar, sungguh pria yang malang," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Gerakan kepala mereka bahkan seirama. Adu argumen mereka yang belum selesai tadi juga sudah terlupakan dengan kehadiran Karin.

"Yang pastinya kekasihku pria kaya dan tampan tidak sepertimu!" Sanggah Karin. Dia melilitkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Mukanya dialihkan ke obyek lain. Jarinya sibuk menaik turunkan ganggang kacamatanya. Dia tampak kesal dengan remehan Naruto. Kedua lawan bicara Karin tertawa lepas mendengar Kalimatnya.

Setelahnya, Adu argumen terus mengalir diantara ketiganya. Karin yang membanggakan kekasih terbaru, Naruto yang terus meremehkan Karin dan Sakura yang tak luput ikut memancing persepsi Karin, terlebih jika mengenai sifat wanita berambut merah itu yang hobi berimajinasi terlalu berlebihan. Dicelah lontaran suara mereka, ponsel Sakura berdering pelan dari saku celananya. Gadis bernama bunga itu melirik siapa yang menghubunginya. Ah, ternyata Ino.

 _"Hei Sakura! Sayang sekali kau tidak ikut bersenang-senang dengan kami! Hahaha... Apa warna vaginamu hari ini, sayang? Hahaha..."_ Ucap Ino dengan nada mabuknya.

"Ya, Tuhan!" Sakura membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Bagaimana tidak, dia sedang menerima _facetime_ dari Ino dan ditambah pengeras suara di ponsel Sakura dalam keadaan nyaring. Tentu saja ini bisa menjadi bahan olok-olokan Karin dan Naruto.

 _"Apa vaginamu berwarna merah, pink atau... Hahaha... Kau bisa pilih... warna disini... Hahaha... Jangan-jangan warna vaginamu seperti ini... karena tidak pernah ditiduri hahaha... Katakan padaku, Sakura..."_ Lanjut Ino sambil memamerkan deretan baju berwarna-warni. Disampingnya juga ada Yugao yang tak kalah erotisnya menggambarkan ucapan Ino. Mereka benar-benar masuk dunia imajinasi nakal. Cekikikkan nakal berkali-kali menggelegar.

Naruto dan Karin yang mendengar percakapan mereka cuma bisa terbungkam. Raut tak percaya melingkupi diri mereka. Siapa sangka ternyata Sakura dan gengnya ternyata menyukai sesuatu yang nakal. Ya, itu yang ada dibenak mereka sekarang.

"Kalian gila!" Kesal Sakura.

 _Tut!_ Sakura yang geram memutuskan pembicaraan mereka. Dia melemparkan ponselnya ke tempat tidur Naruto. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Candaan mereka benar-benar tidak lucu dan sangat memalukan.

"Wah wah... Ternyata candaan kalian jorok juga ya. Benar-benar diluar dugaan," seringai Naruto.

"Jadi kalian sama brengseknya seperti aku ya. Ppfffttt..." Karin menahan tawanya hingga menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

Sakura yang tersudut dengan perkataan mereka hanya bisa bersungut kesal. Jelas saja itu bukan dia, justru teman-temannya yang suka membahas sesuatu nakal. Membela diri sendiri justru akan membuatnya semakin diremehkan oleh dua orang Uzumaki itu.

"Karin, aku tidak sebrengsek dirimu! Dan kau, Naruto, jangan sok suci. Kau sendiri juga brengsek. Lihat ini! Kau bahkan tidak tahu di mana harus meletakkan kondommu!" Sakura menunjukkan dua buah kondom yang masih tersegel rapi.

Karin yang tertawa lepas pun berhenti. Dia berlari mendekati Sakura, mengambil paksa kondom itu. Bola matanya membulat melihat benda itu. "Wah! Ini asli! jadi Hinata menyukai rasa cokelat ya... Pfftttt... wajahmu yang polos ternyata tersimpan brengsek juga ya, Naruto! Hahaha..." Ejek Karin. Gadis itu kembali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kalian salah paham!" Bantah Naruto.

Kali ini, Sakura yang berseringai lebar. Dia mengangguk-angguk senang melihat Karin dan Naruto yang saling mengejek. Terus menerus bergulir hingga akhirnya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sangat lega berada di antara orang-orang yang hangat. Karin yang mesum dan Naruto yang konyol. Dia mengintip langit malam dibalik jendela telanjang Naruto. Rasanya ini malam yang hangat sejak saat itu. Malam yang tidak membuatnya menjadi melankolis. Dan, Sinar bulannya juga sedang tidak menerangi cerita tentang Sasuke sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berjongkok sendirian di dekat perapian. Satu tangannya mendekati api yang menyala, lalu melemparkan sepotong kayu ke dalam api. Warna kuning dan merah menyatu pada kulit kayu tersebut. Dia terhanyut pada percikan api tanpa gerakan tubuh. Pikirannya bergelayut diterangi sinar bulan menyusut yang masuk lewat celah jendela. Apapun yang dipikirkannya pasti tak jauh dari gadis Tokyo. Itu dimulai senja kemarin, asistennya menghubunginya tentang Sakura yang memberikan sebuah undangan pegelaran busana yang ditujukan untuknya. Bahkan, asistennya menambahkan cerita bumbu drama jika gadis itu sangat memohon kehadiran Sasuke. Tentu saja hal yang didengarnya itu terasa pelik baginya.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya mulai menghangat di sisi perapian. Dia bangkit dan duduk di sofa kecil dekat jendela. Tak sampai mengambil buku yang belum selesai dibacanya, suara dari pamannya memantul di ruangan itu. Sebuah ponsel diberikan kepada Sasuke dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan pria diam itu.

 _"Teme! Kau tahu, Aku seperti pengemis saat menghubungi ponselmu! Ternyata ponselmu ada di sebelah rumahku! Pantas saja kau menghubungiku lewat email waktu itu."_

Sasuke terdiam dalam lingkup penasarannya. Kalimat si penelpon, Naruto, membuat keningnya sedikit berkerut. Dia pikir ponselnya sudah tidak aktif lagi, ternyata tidak. Pantas saja beberapa orang sempat mengeluh padanya. Ah, terbersit dibenaknya, sebelah rumah yang dimaksud Naruto itu pasti rumah Sakura. Dia memulai nafas beratnya lagi. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan nomor pamanku?" Selidik Sasuke.

 _"Hal yang mudah. Kalau bukan di Tokyo sudah pasti kau di Zurich. Kau tampaknya bersenang-senang di sana, ya? Sementara aku harus menjadi objek amarah dan lemparan bantal seseorang di sini."_

"Aku sedang ada urusan disini. Apa maksud kalimat terakhirmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

 _"Ya seperti yang kau tanyakan waktu itu. Seperti itulah kabarnya."_

Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya, menyandarkan tubuhnya dan terdiam sejenak. Sinar matanya menerawang langit-langit ruangan itu. Rasa bersalah perlahan merasuki pikirannya. Hatinya terasa berat. Ternyata benar, gadis itu masih tidak baik-baik saja.

 _"Kenapa kau diam saja? Jika kau terlama kembali, perasaan bisa beralih tanpa disadari."_

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

 _"Ah, lupakan saja. Percuma jika aku menasehatimu. Kau tetap punya caramu sendirimu. Tapi, sebaiknya kau perbaiki secepatnya. Kau bisa streaming sekarang? Pilihlah channel Xsport."_

"Ah, Hn." Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pendengarannya. Sangat tidak etis jika dia mendiamkan Naruto. Dia mengambil tabletnya dan membuka layar hitam itu. Jari telunjuknya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah mengikuti arahan si penelpon dari Tokyo itu.

 _"Hei, Teme. Mau bertaruh denganku?"_

"Tumben sekali," selidik Sasuke curiga. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya lagi.

 _"Tidak ada. Bukankah kita sering melakukannya dulu. Terakhir dua tahun yang lalu, kan?"_

"Berapa penawarannya?" Ya, dia sudah lama tidak mengasah kemampuan batinnya.

 _"$100.000."_

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya sedikit. Seratus ribu dollar jumlah yang sangat banyak, sepertinya Naruto sedang asyik menghambur-hamburkan uangnya. Bukankah seharusnya dia menabung karena akan segera menikah. Ya, sepertinya Naruto tidak memikirkan itu. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan. "Aku terima."

 _"Aku bertaruh pria selanjutnya hanya mampu bertahan lebih dari dua detik,"_

"Dibawah dua detik," ujar Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang.

Olahraga berbahaya yang menjadi taruhan mereka dimulai. Itu adalah _bull riding._ Pemain yang menjadi taruhan mereka memulai permainannya. Sayang sekali, pria itu hanya mampu bertahan dua detik diatas pemberontakan si banteng.

 _"Ouch... Sial!"_

"Aku menang," ucap Sasuke. Dia tersenyum lebar di atas gerutuan Naruto.

 _"Hahaha... Tenang saja. Itu hanya pemanasan. Kali ini tawaranku $500.000!"_ Masih saja. Naruto berpura-pura tidak mau kalah dengan alasan itu. Ya, itu memang sifat Naruto.

"Kau hanya membuang uangmu," sindir Sasuke.

 _"Tidak juga. Tabunganku sedang melimpah saat ini. Tapi, dengan satu syarat tambahan!"_

"Syarat?"

 _"Jika aku menang. Kau tetap membayar $500.000_ _untukku dan syaratnya, kau harus kembali ke Tokyo besok! Jika aku yang kalah, aku akan membayar kekalahanku dan kau bisa mengajukan syarat yang kau inginkan. Bagaimana?"_

Nada bicara Naruto menantang dan serius. Ternyata benar, sejak awal taruhan, Sasuke sudah yakin temannya itu pasti memiliki maksud terselubung. Ya, kembali ke Tokyo. Bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas sedikit. Ada dengusan kesal. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto menganggapnya seperti seorang pelarian.

 _"Kau lama sekali berpikir. Apa kau keberatan? Kau seperti pecundang semenjak di Zurich."_

"Kau meremehkanku. Jika aku menang, artinya kau harus mengambil kembali cincin lamaranmu dari jari Hinata."

 _"Heh?! Itu tidak adil!"_

"Apa kau mau dipanggil pecundang juga?" Sasuke berseringai kecil.

 _"Kau ini... Baiklah! Aku terima! Aku bertaruh pria yang ini bisa bertahan sampai 8 detik. Dia salah satu pemain rodeo yang selalu bertahan diatas 6 detik."_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Naruto. Seperti biasa teman satu almamaternya itu selalu percaya diri. Dia menatap layar tabletnya. Gerak gerik pemain rodeo yang akan menjadi taruhan mereka diamatinya. "Kali ini tidak sampai 6 detik," ujar Sasuke.

Bola mata Sasuke terfokus pada pertandingan rodeo yang dimaksud Naruto. Bertopi koboi hitam, baju berwarna putih hitam, dan celana jeans dengan berumbai, seorang pemain rodeo sudah bersiap menunggangi banteng hitamnya. Waktu permainan dimulai dengan pintu kandang besi yang terbuka lebar. Sekejap saja binatang seberat 1800 pons itu meronta-ronta keluar, kesana kemari dan terus menghentak-hentak. Si penunggang yang terguncang hebat berupaya menguatkan eratan tangannya pada tali punggung banteng. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat detik, dan lima detik. Akhirnya terjatuh. Ya, Sasuke menang.

 _"Sial! Sial! Sial! Bagaimana bisa! Pemain itu mengecewakan!"_

Sasuke hanya terdiam menanggapi keluhan Naruto, ditambah dia terus frustasi menyangkut hadiah kekalahannya. Sasuke tidak berseringai puas seperti biasanya. "Maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Tokyo," senyumnya tampak lemah. "Aku rasa kau tidak perlu melakukan itu kepada Hinata dan juga simpan uangmu. Sampai jumpa."

Sasuke menutup ponselnya. Dia menyandarkan berat punggungnya di sofa. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lamunannya berhenti bersamaan seekor anjing cokelat milik pamannya yang berlari mendekatinya, naik ke pangkuannya, tidak menggonggong, dan sembari menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. Sasuke mengelusnya pelan dan tersenyum sangat kecil. Ah, benar. Dia harus menghubungi Deidara saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Deretan koleksi baris berbaris mengikuti alur dinding gedung. Warna hitam putih mendominasi setiap lekuknya. Berbagai foto _fitting_ menggantung satu persatu bak jemuran sesuai dengan _wardrobe_ di atasnya. Panitia saling bergelut dengan waktu mempersiapkan papan informasi untuk model dan baju yang akan dikenakan pada peragaan busana nanti. Tak luput salah satunya sibuk berbenah pada sebuah papan dengan foto-foto model. Satu persatu model tinggi semampai mulai memasuki ruang _backstage_ dengan senyum kecilnya setelah latihan koreografi. Ada yang memilih duduk, berdiri, ngobrol ataupun menghabiskan waktu singkatnya dengan bermain ponsel. Hiruk pikuk pun semakin meriah begitu Deidarayang berwajah lelah memasuki ruang _backstage._ Dia memberikan arahan dan semangat kepada model maupun _dresser._

Menit-menit berlalu dengan model-model yang sedang duduk manis di depan pantulan lampu-lampu meja rias. Penata rias sibuk memoles-moles wajah ayu para model. Tangan mereka tak hentinya bergerak kesana kemari bersamaan dengan kuas wajah andalan mereka. Penata rambut pun tak luput mengutak-utik rambut sang peragawati. Mereka harus bekerja sama agar tampilan model sesuai tema riasanyang sudah ditentukan dengan waktu yang terus berputar sangat cepat. Walau begitu, mereka bahkan masih sempat mengumbar candaan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan peragawati.

Sakura, dia dalam kondisi rasa percaya yang tinggi berselimut untaian senyum. Ini hari yang sangat ditunggu baginya. Harapan mengenai pertemuannya dengan Sasuke nanti juga sedang membumbung tinggi batinnya. Dia yakin usahanya memohon pada pegawai resepsionis di kantor Sasuke waktu itu akan membuahkan hasil nanti. Bahkan, dia sudah menyiapkan kalimat apa yang akan diucapkannya jika bertemu Sasuke nanti.

Gadis dengan rambut cepolnya itu berkali-kali mondar mandir di antara deretan meja rias yang sudah terisi. Bola mata dibalik lensa kacamatanya tampak berkonsentrasi tinggi. Fokusnya terus berkutat pada riasan model. Tak jarang dia berdiskusi dengan penata rias agar riasan antara satu model dan model lainnya terlihat benar-benar sama. Ya, perfeksionis sangat dibutuhkan dalam hal ini.

"Sakura, seseorang menunggumu!" Teriak seseorang yang masih sempat menyampaikan pesan kepada Sakura walaupun _walkie talkie_ -nya masih sangat dekat dengan bibirnya.

"Ya!" Sahut SakuraSebentar dia meminjam cermin rias untuk memperbaiki rambut cepolnya mulai berantakan. Lalu, dia bergegas menuju pintu keluar dari _backstage._ Bola mata gadis itu bergerak cepat mencari orang yang dimaksud tadi. Senyumny mengembang. Ah, itu yang orang dimaksud. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, sahabat plus tetangga Sakura yang cukup rewel. Seperti biasa, dia selalu memamerkan giginya. Mungkin merasa giginya yang paling bersinar.

"Kau tampak berbeda kalau memakai kacamata," sapa Naruto dengan komentar singkatnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Naruto? Ah, maaf, aku sedang sibuk sekali," sesal Sakura. Dia memperbaiki kacamatanya yang mulai turun dari tulang hidungnya.

"Tidak juga. Ini punyamu," ucap Naruto sembari menyodorkan sebuah kantung kertas yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Terima kasih," senyum singkat menebar dari wajah Sakura. "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar dikejar waktu. Aku bahkan sampai lupa membawa baju gantiku. Kau benar-benar berguna, ya," candanya.

"Kau ini!" Cemooh Naruto dengan bibir mengerucutnya. Ya, Sakura lupa membawa baju gantinya untuk acara _fashion show_ ini. Untung saja, dia sudah menyiapkan bajunya di atas ranjangnya. Jadi, Naruto tidak repot-repot mencari dimana letak bajunya.

"Kau sendirian saja?" Tanya Sakura sambil melongok kesana kemari, mencari seseorang yang mungkin bersama Naruto.

"Ya," ucap Naruto. Dia mendorong tubuh Sakura kearah sebaliknya, "kembalilah bekerja. Kau sedang sibuk sekali, kan? Aku akan kembali lagi nanti bersama Hinata saat acara akan dimulai," lanjutnya.

"Aku menunggumu," Sakura membalikkan wajahnya sebentar ke belakang. Satu jari kelingkingnya mengangkat dan dipertontonkan kepada Naruto. "Ah, jangan lupa bawa undanganmu! Jika tidak, kau tidak akan bisa masuk!" Tambahnya.

Pria berambut jabrik itu mengangguk kecil. Kedipan kelopak matanya tak luput dari janjinya, walau gadis itu tidak melihatnya. Ya, waktu sangat berarti bagi sahabatnya saat ini. Naruto mengulum bibirnya sejenak, memasukkan satu telapak kanannya kedalam sakunya. Bola matanya mengekori punggung Sakura sedikit sendu setelahnya. Benaknya mulai diarungi banyak pikiran mengenai taruhannya dengan Sasuke waktu itu. Pilihan ya atau tidak terus terhitung mengikuti langkah Sakura.

"Sakura..." Panggilnya lagi.

"Hmm..." Wanita yang dipanggil itu menahan kenop pintu yang hendak diputarnya. Wajah penuh tanyanya berbalik berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf... dia tidak akan datang," ucap Naruto pelan. Dia tak tega mengucapkan itu pada Sakura. Wajahnya penuh dengan penyesalan. Dia merasa ini bukan hal yang pantas untuk dikatakan pada gadis itu. Tapi, akan lebih baik mengatakannya sekarang, daripada membuatnya terus menerus menunggu pria yang dinantinya tak kunjung datang.

Sakura berdiri kaku. Rasa percaya dirinya lenyap seketika. Harapannya mulai luntur. Sinar matanya mulai meredup bersamaan kalimat Naruto yang telah berhenti. "Kenapa harus minta maaf," ucapnya menutup kesedihan. Bola matanya sudah terselip di antara kelopak lentiknya. Dia berusaha sebaiknya untuk tak membuat dirinya merasa dikasihani.

"Aku tidak ingin-"

"Kau tidak ingin melihatku menunggu, kan? Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Sampai nanti, Naruto," sela Sakura. Dia memotong perkataan Naruto yang belum selesai. Ya, dia tahu, Naruto pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Setelah ucapan terima kasihnya barusan, gadis itu langsung mengakhiri pertemuan antara mata mereka. Tubuhnya berbalik dengan perasaan kecewa. Pintu yang tertutup menjadi sandarannya. Wajahnya tertunduk, bola matanya mulai memerah, dan jari-jarinya mulai meremas lekuk wajahnya. Tak dipungkiri, asanya sirna seketika.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan lunglai menuju kerumunan model, _dresser_ dan penata rias. Langkahnya tak selugas sebelumnya dan telapak tangannya masih menyatu di dada kirinya. Dia berusaha menenangkan rintik-rintik sedihnya. Memaksa dirinya membuat pelangi disana. Tapi, tetap saja, berapa kali pun dicoba tak membuahkan hasil walaupun putaran detik dihabiskannya. Padahal, ini adalah hari yang dinantikannya. Ya, Kini, dia hanya memasrahkannya.

"Sakura, kau lesu sekali?" Suara Ino membangunkan kekosongan orang yang dimaksudnya.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya pada Ino. Raut sedihnya ditahan secepatnya. "Ah, perutku sedang tidak enak. Ya, wanita yang sedang datang bulan," bohong Sakura. Gadis itu memaksa senyumnya untuk Ino. Tangannya sesekali dikibas-kibaskan agar Ino percaya. Dia tidak ingin membuat masalah kecil sebelum acara inti dimulai, karena dia tahu Ino pasti akan sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Pasti tidak menyenangkan disaat momen penting seperti ini," simpati Ino.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ikut aku," Alih Sakura.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju deretan _wardrobe_ yang telah menggantung rapi. Tak ada candaan singkat menengahi mereka. Waktu tak memungkin untuk melakukan itu. Sakura memilih salah satu diantara baju yang tergantung di sana. Sebuah kode yang diberikan Sakura menandakan bahwa Ino harus membuka piyama satinnya. Ino menuruti perintahnya dengan senyum kecil. Dia membuka lembaran satin berwarna hitam itu dengan perlahan. Tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut celana dalam bernada sama dengan kulitnya terlihat. Puting payudaranya yang tidak tertutup dibiarkan saja terbuka dihadapan sahabatnya. Tidak perlu malu, memang ini profesinya. Tak lama, sedikit kerutan di dahi Ino muncul saat Sakura menunjukkan baju yang akan dikenakannya. Pandangannya tampak ragu. Dia berpikir dia yang lupa atau memang ada perubahan yang belum diketahuinya. Bahunya menggidik sedikit, lalu dia melupakan itu sekejap. Bagaimanapun, dia harus menuruti Sakura. Dia memasrahkan tubuhnya dikenakan pakaian apapun oleh sahabatnya.

Jarum jam terus berputar semakin mendekati pertunjukkan peragaan busana. Tak sampai satu jam lagi, kegiatan di _backstage_ masih riuh bak pasar. Sahutan-sahutan suara saling memantul didalamnya. Model-model sudah hampir 95 persen selesai mengenakan _wardrobe_ -nya. Deidara dan Sakura yang sudah berganti pakaian memasuki ruang _backstage._ Satu persatu model tak terlewatkan dari mata jeli Deidara. Tiba-tiba saja tatapan terkejut muncul dari air wajah sang perancang busana tepat dihadapan Ino dan model disebelahnya.

"Sakura!" Deidara menatap Sakura tajam. "Kau bertanggungjawab untuk model utama, kan? Ikut aku! Ino, Samui dan dua _dresser_ juga!" pintanya sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

Sontak saja namanya yang terpanggil, gadis itu menatap kaget ke arah Deidara. Alam pikirnya yang masih berlabuh tentang Sasuke rabun seketika. Nada suara tinggi atasannya menandakan bahwa dia melakukan kesalahan besar. Dia langsung memusatkan bola matanya kearah dua model yang dimaksud. Dan seketika langkahnya terhenti. Rona sangat menyesal langsung mengerumuni wajahnya. Ya, dia tahu kesalahannya. Lalu, langkahnya dipercepat mendahului Deidara yang didepannya.

"Deidara- _san!_ Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya tepat didepan Deidara. Dia meremas ujung bajunya dengan getaran.

Ino dan Samui terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan kesalahan fatal seperti ini?! Kau seperti baru masuk sekolah mode saja! Kau ini _Designer,_ kan?! Jangan memalukan seperti ini!"

"Maafkan aku..." Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya sejak kau kembali ke Tokyo. Yang sebelumnya aku masih bisa memaklumimu. Tapi yang ini, kau benar-benar mengecewakanku. Bagaimana bisa kau menukar baju Ino dan Samui? Torso mereka saja sudah beda. Apa kau tidak melihat foto dan nama yang ada diatas _wardrobe?!_ Mereka ini memegang koleksi utama, jadi tidak boleh ada kesalahan. Dan lagi, waktu kita sudah semakin tipis. Kau malah membuat ulah disini. Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu!" amarah Deidara terluapkan walau tanpa suara yang keras.

"Aku-"

"Deidara- _san,_ tolong jangan salahkan Sakura. Aku juga salah. Aku tidak memberitahukan padanya kalau baju ini tidak sama dengan yang di- _fitting_ waktu itu," sela Ino. Wanita pirang itu turut membungkukkan tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya mengenggam telapak tangan milik Sakura. Dia berusaha menyakinkan sahabatnya untuk tidak sepenuhnya menanggung kesalahan.

Deidara menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Dia mengurut-ngurut keningnya yang masih berkerut. "Kalian para _dresser,_ tolong ganti _wardrobe_ Ino dan Samui secepatnya!" Perintahnya.

Orang-orang yang dimaksud bergegas melakukan perintah Deidara. Ino yang berjalan terakhir memberikan sebuah elusan dipunggung Sakura, sebuah arti kesabaran dan iba. Sakura masih tak bergeming. Remasan di ujung bajunya belum dilepaskan. Wajahnya tampak memerah. Dia menyesal dan malu atas ulahnya sendiri. Dia benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Naikkan punggungmu," ucap Deidara tanpa nada amarahnya lagi. Suaranya mulai melunak.

Gadis itu menaikkan punggungnya. Berdirinya masih lemah. Rasa ingin terus menunduk tak pungkiri. "Maafkan kelalaianku..." Katanya penuh sesal, lagi.

"Sakura. Aku tahu seni berdampingan dengan emosi. Tapi, bukan emosi di waktu yang salah ataupun emosi yang membelenggumu dalam kelalaian," nasihat Deidara. Dia memandang Sakura sedikit sendu. Tapi, baginya ini waktu yang tepat untuk membenturkan emosionalnya. "Aku pernah berada di posisimu. Kisahku pahit dan tak menentu. Aku selalu percaya diri semuanya baik-baik saja saat berkarir. Tapi, Emosiku seperti racun. Setiap saat membuat karir yang kubangun menjadi bisu. Semua yang kulakukan berujung sia-sia. Semakin lama itu membuatku menjadi sadar, ternyata aku tidak bisa mengimbangi keduanya. Aku harus memilihnya. Karir atau cinta. Keduanya mematikan. Pada akhirnya aku memilih karirku dan melupakan ketertarikanku pada orang lain," lanjutnya.

Sakura masih tertunduk.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengimbangi keduanya. Sebaiknya kau memilih salah satu diantaranya seperti yang aku lakukan. Jadi, Sakura, apa jawabanmu?"

Sakura menaikkan kedua wajahnya. Bola matanya sedikit berkaca. Pertanyaan Deidara menohoknya. Itu sama seperti perkataan Sasuke waktu itu. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pikirannya tengah membeku. Sedih, menyesal, dan bingung mengerumuni benaknya.

"Kau bisa temukan jawabannya nanti, dan aku menunggunya. Nah, buang mata berkacamu. Ayo, kita bersenang-senang. Ini hari yang kita tunggu, kan? " ucap Deidara. Dia mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura. Telapak tangan kosong gadis itu digapainya. Menariknya perlahan. Lembut dan hangat aromanya. Tulus hatinya mengajak asistennya itu untuk melupakan kesedihan ataupun kelalaian karena waktu tak pernah menunggu mereka.

Musik pengiring peragaan busana mulai menggelegar. Cahaya lampu yang semulanya hilang, kembali muncul dikisaran _runway._ Warna hitam putih mendominasi sebagai properti ataupun _background_. Sinar mata penonton mulai terfokus pada tujuan mereka. Kamera dan ponsel sudah siap untuk merekam ataupun memfoto. Seorang model satu per satu keluar dari _backstage_ menuju _runway._ Wajahnya lurus ke depan. Punggungnya tegap. Kaki jenjangnya berlangkah cepat. Liuk tubuhnya tertutupi busana si perancang. Siluet A, H dan I saling bergantian menampakkan wujudnya. Pameran maskulin nan elegan berlangsung sekitar 15 menit. Puncak dari busana itu di akhiri dengan Ino dan Samui yang berjalan penuh pesona.

Deidara dan Sakura muncul di belakang model-model. Mereka berjalan ke depan setelah model itu berbaris. Riuh tepuk tangan menggelegar diruang itu. Jepretan-jepretan kamera tak mampu berhenti. Tapi, bola mata Sakura mengabaikan itu, sejak awal menapaki lantai _runway,_ dia hanya terfokus pada tamu undangan yang hadir. Sasori, Naruto, Hinata, Neneknya dan lainnya, satu persatu tak lepas dari lensanya. Secercah harapan masih mengekorinya walau dia sudah tahu jawabannya dari Naruto. Tak tahan dengan itu, bola matanya kembali berkaca. Dia mengusap air matanya yang masih terbendung. Tetap saja, kesedihannya tak urung melepaskan diri.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Bisik Deidara khawatir.

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum, "tidak. Aku terharu bisa berdiri disini bersamamu." Bukan. Bukan itu. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan itu kepada Deidara. Itu kebohongan. Dia lemah karena orang yang dinantinya tidak ada diantara mereka.

Acara sudah selesai. Ruang _backstage_ kembali riuh dengan para model yang berganti baju. Sakura berjalan murung menuju sebuah kursi bulat di sudut tembok. Menyandarkan punggung di tembok putih dingin itu. Membiarkan meresap dan merengkuh jiwanya saat ini. Tak luput, secangkir kopi dinikmati pada selanya. Nada ponselnya berkali-kali berdering dengan ucapan selamat untuknya. Ya, dia tak membalasnya untuk saat ini, bukan artinya sombong. Dia hanya melabuhkan tatapannya pada tubuh-tubuh model yang melepaskan helaian kain dan memasang dengan yang lainnya. Sedangkan benaknya terus bermain dalam pertanyaan Deidara. Ya, cinta atau karir. Cukup lama dia memikirkannya sampai pada titik wajahnya tertunduk layu. Tak tahu apa yang akan dipetiknya, tapi dia mulai menggapainya.

Tak lama menikmati kesendiriannya, seorang panitia datang menghampirinya dengan nafas yang berburu. Keringatnya yang sedikit mengalir di kening itu diusap oleh punggung tangannya.

"Sakura- _san,_ ini ada titipan buket bunga untukmu. Ah, sepertinya kertas yang terselip disini tadi terjatuh. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru dan banyak pekerjaan saat ini," wanita berambut cokelat itu berlari meninggalkan Sakura. Padahal, Sakura belum mengucapkan terima kasih untuknya.

Sebuah buket bunga dengan pita merah berada dipangkuan telapak tangan Sakura. Gadis itu mengamatinya tanpa banyak bertanya. Itu hal biasa yang diterimanya setelah selesai _Fashion Show._ Sejak tadi juga seperti itu, dia kebanjiran buket bunga. "Bunga anyelir ya..." Gumamnya sembari meletakkan buket bunga itu di atas meja bersamaan buket bunga lainnya. Dia meninggalkan itu dan tenggelam dalam kerumunan orang-orang dihadapannya.

Pada akhirnya, dia tidak bisa mengatakan kalimat yang telah disiapkannya. Walau tanpa disadari, padahal bunga anyelir itu bisa menjadi penghangat hati keruhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak ada alkohol dan rokok! Kau mengerti?" Sebuah peringatan dari Sasori menggema didalam mobil yang sudah berhenti.

"Klub identik dengan alkohol, kan? Aku tahu batasan yang harus ku komsumsi. Dan lagi, rokok? Aku tidak merokok," bantah Sakura sembari menyadangkan tas _valentino_ -nya di bahu kanannya.

"Lalu ini apa?" Selidik Sasori dengan wajah kesalnya. Sebuah poto di ponselnya dipamerkan kepada Sakura untuk pertanggungjawaban atas bantahannya barusan.

"Heh?! Bagaimana kau mendapatkan itu?! Pasti dari Naruto, kan?" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Tangannya sudah melipat di dadanya. Siapa yang tak kesal jika aibnya malah disebarkan, apalagi kepada kakaknya. "Itu hanya sekali saja, kan? Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," lanjutnya sambil keluar dari mobil itu.

"Aku pegang janjimu!"

"Ah, Jangan jemput aku. Aku akan pulang dengan Ino."

Mobil hitam telah melaju meninggalkan tubuh berbalut warna _navy_ itu sendirian. Tubuhnya sedikit kaku, pandangannya bertahan keatas pada sebuah bulan yang mulai menyusut. Dia terdiam dan memilih langkahnya pada pintu yang terbuka lebar. Ruang yang dimasukinya itu memiliki aroma khas. Suara tawa, canda, dan serius melingkupi setiap sisinya. Alunan musik mengalir ke setiap pendengar. Gadis itu berjalan lurus, pandangan tidak bergerak kemanapun. Walau sebenarnya ini bukan tempat yang disukainya, tapi dia tahu mana posisi yang ditujunya. Bibirnya tersungging saat sahabatnya melambai tangannya. Itu Ino, tubuhnya hanya berbalut pakaian kurang bahan dan bergelayut mesra pada kekasihnya.

"Kau sendirian saja? Kakakmu tidak ikut sekalian?" Tanya Ino setelah selesai bermain kecupan bibir dengan Sai.

"Tidak. Dia sedang sibuk," jawab Sakura. Dia memilih duduk di sebelah Ino setelah menyapa Sai. "Yang lain belum datang?" Tanyanya usai melirik ke segala arah disekitar Ino dan Sai.

"Ah , lupakan mereka. Mereka terkadang brengsek jika masalah janji. Hei, Wajahmu masih saja kusam seperti waktu itu. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Ino sedikit khawatir. Dia menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi cairan _liqueur_ kepada Sakura. Gadis itu menerimanya dan meneguknya rasa manis itu dengan nikmat. "Lebih baik?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Ya, rasa manisnya sedikit memperbaiki perasaanku yang pahit. Aku mau lagi!" Sakura menyodorkan kembali gelasnya.

"Kau akan mabuk jika minum berlebihan," nasihat Sai.

"Aku tahu batasanku," bantah Sakura. Lagi, gadis itu kembali menikmati minuman itu.

Ino tersenyum kecut melihat tingkah Sakura. Raut wajah sahabatnya mudah terbaca. Tapi, bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan pada sahabatnya. Dia butuh basa basi untuk mencapai pertanyaan rasa penasarannya. Bola matanya bergerak kesana-kemari guna mencari bahan cerita yang segar. "Hei, tampan! Kermarilah!" Teriak Ino melambaikan tangannya. "Aku tidak sangka akan berpapasan denganmu disini," lanjutnya begitu orang dimaksud menyahut teriakannya.

Sakura penasaran dengan siapa yang dipanggil Ino. Lensa hijaunya mengekori pria yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Dia mengangguk pelan, panggilan yang diberikan Ino sangat pas. Tubuhnya tinggi, tulang rahangnya tegas, sorot matanya tajam dan berambut putih panjang. Ya, alamat tampan pun tertempel untuk pria itu. Sakura menyikut pelan tangan kanan Ino, "Siapa dia?" Bisiknya.

"Dia fotografer terbaru di _blanche._ Kau tertarik? " Ino ikutan berbisik. Kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya dan menyambut teman barunya dengan riang. "Kenalkan. Dia Kimimaro. Hei, ayo bersalaman," ajak Ino kepada dua orang disampingnya.

"Salam kenal," salam Kimimaro setelah mengulurkan tangannya kepada orang-orang yang baru dilihat. Sakura dan Sai menerima salam itu dengan hangat dan senyuman.

Kimimaro mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Sakura. Dia tersenyum kecil, sakura kembali membalasnya. Tak berlangsung lama, gadis itu kembali menikmati _liqueur_ untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Semu merah sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Dia tak peduli dan sesekali mengangguk-angguk kecil mendengarkan percakapan Kimimaro, Sai dan Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau lahir tanggal apa?" Tanya Ino.

"15 juni," jawab Kimimaro.

"Benarkah? Berarti zodiakmu gemini, kan? Ah, bukankah gemini cocok dengan aries. Benar, kan, Sakura?" Ino menyikut lengan Sakura. Seringai nakalnya mulai bermain. Sementara, Sakura hanya menggidikkan bahunya. Mana mungkin dia peduli perjodohan berdasarkan zodiak. Mitos kekanakan, begitu pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak berhubungan seks dengannya saja. Gemini dan aries itu sangat cocok! Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak? Temanku ini belum pernah ditiduri," usul Ino pada Kimimaro. Dia berkali-kali menepuk bahu Sakura sebagai bahan rekomendasi. Teman Sakura itu benar-benar iseng. Mulutnya bahkan sulit dikontrol. Candaannya pasti tidak jauh dari seks.

"Kau boleh coba, Sakura. Nikmat dunia seks tak perlu harus bersama orang yang disukai, kan." timpal Sai. Ah, pasangan ini benar-benar kotor.

Sakura hanya berseringai tipis. Dia menatap Kimimaro yang tersenyum dengannya. Yah, mereka mengerti, itu hanya candaan. Hal seperti itu mana mungkin dilakukan. Dia bukan wanita rendahan yang mau melakukan hubungan seks hanya karena baru kenal.

"Ah, temanku sudah menunggu disana," ucap Kimimaro sembari memainkan jempolnya menuju siapa yang menunggunya. "Sampai nanti," lanjutnya. Dia berdiri dan meninggalkan bangku yang didudukinya tadi.

Setelah kepergian Kimimaro tak ada lagi candaan kotor dari Ino dan Sai. Mereka hanya membahas pembicaraan tentang masa depan hubungan mereka dan sesekali meminta pendapat kepada Sakura diiringi bumbu canda. Beberapa kali terselip tawa di antara tiga orang itu. Tapi, jujur saja, sebenarnya gadis itu merasa iri. Kisah Ino dan Sai sangat menjanjikan. Berbeda dengannya yang terkatung-katung tanpa arah. Tapi, baginya saat ini bukan waktunya untuk menyesali hanya karena melihat kemesraan Ino dan Sai.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau dan Sasuke masih belum resmi?" Tanya Ino sedikit berhati-hati.

Raut wajah Sakura seketika kaku. Mimiknya langsung terhenti jika apapun yang menyangkut Sasuke. Lalu, dia mengambil minumannya, menenguk, dan menggeleng lemah. "Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sesuatu tak sepenuhnya berjalan sesuai bayangan dan aku sedang tidak ingin membahas itu."

Bibir Ino terbungkam, begitu juga dengan Sai. Suasana jadi terlihat tidak enak. Alunan musik malam bagai pengganti suara di antara diam mereka. "Jika begitu, teruslah minum dan kita akan bergoyang nakal malam ini," Ino mulai memalingkan arah pembicaraannya. Dia mendentingkan gelasnya dengan milik Sakura sembari tertawa tak nyata. Sikunya disikutkan ke Sai, agar kekasihnya juga ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Sakura tak mengedipkan kelopaknya melihat gelagat Ino dan Sai. "Jangan mengasihaniku," balasnya.

Ino menghentikan tawanya. Gelasnya bahkan tak sampai dibibirnya. "Sakura..." Ucapnya lirih.

"Hei, Ino... Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali," Sakura tak menggetarkan bibirnya. Dia menatap Ino sangat serius. "Ino, Aku melewati banyak emosi yang menguras relungku. Rasanya, aku mulai lelah. Aku ingin melepaskan itu dan kembali pada jalan lamaku," ucap Sakura pelan dan tertahan. Bola matanya lalu dilabuhkan pada minuman yang hampir habis itu. Tangannya terus menggoyang-goyangkan air didalamnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino. Kerut dikeningnya mulai bermunculan. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak dengan arah bicara Sakura.

"Aku ingin berhenti."

"Berhenti? Dalam pekerjaanmu?"

"Bukan. Pekerjaanku akan jadi jalan utamaku."

"Jangan bilang... Kau... Sakura, aku tidak mau mendengarnya," nada Ino bergetar. Sepertinya dia tahu arah pembicaraan Sakura. Dia mulai takut sahabat yang paling disayanginya kembali pada dirinya yang dulu.

Sakura mengabaikan mohon Ino. Dia akan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku pikir orang yang pertama kali jatuh cinta adalah orang yang menderita. Tapi, ternyata cinta kedua justru lebih pahit. Aku lelah-"

"Sakura!" Sanggah Ino.

"Ino, aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan cinta la-"

 _Byur!_

Ino menyiramkan air minuman ke wajah Sakura. Raut wajahnya dipenuhi kekecewaan. Tangannya meremas kuat gelas kosong itu. "Apa ini yang harus aku dengar darimu? Aku bersusah payah mengajakmu kesini dan berusaha mengajakmu terus tertawa untuk menenangkan pikiranmu dari masalahmu. Tapi, ternyata kau orang yang rendah! Aku sudah dengar semua masalahmu dari Naruto. Hanya karena kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu kau menjadi pengecut seperti ini! Kau pikir hidup tanpa cinta itu menyenangkan? Kau sungguh mengecewakan!"

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak pernah berusaha menyelesaikan masalahku? Aku melakukan itu, tapi hasil yang kudapat tidak setimpal dan aku sudah lelah!" Balas Sakura. Dia mengambil tisu dengan kasar dan berdiri. Lalu, mengelap wajahnya yang basah. Tangannya mengepal erat. Dia memandang Ino yang sudah ditahan oleh Sai dengan emosi yang ditekannya. Kemudian, dia langsung mengalihkannya pada sudut kanannya.

"Jadi kau menyerah hanya karena tersudut dalam pilihan yang diberikan Deidara waktu itu?! Apa kau pikir aku tidak memdengar percakapan kalian waktu itu?!"

Sakura terdiam. Mulutnya terkunci. Kakinya tak beranjak. Embun siraman alkohol barusan semakin meleyap diwajahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menggubris kemarahan Ino. Tubuhnya sudah kaku dalam emosi tertahannya. Bola matanya dibiarkan bergelayut pada orang-orang. Namun, nasibnya mulai baik atau tidak. Denyut jantungnya mendadak berhenti dan meninggi cepat. Binar bola matanya membulat dalam keterkejutan. Yang dilihatnya sama sekali tak disangkanya. Entah itu benar atau tidak tapi hatinya berkata lainnya.

"Aku akan berhenti... Tidak... Aku..." Gumam tak jelas.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?! Jadi benar, kan? Jawab aku, Sakura!" Ino semakin membumbung tinggi ucapan kesalnya karena gadis dihadapannya tak kunjung menjawab. Berkali-kali dia mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya yang ditahan oleh Sai. Tapi, Sakura malah melangkah meninggalkan kalimat tinggi Ino. "Sakura! Kau mau kemana?! Apa kau menjadi pengecut sekarang?! Hei!" Geram Ino.

Tidak. Sakura bukan tidak mendengar ucapan Ino. Dia dengar, tapi benaknya tidak. Orang yang ditujunya saat ini sudah menggulung pikirannya. Langkahnya bahkan beberapa kali menabrak pengunjung lain. Tapi dia tak peduli. Pelan, dan tak lama semakin kuat langkahnya. Dia mulai berlari, dan tubuhnya terhempas pada seseorang.

 _Bruk!_

"Sasuke- _kun!"_ Teriaknya setelah memeluk orang yang dimaksudnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu,

"Sai, apa alkohol yang aku siram ke wajahnya membuatnya tak tahu arah? Aku tidak salah lihat, kan?" gumam Ino ragu. Amarahnya sudah menghilang begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Tidak," jawab Sai menggeleng pelan.


	16. Have a nice day

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **LOVE CAREER**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Have a Nice Day**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Teriakan nama Sasuke terlontar dari bibir Sakura. Orang-orang di sekitar sumber suara itu melirik kearah mereka. Sebentar saja walau sedikit bertanya dalam diri, dan kemudian mereka melanjutkan dunia malamnya. Tapi, berbeda dengan Ino dan Sai yang masih memandang lekat dua orang itu dengan mata terbelalak.

"Itu bukan Sasuke, kan? Atau, aku memang salah lihat karena terlalu banyak minum," lagi, Ino bertanya pada Sai.

Sai menggeleng pelan. "Kita tunggu di sini saja dulu," gumamnya sembari menggenggam tangan Ino. Sai dan Ino masih berdiri kaku memandang tingkah tak wajar itu. Mereka memilih membaca situasi terlebih dahulu.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang sudah terbelenggu dalam alkohol itu membiarkan tubuhnya memeluk orang yang dikiranya Sasuke. Dia masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada orang itu. Aromanya disematkan ke dalam parunya. Dia menggeleng pelan. Setengah menyakinkan dirinya kalau itu bukan aroma yang dikenal.

"Kau..." Ucap orang dipeluk Sakura. Dia tampak tak nyaman dengan tingkah Sakura.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? Hah, Sakura, kan?" Tanya teman orang itu.

"Hei..." Panggilnya lagi dengan mendorong tubuh Sakura.

Sakura menyadari tubuhnya yang didorong sedikit menjauh. Tubuhnya sedikit menjauh walau tangannya masih menyanggah di pinggang orang itu. Dia menatap orang yang dipeluknya barusan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Alam sadarnya dilumpuhkan kebingungan. Cukup lama dia menatap orang itu tanpa kedipan hingga alisnya mulai berkerut.

"HUAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan Sakura membangkitkan kembali orang-orang untuk melongok perilakunya. Tubuhnya dihentakkan mundur ke belakang. Kedua tangannya pun ikut naik ke atas. Dia menoleh kesekitarnya. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan warna merah, bola matanya terbelalak, lalu jarinya sibuk membungkam mulutnya. "Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja dan aku pikir anda Sasuke- _kun!_ Aku benar-benar mabuk. Aku mohon, maafkan aku!mohonnya dengan punggung yang sudah membungkuk-bungkuk.

"HAHAHAHA..." Gelak tawa teman si pria itu menggelegar. Perut sedikit membungkuknya sampai dipegangnya. "Jadi kau kira Itachi ini Sasuke. Mereka memang mirip sih. Hahaha... Hiburan singkat yang menarik!" Tawanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Itachi.

"Gaa-ra... HAH?!" Lagi, Sakura berteriak kaget. Dia bahkan tidak sadar jika yang disamping Itachi adalah Gaara. Bahkan dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya tertawa tertahan dengan wajah sok _jaim_ -nya. Benar-benar malam yang buruk. Sepertinya rasa malunya sudah memukulnya bertubi-tubi.

"Aku kira kau sudah menjalin kasih dengan Sasuke. Jadi aku tidak pernah mengganggumu lagi. Tapi, melihatmu begini, hmmm... aku rasa tidak mungkin." Gaara menggidikkan bahunya. "Hei, Itachi. Jika kau tidak mau berkomentar apapun atas tingkah anehnya barusan, biar aku saja yang menasehatinya," lanjutnya diselingi seringai liciknya.

"Tidak. Gaara, kita lanjutkan pembahasan tadi lain waktu," ucap Itachi tanpa ekspresi. Dia mengambil jasnya yang tadinya tergantung di punggung sofa. Lensa hitamnya mengamati Sakura yang masih sibuk menggulung-gulung jemarinya. Cukup lama, hingga gadis itu salah tingkah. "Permohonan maafmu akan aku terima jika kau ikut denganku," ucapnya sembari berlalu meninggalkan Sakura dan Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Matanya yang bingung mengekori punggung Itachi yang sudah berlalu. Bukannya mengatakan sesuatu, dia malah sibuk mengatur irama jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Bagaimana tidak, Itachi pasti akan memarahinya. Begitu pikirnya. "Aa... Baik," akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Kau tahu, dia itu lebih menyeramkan dari Sasori. Jadi berhati-hatilah," seringai Gaara semakin buas.

"Benarkah? Doa kan aku baik-baik saja," gumam Sakura.

"Tentu saja, jika kita membuka lembar baru."

"Lanjutkan saja lembaranmu dengan Matsuri," tolak Sakura. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan kemudian berlalu mengikuti Itachi. Sementara itu, Gaara masih menahan tawanya. Pandangannya terus mengejek hingga punggung Sakura menghilang.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu. Kini, Sakura sudah berada di dalam mobil bersama Itachi. Posisi duduknya kaku dan tidak menyandar. Jemarinya tak henti diutak-atik olehnya. Bola matanya sesekali menyudut kearah Itachi. Suasana semakin canggung tanpa alunan lagu atau penyiar radio.

"Aaa... Itachi- _san._ Maafkan ulahku tadi," ucap Sakura ragu.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya sebanyak tiga kali," kata Itachi tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Ah, kau benar. Tapi, itu membuatku sangat bersalah," Sakura menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Bibir bawahnya digigit pelan. Lalu, Tangannya dilabuhkan pada perutnya yang terasa tidak nyaman sejak dia masuk ke dalam mobil Itachi. Tapi, rasanya sekarang semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia mulai mengutuk perutnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Sasuke..." Gumam Itachi.

Sakura langsung menoleh kearah Itachi. Nama Sasuke sangat sensitif baginya. Dia diam. Mulutnya tak terbuka, telinganya bersigap mendengar lanjutan dari gumaman pria disampingnya. Bahkan, perutnya yang semula sakit langsung terhenti begitu mendengar nama pria yang membuatnya kalut.

Itachi menoleh singkat ke sebelahnya. Lalu, kembali pada jalanan dan tersenyum sangat tipis. "Kau mencarinya?" Tanyanya.

Sakura membalas pertanyaan Itachi melalui sirat matanya. Dia tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Benar, jika dia mencarinya dan sempat membuatnya sangat putus asa. Tapi, baginya sebuah jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak' mungkin akan terlihat sama bagi Itachi.

"Dia sedang di Zurich."

Rasa tak percaya menggumpal pada benak Sakura. Dia tak menyangka Sasuke ada di Zurich. Sasuke tak pernah menyebutkan lokasi itu selama bersamanya. "Zu-rich?" Tanya Sakura sangat pelan. Bibirnya sedikit mengulum dan mulai berpikir disertai rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

Itachi mengangguk pelan, "Kakek kami mengalami masa kritis beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sasuke bilang dia tidak bisa kembali ke Tokyo jika kondisi kakek belum membaik. Ya, dia memang paling mengkhawatirkan kondisi kakek. Itu karena dia lebih banyak menghabiskan masa kecilnya bersama kakek. Aku mengerti perasaannya, tapi di sisi lain, aku juga mengkhawatirkan pekerjaannya jika terlalu lama berada disana."

Akhir dari kalimat Itachi secepatnya membuat Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lega walau mulutnya sudah tertutupi oleh jemarinya. Rasa sesak mengikat di batinnya seolah mengendur perlahan. Dia yang sudah terlanjur mengumbarkan keputus-asannya sedikit mulai merontokkannya. Dia senang akhirnya mengetahui dimana Sasuke, setidaknya dia merasa usahanya waktu itu membuahkan hasil. Tapi, di satu sisi dia juga merasa sedih akan berita itu. Kondisi kakek Sasuke dan juga pertengkarannya dengan pria itu di London membuatnya merasa sangat tidak enak. Pasti Sasuke sangat terbebani waktu itu, pikirnya.

Sakura mulai menundukkan wajahnya. Dia masih menahan jemarinya di sekitar bibirnya. Satu tangannya yang semula di dadanya, mulai berpindah posisi pada perutnya.

"Maaf jika dia merepotkanmu," ucap Itachi.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya semakin menunduk. "Itachi- _san..._ Aku..."

"Hn..."

"Ti...dak..." Nada bicara Sakura mulai sedikit aneh. "Aku... Aku- aku tidak tahan lagi!" Teriaknya cukup keras. Dia mencengkram kuat tangan Itachi yang sedang menyetir. Spontan saja Itachi langsung membanting setir mobilnya ke samping dan menginjak rem mobilnya cukup dalam. Dia terbelalak kaget begitu melihat Sakura yang tergesa-gesa turun dari mobilnya dan menutup keras pintu mobilnya.

"Hoeekk... Hooeekk... Uhuk... Uhuk..." Terdengar dari tepian jalanan suara Sakura yang sedang memuntahkan sesuatu yang menjijikkan dari mulutnya. Gadis itu berjongkok dengan sebagian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Tangannya sibuk menahan perutnya dan menggenggam rambutnya kembali ke belakang agar tidak terkena muntahannya. Ah, ternyata sejak tadi dia menahan perutnya yang terus mendesakkan isinya.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia yang sedari tadi mengintip melalui spion mobilnya, akhirnya memilih turun menghampiri gadis itu. Kakinya menganyun cepat. Wajahnya mulai khawatir, walau tetap disembunyikannya. "Ini, ambillah," tawar Itachi. Dia menyodorkan beberapa lembar tisu untuk Sakura.

Sakura menggapai kertas tisu itu. Dia mengelap sisa-sisa muntahan di bibirnya dengan pelan. Lipstiknya tampak berantakkan. Wajahnya masih memerah. Bukan artinya dia sedang menahan perut mualnya, tapi hal berbeda. Sungguh, ini malam yang sangat memalukan baginya. Memeluk orang yang salah, ditambah lagi muntah dihadapan Itachi. Dunia rasanya mulai mengoloknya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan pada Itachi.

"Kau sedang hamil?" Pertanyaan sindir Itachi mengacu pada Sakura.

"Mana mungkin! Ah, sungguh, Ini sangat memalukan," Sakura mengibaskan-ngibaskan kedua tangannya cepat. Dia membantah pemikiran Itachi.

"Hn," ucap pria itu sembari membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu berniat kembali ke dalam mobilnya.

"Itachi- _san_ , Maaf merepotkanmu!" Sesal Sakura. Dia menundukkan punggungnya sekali lagi.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, tatapan tenangnya berbalik pada gadis di belakangnya. Tubuh membungkuk Sakura melekat pada pupilnya. Dia menghembuskan sedikit nafasnya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

Angin bertiup ringan pada jarak mereka. Menunjukkan jedanya disaat Sakura menyangkutkan helai rambut di daun telinganya. Dia menaikkan punggungnya. Menatap bayangan Itachi yang mengarah padanya. Wajahnya tidak murung. Bibirnya mengulum dan tampak tenang.

"Jika jawabannya ya, ikutlah masuk ke dalam mobilku. Jika tidak, nikmati malammu di tepi jalan ini," tawar Itachi. Dia berjalan tenang menuju mobil hitamnya yang terus mengedipkan lampunya.

Sakura menaikkan punggungnya. Pupilnya membesar dengan pilihan Itachi. Dia langsung berlari mengejar langkah Itachi. Jawabannya tentu saja 'ya' dan dia menolak keras jika harus menambah malam sialnya di aspal dingin ini. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil itu dengan senyum anehnya. Dia tetap tidak menambahkan kalimat apapun untuk menyempurnakan lanjutan maksudnya. Itachi tentu saja mengerti, dia tersenyum sedikit sarkasme pada gadis itu.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan beriring udara yang semakin membeku. Lintas Tokyo tak mampu menyepi begitu dilewati mereka. Tak ada percakapan lebih lanjut setelah itu. Rahasia yang tersembunyi terhembus perlahan melalui bahasa tubuh keduanya. Tak sampai setengah jam, Itachi menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah gedung tinggi.

"Kenapa berhenti disini?" Tanya Sakura yang tak asing dengan lobi gedung itu. Dia mengamati sekelilingnya. Hanya sedikit orang-orang yang berkeliaran di dekat sana.

"Turunlah di sini. Aku harus pulang. Istriku sedang tidak enak badan saat ini," ucap Itachi sembari melemparkan satu buah kartu ke arah Sakura.

Sakura langsung menangkap kartu pemberian Itachi. Lensa matanya kelihatan sangat bingung. Bolak balik dia mengamati kartu dan wajah Itachi. Namun, dia menuruti saja perintah Itachi karena tidak mau merepotkannya lagi. "Terima kasih banyak. Sampaikan salamku kepada Izumi- _san,_ " ucap Sakura setelah menutup pintu mobil itu.

Itachi menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Hn. Kau ingin mengembalikannya ponselnya, kan? Semoga harimu menyenangkan dan sampai jumpa," senyum Itachi mengakhiri tatapan mata mereka. Dia menekan pedal gas mobilnya dan meninggalkan gadis bingung itu.

Bola mata Sakura tak luput mengekori mobil hitam yang semakin menjauh itu. Dia masih bingung. Mungkin alkohol yang diminumnya tadi sangat banyak. "Ponselnya? Hmmm... Ponsel siapa ya?" Tanyanya linglung.

"HEEEEEHHH!" Dia berteriak kaget begitu menyadari maksud Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

Irama degup jantung Sakura menghentak-hentak tak beraturan. Satu Telapak tangannya tak lepas berlabuh di dadanya. Berkali-kali dia menarik nafasnya. "Masuk, tidak, masuk, tidak..." Bisiknya menentukkan pilihannya melalui jari yang terus membuka dan menutup.

Kali ini dia menghembuskan nafasnya cukup keras. Dia berdoa kepada Tuhan agar hidupnya tak mengalami kesulitan lagi. Lalu, Dia menurunkan kenop pintu besi itu sangat pelan. Mendorong dan membuka kecil pintu tak bersuara. Kepalanya melongok masuk terlebih dahulu. "Per-misi..." Ucapnya sangat-sangat pelan.

Tak ada sambutan untuk kedatangannya. Ruangan itu tak bersuara. Semuanya hening. Hanya aroma pengharum ruangan yang menyerbak hidung gadis itu. Dia menutup pelan pintu masuk setelah menyalakan lampunya. Kaki sedikit berjinjit setelah membuka sepatu hak tingginya. Gerak tubuhnya seperti seorang maling. Bola matanya mengamati setiap rinci isi apartemen itu sebelum melangkah lebih jauh.

Ya, itu ruang apartemen milik Sasuke.

Sakura mengabaikan panggilan sofa yang mengajaknya untuk merengkuh disana. Dia memilih bar kecil milik Sasuke. Mengambil segelas air putih dan meneguknya saat dia duduk. Dia tersenyum kecil walau rasa sakit di kepalanya mulai menyerang. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu agar kedatangannya tidak sia-sia di sini. Kalimat _'semoga harimu menyenangkan'_ dari Itachi terlintas begitu saja.

Tanpa sadar, dia melihat sebuah _mug_ yang dibeli Sasuke sewaktu musim panas dulu. Dia tersenyum lemah. Lalu, dia mengambil ponsel Sasuke dan meletakkan disamping gelasnya. Dia masih merogoh isi tasnya, mengambil sebuah pena dan buku memo kecil.

Lensanya nampak serius bergerak kecil mengikuti arah tulisan tangannya. Semua perasaannya tertuang pada lembaran itu. Terkadang tersenyum, raut sedih dan sesal mengalir di likuk wajahnya. Menitnya berlalu dalam pikiran dan tulisan.

Sesekali dia meneguk air mineralnya. Dan, seketika semuanya buyar.

"Aaa, sial!" Keluhnya. Dia langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil memegangi perutnya. Mungkin efek alkohol tadi masih memberontak isi lambungnya. "Hoeekkk... Hoeekkk..." Sekali lagi, dia muntah-muntah seperti ibu hamil.

Berbalut _dress_ biru kegelapan yang tampak sedikit kusut, Sakura berjalan lunglai menuju ruangan yang berbeda. Dia meninggalkan tasnya, ponsel Sasuke dan tulisan yang belum berakhir tadi. Kakinya memilih sofa yang sedari tadi merayunya. Tubuhnya merebah pelan menghabiskan panjang dan lebarnya. Sisa-sisa aroma Sasuke masih tertinggal di sofa itu. Dia menyesapnya pelan. Bola matanya menerawang langit-langit putih sebelum akhirnya ditutupi oleh tangannya. Kelopak matanya mulai terpejam.

"Perutku benar-benar tidak nyaman. Sepertinya aku akan pulang setengah jam lagi," gumamnya.

Benar, sejak awal dia hanya berniat untuk mengembalikan ponsel Sasuke dan kembali ke rumahnya menggunakan taksi. Tapi, sepertinya alam sadarnya menunda itu. Waktu telah berputar melewati jangka perkiraannya. Dirinya tak kunjung terjaga. Mungkin alam mimpi terus menggodanya untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

Roda-roda hitam pada koper hitam berputar sejalur pada kaki majikannya. Lantai yang dilewati terasa dingin. Aroma menjelang musim dingin telah merambah pada lantai gedung itu. Malam yang indah tak terlihat dibalik tembok beton yang kokoh. Dia menaikkan tangannya. Melihat arah dimana jarum jamnya berlabuh.

Tokyo, 02.17 PM.

Kenop pintu besi berputar ke bawah. Cahaya sedikit demi sedikit meluncur keluar. Alisnya sedikit berkerut, bertanya pada ingatannya tentang kapan lampu apartemennya menyala. Sepasang sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna gelap sedikit mencerahkan tanda tanyanya. Dia menutup pintu apartemennya pelan. Langkahnya dibuat tak bersuara. Rasa ingin tahu siapa yang memasuki apartemennya tak terelakkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Pupilnya berhenti pada ruangan bercat putih itu. Sofa berwarna hitam menangkap pandangannya. Dia terkejut. Tubuhnya berdiri kaku. Hatinya sedikit berdebar. Tampak seorang gadis berwajah polos tergeletak diatas sofa itu.

Dia berjalan pelan mendekati gadis itu. Tanpa suara yang bisa membangunkannya. Dia mengamati lekuk wajah wanita yang menjadi beban pikirannya. Bola mata hitamnya mulai sendu. Lama dia terhanyut pada elok wajah si gadis, hingga akhirnya dia mengangkat perlahan tubuh gadis itu. Dia berencana memindahkannya ke kamarnya.

Tubuh wanita berbalut gaun _navy_ itu diletakkan perlahan pada ranjangnya. Dia memperbaiki bawahan gaun gadis itu yang naik sampai ke pangkal pahanya. Begitu juga dengan kain bahunya yang turun ke lengan atasnya. Lalu, dia menyelimuti gadis itu. Menutupi hingga dadanya. Dia tidak langsung beranjak dari sana. Dia tak mampu melepaskan pesona wanita yang tertidur itu.

Tangannya membelai pelan pipi wanita itu dan merasakan kulitnya yang sedikit dingin. Dia menyalurkan hangat tubuhnya melalui telapak tangannya, "Wajahmu terlihat layu," bisiknya lemah.

Dia menutup pintu kamarnya. Arah langkahnya berubah menuju tempat lain. Dia melewati bar kecil miliknya. Secarik kertas dan sebuah ponsel yang tak asing menghentikan tubuhnya. Dia mengambil kertas itu, membacanya dibawah lampu yang tidak begitu terang. Perasaan emosional perlahan meluap berjalan dengan untaian kalimat per kalimat. Dia sedikit meremas ujung kertas itu.

Lalu, dia meninggalkan apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membolak-balikkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tubuhnya tampak meringkuk nyaman dan tangannya tak melepaskan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Wajahnya begitu tenang, bahkan di saat tidurnya dia masih tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya dia melewati malam yang menyenangkan. Entah itu mimpi indah atau alas tidur yang empuk. Tak lama, tangannya meraba-raba sekitar posisi tidurnya. Kesal tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dia mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Menguceknya sepintas saja. Sayup-sayup dia mulai mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Haaahhh!" Teriaknya. Dia sudah sepenuhnya bangun. Matanya mengamati sekelilingnya, terutama jam dinding yang berdetak. Rambutnya dikucek-kucek. "Kenapa aku ada di kamar? Apa ini sudah pagi? Rasanya aku kemarin berbaring di sofa. Apa aku tidur sambil berjalan?!" Dia mulai panik menyadari betapa menyeramkannya tidur sambil berjalan.

Sakura langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur itu, dia berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya ala kadarnya saja. Lalu, mengambil tasnya di bar milik Sasuke. Bahkan dia sudah lupa untuk tentang lembaran kertas dan ponsel yang sebelumnya ada di sana. Sekejap saja dia sudah keluar dari apartemen itu. Dia mengunci pintunya dan berjalan meninggalkan apartemen milik Sasuke.

Langkahnya tampak terburu-buru, tapi itu sebentar saja. Spontan, bola matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat seseorang yang baru keluar dari pintu apartemen tak jauh dari milik Sasuke. "Sial, itu Ino, kan? Kenapa dia ada disini?" Batinnya. Penyakit panik langsung menyerang sekujur tubuhnya.

Gadis itu memperpanjang langkah kakinya dan menunduk sebisanya, bahkan wajahnya ditutupi tas tangannya. Entah dia bisa melihat jalan di depannya atau tidak. Jujur saja, kelihatannya dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Ino, terlebih lagi jika mengenai pertengkaran mereka kemarin malam. Mau menyapa rasanya sangat mustahil. Ini situasi yang benar-benar ganjil.

"Hei... Kau sakura, kan?!" Sahut wanita di belakangnya. Jelas saja itu suara Ino. Sakura langsung menaikkan tempo langkahnya. Semakin lama semakin kencang.

Tentu saja perilaku Sakura membuat Ino semakin curiga. "Hei! Jangan lari, Sakura!" Teriak Ino ikut mengejar Sakura.

"Bukan. Kau salah orang!" Balas Sakura dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Salah orang bagaimana! Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!" Tolak Ino mentah-mentah.

Sakura berdecak kesal. Nafasnya memburu. "Ah, sial! Kenapa dia malah mengejarku!" Gumamnya.

Sepanjang isi lorong itu dipenuhi dengan derap keras kaki Sakura dan Ino. Mereka saling mengejar tanpa tahu sudah membuat keributan. Lontaran bantahan dan egois terus menyahut. Sebentar saja mereka sudah hampir mencapai pintu lift yang sedang terbuka. Beberapa orang di dalam kotak besar itu melihat dua orang yang berlarian itu dengan penasaran. Untung bagi Ino dan sial bagi Sakura, pintu itu langsung menutup rapat begitu langkah Sakura hanya kurang beberapa inchi.

 _Bruk!_

Tubuh Sakura menabrak pintu lift itu karena tidak mampu menahan beban beratnya yang sangat miring tadi. "Auwwww!" Jeritnya kesakitan. Dia meringkuk dan memegang hidungnya yang ternyata sudah berdarah.

Ino berlari mendekati Sakura, "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Ino sedikit khawatir.

Sakura menghadapkan wajahnya pada Ino. Bibirnya mengerucut dan hidung berdarahnya dipamerkan. "Apanya yang baik?!" Bantahnya.

 **.**

Dua buah roti panggang hangat tersaji dihadapan Sakura. Olesan dari paduan cokelat putih dan _matcha_ bubuk melengkapi selera makan. Aroma nikmat mengusik-usik indera penciumannya yang masih cedera ringan. Selembar tisu masih menyangkut di lubang hidung sebelah kirinya. Satu tangan kanan yang malu mengambil roti itu dan melahapnya ragu. Bibir tertutupnya bergerak kesana kemari saat mengunyahnya. Bola matanya menatap sahabat didepannya berselimut aura canggung. Sama, sahabatnya juga seperti itu.

"Apa kita harus seperti ini?" Tanya Ino mulai gerah. Dia melepaskan celemek yang melekat ditubuhnya tadi. Lalu, mengambil roti di piring yang sama dengan Sakura.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya, "ini sangat canggung," komentarnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Ino dengan memiringkan wajahnya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Memutar bola matanya dan menghabiskannya untuk mengamati benda-benda di sekitar Ini. "Kita kembalikan seperti malam sebelum kejadian itu," ucap Sakura.

"Semudah itu?" Ino berseringai kecil.

"Tentu saja," Sakura ikut membalas seringaian Ino. Dia melepaskan sandaran punggungnya dan memberikan jari kelingkingnya pada Ino.

"Berikan aku tas _Givenchy_ terbaru dan aku akan menerima kelingkingmu," tawar Ino. Wajahnya dialihkan pada ruangan lain. Tingkah seperti anak kecil yang manja.

Sakura berdiri dan mendekati Ino. Dia memaksakan kelingkingnya berpautan dengan milik Ino. "Sepuluh tahun lagi," senyum Sakura melebar. Spontan saja ruang yang tadinya canggung itu penuh dengan tawa riang Sakura dan Ino. Mereka saling berpelukan dan bergelitikkan hingga berlarian di sekeliling ruang makan itu.

"Hahaha... Aku tidak tahan lagi. Hahaha... Lihat hidungku berdarah lagi," kata Sakura.

"Maaf, maaf," sesal Ino dengan memberikan selembar tisu. "Jadi apa pahammu sama seperti tadi malam?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "hmm..."

"Tidak mungkin! Jangan-jangan kau langsung jatuh cinta pada kakak Sasuke. Oh, itu artinya kau baru saja tidur dengan kakak Sasuke tadi malam, kan? Kau baru saja keluar dari apartemennya, kan?! Ya, Tuhan!" Tebak Ino panik. Telapak tangannya ditepuk-tepukkan ke wajahnya.

 _Tak!_

"Pikiranmu itu selalu negatif! Kakak Sasuke itu sudah menikah. Kau pikir aku wanita jalang," keluh Sakura usai menjitak kepala Ino. "Itu apartemen milik Sasuke. Beberapa hal terjadi begitu saja tadi malam. Aku hanya mengembalikan ponselnya. Ah, jangan salah paham. Disana tidak ada siapapun. Sebenarnya aku mau langsung pulang saja semalam. Tapi, perutku sakit sekali dan aku malah tertidur disana."

Ino mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Lalu?"

"Lalu? Ah, benar. Tentang pertanyaanmu tadi, ya. Aku tidak akan seegois itu. Percayalah, kali ini ucapanku sungguhan. Aku telah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan ibuku jika aku mempertahankan paham itu. Pasti sangat mengoyak hatinya. Jadi, aku akan membiarkannya. Semuanya akan berubah seiring waktu. Dan, aku harus selalu menanamkan energi hari yang menyenangkan mulai saat ini. Tentang kepahitan yang lalu, lupakan saja," ucap Sakura tersenyum lepas.

"Apa Kakak Sasuke yang merubahmu dalam sekejap?"

"Tidak. Bahkan, kami tidak banyak bicara kemarin. Dia hanya mengatakan _'semoga harimu menyenangkan'._ Lalu, meninggalkanku begitu saja di lobi apartemen," Sakura menggidikkan bahunya. Dia diam sejenak, "Tapi, aku menyukai kata-katanya. Itu seperti semangat baru untukku," ucap Sakura tulus.

"Benarkah? Kau menggemaskan!" Ino mencubit pipi Sakura. "Kalau fotografer kemarin, apa kau mau?" Tawar Ino. Oh, seperti biasa, dia suka menawarkan teman-teman prianya kepada Sakura.

"Tidak. Bukan tipeku," Tolak Sakura. Tangannya dikibas-kibaskan mempertegas penolakannya. "Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu. Sejak kapan kau tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak. Ini apartemen Sai. Sudah sekitar tiga bulan dia tinggal di sini. Aku hanya sesekali saja menghabiskan malam disini, biasanya dia menginap di apartemenku. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini dia menolak untuk menginap di apartemenku. Selalu saja beralasan kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya," keluh Ino. Bibirnya mengerucut sangat panjang dan tangannya mengepal geram.

"Apa karena dia?" Jari jempol Sakura mengacu pada makhluk hitam yang sedari tadi mengibas-ibaskan ekornya didekat lemari kaca.

"Apa kucing itu lebih menarik dariku? Padahal permainanku sudah paling bagus," Ino melipatkan kedua tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Dia mengangkat kucing ras _scottish fold_ itu kepangkuannya. Mengelus-elus bulunya yang halus dan pendek. "Siapa namanya?"

"Entahlah," Ino menggidikkan bahunya. Dia pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Sai pasti sangat menyanyangimu dibanding wanita pirang ini," puji Sakura sembari menggelitik perut si manis itu.

"Sakura!" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar pencemburu, ya?" Goda Sakura.

"Ah, lupakan. Ayo main kartu dan habiskan siang disini, sebelum Sai kembali nanti sore," ajak Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

Pria berperawakan tinggi menyandarkan berat punggungnya pada tembok kokoh di belakangnya. Rambut hitamnya tampak berkilau terpapar cahaya matahari musim gugur. Bola matanya bermain mengikuti arah kemana anjing di depannya berlari-lari. Lalu, hewan berbulu emas itu menghampirnya. Bola matanya yang besar mengedip-ngedip saat memberikan piringan pada orang yang bukan tuannya. Pria itu melemparkan kembali piringan kuning yang baru saja diberikan anjing berbulu emas itu. Anjing itu menggonggong riang. Ekornya yang mengibas-ngibas puas itu berlari menjauh menuju gerak piringan.

Pria itu mengambil ponsel dalam sakunya. Menekan nomor yang ditujunya. "Apa kau di apartemen? Aku ingin menjemputnya sebentar lagi," tanyanya. Dia mendengarkan suara dari sambungan telepon itu. Lalu, dia mengangguk pelan, "baiklah jika begitu."

Sambungan telepon diakhirinya.

Derap langkah terdengar mendekati pria berkemeja putih itu. Dia menyipitkan kelopak matanya kesamping. Bibirnya menutup rapat. Wajahnya sedikit tak hangat. Tangan melipat angkuh di dadanya. "Apa aku menyuruhmu memberikan kartu apartemenku padanya?"

Itachi tidak tersenyum. Dia melirik ponsel yang sedang dimasukkan Sasuke ke saku celananya, "Syukurlah jika ponselmu sudah kembali," jawabnya ringan.

"Bukan itu jawaban yang kumau," katanya dengan wajah dingin.

"Nadamu tidak hangat, Sasuke. Bukankah itu lebih baik?" balas Itachi.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuanmu."

"Aku tidak membantumu. Aku membantunya. Dia tidak dalam kondisi baik tadi malam," bantah Itachi. Seringai tipis mengukir di likuk wajahnya. Dia bukan orang suka basa basi.

Sebuah nafas berat berhembus dari diri Sasuke. Sirat matanya sedikit melunak. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas. Lensanya menerawang langit biru tanpa awan. "Aku tahu itu," ucapnya.

"Jika kau kembali ke apartemenmu, kenapa kau tidak menyelesaikannya?"

"Tidak. Aku menghabiskan malamku dengan pekerjaan kantor yang sempat terabaikan."

"Masih saja. Kau menghindarinya," sindir Itachi.

"Bukan, Aku memulainya," ucap Sasuke. Dia membalas telak sindiran Itachi. Bola matanya berkilat hitam. Keyakinan dan percaya diri memenuhi bulatnya. Auranya terasa berbeda.

Terpaku. Itachi sempat menghentikan geraknya. Lalu, bibirnya tertarik ke atas sedikit. "Lakukan sesukamu."

"Hn," ucap Sasuke. Lalu, Dia berjongkok dan menerima kembali piringan yang disodorkan oleh anjing berkalung merah itu. Tangannya mengelus-elus hangat kepala anjing ras _golden retriver_ itu sebagai hadiah karena sudah mengambil piringan dalam kondisi yang baik.

"Dia bahkan lebih menyukaimu daripada aku," kata Itachi. Dia ikut berjongkok memanjakan hewan peliharaannya. "Bagaimana di Zurich?"

"Kondisi kakek sudah membaik. Ada sesuatu yang aku sampaikan padanya, karena itu aku baru bisa pulang ke sini kemarin," kata Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti. Kau selalu melakukan itu, kan," Itachi mengangguk dan akhirnya menatap Sasuke kembali. "Apa kau akan langsung pergi? Tidak mau menikmati makan siang buatanku?" Tawarnya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Mengelus kembali kepala anjing itu. Lalu, dia berdiri dan menyembunyikan kedua telapak tangannya pada saku celananya. "Sampaikan salamku pada Izumi. Aku harus menjemput Toto yang aku dititipkan pada temanku."

"Malam itu ada seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba memelukku, dia beraroma alkohol dan memanggil nama adikku," ucap Itachi. Ada setitik seringai mengemban di sudut bibirnya.

Ucapan Kakaknya itu menghentikan langkah kepergian Sasuke. Dia melirik ke belakang, "apa maksudmu?"

"Hanya basa basi," ucap Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Kakinya masih melipat. Bulu lembut karpet berwarna merah hati menerima pelampiasannya. Kalimat keluhan meluncur mulus dari bibirnya. Beruntung tidak ada kata-kata kotor yang ikut menyelip. Dia tengah mengutuk batinnya yang sangat lemah dalam berfirasat. Nikmat kemenangannya di awal tadi berakhir buruk setelah dua jam bermain kartu.

"Sial!" Kesalnya lagi. Punggungnya kembali tegak. Rambutnya tampak acak-acak.

"Pahlawan selalu menang di menit akhir, kan?" Seringai kemenangan memenuhi wajah licik Ino.

Sakura memutar matanya. Tingkah sombong Ino membuatnya malas, "itu tidak akan lama. Ayo main lagi!" Semangat Sakura mulai membara kembali.

"Tunggu dulu!" Ino mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Lalu, digoyangkannya ke kanan ke kiri. Otak jahilnya terlihat mewakili itu. "Apa yang harus dilepas ya, kau masih punya bra dan celana dalam. Jika celana dalam rasanya terlalu aneh. Aku pilih bramu saja," pintanya sambil tertawa.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Sejak sejam yang lalu, dia kalah berturut-turut. Akibatnya dia harus melakukan apapun yang diperintah oleh Ino, dan sialnya teman pirangnya itu terus-terusan memberikan hukuman yang mesum. "Baiklah," pasrah Sakura sambil melepaskan kaitan bra-nya. Benda berwarna hitam itu kini sudah terlepas.

Ino menutup mulutnya dengan jarinya. Suara cekikikan tertahan menyeruak dari bibirnya. Dia tidak menyangka Sakura akan pasrah begitu saja melakukan perintahnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Ejek saja sepuasmu!" Rona merah memenuhi wajah Sakura. Dia menundukkan wajahnya dan menyusun kartu yang berserakan di hadapannya. Sebisanya dia bersikap acuh tak acuh atas sikap Ino yang mungkin saja sudah menyiapkan jebakan jahil untuknya, seperti biasa. Mulai detik ini, otaknya harus bekerja keras demi menyiapkan strategi permainan untuk membungkam mulut Ino.

"Payudaramu semakin membaik," goda Ino. Tangannya menyentil sedikit sisi payudara sahabatnya.

Sekilatnya telapak tangan Sakura menyingkirkan jari mesum Ino, "Ya, berkat saran konyolmu itu."

"Apa Sasuke sering memegangnya dulu?" Goda Ino.

"Oh ayolah, aku harus memenangkan permainan ini," kata Sakura acuh. Tidak ada waktu untuk melayani kekonyolan Ino. Dia membagikan kartu secara acak untuknya dan Ino yang masih terkekeh aneh dalam jumlah yang sama.

Baru saja permainan akan dimulai, Ino malah beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Satu tangannya menyanggah perut kirinya, "sepertinya aku terlalu banyak makan _macaron._ Aku ke toilet dulu sebentar."

"Rasakan itu! Makanya jangan menertawaiku terus," Timpal Sakura sambil cekikikan.

"Jangan curang! Hukumanmu tetap berjalan," sanggah Ino. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menertawainya.

Sakura meletakkan kartu-kartunya dalam posisi tertutup. Dia memilih mengalihkan tubuhnya dari alas bulu itu menuju sofa hitam di belakangnya. Sebuah piring berisi _French_ _macaroon_ warna warni tak luput diajaknya. Giginya mengunyah pelan kue kesukaannya. Sepertinya dia akan sangat bosan jika menunggu Ino tanpa melakukan apapun. Ya, temannya itu bisa menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam di dalam toilet. Entah apa yang dinikmatinya di dalam ruang kecil itu. Apa mungkin aroma air besarnya seperti wangi parfum merek ternama. Entahlah.

Tubuh Sakura hampir telanjang. Tangannya mengambil sebuah kontroler _game._ Suara ibu jarinya yang menekan-nekan tombol memecahkan keheningan. Sebuah _game_ tentang petualangan dipilihnya. Dia melanjutkan _game_ yang belum diselesaikan Sai tersebut. Pandangannya sangat terpaku pada layar besar dihadapannya, bahkan dia tidak melanjutkan mengunyah _macaron_ -nya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Ino tak juga menyelesaikan urusan buang air besarnya. Sakura masih sangat serius mengalahkan musuh-musuh tersulit. Makhluk berbulu hitam lebat melompat menuju sofa yang diduduki Sakura. Gadis itu merasakan bulu ekor kucing mengibas pelan di pundaknya, hingga menjalarkannya pada wajah Sakura. Telinganya mendengar bisikan berupa sapaan manja. Bahunya menggidik keatas. Tawa tertahan ingin meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Hahaha... Itu geli!" Sakura tak mampu menekan rasa geli. Dia menunda permainannya. Tangannya yang sudah tak tahan, mengacak-acak bulu halus meong itu. Dia meletakkannya di atas paha telanjangnya. Punggungnya membungkuk. Wajahnya mencumbu gemas hidung si kucing. Kepalanya bergoyang-goyang pelan. "Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Sakura.

Kucing itu menjawab pelan. Matanya bulat berbinar manja. Itu, semakin membuat Sakura gemas.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup mengayun lembut. Derap langkahnya terdengar tidak keras dan terburu. Sakura mendengarnya tanpa menoleh, karena merasa itu pasti Ino. Sesaat, kucing yang dipeluknya langsung melompat menjauhinya.

"Hei-"

"To-"

Dua suara yang bersamaan. Sontak langsung berhenti serentak. Dua pasang bola mata yang saling menatap tak percaya. Membesar dan membulat penuh. Jantung yang berdebar laju, seketika. Tubuh yang tampak kaku dan canggung terbenam hening yang membungkam sisi mereka.

Dia, bukan Ino.

Sakura tak berkutik. Mulutnya membuka tak percaya. Kepalanya tak memutar dari posisi kanannya. Satu lilitan tisu masih menyangkut di hidungnya. Tubuh atas yang polos tanpa selehai benang terbiarkan. Likuk dan kulitnya terlihat indah menurut pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pria itu tak bisa mengucapkan pujian atas molek tubuhnya. Semuanya tertahan.

"Meong," suara kucing yang melompat pada tubuh si pria menggugurkan hampa dua insan itu.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak histeris Sakura memekak ruang hening.

 _Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!_ Bantal-bantal sofa dilemparkan Sakura sekuatnya pada si tamu. Pria itu menangkis serangan Sakura dan melindungi kucingnya yang tampak kaget. Tubuhnya mundur bersamaan kucingnya yang mulai risau dan mencakar dadanya. Ringisan kecil menggumam darinya. Teriakan Sakura terus melengking. Tak terhenti. Dia terkejut sejadinya. Wajahnya merah padam. Dia menutupi dadanya. Memundurkan tubuhnya pada pojok tembok. Lalu, berlari sekencangnya menuju pintu yang terlihat dari pelupuk matanya.

 _BLAM!_

Sakura berjongkok. Tubuhnya menyandar pada pintu kayu yang dihempaskan sekerasnya tadi. Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. Nafasnya memburu kencang. "Memalukan! Memalukan! Memalukan! Apa itu benar-benar dia?! Ya, Tuhan!" Kepalanya menggeleng-gelang. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Terapi syok siang ini sangat luar biasa.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Kau dimana? Apa ada maling?" Suara Ino menembus ruang kamar yang dimasuki Sakura. Tampaknya dia mencari-cari Sakura. Sementara yang dicari tak menjawab ataupun menyahut. "Apa kau didalam? Buka pintunya," panggil Ino sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu.

"Apa dia masih ada disana? Atau mungkin di pintu masuk?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Tidak ada siapapun. Bukalah pintunya!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Gantung aku jika aku bohong," jawab Ino meyakinkan sahabatnya.

Sekilatnya Sakura beranjak dari tepi pintu itu. Dia mengambil topi dan jaket yang tergantung didekatnya. Lalu, membuka pintunya. Tampak dihadapannya Ino yang siaga sambil menenteng sebuah tongkat _baseball._ Mungkin dia siap melayangkan tongkat mematikan itu kepada orang tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku akan menghubungi pihak keamanan apartemen," Ino sangat khawatir. Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura.

"Kenapa dia bisa masuk? Kau tahu itu siapa? Aku benar-benar syok! Itu sangat memalukan!" Kata Sakura panik.

"Apa mungkin Sai sudah pulang?"

"Bukan! Dia itu Sasuke! Sasuke yang masuk kesini tadi! Dan kucing itu miliknya, kan? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun!"

Ino menutup mulutnya tak percaya, "Hah! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Kenapa dia bisa masuk ke sini? Apa dia sedang ada perlu dengan Sai. Eh, Tapi, tunggu dulu! Bukankah itu kesempatan emasmu untuk berbicara padanya! Kenapa kau malah berteriak seperti orang gila! Dasar bodoh!" Omelnya.

"Dia melihatku hanya memakai celana dalam! Kau pikir aku bisa bicara dengannya dalam keadaan seperti itu? Aku malah kelihatan seperti penari tiang! Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku?! Aku akan pulang sekarang!" Sakura bergegas mengambil bajunya dan memasangnya secepat kilat.

"Kenapa kau malah menundanya, bodoh!" Sahut Ino.

"Rasa maluku tidak bisa ditunda, tahu. Aku benar-benar tidak siap mental," jawab Sakura. Dia memakai topi dan jaket yang diambilnya tadi. Topinya diturunkan kebawah hingga wajahnya tertutup. Lalu, rambutnya ditutupi jaket itu. Dia terburu-buru menuju pintu keluar. Kepalanya terlebih dahulu melongok ke kanan ke kiri memastikan kondisi diluar, lalu dia melambaikan tangannya. Kalimat sampai jumpa tak luput terlontar darinya.

"Sakura-" sanggah Ino.

 _Blam!_ Pintu itu memisahkan nada bicara keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang berukuran besar. Bantalnya mengikuti loncantan kecil akibat ulahnya. Sepanjang siang yang cerah di hari minggu ini, dia tetap bersungut-sungut mengutuk dirinya. Beberapa kali kepalanya dibenturkan pada setir mobilnya. Rasa malu yang menumpah itu terus menerus menerornya. Rasanya dia ingin menonjok saja wajahnya dan membuangnya di pinggir jalan tol. Bagaimana mungkin hari yang sudah dipatenkan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan malah berujung suram. Bayangkan saja dirinya yang sedang bermasalah komunikasi dengan Sasuke malah harus bertemu dengan pria itu dalam keadaan hampir telanjang bulat. Jangankan memikirkan untuk bisa menyapanya dengan hangat, menatapnya saja sudah membuatnya seperti orang gila. Sungguh, dia tak siap bertemu dengan Sasuke dalam keadaan tadi.

Gadis merah muda itu mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya ke sana kemari. Lalu, duduk bersila, mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. "Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan seperti itu? Seandainya saja..." Sesalnya. Dia menutup wajahnya cukup kuat dengan bantal berwarna _mint_ -nya. Ah, kisahnya kali ini tak setenang warna pastel itu.

 _Brak!_

Sakura meloncat kaget ke atas tempat tidurnya begitu mendengar suara pintu yang terbanting keras. Dia memasang kuda-kudanya, sedangkan satu tangannya sigap melemparkan bantal _mint_ -nya. "Ah, sial! Dasar Karin! Aku pikir siapa?!" Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya sangat-sangat lega.

"Pose macam apa itu?" Ejek Karin. Dia melemparkan sebuah bingkisan ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menangkap bingkisan itu, "pose bela diri," ucapnya asal. Dia membuka plastik bingkisan putih itu. Dua buah batang cokelat yang dikemas rapi mengoyakkan selera lidah.

Karin mendekati puluhan koleksi busana Sakura yang tergantung rapi di dekat jendela kamarnya. Tangannya tampak memilih-memilih yang terbaik, "Wajahmu merah sekali, apa kau benar-benar serius berlatih bela diri?" Tanya Karin.

"Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura. Jari-jarinya menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Rasanya dia ingin berbagi cerita dengan Karin agar merasa lebih baik. Tapi, itu ditolak mentah -mentah oleh lidahnya. Tentu saja tidak bisa, Karin adalah penggemar Sasuke nomor satu. Ternyata efek di apartemen Sai tadi masih tak pudar.

Karin mengangguk pelan. "Ah, aku mau pakai yang ini untuk acara _Tokyo Awards_ bulan depan," pintanya. Bola matanya tak mau lepas dari gaun panjang merah yang belum selesai di manekin Sakura. Sementara itu, si perancang gaun itu hanya mengangguk-angguk tak pasti. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Padahal Karin sedang mengoceh tentang gaun itu tanpa henti.

"Sakura," sebuah suara seorang pria beriring ketukan pintu merubah arah pandangan Sakura dan Karin.

"HUAAA!" Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Ya Tuhan, bisakah kau berhenti berteriak?" Keluh Karin.

"Ternyata kau, Naruto. Kau membuatku jantungan," omelnya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya sangat panjang. Tampaknya Sakura sedang alergi suara pintu dan pria. Bagaimana mungkin suara Naruto terdengar seperti suara Sasuke baginya. Padahal itu jauh-jauh berbeda. Suara Naruto lebih riang dan milik Sasuke lebih dingin. Dia seharusnya bisa membedakan itu.

"Kau latah sekali," ucap Naruto. Tangannya melipat di dada sok keren. Dia tidak melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki ruang kamar Sakura. Karin ikut mengangguk membenarkan kalimat Naruto. "Besok malam, aku akan mengadakan makan malam istimewa di rumahku. Pastikan kau tidak pulang telat besok," ajak pria berambut jabrik itu.

"Istimewa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, karena aku berhasil melamar Hinata beberapa minggu yang lalu," jawab Naruto sambil mengedipkan satu kelopak matanya.

"HEEEEEHHH!" Pemilik kamar itu kembali berteriak, "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" Protes Sakura.

"Berhentilah berteriak Sakura!" Timpal Karin.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku memberitahumu kalau kau saja menangis berhari-hari," jawab Naruto sedikit remeh.

"Sakura bisa menangis berhari-hari? Apa alasannya?" Tanya Karin sangat bersemangat. Dia mungkin menjadikan jawaban Naruto sebagai bahan ejekannya untuk Sakura.

"Kau tahu, dia patah hati karena bertengkar dengan Sasuke ketika di London wa-" belum saja Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sebuah bantal sudah melayang di wajahnya.

"NARUTO! Apa yang kau katakan, dasar bodoh!" Telinga Sakura benar-benar panas mendengar kalimat Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto dengan mudah mengucapkan kata Sasuke yang sangat tabu bagi Karin.

"Heh?! Kalian bertemu di London? Sakura, aku butuh penjelasanmu! Jadi... Jadi selama ini kau menjadi kura-kura dalam grup kita, sementara itu, kau menertawai kami yang menggilai Sasuke, benar, kan? Aku tidak menyangka kau menjafi penghianat," Tuduh Karin. Mungkin saja telinganya jauh lebih panas dari milik Sakura.

"Oh ayolah, Karin. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku sejahat itu menertawai kalian. Dan, kau juga sudah punya kekasih, kan?" bela Sakura.

"Tapi sama saja, kan. Kau menyakiti hati kami yang polos ini. Kau tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya, kan? Terlebih lagi aku adalah pendiri grupnya... Itu sangat-sangat menusuk paruh ragaku..." ucap Karin sambil menitikkan air mata. Dia menahan dadanya, seperti biasa selalu bersikap berlebih.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Menggeleng pelan, dan menghembuskan nafasnya sangat panjang. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni sikap berlebihan milik Karin. Lalu, dia menatap sinis Naruto yang bertingkah tak bersalah. Pria jabrik itu malah menyengir seperti semua masalah sudah terselesaikan. Benar-benar teman yang tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur itu. Dia harus keluar dari kamar yang suram ini. Dia tidak tahan. Jujur saja, hari ini benar-benar seperti _roller coaster_. "Naruto, tanggungjawab atas ucapanmu! Dan, Karin, berhentilah bersikap berlebihan!" ucap Sakura tegas sambil menunjuk masing-masing wajah mereka. Lalu, dia membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan tetangganya itu.

Pergi keluar sebagai pilihan yang lebih baik daripada semakin frustasi berada diantara mereka. Dia harus menemukan ketenangan di tempat lain.

 **.**

 **.**

Anak tangga yang kokoh satu persatu di pijaknya. Jalanan beralas pola petak yang tersusun rapi dilandasinya. Rambutnya berayun dibawa angin sore. Suara kapal-kapal mengucapkan salam padanya. Telapak tangannya masuk dalam satu kantong bajunya. Dia meneguk minuman soda yang belinya melalui mesin minuman. Alisnya berkerut pelan, rasa asam yang mengalir ditenggorokkannya tidak seperti biasa. Lalu, dia berjalan mengikuti jarum kompas yang tergantung di lehernya. Arah barat menarik firasatnya. Dia berjalan pelan. Temponya tidak cepat.

Akhirnya, dia menyandar di tepi pagar pembatas. Dia tersenyum kecil. Kelopak matanya menutup dan kembali membuka. Aroma sore menyesap dalam pelupuk parunya. Dia terus memuji sore yang indah ini. Ah, akhirnya dia menemukan ketenangan.

Sungai Sumida, menjadi tempat favoritnya sejak saat itu.

Cinta atau romantis. Ya, dia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu lagi. Semuanya akan berjalan sesuai takdirnya. Kata baik, tidak kalah, tidak panik dan tidak akan menyerah membungkus dalam batinnya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, karena sampai saat ini dia bisa hidup.

Keping per keping kejadian semalam dan hari ini sangat tak diduganya. Dia tertawa kecil begitu mengingatnya. Mulai dari aksi bertengkar dengan Ino, bertemu Itachi, kejar-kejaran, berbaikan, hingga pertemuan dengan Sasuke yang sangat diluar dugaan. Dia bersyukur. Ya, akhirnya bisa melihat wajahnya lagi, sekilas. Wajah yang jauh lebih baik dari saat terakhir saling memunggungi dan sirat mata yang lebih murni dari waktu itu.

Tuhan, pasti memiliki jalan terbaik untuknya.

Sakura tersadar. Ah, benar. Dia belum menyelesaikan isi surat yang ditulis untuk Sasuke. Lalu, dia mengambil ponselnya dari tas cokelatnya. Ibu jarinya berhenti pada sebuah kontak. Hatinya sudah siap. Dia akan menghubungi Sasuke, untuk melanjutkan kalimat yang tertunda. Ponselnya sudah berada ditelinga kirinya. Masih belum ada suara sambungan. Dia mengubah posisi berdirinya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri.

Sesuatu diluar dugaan menghentikan detiknya. Jarak sepuluh langkah memompa jantungnya sangat kencang. Bola matanya tak mampu menyingkir. Bulat dan membesar. Sambungan ponselnya belum berakhir. Nada _'tut_ ' masih bernyanyi di daun telinganya. Dia tak bergetar, tidak panik, dan tidak membalikkan tubuhnya seperti sebelumnya. Dia tidak akan mengutamakan kata malu yang sempat diucapkan tadi. Jemarinya meremas erat kompas miliknya. Ukir senyum sangat tipis muncul di wajahnya.

Pria itu, Sasuke.

Lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura. Bola matanya tampak terkejut. Ponselnya juga berada ditelinganya. Suara nada sambungan terakhir tak terdengar, detik percakapan menggantinya. "Tidak membalikkan punggungmu?" Tanyanya menjawab sambungan telepon yang masuk.

Sakura menggeleng lemah, "tidak."

"Aku ingin tahu lanjutan suratmu," bisiknya melalui ponsel itu.

"Aku akan menjawabnya," jawab Sakura pelan. Dia tak bisa menahannya, bibirnya mulai gemetar. Matanya sedikit memerah. Rasanya dia ingin menumpahkannya.

Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan otot kakinya.

"Kau tahu berapa banyak bunga anyelir yang kau terima malam itu?" Satu langkah Sasuke mengayun.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "enam belas..."

"Jumlah yang sama dengan tanggal saat pertama kali kita bertemu, tanggal saat pertama kali kita berada disini dan hari ini," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menutup bibirnya tak percaya, matanya mulai berair, "malam itu..."

"Aku tidak ingat malam itu," sanggah suara dari ponsel itu.

"Apa..." Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam. "Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanyanya bergetar. Dia menunduk. Bola matanya terpejam, dia takut akan jawabannya. Derap langkah kaki yang mendekatinya semakin menakutkan. Takut jawabannya akan berakhir disini.

Dua insan dalam posisi yang sangat dekat. Tubuh mereka bermandi matahari sore. Bayangan mereka pada arah yang sama. Mereka membisu. Pria yang menyiapkan kalimatnya dan wanita yang gugup menunggu jawaban. Tapi, angin terus mendorong mereka untuk lebih terbuka.

"Lihat aku, Sakura," pinta Sasuke. Jarinya menaikkan dagu Sakura dengan lembut. Bola mata hitam dan hijau perlahan bertemu. Makna yang mendalam tanpa tersiratkan. Mereka lepaskan pada tatapan ini. Rasa rindu, senang, sesal dan sedih bercampur dalam lingkup mereka.

"Ma-"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Dia tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Sakura. Bukan. Bukan itu yang diinginkannya, "Sakura, aku ingin memajukan hubungan kita. jadi, katakan kalimat yang tak tertulis itu," pintanya.

"Aku..." Bibir Sakura tertahan. Kupu-kupu seketika menari-nari di perutnya. Air matanya seakan membendung pelupuk matanya. Dia menahan wajahnya, tidak ingin memisahkan dari jerat lensa Sasuke, "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya pelan seiring air mata yang ikut mengalir.

Sasuke tersenyum, bibirnya membalas ucapan romansa itu, "aku juga mencintaimu."

Tubuh yang menyatukan tak terelakkan usai pengakuan itu. Jarak terhapus oleh kecupan di bibir keduanya. Menempel dalam keadaan malu. Lalu, waktu mendorong menjadi kelembutan. Melumat, memagut, dan menahan. Berulang dan mengulang penuh keberanian. Mereka menikmati kecupan bersiram warna jingga. Tidak ada jarak pembatas mereka, tidak ada Tokyo dan Zurich lagi. Hari kelam dan kerapuhan terhapus dalam memori mereka. Mereka sudah lupa hari yang menyakitkan malam itu.

Detik merayu untuk terus merangkul, berpelukan, dan menyesap dalam sunyi sore. Mereka berdua belajar mengungkapkan perasaan-perasaan lebih dalam. Disini, tepat di tepi sungai Sumida semuanya mengalir.

Wajah yang mulai menjauh, berhenti dan mendalami satu sama lainnya. Senyum yang sempat mengukir dibibir Sasuke menghilang perlahan. "Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke penuh penyesalan. Tangannya perlahan meluncur melintasi lekukan punggung Sakura. Merangkulnya kembali dan memeluknya sangat erat. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencium aroma tubuh gadisnya, dan kembali tersenyum.

"Maafkan keegoisanku," balas Sakura.

 **.**

 _Benar kan, Sakura? Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sasuke-kun,_

 _Kau ingat sore di awal musim panas waktu itu. Kau berkemeja jeans biru dan berkaus putih. Sedangkan, aku berkemeja putih garis biru. Hei, Bukankah kita memakai warna yang sama?_

 _Aku senang saat kita mengalungkan dua kompas yang sama. Jarum kita mengarah pada tujuan yang sama._

 _Saat kau mengajakku ke tepi sungai Sumida malam itu, aku sangat senang. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu. Tapi, kau sudah mengajarkanku untuk menjadi lebih dewasa._

 _Namun, tak selamanya semua berjalan sesuai egoku. kedua jarum kompas kita sekarang sudah berlawanan arah sejak musim gugur._ _Aku tidak tahu dimana arahmu. Aku kehilangan senyummu yang tipis._ _Sekarang, Aku diluapkan oleh emosiku._ _Aku mencoba menyembunyikan setiap waktunya. Melakukan hal-hal yang membuat orang lain mengkhawatirkanku. Merokok dan terlalu banyak minum alkohol. Rasanya bukan diriku._

 _Tapi, tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak melakukan itu lagi. Aku janji._

 _Sasuke-kun, terima kasih untuk hari-hari yang indah. Maaf atas keegoisanku._ _Aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya padamu._ _Aku hanya sedikit takut, karena sebenarnya aku..._

 _ **.**_

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
